Skies Of Deception
by AurelianAce
Summary: A pilot with a dark past is trapped in a war that no one could have foreseen. Will he succeed in putting an end to it, or will he meet an untimely demise? And which are the true motives behind the war?. Be advised, rated T for mature content, and some chapters might have M content
1. Chapter 1:Skies of Deception

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 1:Skies of Deception**

Hello, I'm AurelianAce, and this is the first chapter of my fanfic. I want to dedicate this fanfic to my beloved friend Alba. Without her support and patience this story wouldn't have been possible. It comes without saying that all trademarks, names, locations, brands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners. Ace Combat, of course, is property of Bandai Namco. Without anything else to say, let the story begin...

* * *

><p><em>Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 12:30 Hours<em>

One single glance was enough to notice that Ángel Román was no ordinary fighter pilot. He was not very muscular, but he was no weakling either. His face showed a scar on his right cheek and he sported a mohawk hairstyle. But those were just the least shocking of his features: he had also been promoted to Captain and squadron leader in just 14 months since his arrival. But everyone in the base knew almost everything about his past, a past so dark that he preferred to leave it in the shadows, and no one showed any interest in talking about it either, as it would only bring trouble among the pilots...

-Captain, we've got briefing in 15 minutes. Please get ready for it.

The voice of Rick López, one of his wingmen, pulled Ángel off his train of thoughts. He put his flight suit on and looked at the Aurelian flag on his left arm. Its colors made him feel calm for some odd reason.

10 minutes later, he arrived to the briefing room. He was met by the cheery Rick, the old and proud Roy González, the young and cunning Ignacio Wellington and the stern and secretive Alan Bellanco. Those 4 pilots and him were the last 5 remaining pilots of the Aurelian Air Force since the beginning of the Aurelian-Leasathian war 10 days ago. They were still taken aback by the sheer strength of their military and their blitzkrieg tactics, that allowed them to take over 95% of Aurelia in ten days, and, judging by their aggressiveness, if they didn't do something soon, they would take over the last remaining air base of their country.

Five minutes later, Eugene Solano, the young radio operator, arrived for the briefing. Despite having arrived on April, he was still called "the new guy" by most of the pilots. He turned the briefing screen on and began speaking without too much confidence:

"Um... OK, let's begin the briefing. Operator Eugene Solano. I'll be keeping you up to date.

We've got news that and invading Leasath squadron has taken off from the Puna Plains en route to an attack on our position, Aubrey Base.

From their perspective, this attack is the final nail on our collective coffin.

After all, this is the only base that hasn't fallen under their control.

I guess we can consider ourselves lucky. It looks like the enemy has gotten a little overconfident and sent only a small attack force.

Gryphus Squadron, prepare for launch immediately. Fly around the mountains and avoid enemy radar.

Oh, I forgot. The enemy squadron consists mainly of bombers supported by several fighters.

Please protect this base and destroy the enemy bombers.

If everything goes well, we should get the upper hand on the enemy in this area.

All right, please prepare for launch. Let's pay back the Leasathian forces with at least one defeat.

One final thing, during combat, my code name will be Crux. I will keep you up to date on the battle situation, so please pay attention to your radio."

The five pilots stood up and left for the hangars. Ángel advised everyone to equip the F-4Es only with gun ammunition, standard missiles and SAAMs, because the bombs would be unfitting for an interception mission. After receiving clearance from the tower, Gryphus Squadron took off and flew to the mountains.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was leading the formation, on the pilot seat of a F-4E Phantom II, Aurelia's oldest fighter in service. It had been serving since the late 90's but, thanks to upgrading programmes, they had been able to keep them almost fully operational to this day. However, the main reason for them using this aircraft was that there was nothing else to fly. It was not too much later that the telltale silver glint of a Tu-95 "Bear" bearing the Leasathian Air Force emblem was sighted.

-Crux to Gryphus Squadron. Maintain your present course. Do you see the enemy formation on your radar?-asked Crux.

-Read you loud and clear! We're coming on the enemy from behind. Just like we planned.-answered Roy(Gryphus 3), while Gryphus 1 engaged the bomber shooting one missile to the bomber and destroying it with his plane's guns.

-You can let the escorts go. Just make sure you take out all bombers.-advised Crux to the squadron.

-We'll show them what we've got. After all, we're Aurelian pilots. Isn't that right, Captain?-cheerfully asked Rick(Gryphus 2) to Ángel(Gryphus 1).

-Excuse me, Gryphus 2... please use codenames during the mission.-ordered Crux, his voice a little bit shaky.

-Understood.-answered Gryphus 2.-Jeez, this new guy does everything by the book. Don't you think, _Gryphus 1_?

Before Gryphus 1 could answer, Ignacio's(Gryphus 4) voice was heard over the radio:

-WHAT? Ho..., ho..., hold on a second. The city is being BOMBED!

-Unbelievable!-groaned Alan(Gryphus 5), disgusted by that act of cruelty.-There are no military facilities in that city!

"_How dare they bomb a city full of innocent civilians? Haven't they got an ounce of honor or what?_"-thought Gryphus 1 while he destroyed a JA-37 Viggen with guns. Before being shot down, however, the unlucky pilot was able to warn his allies:

-The enemy! They snuck up from behind.

-What? Where the hell did they come from?-by the time the other pilot answered him, it was too late.-What are you doing? You shouldn't be wasting ordnance.-he then asked to one of the bombers that had dropped the bombs.

-Relax! We're just going to bomb some base in the sticks, right?-answered the pilot, almost laughing.-There'll be more than enough ordnance left to finish the job.

-"Some base in the sticks"? Are you talking about OUR base, you ungrateful pile of shit?-hissed Gryphus 1, shooting the other two enemy planes down before moving to the rest of the enemy squadron, this time attacking the Bears with SAAMs. As they were not very maneuverable, hitting them was a piece of cake. Although the missiles didn't shoot them down, they were strong enough to cripple the bombers.

-Another one has been shot down.-said a Leasathian pilot, talking about the second bomber.-Where the hell is our escort?

Gryphus 1 saw that, this time, the escort fighters would fight back.

-OK, Gryphus 3, 4 and 5, please take "care" of those obnoxious fighters.-he said.-Gryphus 2, you and I will take out the bombers.

-Gryphus 3, roger.

-Gryphus 4, affirmative.

-Gryphus 5, roger. You'd better know what you're doing.

-OK. Gryphus 2, take out those two bombers. We'll share the rest of them.

-Gryphus 2, roger. Fox 1! Fox 1!-he said, launching a SAAM to each bomber. This time, they were ripped apart and disintegrated.

-We're sitting ducks up here! Hurry up and shoot them down!-said another bomber pilot to the escorts. Despite their best efforts, other two Viggens had already been shot down by the Aurelian pilots. This time, 4 MiG-21-93 "Fishbed" had entered the fray and engaged them.

-Gryphus 2, go and help the rest of our squadron.-ordered Gryphus 1.

-But you will be left alone against those bombers!-objected Gryphus 2.

-Don't worry about me, but about our squadmates. I'll take care of the bombers. It will be easy.-answered Gryphus 1.

-OK. Just be careful.

-You too. If you need any help, just let me know.

After that, Gryphus 1 attacked the bombers while his squadmates engaged the enemy MiG-21s.

-You did it. Good job!-cheered Gryphus 2 after Gryphus 1 shot down a bomber.

-How about it? Did you get a kill?-asked Gryphus 4 after the other one was shot down.

-Target locked. Fox 2!-said Gryphus 3 popping off a missile to a MiG-21 and shooting it down.

Before long, all the escorts and 6 of the 8 bombers were shot down.

-How many aircraft are left?. Somebody please respond!-frantically asked one of the enemy pilots.

-Behind us! Break! I said they're behind us!-answered the other one.

-"_And the prize for Mr Obvious and his wingmate is... being shot down by Gryphus 1._"-thought Gryphus 1, sneering. He launched one SAAM to each bomber and then gunned them out of the sky.

-Aubrey Base, this is Gryphus squadron. Requesting permission to land.-said Ángel afterwards.

-Gryphus 1, this is Aubrey Base Tower, you are cleared to land. Thank you for protecting our base, Gryphus squadron.

-"_Not at all. That's what we're here for._"-he thought.

-Yee-haw! Take that! Bagged every last one of them. Didn't even break a sweat.-boasted Rick.-Gryphus 1, what do you say if we head to the capital and take her back right now?

-Relax, Gryphus 2. We're almost out of supplies, and we can't just head to Griswall yet.-answered Ángel.-Not that I don't wish to drive the Leasathians back to Leasath.

_Puna Plains, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:10:32 Hours_

The skies seemed to be clear. Suddenly, blue ripples waved through the skies. They faded to reveal a gigantic black aircraft that bore several missile bays on its top and a huge disc on the bottom. It opened one of its bays and fired a large grey missile.

_Meanwhile, near Aubrey Base_

-I'm willing to bet anything they got scared and ran away.-joked Ignacio.

Ángel's answer was interrupted by Eugene:

-I've got a reading on radar. Something's coming in at high speed... It's a missile!

-What? Where? Where is it? Answer me now! EUGENE!-shouted Ángel, fearing for the safety of his squadron.

-The Puna Plains! The missile's coming from the Puna Plains!-answered Eugene. The next thing he said froze everyone's blood:-The Gleipnir!?

-Hey, that'd better not be what I think it is...-said Roy, trying to get any fearsome thought out of his head. But Eugene said the very thing that broke the camel's back:

-It's an SWBM(Shock Wave Ballistic Missile)! Get out of there NOW!

-Where should we go? Where is it coming from? How far is it?-asked Alan, scared for one of the few times ever.

-It's no use! We're too late!-answered Eugene.

Saying that the next second hell broke loose was the understatement of the century. Ángel had pulled down in a desperate effort to dodge the attack at the last second. Unfortunately, his squadmates couldn't. A blinding light illuminated the sky, followed by an earsplitting shockwave and deafening explosions. What Ángel saw after recovering the sight was gruesome. He could see four fireballs that were fighters a few seconds ago, and it didn't take a genius to be sure about the terrible fate of the pilots.

-Gryphus 2! Come in, Gryphus 2!-shouted Eugene, in a vain effort to get an answer.-Gryphus 2! Gryphus 3! Anyone!

-CRUX!-shouted Ángel, on the verge of nervous breakdown.-This is Gryphus 1! I'll try to land. We'll meet at the briefing room!

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:20 Hours_

After landing and taking his plane to the hangar, Ángel ran to the briefing room, the events of the last minutes racing through his mind. He bumped into Eugene, who was pale as a ghost, and trembling. However, he had a job to be done:

The mission was... was a success. The destruction of the enemy bombers will help to keep an enemy invasion of Aubrey Base at bay. However, we also suffered serious losses. This... there's no way anyone could ever call this mission a success... I'm sorry; I couldn't do anything to save them. So that's the super weapon that Leasath used to take over all of Aurelia in only ten days. Who could have imagined that they possessed such destructive power...?

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 14:25 Hours_

Ángel went back to his room, still haunted by the memories of the four pilots that didn't make it to the base because of the Gleipnir.

The Gleipnir.

That name made him have hideous nightmares most nights. That name reminded him of the loss of his family and his girlfriend, and now it had even taken his new friends away and shattered the peaceful country he lived in.

Ángel opened the door and stepped into his room. There were posters of all kind of fighters, and a poster of Queen, one of his favorite bands. He walked to his desk and saw two photos: one of his family and one of his squadron. Those photos showed happy people that had vanished forever. Ángel opened his desk's drawer and picked up a necklace that had another photo; this time it was him and his beloved girlfriend. He remembered her warmth, her kindness, the beautiful moments he spent with her... Every feature of her was almost from a whole different world, and thanks to that heinous airborne fortress and a selfish dictator he would never see her again.

He then turned to his dartboard, where he had pasted a newspaper.

It had a photo of Diego Gaspar Navarro, the dictator of the "Democratic Republic" of Leasath, a man who utterly despised Aurelia, and most of his countrymen were too ignorant and desperate to keep their families and themselves alive to oppose him.

-"_If the Devil exists, this asshole must be his butler._"-thought Ángel, glaring at the photo. Enraged, he picked up his knife and threw it to the dartboard, hitting Navarro's forehead-"_THANKS TO YOU, I'VE LOST EVERYTHING I LOVED, AND AURELIA AND LEASATH HAVE BEEN DRAGGED TO A WAR THAT NONE OF THEM WANTED! HOW MANY INNOCENT LIVES WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOODTHIRSTY DICTATOR THAT RUINED BOTH COUNTRIES IN FAVOR OF YOUR OWN SELFISH PROFITS? ANSWER ME, BASTARD!_"

Ángel knew that the likes of Navarro would never care about any other living being but themselves. He had to deal with that kind of scum since elementary school. He swore that, if he had any chance of getting him back, he would give Navarro a well-deserved, gory and painful death...

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I spent hours writing this at night. I had to upload the prologue in DeviantArt because it is not part of the story, but rather a guide, and since the name Nemesis94 was already taken, I use the name AurelianAce both here and in DeviantArt. Google it in case you have any doubts about the fanfic. Also, there will be flashbacks of Ángel's childhood and adolescence and Genette's scenes. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	2. Scene 1:Leasath's Power

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 1: Leasath's Power**

This is the first scene. The scenes and flashback's titles will make reference to their content.

* * *

><p>""Let this be a symbol of the fury born by our countrymen towards Aurelia, who have sought only to capitalize on our country's inner turmoil"<p>

Such was the impassioned speech of Leasath's commander Diego Gaspar Navarro as images of the Aurelian squadron's destruction over Cape Aubrey played in the background. A day later his gravelly voice continued to echo through my hungover brain.

October, one year after the cessation of the Democratic Republic of Leasath's civil war. After the civil war, Leasath began to set their sights on their peaceful neighbor, the Federal Republic of Aurelia. Claiming "Retribution for years of exploitation", the invasion suddenly began. With the ever present threat of the cloaked airborne fortress "Gleipnir" looming overhead, there was little time to react to the few concerns raised about the validity of the war. Such was the speed at which all of Aurelia fell under Leasath's control. Well, not everything has fallen into their hands, but it's only a matter of time.

Looking out over the capitol, Gaiuss tower is home to both Leasath's Central Command, and the very symbol of its power. It was originally intended to be a symbol of Aurelia's peace... how ironic. As I look up at the sun travelling the same old path across the sky, the rays burned my tired eyes. Dammit... I just wish I could finish covering this completely one-sided war and head back home. I'll never get used to the Southern Hemisphere and its backward seasons."

_Griswall, October 11th 2020, 18:30 hours_

Albert Gennete, a 42 years old photographer and reporter working for the Osean Broadcasting Corporation, was in Griswall, the capital of Aurelia, currently under Leasath's control, as most of the rest of the country. The reporter, who achieved fame after covering the story of the Osean Air Defence Force, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, also known as "Wardog Squadron" or "The Four Wings of Sand Island". What the world didn't know was that three of the pilots(with the exception of Alvin H. Davenport, who died over November City, earning the rank of Lieutenant Coronel posthumously) would later become part of the Razgriz Air Command Squadron, that helped to uncover the truth behind the Circum-Pacific War, saving both Osea and Yuktobania from total annihilation.

Albert was fed up with the covering of the one-sided Aurelian-Leasathian War, that preluded a total victory of Leasath, thanks to the gigantic XB-337 Gleipnir, and of the Southern Hemisphere's backward seasons. He was certain that, as soon as the war ended, he would take the first flight out of Aurelia and return to Osea.

What he would never guess as he looked up at the blue sky of Griswall from his apartment was that, several hundreds of kilometers away from the capital, in a small air base over the western coast of Aurelia, a new story was already in the making...

* * *

><p>As you might have guessed, the scenes are narrated just like in the game. But don't worry; in some scenes, I will add more elements. The next part of the story will be the first of Ángel's flashbacks. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(25/8/2014): Some background story added for Genette.


	3. Flashback 1:Hatred And Friendship

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 1:Hatred and Friendship**

Ángel Román was born on April 6th 1994, in a small city on the southern coast of the country. He had black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. His childhood wasn't easy at all: the teachers were rude or didn't listen to him, most children didn't want to play with him, he almost failed most of the exams, but the worst thing was that he was bullied by a kid called Esteban Reyes. Esteban was a boy that reveled on making people have a bad time, and Ángel was one of Esteban's "targets" since elementary school. One day, he even managed to gather about 12 students just to beat Ángel after school. This incident left him scarred and his parents decided to make sure that something like that never happened to their son again, so they talked to the principal in person so that he tried to put an end to Esteban's violence. Although they managed to make the principal pay more attention to Esteban and his goons, Ángel and Esteban's "war" didn't come to an end, even when they entered high school.

_Friday, September 25th 2009_

Ángel was in the high school's library, having just picked up an encyclopedia of fighter aircraft. He wanted to become a fighter pilot someday, but not any ordinary pilot; he wanted to enter an aggressor squadron, so that he could fly as aggressively as he wanted without killing other pilots.

It was then when he spotted a girl sitting alone nearby, reading another encyclopedia, this one of dinosaurs. She was slender and a bit curvy, with raven black hair that reached her shoulders. She was a bit paler than him, but what really shocked him was her eyes.

At first sight, they were ordinary brown eyes, but after another look, Ángel found out that they had something that kept him from looking away, as if they had some kind of light that trapped someone's eyes; they almost looked as if they could look directly into his soul.

Suddenly, Ángel realized that the girl was frowning at him, as if his mere stare made her feel uncomfortable. He quickly returned to his book, but even so, he couldn't take those brown eyes out of his head. Several minutes later, the rang bell, and the break was over. Ángel dared himself to look at the girl. She wasn't frowning now, but she was not smiling either. Despite this, he couldn't help but notice that she was pretty. Suddenly, he realized that he had class in 5 minutes, so he rushed to his classroom. High school teachers were quite strict, and Ángel's punky looks didn't help him to earn their trust. However, Ángel was more trusted than Esteban, and for a good reason: Esteban had been involved in several serious incidents in just three years since he entered high school, some of them even involving drugs.

That weekend, Ángel spent several hours awake thinking about the girl he saw at the library. Why did her eyes have such effect on him? If she didn't seem happy at first, why didn't she make him notice? He calmed down thinking that he wouldn't see her again, or that was what he though...

_Monday, September 28th 2009_

Esteban was angry as a bull. His girlfriend dared to say such things to him!:

"-I don't want to go out with you again, Esteban!-she said.-You are such a self-centered asshole!. You didn't even buy me a miserable flower for our anniversary!

-If you behaved yourself, I maybe had bought some present for you.-he answered, enraged.-But no, you had to stay at home instead of spending some time with me!

-I. was. studying!-she retorted-I told you about 20 times that I want to have a god job in the future.

-I don't buy it, you bitch!-he shouted, slapping her hard. The mere sight of that act spurred her friends to her aid..."

-Esteban, you're lucky that her family didn't sue you for that!-said Carlos, one of Esteban's "friends".

-As if they had the bollocks to do it.-Esteban answered, with his cocky grin across his face. Esteban sported a ridiculous crest that covered the top of his head, or as Ángel called it, the "half-ass excuse for a mohawk", he was very pale and had ice cold grey eyes.

-We're serious, man.-warned Sergio, another of his friends.-You remember how mad Ángel's parents got when we beated him at school, don't you?

-Román is just a punk wannabe with no friends. If he gets beaten, not a single person cares, and that's that.-Esteban answered to Sergio. He then saw a girl with shoulder-height black hair and brown eyes heading to the library-Hey guys, check that chick out!

Julieta Álvarez was heading to the library, a bit uneasy. She was not the most popular girl of the school, but she managed to make a handful of friends. She remembered the boy that she saw at the library last Friday. That guy sported a black haired mohawk, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was no hunk, but he was not too thin either. She though that he was some kind of pervert when she found out that he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a while, but then she realized that he was just looking into her eyes.

-Why, hello there, hottie!-she heard. She looked behind her, and saw three guys. She recognized one of them: Esteban Reyes, a bad guy that could only be hated.-Why are you going to the library? Come with us and have a good time!

-Get out of my sight, dickhead!-Julieta hissed, angry.-I'd rather drink rat vomit and swin in sulphuric acid than wasting my time with you!

-Hahahaa, you have quite a sense of humor, I see. But you won't waste your time with me. You'll have fun with me and my friends, instead of wasting your time and looks in that room full of geeks!-he answered, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away.

That was the last straw for her. His hand was cold and rough, and his voice and attitude were unpleasant.

-KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME, MOTHERFUCKER!-she roared, slapping him so hard that she left a bruise on his face. Carlos and Sergio were taken aback by that outburst, while Esteban's grin was replaced by an expression of wrath:

-WHY YOU...

-Hey Reyes, what do you think you're doing?-interrupted other boy. Esteban turned around and saw a boy with a black-haired mohawk and brown eyes overflowing with hatred. It was Ángel.

-Mind your own business, punk!-Esteban said despectively.-This girl and I were about to have a good time until you arrived.

-Good time? Judging by the look on her face and that hand-like bruise on your ugly face, she wants you to leave her alone.-Ángel said.

-She doesn't know that she should know better than to reject me.-Esteban answered.

-So that's how you act. I'm not surprised at all that your girlfriend broke up with you, specially after what you've done to her.-Ángel said, sneering.-Very well then, let's see what the teachers have to say about this!

Esteban was struck by fear, but he grinned mockingly at him.

-You're bluffing!

-Oh, you think so? Don't test my patience, you miserable bully brat, or you'll regret more than you can imagine.-Ángel answered, now truly angry.

-I've had enough of you!-said Esteban, taking a knife out of his pocket and lunging at Ángel.

He didn't know that Ángel had been taking classes of martial arts and he knew how to deal with knife-wielding people. He dodged the knife and hit Esteban with an uppercut, kicking him in the back afterwards. Carlos and Sergio tried to stop him, but they were met by a punch in the guts and a roundhouse kick to the ribs, respectively.

-Look out!-Julieta warned him in time. Esteban had got up after the beating and tried to slash Ángel's throat. He managed to get his neck out of the way in time, but the knife slashed his right cheek. Enraged, he grabbed Esteban's right wrist and twisted it to make him drop the knife, and he was about to punch him in the nose when he heard a voice:

-STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!-A teacher caught them in the middle of the fight.-You five are going to principal Carpintero's room immediately!

-What? We five?-Julieta couldn't believe her ears.

-Yes, you five. As you have witnessed the fight, he will have to hear you.-answered the teacher sternly.

Several minutes later, they were waiting near the principal's room. Vicente Carpintero was interrogating Julieta, and the others were waiting outside. Ángel had told the principal everything that happened since he bumped into the others. Esteban told the principal that he and his friends were just talking with the girl and that it was Ángel who started the fight; he even went so far as to say that the knife belonged to Ángel, and that he cut his own cheek to make it look like Ángel was the victim. Carlos and Sergio also said almost the same as Esteban, but Carlos said that Ángel cut himself purposely, and Sergio said that Ángel cut himself accidentally during the struggle. Julieta's version would decide everything.

Esteban was confident in that he would get away while Ángel would get expelled for a long time, to say the least. Ángel knew better, however, as Carpintero was less tolerating with Esteban's behaviour than most teachers. Suddenly, Carpintero said:

-De Jorge, Llanos, Reyes, Román, come in!

Esteban pushed Ángel aside as they entered. Carpintero saw it and frowned. When the five students took their seats, he said with a gravelly and somewhat angry tone:

-Román, I know that you never intend any harm at all, but I must warn you that martial arts are not the way we solve conflicts in my school.

Esteban smiled when he heard it.

-Nonetheless,-continued Carpintero.-basing on Álvarez's testimony, you defended her from Reyes when he was about to molest her, and that after you warned him that you would tell the teachers about that, Reyes tried to stab you. After hearing your respective testimonies, Román, you will not have break for a week; De Jorge, Llanos,-continued, addressing Sergio and Carlos, respectively.-you will be expelled for a week; and Reyes, you will be expelled forever.

Esteban couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was expelled!? No way!

-Carpintero, you're not buying Ángel's sorry excuse for a story, right?-he said, trembling.

-Well, Ángel is not the most trustworthy student,-Carpintero answered, much to Ángel's chagrin.-but Álvarez's version of the events coincides surprisingly well with his. And the rest of the versions have very important plotholes, specially regarding the knife and his scar.

-You can't expell me!-Esteban shouted, standing up and pounding on the desk.-I have important contacts that will bring me back here before you can even gasp!

-Esteban, calm down.-warned Sergio trying to calm him down.-You're not talking to another student, but to the principal himself.

-I. dont. care.-Esteban answered, punching Sergio aside, enraged.

-We've had enough of you, man.-Carlos answered, fed up of Esteban's arrogance, while helping his friend to stand up.-You've always bullied people just for fun. We thought that you reached your limit last weekend, but it seems that we were wrong. Román is right about you. You're just an overconfident, arrogant, bully and disrespectful bastard!

-Watch your mouth or...-Esteban started to say, but was interrupted by Sergio:

-Or what? Are you going beat us? We're not afraid of you! Not anymore!

-Enough! Esteban, as of now you are expelled from my school forever. Get back to your classroom and pick up your stuff. Then, get out of the school. And you'd better not ask for trouble again. I know that you smuggled drugs into my school, and the only thing that keeps me from sueing you is that I think that expelling you is enough punishment.-said Carpintero.-Everyone else, get back to your classes. You're missing them.

Everyone said goodbye except Esteban, who slammed the door behind him, getting out before the others and angry as a demon.

-Román, I hope you can forgive us.-suddenly said Sergio.

-Don't worry. You haven't done anything bad today. And call me Ángel, please.-he answered.-What's your name, anyway?

-Mine is Sergio, and my friend is Carlos.-Sergio answered, smiling.-I hope you don't bear any grudge to us just because we were Esteban's "friends".

-Of course not. You two have shown that you are good people.-said Ángel. He then looked for Julieta, but she was nowhere to be seen.-By the way, where's the girl? She was called Álvarez, right? I bet she's been affected by today's events.

-You bet.-answered Carlos, as worried as Ángel.-We've learnt the hard way that Esteban is a machist asshole. We thought that we had seen the worst of him last weekend, but it seems like he's a complete monster. I hope she's alright. Goodbye, Ángel!-he said as they got to their classes.

-See you two soon!-Ángel said. He then headed to his class, happy of making new friends.

At two o'clock, the bell rang, and everyone headed out of the school. Ángel was on his way back home when he was ambushed by no other than Esteban, who pinned Ángel against a wall, grabbing him by his neck.

-You again!? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?-he said, angry.

-Not until I kill you for what I've been put through because of you.-Esteban groaned as he picked up his knife again.

-"_Grrr, seems like I'm not getting rid of Mr Dickhead today!_"-Ángel thought. Esteban was about to disembowel him when he was hit in the back of his head, falling to the ground. Ángel was shocked that his savior was no other than Julieta, who didn't say anything. Suddenly, Carpintero arrived.

-What the hell is going on here!?-he asked.

-He tried to stab him, but I knocked him out before he could.-Julieta said.

-Is that true?-Carpintero asked to Ángel.

-Yes.-he answered.

-OK, Reyes, that was the last straw. I'm taking you to the police so that they decide what to do with you.-said Carpintero, grabbing Esteban's arm and dragging him away.

As he watched them going away, Ángel turned to Julieta:

-Thank...-but before he could finish thanking her, he found out that she had dissapeared.

-What's wrong with her? First, she saved me from being expelled; then, she saves me from being stabbed; but she doesn't even want to talk to me.-he whispered to himself, before going back home. When he arrived, he was greeted by his father, Lucas, and his mother, Sara, who were shocked when they saw his scar.

-What have you got yourself into today, my son?-said Sara, worried. Ángel told them about the events of that day. When he was over, his parents were utterly disgusted.

-So, to sum up, Esteban tried to molest a girl, you defended her, getting your cheek cut in the proccess, the principal grounded you and expelled Esteban, then you were attacked by Esteban and the girl you defended saved your life, dissapearing after Carpintero took him to the police so that he can be judged for his crimes, right?-summed up Lucas, to which Ángel nodded.-Boy, you can call it a day.

-Hell yeah. Where's Diana, by the way?-Ángel said, talking about his younger sister.

-She's having lunch. Let's see what she says when we tell her about your day.-answered Sara, heading to the living room to feed Apollo, their Boxer.

-Hiya, bro!-said Diana, seeing her brother entering behind their mother.-Seems like you faced Esteban again.

-You're very perceptive, sis.-said Ángel, smiling.-How's your day been?

-Not as interesting as yours, I see.-she answered, smiling.-Same old school routine.

-Don't worry. I'd rather have some good old routine so that I don't have to deal with bullies.

Lucas then received a phone call. What he heard left him shocked in a good way.

-Ángel! We've been called to testify on a trial! Seems like Esteban has been sued!-he told his son.

-What? You're not kidding me, right?-said Ángel, not believing what he had just heard.

-Yeah, the trial is next Thursday-Lucas answered.-With luck, he will get what he deserves.

-Wow, he must have angered Carpintero really bad. Let's hope the trial goes well.

_Thursday, October 1st 2009_

Esteban was not the only one to be judged. His whole family had been involved in serious crimes, like manslaughter, robbery, kidnapping and drug trade. The judge had been trying to convict them for a long time. This time, thanks to every witness, the sentences were clear:

Julio Reyes, Esteban's father: death sentence. He was executed 2 years later.

Lorena Reyes, Esteban's mother: life imprisonment .

Esteban Reyes would expend his remaining underage years in a correctional before serving 37 years in prison.

Santiago Reyes, Esteban's older brother: 50 years in prison.

_Friday, October 2nd 2009_

Ángel was on his way back home when he bumped into someone. It was a girl. But one glance was enough for him to be sure that she was no ordinary girl.

-He..., he..., hello.-he stammered, unsure if she was happy or afraid.-M..., my name is Ángel.-A 10 seconds awkward silence was followed by her smile.

-Hello, my name's Julieta Álvarez.-she said, smiling.-You can call me just Julieta. I've heard a lot of you. You're Reyes' worst nightmare. I though that you would be a little more... scary.

-"_Damn, she's got such a sweet voice._"-Ángel thought. He then said:-Er, well, haven't we met before? I mean, before that day.

-Yeah, I think so. You were that guy in the library with the book of planes that couldn't take his eyes off me, right?-she asked, giggling a bit, in an almost mocking tone.

-I... I... I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable.-he said, blushing, a bit taken aback.

-Heheheee, don't worry.-she answered, her smile never leaving her face.-At first, I did felt a bit uncomfortable, because I thought that you were just another drooling prick, but then I realized that what really caught your attention were my eyes.

-Yeah. If you don't mind me telling this, I found them very beautiful, even though they are brown just like mine.-he said, hoping that she wouldn't mind that remark.

-Well, that was a little "funny".-she said, frowning.

-Oh, then again, I'm sorry...

-Ha!. Works every time.-she suddenly said, her smile returning to her face.-I was just kidding you! By the way, thank you for that and for saving me last Monday.

-Not at all. I should be thanking you for saving me when I was going back home.-he thanked her.-Do you mind if I accompany you on your way back home?

-Well, it will be good for me not going back home alone.-she answered.-Oh, I forgot, sorry for running away last Monday. I was just scared and unsure of what to do then.

-Don't worry about that.-Ángel reassured her.-Last Friday, you were reading an encyclopedia of dinosaurs. Do you want to become a paleontologist?

-What would you say if I told you that I was reading it only because I was bored?-she asked, smiling.

-Well, I'm not anyone to question your motives.-he answered, shrugging.

-If you had said that, you'd have been wrong.-Julieta said.-You're quite perceptive, to say the least. What about you, Ángel?

-I want to become a fighter pilot.-he answered proudly.

-A fighter pilot? You mean, like those pilots that kill other pilots?-she asked, worried about the fact that her new friend was a potential airborne murderer.

-No, no, no, not that kind of pilot.-he answered, fearing that Julieta thought he was a monster.-I want to become an aggressor pilot. In other words, I want to train pilots so that they can defend themselves.

-Oh, that's a relief. So, if you become an aggressor pilot, you'll fly like a true fighter pilot without having to kill anyone, right?-she said.

-Indeed. I don't want to kill anyone, but I love piloting a supersonic airplane. By the way, I think you haven't met Carlos and Sergio, do you?

-Esteban's former friends? Well, no, I haven't. One other thing, I hope your home is not too far away from mine.

-You know? It almost seems like the same path I take back home.

Within minutes, they were in front of a white wooden door.

-Well, this is my home.-Julieta said. Ángel took a look at the street, and held a gasp. His home was just 15 metres from hers!

-Seems like someone heard your prayers. Look, my home is over there.-Ángel said, pointing at his home.

-Really? Had I known, I would have paid you a visit before.

-Don't grieve about the past. Now you know it, so if you want to visit me, you know where I live. Goodbye, Julieta.

-Goodbye, Ángel. See you tomorrow.-said Julieta, opening the door behind her and not taking her brown eyes from him until she entered the hall.

Ángel was happy that he met such a good friend. Little did they know, however, that it was just the beggining.

* * *

><p>This is the first flashback. Sorry if it was a bit too dark, but Ángel's worst childhood enemy is a bully, and bullies suck. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	4. Chapter 2:Out Of The Fire

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 2:Out Of The Fire**

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 10th 2020, 19:30 Hours_

Eugene Solano was heading to his room after having one of the worst days of his life. Of the five pilots he had met that morning, only Ángel was alive, and just by the skin of his teeth. Ángel was a very kind pilot who never said anything unless he had to, always trying that justice prevailed, and, even when he told him about his past, Eugene still treated him like a friend.

He heard some scratching noises in Ángel's room, and knocked on his door to make him notice his presence.

-Come in!-Ángel said.-Oh, it's you. Hello Eugene.

-Hello, sir!-Eugene responded. He then noticed he was writing something in a piece of paper.-What are you doing?

-First, don't call me "sir". It makes me feel old and grey.-Ángel said, not taking his eyes from the paper.-And second, I'm writing letters to my wingmen's families. It's sad, but someone has to tell them what happened to their loved ones, and I wanted to be that someone.

-Well, that's good of you. I don't think they'll bear any grudge to you.-Eugene said, patting him on the shoulder.-I know that if it had been for you, you would have gone out of your way to save them.

-Of course.-answered Ángel, saddened.-I only hope their families understand that. This war has taken too many lives, and I've already lost too many friends.

Eugene took a look to the letters. Although they all seemed identical, they remarked every good trait of Ángel's wingmen: Rick's cheerfulness, Roy's discipline, Ignacio's wisdom, and Alan's bravery. Ángel was still writing Alan's letter, and he was writing that, despite Alan's misgivings, he was a pilot that Ángel trusted to the very end.

-OK, it's finished!-Ángel said, finishing Alan's letter and saving the letters into their respective envelopes.-Did you want something, Eugene?

-Oh, I almost forgot! I regret to inform that we're out of supplies and that we've lost track of the Gleipnir.-said Eugene, crestfallen.

-Damn, those are bad news. When are we expected to receive any fuel or weapons supplied?- asked Ángel, trying his best not to punch the wall in a fit of rage.

-Within two days, if things go well.-answered Eugene.-If not, we can kiss our country goodbye.

-I see.- said Ángel somberly.-I guess that if we don't move soon, this base and all personnel here will be captured, or worse.

-Maybe not.-said Eugene.-It appears that our last mission dealt a greater deal of damage than expected, and now they are more focused on receiving and storing supplies in Port Patterson and a new base on Puna Plains currently under construction.

-Well, it seems that not all are bad news.-said Ángel.-Let's just hope that our forces can hold on until we receive supplies.

-Let's hope so. Goodbye Ángel.-said Eugene, getting out of Ángel's room.

-Have a good rest, Eugene.-answered Ángel.-I'll take these letters to the base's mail service so they can send them to their families.

After delivering the letters to the mail service, Ángel returned to his room. Sighing, he walked to his bed and climbed to the top bunk. He stared into the ceiling and everyone he knew came to his mind. His family, his girlfriend, his friends, his wingmen, and Navarro. Whenever he thought about the dictator, he was overcome by rage and grudge.

-"_Navarro, I don't care about your whereabouts or what are you doing now, but I will make sure that no plan of yours ever comes to fruition, I swear for my wingmen's honor._"-he thought.

Then he watched the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky had an eerie orange tone. The snow on the top of the mountains to the south and east reflected the last sunrays, just like the ocean did to the north and west.

-"_The sunset. For me, it has the color of blood. It is almost ironic that the same sun that saw my wingmen taking to the skies with me is now a symbol of loss and heartache._"-Ángel thought. He then remembered his girlfriend, and, despite his sadness, he could help but smile at her mere thought. She was such a beautiful, kind-hearted and blissful lady. Even when things didn't go well, whenever she was with him, nothing seemed to be wrong.-"_If only she was alive, she could help me to overcome this pain._"

He then closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 12th 2020, 16:00 Hours_

It had passed two days since that fateful mission. The day before, Ángel had made four gravestones in memory of his wingmen, since the SWBM's blast had destroyed their airplanes and they had found no corpses. He was reading in his room when he heard an XC-01 landing in the base. He hurried to help them to take the supplies, but when he arrived to the airplane, he saw only a handful of missiles, 8 SAAMs, gun ammunition and fuel.

-Is this all you could gather?-Ángel asked to the crew of the cargo plane.

-Sorry, but this is all. We're lucky that no Leasathian fighters bounced on us in our way here.-answered the pilot.-And we spent most of our fuel to get here, so we're now sitting idle here until new orders.

-OK, I'll see what I can do.-said Ángel.-For now, I'll try and help you guys, but I can't take this cargo plane back to the supply base. Furthermore, my old F-4E consumes too much fuel.

Two hours later, the supplies were stored. Ángel was helping the mechanics in maintenance of his plane. Despite its looks, it was a bit damaged due to the high-G turns and the shockwave it had to endure, even though it didn't take the worst of it. Suddenly, he heard rushed footsteps heading to the hangar.

-Ángel!-shouted Eugene, gasping after reaching the hangar.-We've got an intelligence report! Head to the briefing room now!

-OK Eugene!-he answered.-"_What could have him so worked up?_"-he thought, a bit scared.-"_An enemy attack, perhaps?_"

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 12th 2020, 18:20 Hours_

Intelligence suggested that the Puna Plains base, dubbed "Puna Base", was scheduled to be completed within 24 hours. It was on a riverbank on Puna Plains, and served as an auxiliary base where 5 Tu-95s, 2 An-124 "Condors", and a handful of light fighters and attack helicopters waited to be cleared for a final, all-out attack on Aubrey Base.

-Well, we're almost out of supplies, we only have an F-4E for air combat, and our surface-to-air defences are almost out of ammo.-said Ángel.-In other words, we have to take out that base before those bombers take out this base.

-But sir, if we fail, as I said before, we're not only out of luck, but of supplies too.-said Eugene, scared.-And Leasath is going to send troops and supplies to Port Patterson.

-How many missions will I be able to carry on with the fuel and weapons we have left?-asked Ángel, fearing the answer.

-Only one.-answered Eugene.-And, to make matters worse, if you choose to go to Port Patterson before taking out Puna Base, you won't be able to make it back.

-OK, tomorrow, I will pay a "visit" to Puna Base.-said Ángel.-Just save some fuel for the transport plane in case we succeed in taking over that base.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel's F-4E was on its way to Puna Base. It was loaded with 8 UGBLs, 8 SAAMs, missiles and gun ammunition He had to be wary of his ammo and not to waste it, so he would save the bombs for the parked bombers and the Semi-active Air to Air Missiles for any incoming fighters. He spotted an AA gun on the riverbank and gunned it before moving on to a SAM vehicle and destroying both it and another AA gun with standard missiles.

-Five more miles to Puna Base.-reported Crux.-Commence attack, Gryphus 1.

-I've got something on radar!-said a soldier of the base.- It's the enemy! It's an attack!

-What kind of enemy!?-asked another soldier.-Air? Land? Argh, everything's in chaos. What's going on?

-Just send up every available pilot.-answered their commander.-We've got to intercept them! It's an enemy fighter!-he said when he saw Gryphus 1's plane.

-What?! Didn't our last attack finish off all remaining Aurelian air power?

-Look for yourself! None of our guys have a Southern Cross!

By then, Gryphus 1 had dropped four bombs over two couples of bombers and he was shooting out SAMs and AA-Guns. The base commander rushed to the control tower and made a call to Port Patterson:

-This is Puna Base! We have an emergency! Come in!

-This is Port Patterson command. What's the situation Puna Base?

-We're taking enemy fire! Request reinforcements immediately! Request reinforcements immediately!

-It'll take some time. We need time to launch. Hold on until reinforcements arrive.

-Hurry up! If they don't get here soon, there'll be nothing left of this base but a pile of rubble.

Gryphus 1 was destroying two Ka-52 with missiles. Meanwhile, a couple of MiG-21-93 took off and tried to engage him. Gryphus 1 turned around and bombed the cargo planes while evading enemy fire.

-Did you see that? They complain if we bomb a city, but if they bomb our planes while they're on the ground, we can't. What a cheap moral these Aurelians have!-said one of the pilots chasing Gryphus 1. Gryphus 1 evaded the first pilot and shot him down with an SAAM. The other fired at him with a QAAM. Despite the speed and accuracy of the missile, Gryphus 1 managed to avoid it.

-Nice try, but now you're out of luck.-said Gryphus 1 shooting another SAAM to the Fishbed. The MiG-21 was shot down before he could tell where he was shot from. Gryphus 1 dropped his last two bombs over a lone Tu-95 on the runway, taking the last bomber out.

-Another fire!-shouted the base commander.-We've been hit here too!

The base commander then ran to his men, who were busy trying to put out the fires.

-Retreat! Abandon the facility! Retreat!-he ordered them.-There's nothing more we can do here. Escape!

-Escape?!-shouted one of the soldiers, trying to be heard over the turmoil.-There aren't any flyable planes left!

-So,-answered the base commander.-you'd better start running!

-Leasath soldiers are abandoning the base.-said Crux.

-Affirmative.-answered Gryphus 1.-I can see them from up here. There are six more planes coming in from the south, likely, from Port Patterson. When I take them out, ground forces can take over the base.

Three JA-37 Viggens, other two MiG-21-93s and an Su-25SM armed with air-to-ground ordnance came in from the south. Gryphus was right on postponing the ground troops' advance. If he hadn't, they would have taken serious damage. He shot an SAAM to the Su-25SM first, and, although it tried to evade, it was no use, as Gryphus 1 made sure that the missile kept tracking the attack plane. However, he realized too late that he shouldn't have left the other planes unchecked, as they fired to him. Gryphus 1 managed to avoid all the incoming missiles, but his plane was his by some bullets.

-Damn!-he swore as his plane shuddered. But he knew that he couldn't give up so easily, and his plane was still flying. He shot down the 5 remaining enemy planes with SAAMs within three minutes. The base had a lot of burning debris on the runway and the HQ building and the control tower were destroyed, but Gryphus 1 decided to spare the hangars on a hunch.

-Crux, this is Gryphus 1. Send the ground forces and the cargo plane to Puna Base. I'll land there when it is secured.

-Roger that.-answered Crux.-The mission was a success

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 13:30 Hours_

Ángel had landed his damaged F-4E in Puna Base. It had some bullet holes on its back and near the canopy. He shuddered when he saw how close he had been to die. Despite that, the fact was that the base had a lot of weapons and fuel stored in the hangars, and the fuel reserves were more than enough to allow a steady-paced transfer from Aubrey Base to Puna Base. Ángel had his stuff brought from Aubrey Base via cargo plane. He then bumped into Eugene, who was smiling for the first tome in four days.

-Leaving the warehouses intact was a smart move, Ángel.-he said, looking at the tanks and APCs outside the headquarters.-At least we have backup support for our troops and for us.

-Yeah.-said Ángel.-But sadly, I don't think my F-4E can take a single hit more. So, we're a bit out of luck.

-Not yet. Rick's F-1 Kaizen is still in Aubrey Base

-Really? Well, that attack plane is just as ancient as the F-4E, but we'll just have to take what we can get.

-Yes, but Rick had his F-1 upgraded so it could carry some air-to-air weaponry. So, with luck, you'll be able to get the plane here by tomorrow in the latest.

-I hope so. -said Ángel.-The sooner we take Port Patterson back, the better. Furthermore, if reports are correct, Leasath will send Port Patterson some supply vessels anytime soon, so, given the F-1's air-to-surface capabilities, it will be a great asset for us. However, I hope we can find some recent planes there, because, no matter how upgraded it is, an F-1 won't be able to take out the Gleipnir, and I have quite a bone to pick with that monstrous airplane.

-Sir, please be careful when you face the Gleipnir.-answered Eugene, seeing hatred flowing through Ángel's eyes.-It it takes you out, you will do no favor to your loved ones.

-I know. Have you found out anything interesting about the SWBM?

-Well, it seems that below a certain altitude, its shockwave dissipates.

-That's all I need to hear. If your theory is correct, that monster is doomed.-Ángel said, with a fearsome smile on his face.-Thank you, my friend.

-Not at all; that's what friends are for.-answered Eugene, shaking hands with his friend.-I hope you can avenge our friends.

-Not just our friends, but all innocent victims of this war.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 13th 2020, 18:30 Hours_

Ángel saw an F-1 landing in Puna Base, piloted by a cargo plane pilot who agreed to bring it from Aubrey Base. Despite its age, Ángel had to admit that it was a beautiful plane. Rick had it painted with a two tone grey paintjob with a black radome before the war. Ángel decided to take it for an unarmed test flight. It handled quite smoothly for an attack plane.

-Thank you, Rick. This plane is going to take back Port Patterson for you and the rest of my wingmen, you can hold me to that.-he whispered while landing the plane, around 19:30. He headed to his new room and took his necklace. He stared at the photo. He remembered their first kiss: unexpected and filled with passion and love. He also remembered every moment he spent with her, and how happy he was back then. He then left the necklace in the desk's drawer and fell asleep a couple of hours later.

* * *

><p>This is the second chapter. You've seen that I altered the dialogues a bit, but just a bit so that they fit the story. In the next chapter(not the flashback, but the chapter where the Aurelian forces take back Port Patterson) I will introduce something that I would have loved to see in the game. One final thing, sorry for the constant changes in the uploaded episodes, but I constantly find some flaws that I try to correct as soon as possible. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	5. Flashback 2:Hobbies And Presents

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 2:Hobbies And Presents**

Ángel's life had taken a 180 degree turn since Esteban's imprisonment. Julieta, Carlos and Sergio had introduced him to some of their friends, and most of them liked him. Sergio wanted to be a chef, while Carlos wanted to study Maths in order to become a Professor of Maths at the university of the capital. Rebeca, Esteban's ex-girlfriend, wanted to be an astronaut; some people, including Esteban, didn't believe she could manage it. But Ángel, like most of her friends, told Rebeca that, if it was her dream, no one should discourage her from becoming an astronaut. However, despite having made so many friends, Ángel spent most of his free time with Julieta. Some even thought that Ángel and Julieta were dating, but neither of them took those opinions seriously.

_Sunday, November 1st 2009, 10:30 hours_

There was no school that day, since it was All Hallows. Ángel was having a good time playing Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, since he had finished his homework last Saturday and he didn't like going out all that much. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sara answered the call and called her son:

-Ángel, it's Julieta. She wants to talk to you.

-OK.-answered Ángel, pausing the game and heading to the intercom.-Hello, Julieta. How do you do?

-I'm doing fine, thanks.-she answered.-I was idle at home, so I wondered if I could pay you a visit.

-No problem at all, I was just playing Dragon Ball Z before you came.-he said.-Would you like to join me and have a match?

-Well, I guess I'll have my ass handed by you, but I'll do my best.-Julieta said. Ángel opened the door afterwards and let her in.

Ángel and Julieta spent the next one and a half our playing the game. Ángel got the upper hand the first match, but after that, Julieta found it very easy to defeat Ángel, and won the next 3 times. They were playing their fifth match when Julieta had to go to the bathroom.

-Ángel, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?-Julieta asked.

-Sure, no problem.-Ángel answered.-First door to the right, right in front of my bedroom.

-OK, just don't cheat while I'm in the toilet, please.-she said, heading to the bathroom.

-Don't worry; I just love fair play.-he answered.

A couple of minutes later, Julieta was heading out of the bathroom when she saw something in Ángel's bedroom that surprised her.

-Ángel! Come here!-she shouted.

-Julieta, what's up?-he answered, rushing to the hallway. When he arrived, Julieta was already in his room, but the most shocking fact was that she was smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

-You didn't tell me that you collect dinosaur figures!-she said, admiring the figures on the shelves, that, surprisingly, were ordered by the periods each species lived. The walls, however, were covered by posters of warplanes, like MiGs, Sukhois, etc...

-Well, I like dinosaurs, but, unlike you, I don't think I can be a paleontologist. However, when I was young, I used to collect them, so, basically, these are tokens of my childhood.-he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, he heard Julieta gasp, her brown eyes sparkling like stars by the mere sight of two Sideshow sculptures that were on another shelf. One was a sculpture showing a clash between a and a Triceratops, and the other one, the classic Jurassic Park scene where the Tyrannosaurus killed the Velociraptors, with the "When dinosaurs ruled the Earth" banner.

-Where did you get these wonders!?-said Julieta, marveled.

-These are the last gifts I received from my grandfather.-Ángel answered, a bit sad.-He died of lung cancer a couple of years ago. I want to treasure these two sculptures at least to honor his memory. I don't think I could get rid of these two.

-That's a bit sad, but, even so, you're a very lucky boy. Most paleontology fans would sell their souls to the Devil for these.-she said, feeling a bit sorry and jealous for her friend.

-Thank you. These are some of the many good things he could leave behind.-he said.

-Oh, I forgot to tell you! My birthday is the 23rd.-Julieta told him, as they left his room.

-Really? I have to buy a decent present for your birthday then.-Ángel said, holding her hand.

-Er, will you please...?-she said, a bit uncomfortable.

-Oops, sorry.-he said, letting go of her hand immediately.

-Don't worry. Your hands didn't feel that bad after all. It's just that we're not dating, and thus, I don't feel confident enough to hold hands with you.-Julieta answered.-"_In fact, they felt so warm, smooth and welcoming. It was almost like an angel's touch, no pun intended._"-she tought. Then she looked at her watch and gasped.-It's almost lunchtime. I have to go home. Goodbye!

-OK. See you soon!-he said.

After having lunch, Julieta went to her bedroom, where she had lots of books, figurines and posters of dinosaurs and paleontologists. She still thought of what happened at Ángel's home.

-"_Why did I feel so nice when he held my hand? We're not dating, so I should have felt a bit like when Esteban tried to molest me. However, his hands felt so different. Oh, gosh, I hope I'm not taking such a liking for him! Yes, he's a good person, but we've just met a month ago, so I doubt we fell in love with each other. Even if that's true, we're too different: he's going to become a fighter pilot, and I will become a paleontologist, so it probably won't work out in the end._"-she tought.

_Monday, November 23rd 2009_

Weeks had passed, and Ángel and his friends had very good times together. Carlos was a bit more serious than Sergio, but even so, he was a cheerful boy who always helped his friend whenever they needed it. Sergio, on the other hand, loved telling jokes anytime he could, and more often than not he made people laugh a lot. Julieta was a bit of a prankster and loved playing innocent pranks on most people, but, surprisingly, not on Ángel, as, for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The second to last Monday of November, the 23rd, Julieta was finally 15, and she played host to a great birthday party that evening. Most of her friends were having a blast at the party. Some of them were out of the city and couldn't go to it, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After the party, Ángel handed the present he had bought to her.

-Here. I hope you like it.-he said.

Julieta opened her gift, and she was marveled when she saw it was Walking with Dinosaurs. A Natural History. That book was not easy to find, and she hadn't had a chance to read it until that day.

-I love it! Thank you very much, Ángel.-she said, hugging him. Ángel was taken aback by that.

-You feel uncomfortable if we hold hands, but not if we hug?-he said.

-Eeek! Sorry, I got a little carried away!-she said, very nervous.

-Don't worry, it's just because it took me a little aback, nothing more.-he answered, trying to calm her down. But she was blushing so much that she was red as a tomato, and it didn't seem like that was ending anytime soon, so Ángel just bidded her goodbye and left.

Neither of them knew that something would change their lives forever weeks later.

* * *

><p>There you are, the second flashback. I'm not giving too much details of the countries because it would spoil the story, and there is a plot element that would be revealed if I gave some info of the countries, but don't worry; when the time comes, I will give enough details. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(28/7/2014):Sorry, wrong dates in the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 3:Prelude

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 3:Prelude**

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 16th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

The last four days had passed without a hitch. The constant movement of ground troops was the only thing that hinted that Aurelia was at war. Ángel had been testing Rick's F-1 almost daily, and although it wasn't as agile as 4th generation aircraft, he thought it could stand its ground as soon as he was sent to take back Port Patterson, one of the largest cities of Aurelia. He had heard that it was a cold city, but that wasn't a problem for him. In fact, he loved cold weather. The climate on Puna Plains was quite a crazy one. The first day, it was cold; the next, it was too hot for him.

-Hello Eugene.-Ángel said when he met him before dinner.-Have we got any info about the resupply fleet from Leasath?

-In fact, we do.-Eugene answered.-Let's go to the briefing room before having dinner.

-Sure.-said Ángel.-But I'd love to have some spaghetti with tomato sauce after briefing.

-No problem.-said Eugene.

_Puna Base, Aurelia, October 16th 2020, 19:20 Hours_

According to intelligence reports, the fleet carried enough reinforcements and supplies to counter the remaining Aurelian ground forces' operations, so the main objective was keeping the landing ships, supply vessels and freighters out of Port Patterson. Meanwhile, the ground forces would attack the city and a nearby air base(called Patterson AFB).

-In other words, the F-1 will come in handy for this operation.-guessed Ángel.-I guess we're expected to have air resistance over Port Patterson, right?

-That's correct.-said Eugene, somberly.-It seems like our past operations put them on guard, so there will be some air support.

-What's the strength of our ground forces?-asked Ángel.

-Around 60 soldiers, 6 Armored Personnel Carriers, four tanks and four helicopters.-answered Eugene.

-Well, I suggest we send two thirds of the APCs, two tanks and two AH-64s to Port Patterson, and the rest to the airfield.-said Ángel.

-I hope your idea works.-answered Eugene.-Shall we have dinner?

-Sure,-said Ángel.-and I hope you like my spaghetti, because I guess we won't have too many treats from now on.

_5 miles north of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Ángel piloted Rick's F-1 Kaizen en route to Port Patterson. It had a payload comprised of 8 LASMs, 4 QAAMs, missiles and gun ammunition The plan was simple: use the LASMs, missiles and gun ammo to eliminate the ships, and save the few QAAMs to destroy the trickiest fighters. Eugene had added a new feature to his airplane, the Multi-Purpose Gauge, or MPG, that kept him up to date with the battle situation. In this case, the bar on the lower side of the MPG would grow and go from green to yellow to red anytime a single ship managed to cross the bridge, which would be used as a limit for the ships.

-Crux to Gryphus Squadron.-reported Crux, even though he knew he was addressing to Gryphus 1 only.-Check your MPG on the right side of your HUD. The MPG will display the number landing ships on the port. Please pay attention to the MPG during this mission.

The MPG showed up on the upper right side of the HUD, just like Crux said. For now, the MPG was empty, so no landing ship had arrived to the port.

-So, you're Gryphus 1, huh?-said a soldier, who Ángel had met back in Puna Base, and was called Alejandro Bergman.-I'm Major Bergman, ground force commander. There are landing ships within the enemy fleet. We'll lose this battle if a battalion is allowed to make if ashore. Do not allow more than 3 landing ship to enter the port. We'll be risking our necks out here with you. Let's take back Port Patterson!

-Gryphus 1, roger that.-he answered, while he shot down an Mi-26.-When this is over, first three rounds are on me for everyone, so just try to stay alive.

-This is the 7th Amphibious Unit.-reported the Unit's Captain.-We're standing by at the port entrance.

-7th Amphibious Unit. I'm sending someone to the bridge. Stand by.-answered the Commander of Port Patterson.

-Understood. Our pack hounds are longing for the hilltops.-said the Captain.-Better let'em out before they go wild.

Gryphus 1 was on his way to destroy a Flak Gun when the Commander noticed his presence:

-Huh? Wait, I've got something on radar. Put the city on high alert! I don't want to see so much as a kitten out on those streets!

-Just make sure that bridge is raised!-ordered the captain.

Meanwhile, Gryphus 1 was destroying everything in the port: a cruiser, three frigates, AAGuns and Flaks. He launched one missile to each target and, only if they survived the attack, he finished it off with the gun. He then proceeded to attack the transport fleet, comprised of three landing ships, a couple of frigates and a container ship.

-Bridge control room to base command.-reported the BCR personnel.-Commence raising of the bridge.

The bridge itself was a state-of-the-art drawbridge. It had two roads, one over the other, in a way that allowed fluid traffic even when it was raised. Just like then.

-We've raised the bridge! Hurry up and get inside the port.-ordered the Leasathian Commander.

Gryphus 1 shot a couple of LASMs to two landing ships and destroyed the remaining ships with missiles and guns. He spotted two Su-25SMs flying above Port Patterson and attacked them. One of them was taken out with guns, and the other, with missiles. Gryphus 1 didn't use the QAAMs, though, since he thought they were too much overkill for the Frogfoots, due to the missiles' advanced guidance system, and because he thought there would be more agile fighters in the area anytime soon.

-This is the 5th Amphibious Unit.-reported another Captain.-We're about to enter the port.

-You'll be able to acquire supplies after entering the port!-said the Commander.-Just head for the bridge.

The 5th Amphibious Unit was on its way to Port Patterson from the south, and it would take some time for them to reach the port. Gryphus 1 launched two LASMs to the Unit. The sea-skimming LASMs flew towards two landing ships and reduced them to sinking rubble. That left a frigate, a container ship and another landing ship. He was about to destroy them when he picked up two MiG-21-93s heading towards him.

-"_If the F-4E had trouble keeping up with these planes, the F-1 is a complete underdog._"-Gryphus 1 thought.-"_I guess I'll have to take them down before they get a lock on me, or else, I'm as good as dead._"

He decided to fly low and fast towards the Fishbeds, get on their tails and fry them with QAAMs. He did so, and one of them was shot down, but the other broke left before he could get a lock on.

-You're good. You've foreseen my attack, but I'm not going to let you get away unless the ships get too close to the bridge.-Gryphus 1 muttered. He relentlessly chased the MiG-21-93, hoping that, sooner or later, the pilot would make a mistake. It worked. The pilot made a turn that, despite the advantage on maneuverability the Fishbed had, favored Gryphus 1.

-Too bad for you, buddy.-he said. He fired a QAAM that exploded right below the fighter's engine, sending him spiraling over the ships.

-Don't crash into our allies ships!-roared the Commander, witnessing the aircraft colliding with the water close to the frigate.

-"_He cares more about the ships than the pilot I just shot down!? Miserable bastard! I hope you get shot in your head._"-Gryphus 1 thought, furious about the fact that the Commander didn't give a shit for the life of the pilot, that couldn't eject from his damaged aircraft.

-Maintain. Current. Formation.-shouted the 5th Amphibious Unit's Captain. But it was useless, as it took Gryphus 1 less than 1 and a half minute to destroy the remaining ships.

-This is the 6th Amphibious Unit.-reported another Captain. The 6th Amphibious Unit was comprised of 3 landing ships, a frigate, a container ship and a cruiser.-All guns, fire artillery barrage! Don't let the enemy get close. Engine room, give us more speed!

-You're just too slow.-Gryphus 1 said, firing a couple of LASM to a cruiser, and then, the last two of them towards the landing ships.

-We're taking fire from enemy aircraft!-reported the cruiser's Captain-Shit! There's no time for evacuation procedures. Just dive into the ocean.

Gryphus 1 took down the rest of the fleet.

-Enemy ships destroyed. Ground troops have began their advance on Port Patterson.-informed Crux.

-Roger, I'll cover them whi...-Gryphus began to say before Crux interrupted him:

-Hold on, I'm getting some readings on radar. It seems like an enemy squadron. Stay sharp.

_10 miles east of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:13:45 Hours_

4 JA-37 Viggens were flying to the west en route for Port Patterson; three of them were grey with light grey wings and rudder and a grey V-shaped mark over their wings, while the flight lead's Viggen was blue with yellow trims on the wings and canards' leading edge and the top of its tail. While they were late to protect their fleet, they were eager to avenge them and take down the so-call "Southern Cross".

-So that is the guy who took Puna Base. We'll get a medal for taking him down, specially after he took out three of our Amphibious Units. Saber Squadron, engage!-ordered the flight lead.

-Roger!-answered his wingmen.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:14 Hours_

Gryphus 1 saw an enemy squadron flying towards him. He couldn't help but notice their paintjobs.

-Crux, these guys seem like they're better than the other ones!-said Gryphus 1, nervous.

-Affirmative, they are apparently an ace squadron. Keep and eye on both your 12 and your 6.-confirmed Crux. He then received a transmission from the ground forces that were storming the airfield to the west. What he heard made him pale with fear.-Gryphus 1, I've got bad news. The ground forces storming the airfield have told me that this squadron is known as "Saber" and their secondary mission is to take out our ground forces with LASM. They're also good in air-to-air combat, so you'll have to take them down soon.

-Roger. Gryphus 1, engaging.-answered Gryphus 1 attacking the squadron.

-Wow, you have balls of steel. To think that you would attack us with that attack plane.-muttered the squadron leader.

However, Gryphus 1 was no rookie, and he knew that, in a dogfight, it was the pilot who decided its result, not the plane. And thus, he fired each of his last QAAMs to two of the planes. Despite their advantage, they couldn't dodge them.

-DAMN!-groaned the flight lead.-Two of us are already down and it didn't take him more than ten seconds! Saber Two, stay alert!

-Roger.-acknowledged his last wingman. Not much later, that pilot had Gryphus 1 on his tail, and he saw the missiles' trails heading towards him. The poor pilot didn't even have time to react.

-Noooo!-shouted Saber 1, firing at Gryphus 1.-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SOUTHERN CROSS!

This time, Gryphus 1 was hit with a missile. His F-1 was almost destroyed, but somehow, when Saber 1 went in for the final blow, Gryphus 1 broke away and got on his tail. He used his guns to destroy the last member of the Saber Squadron.

-Enemy squadron confirmed destroyed. The mission was a success. Good job sir... er, I mean, Gryphus 1!-Crux said, happy to see his friend alive.

-Not at all, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-However, this plane's almost toast. Have the ground troops taken over the airfield?

-Affirmative. You are cleared to land.

Gryphus 1 headed west to the airfield and landed his damaged F-1 as soon as he could.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel had landed his F-1 half an hour ago. He was surprised that his plane had made it through, since its rear fuselage was almost torn off thanks to the missile he was hit with. He was having some spaghetti with Eugene in the cafeteria. He didn't even headed to the hangars after he landed. Such was his hunger.

-Sir, for a moment there, I thought that plane had shot you down.-said Eugene, enjoying his spaghetti not as much as that his friend was still alive.

-First, don't call me "sir", and second, me too, Eugene.-answered Ángel.-I really thought I was gonna explode like a dynamite stick. So, Rick's plane's now down for the count. Have you found anything interesting in this airfield?

-Yes.-answered Eugene.-You can take a look at the planes we found once we finish eating our food.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 13:00 Hours_

Ángel headed to the hangars, with Eugene in tow. Eugene showed him every plane they had managed to salvage in the base. What Ángel saw made his eyes glitter with joy: an F-14D Super Tomcat, a Tornado EF3, an A-10 Thunderbolt, an F-16C Fighting Falcon, and an F-15C Eagle, all of them ready to fly and fight.

-So, how do you like it, Ángel?-asked Eugene.

-Are you kidding? Like? I love these planes, Eugene!-said Ángel.- You can tell the soldiers that they can drink as much as they please. Everything will be on me!

-Well, don't get too eager, Ángel. I need you here before 9 o'clock.

-Why?

-Because intelligence has sent me a rather disturbing message.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 21:00 Hours_

Ángel had returned to Patterson Base after having some drinks with the soldiers that had helped him to take back the city. He wished he could have stayed a bit more, but Eugene's words suggested that something was not as right as it seemed. He entered the briefing room where he met Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman.

-Eugene, I hope this is important.-he said, a bit angry.-I wanted ho have some fun with the ground forces and I had to leave them in Port Patterson.

-It is, Ángel. Our next stop before the liberation of Aurelia is Santa Elva, but before arriving there, we've got various strategic points that we cannot just overlook. Leasath's Miller Unit is currently positioned at Kingshill, and they seem to be preparing for an assault on Port Patterson. Davis Unit is pinned down at Stand Canyon, and every rescue attempt has been foiled by the Gleipnir, which is currently standing by at Terminus Island, and its crew has orders to destroy any aircraft trying to rescue or support the Davis Unit using their SWBMs. Furthermore, there are reports of an Aurelian scientist that maybe has vital information about the Gleipnir's camouflage.-reported Eugene.

-How long has the Davis Unit been under siege?-asked Ángel.

-About three days.-answered Alejandro.-But, it seems like the Miller Unit is about to invade Port Patterson, and if we don't stop them, they will succeed.

Ángel contemplated every possibility, and he saw no other choice.

-I think we should send support to the Davis Unit.

-What!?-barked Alejandro.-But, Captain Román, that is borderline insanity. We can't just tell our troops to give up Port Patterson!

-We won't.-reassured Ángel, calmly.-Just tell your troops to stay out of Miller Unit's way. If the they somehow arrives to Port Patterson, just surround the city outskirts and make sure they can't receive reinforcements while I take care of the Miller Unit.

-But, if we lose the city, we'll lose the supplies stored there, too. So, I'm sorry, but this time, I'm not going to risk my soldiers' necks for...

-BERGMAN!-shouted Ángel, now angry as a bull, hitting the wall with his fist.-Do you prefer that our comrades of the Davis Unit die because we didn't sent some backup, fearing that we would lose a lousy city and some supplies!? We can transfer the supplies to this base.

-This base is not big enough to store even 20% of the supplies.-argued Alejandro.

-Very well then, take everything you can get and take it out of the city.-said Ángel.-Don't take the Miller Unit on until I can give you some support. For now, all that matters is to save as much Aurelians as we can. I'll have some rest and tomorrow, I'll take out all enemy units attacking the Davis Unit tomorrow. That's final.

Ángel then left the room and headed to his room. He looked up at the sky, he saw a constellation that brought him good memories.

The Southern Cross.

-"_Hell, even now, I can't help but remember that New Year's Eve I spent with her. She was so beautiful. I was speechless when I met her at her doorstep and left for the beach._"-he thought, remembering the night he and his girlfriend kissed for the first time-"_That very same constellation was the last thing we saw before we kissed_"

He took a glance to their photo in his necklace and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>To lixiaofossil: I told you that I would have the protagonist use the F-16C, but what I didn't mention was <strong>when <strong>he would use it. It's just a matter of spoilers, so don't worry, you'll see it when I make the chapter.

Third chapter. It took me hours to write this one. I don't know if you have guessed, but the featured I talked about in the chapter 2 was facing ace squadrons, in a similar fashion to Ace Combat Zero and Ace Combat 3D. I know that ACX has the famous Alect Squadron, but I thought that the story would lose a bit of epicness if I left the Alect Squadron as the only plot-important aces. After this, I'll post a scene(this one will have some dialogue and I'll put some background for Genette(not at all, coolmccool5)) and the flashback that explains who is this "girlfriend" Ángel thinks so much about. Some may have guessed who, but I ask anyone that knows it not to post her name in reviews until I post that flashback. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	7. Scene 2:Wealth And Poverty

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 2:Wealth And Poverty**

"The emblem of the Southern Cross. It was on that very day that the aircraft bearing the mark of the Southern Hemisphere brought about the defeat of Leasath Forces. But the story barely made the news, and the army showed no apparent reaction.

Almost nightly, Leasath's commanding officer, Diego Gaspar Navarro plays host to grand banquets within Gaiuss Tower. This evening, he is once again trumpeting the glory of his airborne fortress. I've heard the speech so many times it feels like I wrote it. Which, in a way, is a good thing, because it lets me concentrate on enjoying the food instead.

As I gazed out the window at the night sky, I felt as if even the phases of the moon were somehow at odds with those of the Northern Hemisphere.

The words of a fellow reporter, who fancied himself a conoisseur of fine wine, really got me thinking about the price of the glass of wine in my hand. One glass of it is roughly equivalent to several years of a Leasathian citizen's salary. Haven't the long years of civil war left Leasath an impoverished and war torn nation?

Whatever the case, much is unclear about the flow of money in Leasath. Ever since I arrived here, I've only covered stories the military had approved. However, this particular story just might be worth investigating on my own. The idea was nothing more than the product of an idle mind. At least at the time."

_Griswall, October 17th 2020, 22:30 Hours_

Albert Genette, an Osean journalist, was covering the Aurelian-Leasathian War. He had previously covered the Circum-Pacific War, the very same war that led him to know the Wardog Squadron, or as a few called them, the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. Just like back then, he sensed that this war hid something dark, and it was not the "retribution" that Navarro claimed. Diego Gaspar Navarro was talking to a handful of journalists that were more interested in Navarro's speeches than in the truth. The banquet took place in Gaiuss Tower.

-So, Navarro, what do you have to say about the recent events in Port Patterson?-asked a reporter.

-Well, while it's true that the Aurelians have regained some ground, it's only a matter of time before the glorious Leasathian Armed Forces decimate them.-answered Diego coolly.

-What about that Aurelian pilot, the so-called Southern Cross?-asked another one.

-That pilot wannabe? He won't stand a chance if the Gleipnir crew decide to take him down.

-But we heard that that pilot not only belonged to the squadron that defended Aubrey Base without losing a single plane before the Gleipnir attacked, but also took Puna Base single-handedly.-said the same reporter.-Is that true?

-Well, if it is true, who cares anyway?-retorted Diego.-He's not going any further. This war was won since the first time the Gleipnir took off.

Genette was hearing the whole conversation, and didn't like it at all. He knew for experience that it could take one single pilot to change the tide of battle. Besides the reporters interviewing Navarro, there were businessmen involved in arms dealing, and if Genette was right, some of them had worked in the past in Gründer Industries. Both reporters and arms dealers ate, drank and chatted oblivious to the carnage that both Aurelian and Leasathian troops were being put through...

* * *

><p>This is the second scene. I honestly don't think this is as good as you might expect, but my first idea wasn't including plot in the scenes except it was absolutely necessary. I'm now thinking of writing Genette's narration as if they were pages of a diary, while adding some extra plot that might be relevant. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	8. Flashback 3:A New Year's Eve To Remember

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 3:A New Year's Eve To Remember**

Ángel and Julieta spent more time together than usual after Julieta's birthday, and that raised some suspicions among their friends. Now most of them joked about it saying that they were dating, even thought they constantly denied it. However, neither of them could deny that they were growing fond of each other.

_Friday, December 19th 2009, 14:03 hours_

As usual, Ángel and Julieta were going back to their homes, chatting.

-Wow, they're still putting some funny fantasies over us.-said Ángel, both amused and unnerved.

-Yeah. How many times do we have to tell them that we are NOT dating?-asked Julieta, a bit annoyed by the rumors about them.-We're just good friends, that's all.

-Of course.-answered Ángel, who, much to his surprise, was a bit saddened by something he couldn't put his finger on.-As if there was a single chance that we could be dating.

-What do you mean?-she asked, this time, a bit angry.

-I mean that I don't think we can be anything but good friends, nothing more and nothing less.-answered Ángel, afraid of his friend's outburst.

-For a minute there, I thought you were going to say that I'm not good enough for anyone.-she retorted, calming down a bit.

-Well, if you ask me, I think that if someone thinks that you are not a good person and that you don't deserve someone that loves you, that one is either a bad person who wants to make you feel miserable or someone that can't tell his or her ass from a donkey's.-he said.

-So, it's just that you and I are too different to have a chance, right?.-she assumed.

-Yeah. However, that doesn't mean we can't be good friends.-he answered, hopefully.

-Of course, good friends.-Julieta said. She didn't know why, but that made her feel a bit sad. They eventually arrived to her home.-Well, I'll see you later.

-Indeed. Goodbye!-said Ángel.

After having lunch, Ángel headed to his room. He fell over his bed and sighed, staring into the roof.

-"_Agh, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her. Someone like me can't date someone like Julieta, but if that's true, why can't I take her out of my head. OH GOD! Don't tell me I've fallen in love with her! Even if we somehow start dating these years, that relationship is definitely not going to work out in the end, since I will be entering the Air Force after I graduate at school, and she will be traveling around the globe searching fossils._"-he thought.

Meanwhile, Julieta was in her room. She thought of the conversation he had with Ángel.

-"_I can't believe how unconfident Ángel is! He thinks that he doesn't have a chance with me, despite being a good person. What I'm not that sure is if I feel love for him, or if he feels love for me. And if we don't open up on each other soon, it might be too late for us. I hope he gains enough confidence to tell me whether he loves me or not_"-she thought.

_Thursday, December 31st 2009, 20:30 hours  
><em>

Christmas holidays had been quite amusing for Ángel and Julieta. They went out a handful of times to some interesting places in their city. However, they didn't try to talk about the events of the last Friday before the holidays, even though they tried.

That afternoon, after going for a walk, Ángel asked Julieta something that, eventually, would change their lives forever.

-Er, Julieta, I was thinking of... I wondered if you would want to...-he couldn't bring himself to ask it, even though it was something that didn't appear to matter all that much.

-Ángel, just take a deep breath and calm down. Then ask me.-she said.-And try not to stammer so much.

-WouldyouliketowatchtheNewYearfireworkswithme?-he said, so fast that not even he knew what he said.

-What?-she asked.

-Would you like to watch the New Year fireworks with me?-he asked again, blushing."_Damn, why do I have to blush that much? Why?_"-he thought.

-I was waiting for you to ask me that.-Julieta answered.-So, we meet at 00:05, right?

-If that's good for you, I have no problems at all.-Ángel answered, relieved.-The fireworks start at 00:10, so we might get in time to the beach to watch them.

-Perfect.-she answered.-I'm going home. My parents want to have a fine dinner with the rest of my family, and they want me to dress properly, something that takes some time.

-OK, I'll have to do the same. See you later, Julieta.

-Bye, Ángel!

_Friday, January 1st 2010, 00:05_

Ángel had rushed to Julieta's house after having dinner with his parents and some of his uncles. He wore black leather boots with red laces, black elastic jeans, his leather jacket and a short sleeved black T-shirt.

Julieta was already waiting for him. She wore a light purple dress with an ankle-length skirt. She had her hair in a couple of braids that fell over her shoulders. Ángel was almost mesmerized by her beauty.

-Hey, what's up?-she said, snapping her fingers.-You've been staring at me for a good 20 seconds.

-Sorry.-he answered, blushing.-It's just that you look like a princess.

-Gee, thank you.-Julieta said, blushing madly.-Shall we?

-Of course.-he said, smiling.-I don't want to miss the fireworks.

They arrived to the beach a minute before the fireworks started. They managed to find a good, quiet place to watch them. Neither of them liked crowds at all.

-You know, I always find this festivities enjoyable. People going from place to place with no worries and no problems at all. It gives me a little taste of hope.-Ángel said, while he and Julieta watched the fireworks.

-In times like this, it's hard to have hope in mankind at all. I don't know if you heard about the Second Usean Continental War.-she said.

-Yeah, I heard some things about it. There is a rumor that the Eruseans used some facility originally meant to destroy the fragments of the Ulysses Asteroid. You know, the one that struck our planet 10 years ago.-he said.-It is sad just to think that something meant to save human lives could be used to unleash a reign of terror.

-Yeah, it is sad.-Julieta said.-My parents are both photographers, and they brought me photos of the craters that were scattered around the globe. It gives me shudders to think that there were living people in the areas that now are just a handful of craters.

-Well, if you think that's sad, just imagine what the North Belkans were put through when their government decided that they preferred to bomb their own soil that being invaded by Osea, Yuktobania and Ustio. I saw Brett Thompson's documentary when I was 11. Sometimes I have nightmares of great columns of smoke and fire rising from the ground that then take the shape of a mushroom. 12.000 people died, and , judging by how unpopulated the area was, it meant that virtually every human living there was killed. By their own government.

-They went as far as that? It's scary. Thank goodness that there has not been a single war in South Osea in years.

-That's something we can be proud of.-said Ángel.-That's why I want to become an aggressor pilot, and not a fighter pilot.

-Hey, look at that one.-Julieta suddenly said, pointing to a huge firework that just went off in the sky.-That is one of my favourite fireworks.

-Yeah, it's so beautiful.-he said. Then, suddenly, something in the sky caught his sight.-Look, it's the Southern Cross.

-Really?-Julieta said, frantically looking for it.-Oh, gosh, it's true. To think that we would find the symbol of the Southern Hemisphere tonight.

After that, they were staring into each other. Their breathings were deep and heavy, and their faces were slowly closing the gap between them. A minute later, an even bigger firework went off in the sky, but neither Ángel nor Julieta were paying attention to the fireworks anymore.

Because they were kissing.

Their lips had met at the very same second the firework had went off. The kiss itself was unexpected for both of them, but they didn't care, because it spoke volumes of the love they felt for each other, even though they were unsure if the feeling was mutual.

After that, they slowly moved their lips away from each other's. After 15 seconds of silence, Ángel gasped and his face showed his concern.

-I'm sorry.-that was all he could say.

-Sorry!?-asked Julieta, frowning.-You can't say sorry in a situation like this. It doesn't make sense at all, Ángel. If you love me, then what's the problem? Why the hell could you be sorry?

-Well, because...-he tried to say, but she interrupted him again:

-I wasn't sure about my feelings for you until today. I didn't know if I could bring myself to love you or not. But today I finally understood that what I feel for you is love. The question is: do YOU love me or not?

Ángel was not someone with the confidence to show his feelings, due to his past, but he knew that it was then or never.

-Yes, I love you, Julieta.-he finally said.

-I love you, too.-Julieta said, her face not fully showing the extent of her joy.

They kissed again, this time fully aware of each other's feelings.

* * *

><p>Third flashback. Some of you might have guessed that Julieta was the "girlfriend" I was talking about, but I didn't mention it for two reasons. First, because the flashbacks narrate events that are relevant and reveal important information about the characters' background. Second, because, until this flashback, they weren't dating as boyfriend and girlfriend, but just as friends. I also added some info about other Ace Combat games. You might have guessed which ones while reading this flashback. These won't be the last references to other games of the saga. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	9. Chapter 4:Rolling Thunder

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 4:Rolling Thunder**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 15:00 Hours_

Ángel Román, Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman were at the briefing room pondering about the plan Ángel had proposed. They had been there for about two hours after having lunch.

-So,-said Alberto, still disagreeing with Ángel.-you're still planning on leaving Port Patterson unprotected, right?

-You've heard Eugene, Bergman.-answered Ángel.-You'll be dealing with the Miller Unit, and that unit is too much for our troops to handle in a head-on fight. I'm not telling you to stay there and fight because it's just too dangerous. Don't take them on at Kingshill, and just concentrate on bringing as much supplies as you can, but if you see the Miller Unit, get out of Port Patterson as fast as you can.

-In other words,-retorted Alejandro, frowning.-yesterday's operation was just a mere ruse, right, you punk?

-NO!-shouted Ángel, startling Eugene.-For now, we still have Port Patterson, and, if the Leasathians are stupid enough to try and take it back, I'll take them out. But we can't leave the fuel and supplies stored there for now, and that's where you and your men come in. Do you think I'm glad to leave you with such a burden? You'll be risking your lives today, and, if Eugene's report is correct, you won't be the only ones, as Leasathian Ground Forces are conducting a search and destroy operation.

-Well,-said Eugene, talking for the first time in a while.-the Gleipnir is stationed at Terminus Island, and will take out any aircraft approaching to Stand Canyon.

-DAMN, I HATE THAT PLANE!-shouted Ángel again, this time scaring even Alejandro. He realized what he did seconds later.-Sorry, it's just that I'd love to stick a missile through that behemoth's ass, and for a good reason.

-Yeah, I know that it wiped out your wingmen some days ago.-said Alejandro.

-Not just that.-answered Ángel.-It also killed my family and my girlfriend.

-Jeez, you really must hate that aircraft.-said Alejandro.

-But for now, I have to concentrate on saving the Davis Unit. I can't leave them behind, and they will be a vital support.-said Ángel.-OK. We're running out of time. Bergman, go to Port Patterson and take what you can. Eugene, let's head to our planes.

-OK, sir.-Eugene answered.

-Oh, don't start with that "sir" shit again, please.-Ángel answered, heading with his friend to the hangars.-I'll pick up the A-10 for this mission.

_2 miles southeast of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted an A-10 Thunderbolt II, one of Aurelia's best CAS planes. Equipped with a high caliber cannon, missiles, 12 XAGMs and 6 FAEBs, it was built with one simple thing in mind: destroy any ground target on its way, no matter how armored it was. If cornered, the A-10 could engage in air-to-air combat, but its lack of maneuverability was a hindering fact that discouraged most pilots. Its armor, however, could stand an insane amount of damage.

-This is the Davis Unit.-reported the unit Commander.-Is backup on its way?

-Gryphus 1 is on the way right now.-answered Crux.-Try your best to hold out until he arrives.

-Understood.-answered the Davis Unit Commander.-No problem, we can still put up a fight!

-"_You are quite overconfident. Your unit seems to have seen better days!_"-Gryphus 1 though, looking at his radar while he approached the canyon. Davis Unit's positions were marked with blue dots by the center of the canyon, while the enemy forces surrounded them with ground and airborne units.

-Casualties to the Davis Unit will be displayed on your MPG.-reported Crux, while the MPG appeared and showed the empty gauge that showed that Gryphus 1 had arrived just in time.- The Davis Unit will be defeated when the gauge reaches MAX.

Gryphus 1 switched to XAGMs and shot one to an AA gun. The missile flew straight at an altitude of 400 feet and dived to the target when it got close enough.

-Here they come! Prepare to fire!-shouted a Ka-52 pilot that was shot down seconds later by a missile fired by Gryphus 1.

-The canyon narrows near the bridges. Please be careful.-warned Crux. He the proceeded to instruct Gryphus 1 while he was taking out a SAM and a rocket launcher.-Keep the enemy attack helicopters away from the allied ground forces. They don't stand a chance against the enemy's anti-tank missiles.

-Enemy aircraft sighted.-reported a Leasathian soldier.-Likely they're the backup for the ground forces.

-Don't sweat it.-answered another one, likely their Commander.-We've got the Gleipnir covering us.

Gryphus 1 almost crushed the flight stick in rage.

-"_Bastards! Enjoy your so-called "almighty" fortress while you still can. First chance I have, I'll take it down along with Navarro's selfish dreams!_"-he thought, while he shot a missile to another helicopter and dropped an FAEB over an enemy tank after flying below a bridge. The bomb exploded near the tank, reducing it to a burning pile of scrap.

-They've come! Help has come!-shouted the Davis Unit Commander, overjoyed to see the A-10 flying through the canyon.-This is the Davis Unit. The enemy is converging on our position. Please hurry.

-Roger that.-Gryphus 1 answered.-Cover your heads because shit is coming down and it won't be pleasant!

-What the!?-shouted another Leasathian soldier.-The Southern Cross was able to fly a fighter through this narrow space.

Then shit hit the fan, to say the least:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 15 seconds! Stay below 2400 feet! Hurry!-informed Crux, unnerved.

Gryphus 1 was flying low enough to ensure his safety, so there was no great cause for concern. He saw that most of the Davis Unit members were already in a small hollow within the canyon.

-"_A perfect position for a slaughter, I see._"-he thought, while Crux began the countdown:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The sky was engulfed in a bloodcurdling wave of light. Gryphus 1 was at an altitude of 1800 feet at the moment of the SWBM explosion. Had he been 600 feet above, his life would have been over that very instant.

-Is everything all right!? You're still airborne, right!?-frantically asked Crux.

-I. AM. HERE!-shouted Gryphus 1, hyperventilating.

-I'm sorry. I just can't get the events of the previous SWBM attack out of my head.

-Me neither, Crux. Me neither.-said Gryphus 1. He then dropped another FAEB over a group comprised of a tank, a rocket launcher and an AA gun that were descending one of the canyon' slopes. All of them were destroyed when the bomb exploded.

-Can you make out the enemy base? This place used to be an Aurelian mining facility. It looks like they made their base on the ruins.-said Crux when Gryphus 1 turned to the left and flew over the "base".

-"_Well, if it's not a mining facility anymore, it won't be anything else._"-Gryphus 1 thought sadistically. A barrage of 4 XAGM and a single FAEB were enough to destroy it.

-Enemy fighter overhead!-shouted an enemy soldier.

-Watch out for the guys above us!-retorted another.

Gryphus 1 attacked another formation. This time there were two launchers and an APC. He shot an XAGM to the launcher on the rear and dropped another bomb over the others.

-"_Too much overkill for taking down "softies" though._"-he thought, seeing the explosion. Crux said the words Gryphus 1 was definitely not longing to hear again:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!-it seemed that Crux was paying more attention to the SWBM now that the Gleipnir was taking Gryphus 1's efforts seriously.

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds!-he said next. 5 seconds later, Crux initiated the ominous countdown again:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The SWBM turned the sky into a living hell again.

-Stay inside the canyon or you'll get hit by the shockwave! You'd be a fool to be shot down by your own weapon!-said a helicopter pilot that was flying near a bridge that was quite close to the Davis Unit. However, that pilot had forgotten that, while the A-10 was a CAS plane, it still could take out a helicopter, and found it out the hard way when a missile destroyed it.-I'm hit...! I'm going down!

-Dammit! Another one went down!-complained a Leasathian soldier.

-"_Ha! What else did you expect? Did you really think that I would just stay still while you kill these guys?_"-Gryphus 1 thought. He then turned left to face two tanks and a SAM launcher. The SAM locked on to Gryphus 1 and shot a missile to him, but Gryphus 1 managed to evade it and dropped one of his last two FAEB to the two vehicles that were leading the formation and shot one of the XAGM to the other tank. The three of them exploded. Gryphus 1 was taken aback by the strength of the XAGM. He thought that these missiles couldn't take out armored vehicles.

-"_Seems like you always learn something new._"-he thought.

-Stop them at all cost! Don't let them get to Santa Elva!-ordered a soldier.

Gryphus 1 attacked another column of vehicles: an APC, a launcher and a SAM. The last three XAGMs crushed them. Then, he headed to the last formation. This time, they were escorted by a Ka-52, that was taken out with a missile, while an AA gun and a vehicle were riddled with the GAU-7 gun.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!-Crux reported.

-"_Oh, not again!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, exasperated. He was at a safe altitude, so he had nothing to worry about.

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds!-he said later. 5 seconds later, Crux initiated the ominous countdown again:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

-Dammit, where are they getting all these missiles!?-wondered one of the soldiers.

-They're made with Aurelian resources! Our own country's resources, wasted!- answered the Davis Unit Commander.

-"_You can say that again. They take the resources and they thank us by murdering us with that twisted weapon! What a dark joke!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, angry. He dropped his last bomb and waited for it to destroy the tank.

-He took care of the enemy in no time!-said one of the soldiers, marveled by the pilot's skill.

-Destruction of enemy units confirmed. Commencing evacuation of Davis Unit...-said Crux. However, he looked at the radar and gasped.-Hold on, an enemy formation is heading towards your position!

-WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me!

_5 miles northeast of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:05:40 Hours_

6 Su-25SM Frogfoots with a flame-like paintjob were heading to Stand Canyon, ordered to crush the Aurelian soldiers. Even though the Leasathian ground forces had been taken out, that wouldn't stop them from destroying every last Aurelian they could find at Stand Canyon, either ground-based or otherwise. Their special weapons were not something to be taken lightly: Unguided Bombs and Long range Air to Ground Missiles.

-Remember boys, you are free to engage and destroy any vehicle you detect, since our forces have been taken out.-reported the flight lead.

-But sir, there is an enemy attack plane at Stand Canyon, and has been confirmed to be the Southern Cross. You know, the one that took out the Saber squadron.-answered one of his wingmen.

-So, don't tell me you're scared.

-Of course not, sir. Just that this guy may actually make us break a sweat.

-Hahaha, we didn't earn our name for nothing. Let's see if HE doesn't break down under the heat we pack. Firestorm Squadron, commence attack!-ordered the flight lead.

-Roger!-answered his 5 wingmen.

_Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 17:06 Hours_

Gryphus 1 saw the enemy squadron flying towards him. What he saw made his blood freeze.

-Crux, six Frogfoots heading towards the Davis Unit. They need to get out of there NOW!-reported Gryphus 1, knowing that, although the Su-25SM were not as heavily armored as the A-10(not that it didn't have enough armor to stand some heavy blows), they still were not only heavily armed, but also more agile than his plane.

-Roger.-answered Crux.-Davis Unit, take cover or get out of the canyon. There are enemy planes heading towards you.

-Roger that, Crux.-answered the Commander.-You heard him, guys, take cover!

The troops took cover inside the canyon, but they knew that, if Gryphus 1 had been able to fly through the canyon, anyone could.

-Gryphus 1, engaging.-reported Gryphus 1, determined to take out the enemy planes.

-Firstly, you attack 4 Viggens with a Kaizen, and now, 6 Frogfoots with a Thunderbolt. Don't think you'll be lucky twice.-said the squadron leader, amused by his attack.-Firestorm Squadron, spread out!

-Roger!-answered his wingmen, spreading out.

-Hahahaha, let's see you Aurelian worms slip through this!-boasted the flight lead.

Gryphus 1 was almost blinded with rage. Then, Crux said the words that made his friend snap:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!

Ten seconds later:

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Just like before, the SWBM explosion blanketed the sky. However, Gryphus 1 heard something that took him off guard:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-one of the enemy pilots had been caught in the explosion. Just like Gryphus 1's wingmen, his plane exploded.

-You fool! We were warned that we were getting the Gleipnir' support! We had to stay low so that we didn't get caught in the explosion.-complained the flight lead.

-"_Serves you right, you dickhead!_"-Gryphus 1 thought, despite feeling a bit sorry for that pilot, mostly because his own wingmen were killed by the same weapon. He then fired two missiles to one of the Frogfoots. It didn't explode, but a short burst of bullets was enough to finish it off.

-Two of our planes are down, boss!-reported one of the Firestorm squadron pilots.

-Damn! Concentrate on taking down the ground forces! And if you can, you can take down the Southern Cross as a hefty bonus.-answered Firestorm 1.

Gryphus 1 followed the planes through the canyon. He shot a couple of missiles and a short burst of 30mm to take down another Frogfoot, but there were three more planes, and the enemy pilots were determined to destroy the Aurelian soldiers.

-Crux, the enemy fighters are flying through the canyon. Davis Unit must be careful.-said Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1, if they stay in the canyon, Davis Unit will be trapped, and if they get out of the canyon, they'll be sitting ducks!-answered Crux.-You've got to take the enemy squadron out.

Gryphus 1 sighed, but attacked another Su-25SM with missiles and guns. Gryphus 1 could only attack the planes with his cannon and his missiles.

-Damn, I should have taken the F-16 or the Tornado EF.3 for this mission!-he complained.

-Sir, that bastard took out two planes more!-said the last wingman.

-Son of a...-groaned the flight lead.-Let's take those bastards out before the Southern Cross takes us out!

-Roger.-answered his last wingman.

Only 10 seconds passed before that wingman was tracked by Gryphus 1, being shot down afterwards.

-You bastard!-shouted Firestorm 1.-You'll pay for killing my wingmen with your allies' blood!

-Davis Unit! Spread out! The last fighter is heading towards you!-warned Crux.-Gryphus 1, take him out ASAP!

-Roger! That prick is toast!-said Gryphus 1, licking his lips.

-Oh yeah? You haven't seen the last of me, you worthless punk!-answered Firestorm 1.

Gryphus 1 answered him shooting two missiles. However, Firestorm 1 dodged both missiles.

-You'll have to do better than that!-mocked Firestorm 1. After that:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched! Estimated time to impact: 20 seconds!

Ten seconds later:

-Estimated time to impact: 10 seconds! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The Gleipnir had fired another SWBM, but both fighters avoided the explosion.

-My speed and maneuverability will throw you off, you bastard. You can kiss the ground forces goodbye!-said Firestorm 1.

-You'll have to kill me before you take them out!-retorted Gryphus 1, trying to catch up with the enemy pilot.

-So be it, you ungrateful son of a whore!-threatened Firestorm 1.

The ground forces were looking to the dogfight with unmeasurable awe: two attack planes, trying to shoot each other down with missiles and guns. One minute Gryphus 1 was behind the enemy pilot, and the next the tables changed quickly, and it went on and on for a good 6 minutes before Gryphus 1 took down the last pilot down with his guns.

-Enemy squadron confirmed destroyed. The mission was a success. Good job, Gryphus 1!-Crux said, happy that both Davis Unit and Gryphus 1 made it through it alive.

-Not at all, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-Let's go "home".

Gryphus 1 and Crux headed southwest to Patterson Base.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Ángel drove his A-10 to the hangar. When he got out of the cockpit he saw Alejandro Bergman, who didn't look happy at all, and glared him as if he wanted to snap the pilot's neck.

-What?-was all Ángel said.

-Port Patterson has been captured by the Miller Unit, along with most of the supplies. We were ambushed when we were heading to the airfield. 6 of my men died bringing supplies to this base. I hope you're happy because I want to kill you for this.

That last sentence broke the camel's back. Blinded with rage, Ángel grabbed the Major and pinned him against the wall.

-DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD A BAD DAY? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M HAPPY TO KNOW THAT WE HAD CASUALTIES? WELL, YOU'RE MAKING TWO MISTAKES THERE, MR PERFECT! I WISH I COULD HAVE PROVIDED SOME CAS, BUT THE DAVIS UNIT NEEDED MY HELP. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAD TO FACE AT STAND CANYON! A WHOLE ARMY WAS TRYING TO DESTROY THEM, AND THE GLEIPNIR WAS NOT HELPING AT ALL, AND AFTER I MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE GROUND FORCES AND THE HELICOPTERS, A SQUADRON OF SU-25SM BOUNCED ON US AND THEY MADE IT BY THE SKIN OF THEIR TEETH.-shouted Ángel, his angry voice echoing through the whole hangar.

-So what? Are you trying to tell me that their lives were worth more that those of my men!?-answered Alejandro.

Ángel spitefully punched him in the guts. Alejandro winced and bent in pain.

-What I'm telling you is that tomorrow I'll go to Port Patterson and, if you don't want to put your men's lives at risk, you don't have to come. That's all.-Ángel said, leaving the hangar and heading to headquarters.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 19:03 Hours_

Ángel met Eugene at the base lunchroom. He sat in front of him.

-Ángel, that outburst you had at the hangar could have cost you your career.-he warned his friend.

-I know. If he wants to have me kicked out of the Air Force, he can do it when we free Griswall for all I care. Military life has frankly been a load of crap for me since I first flew on an airplane.-Ángel answered. Suddenly, Bergman arrived, and didn't look as angry as before.

-Captain Román, can I talk to you? Privately, if you don't mind.

-Sure.-Ángel said, fearing the worst.

They went to the briefing room, taking their seats.

-Captain, I'd like to apologize for my behavior.-Alejandro said. Ángel was taken aback but was relieved nonetheless.

-I should be the one to apologize, Major Bergman.-he said.

-It's just that the men I lost today were some of the best soldiers I met. Losing them was like having my heart stabbed six times.-said Alejandro.

-I know. I do feel bad for not being there when you needed it.-said Ángel.-But tomorrow their deaths will be avenged, I swear not as a soldier, but as a friend.

They both stood up and hugged.

-OK. You can count on me and my men tomorrow.-said Alejandro.

-Thanks, but don't go into the city until the Miller Unit is weakened enough, OK? This war has taken too many lives already.-answered Ángel, heading out of the briefing room with Alejandro.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 21:00 Hours_

Ángel headed to his room. The events of that day raced through his mind.

The Davis Unit fighting for their lives at Stand Canyon, the fight with the Firestorm Squadron, and the SWBM attacks.

The Gleipnir was still "alive", and that angered Ángel to a maddening extent.

-"_Gleipnir. For me, that name is the source of nightmares and horror, but for the likes of Navarro, a symbol of power and pride. Talk about sick-minded ideals._"-he thought.-"_I bet that Navarro is laughing like a donkey while Leasath is in hands of gangsters and whores, and they repeat that he is the so-called "savior" of Leasath. The world is better off without that kind of scum. I wish I could have been with Julieta one last time, even if that meant being with her when the Gleipnir destroyed everything I loved._"

He sighed, looking at the night sky, then having a good rest before the attack of the next day.

* * *

><p>Fourth chapter. I had to alter the dialogues a bit so that they made a little bit of sense, but that's all. If you like the story so far, I suggest(not order) you to follow, fave and review it. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and will probably help a lot to make this fanfic a good one. If you have any doubts about the aircraft that will be featured in this fanfic, check my Deviantart account. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	10. Flashback 4:Holidays

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 4: Holidays**

Ángel and Julieta were officialy dating now. It seemed that 2010 was the year that would change their lives. They still had some days off before classes began again.

_Monday, January 4th 2010, 17:00 hours_

Ángel was at home, with the AC on and sweating bullets.

-Jesus H. Christ, it's damn hot.-he said. He couldn't stand hot weather at all.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. It was Julieta, wearing a helmet and with a bike by her side.

-Hello Ángel. Wanna come with me to the beach?-she said, cheering.

-But, Julieta, I hate hot weather, and you could melt lead out there.-answered Ángel, brushing his sweat out of his forehead.

Julieta looked downcast.

-Well, if you don't want, I can go alone. Sorry for bothering you, sweetie.-she said, turning around. However, before he took a single step, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

-Julieta, I said that I hate hot weather, not that I hate being with you. I'll pick up my swimming trunks and my bike.-he said, trying to cheer his girlfriend up. That made her smile.

-Really!? You would go that far for me? OK, I hope you don't mind the heat.-she said.

-Don't worry. Being with you is all that matters.-he answered.

It took them more that usual to get to the beach. They took it easy because of the hot weather. When they arrived, they locked their bikes and headed to the dressing rooms to put their swimming suites on.

When they were over, they exited the dreessing rooms, Ángel had his green trunks, and Julieta had an orange swimsuit that made her look drop-dead gorgeous. Ángel was looking at her like there was no tomorrow, taken aback by her almost hidden sexiness.

Julieta was also ogling her boyfriend, who looked quite handsome, specially with those green trunks. However, something caught her attention, and she giggled. It took Ángel 20 second to realize that.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-he said, not taking his eyes from her.

-Ángel, you may want to go in the water before someone sees that "little" friend of yours.-she answered, chuckling.

-Huh!? What do you mean, "my little friend"?-he asked, confused.

She began taking glances to his trunks. When he realized what she was talking about, he blushed so hard that he feared that his head would pop like a ballon. Julieta could only laugh out at his reaction.

-Come on, let's take a bath before we get toasted by this sun!-she said, heading to the water. However, when she reached the water, she stopped short.-Aaaah, it's freezing cold!

-What? Let me see.-Ángel said. He checked the water and gasped.-It's wonderful! Just what we need for a day like this. Come on, Julieta. Don't be scared. There are almost no sharks or anything too dangerous around here.

-Are you 1000% sure?-she asked, as she was a bit afraid of sharks.

-Well, sometimes people get bitten by a shark, but no one has died in this beach.-he answered, smiling.

-What do you mean? Please, don't scare me.-she said, on the verge of crying.

-Don't worry, sweetheart.-he answered, taking her hand and caressing it to reassure her.-I mean that the most dangerous shark you can find here is the grey reef shark, and they more often than not avoid humans.

-OK. Just be careful.-she answered, heading to the water.

They began swimming and play a bit in the water, enjoying the afternoon and each other's company. 30 minutes later, Julieta spotted a large shadow underwater and she began trembling.

-Á...Á...Ángel, the...there's a shark over there.-she said, coming close to Ángel and hugging him for dear life.

-Let me see.-he said. He dived, and 10 seconds later he surfaced, smiling.-Don't worry, it's a blacktip reef shark. It's neither too big nor dangerous.

-If it can attack, it's dangerous.-she said.-And I've heard of people that were attacked by these sharks.

-OK, let's get of out of the water, but don't get too nervous.-Ángel said.

After they got out, they walked to a good spot of the beach and sat down to have a meal.

-It's amazing, right?-Julieta suddenly asked.-Some weeks ago, I would have laughed or got angry if someone said that we would start dating, and now look, we're having such a good time together.

-Yeah.-answered Ángel.-It's been so sudden. I could compare this to a breaking dam.

-Seriously? A dam?-Julieta asked, amused.

-Just think about it. We have held back our feeling for quite long. We always tried to make our friends and ourselves believe that we were just friends, but we knew better. The love we felt for each other was maddening. And suddenly, with that kiss in New Year's Eve, the dam broke, and now, our feeling flow free, just like water.-he said.

Julieta could only chuckle, not because the example was ridiculous, but because, despite making sense, it was funny.

-Ángel, sometimes I wonder what the heck goes on in that brain of yours.-she said, coming closer to him.-Sometimes, you seem so smart, and sometimes you sound like a fool.

-That's the same question I've been making to myself all my life.-he answered.-But now, I couldn't care less. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters.

They kissed again. After the kiss, Julieta began to stroke his hair. To her eyes and touch, it seemed black as a starless night and smooth as velvet. Ángel felt like he was in heaven. Her skin made the finest silk feel like rough sandpaper, and her scent was like a mix of lavender, cinnamon and a sweet perfume that he couldn't describe.

Later, they took a short walk on the beach after getting dressed again. When the sun set, they decided to pack their stuff and get back home, but suddenly, Julieta found something amiss.

-Damn, where are my keys?-she said, getting nervous. Then she heard metal clinking nearby.

Ángel had her keys in his hand.

-Ángel, this is not funny. Gimme my keys now!-she said, frowning.

-First, we hug.-he said, smiling like a little kid.

That was the last straw for Julieta. She turned around crestfallen and began to sob.

-Ángel, how can you be so mean to me?-she cried.

Ángel's heart sank like a block of lead. As much as he wanted her to hug him, he couldn't stand to see her crying, even if he couldn't see her tears.

-OK, I'm sorry, here you...-he began to say, but when he handed the keys to her, she swiped them off his hand and turned around.

Smiling.

-Hahahahaha, you're so naive! I really got you this time, you punk!-she cheered, sticking her tongue. She then made a dash for her bike. When she unlocked her bike, she found out that Ángel hadn't followed her.

She took her bike and looked for him.

He was in the same spot he was when she took her keys from him, and he was definitely not pretending to be sad. She headed to him and put a hand over his shoulder. He didn't slap it, but rather put his hand over hers and looked her into her eyes.

-Julieta, that wasn't fair.-he said.-Why did you trick me like that?

-Because you stole my keys and didin't give them back.-she said. She did feel a little sorry for him but that didn't change the fact that he stole them.

-But I didn't mean any harm, darling.-he answered.-I really meant to give you the keys after we hugged.

-Agh, you are quite unnerving sometimes.-she said.-If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked for it, not steal my keys.

-I should have known. I'm such a naive fool.-he said, ashamed of his childish behavior.-It's all been my fault.

-No, it hasn't.-she said, forcing him to look into her eyes.-You shouldn't have stolen my keys, but I shouldn't have toyed with your feelings like that either. I have an idea to compensate you for this. Let's go to my home and watch a movie.

-If there's no problem, I'll be delighted to go.-he said.-Let's go.

Suddenly, she hugged him. It was rather unexpected.

-Forgive me for being so childish.-he said.

-Only if you forgive me for being so heartless to you.-she whispered to his ear.

They went to get Ángel's bike and headed to Julieta's home.

_Monday, January 4th 2010, 21:30 hours  
><em>

They arrived to her home. When they got in, there was no greeting for them.

-Well, it seems like there's only you and me at home.-Julieta said, smiling.

-Seems like it.-answered Ángel, rubbing the back of his head.

-Do you want to have anything special for dinner?-she asked.

-Don't worry, I'll help you if you need it.-he said.-Furthermore, it will be fun.

-You're too kind for your own good.-said Julieta, shaking her head.-Your name really fits you.

Ángel blushed at her remark.

-Let's make some spaghetti, if you want.-he said seconds later.

-Simple but tasty, huh?-she said.-You must really love that stuff. I think I'll have an omelette.

-OK.-he said.

Some minutes later, they had already had dinner and were trying to choose a movie to watch.

-Agh, there's no cool stuff to watch on TV.-complained Julieta.-Not a single good movie, just cheesy films and tabloids. What a waste of time and money!

-Well, I think we can watch this one.-Ángel said, picking up a DVD.

-"The Lost World: Jurassic Park"?-she asked.-I'm not sure. I love that film, but what about you?

-I already told you at the beach. If I'm with you, nothing is wrong.-he said.

-Gee, thank you.-she said, blushing.-OK, if you want to, I'll be delighted to oblige.

They spent the rest of the night watching the movie and having some chocolate ice cream. Near the end of the movie, Julieta found herself extremely comfortable in Ángel's embrace. His skin was so warm and smooth that it made her relax, and combined with the exhaustion she had accumulated during the afternoon, she felt very drowsy.

She fell asleep within minutes.

After the movie ended, Ángel tried to say her goodbye, but she found out that she was fast asleep in his arms, with a dreamy smile across her beautiful face.

-"_Wow, look at her, sleeping like a beautiful angel rocked in a cloud cradle! It would be a crime to wake her up now. She looks tired and happy at the same time._"-he thought. He didn't even dare to stroke her hair because he feared that she could awaken from her sleep. He took her to her room carefully, as if she was made of the most fragile type of crystal, and without taking her clothes off, he put her on her bed. Julieta whined softly when Ángel let go of her. He was about to get out of her room when he noticed a piece of paper over her desk. He took a look at it:

"_Dear Juli. Dad and I have gone to the capital to take photographies of the festivities. We won't be back until Wednesday morning. Please take good care._

_Loves you, Mom_"

Ángel thought that the paper must had been written after she called him, because she was surprised that there was no one at home. He bit his lip, wondering.

-"_What should I do now? I can't wake her up now. She must be really tired, thus she needs to sleep. But I can't leave her here alone. What if some burglar enters here and..._"-he couldn't bring himself to end that thought.-"_There's one option, but it takes doing something I don't find polite at all._"

He decided to do it. He took the keys Julieta had used to open the door and locked it. He then headed to the couch and fell asleep.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 09:00 _hours_  
><em>

Julieta woke up when she felt the sunrays against her face. She stretched and yawned. She then found out that she still had her clothes on.

-"_I wonder when did I fell asleep._"-she thought.-"_All I remember was that I was embraced by Ángel and felt very good and comfortable. Maybe he took me to bed when the movie was over. Quite polite of him not to undress me when I was asleep, though. I'll have a shower and then breakfast._"

She had a shower and then put a pajamas. When she headed to the kitchen something in the hall's couch caught her eye. What she saw made her gasp.

-"_What's he doing here?_"-she thought. Then she noticed the door keys and the note over the table.-"_Hm, it seems like he read the note after he took me to the bed, but why did he sleep in the couch? Couldn't he just go to my parents' room?_"

Julieta then crouched and stared at her sleeping boyfriend.

-"_Damn, he's cute when he's sleeping. Maybe he thought the same of me last night. I'm tempted to wake him up with a kiss._"-she thought, giggling.

The first thing Ángel felt when he woke up was the slight, soft and almost addictive touch of Julieta's lips against his.

-Good morning, Sleeping Handsome.-she said, smiling.

Once Ángel recovered from the shock, he stood up and began to explain himself:

-Julieta, I would have gone home, but you were asleep and I didn't noticed your parents' note until it was too late, so I locked the door so that you could sleep safely.-he apologized.

-I guessed as much.-Julieta said, holding the note.-But why did you sleep in the couch? You could have slept at my parents' bed, or even with me.

-Well, it would have been a bit of a breach of trust.-he said.-Specially sleeping with you.

-Oh, Ángel, you've seen my bikini-clad body, and you slept at my home when my parents were out.-she said, amused by his naivety.-If that's not a breach of trust, I don't know what a breach of trust is. Not that you did anything wrong, though.

-You have a point, but I never intend on taking advantage of you.-he answered.

-I'm sure of that. But you can't deny the fact that you find me attractive.-she said, smiling slyly.

-Why? Because of yesterday?-he asked, fearing the answer.

-Yes. And you don't have to be ashamed of that, if that's what you're wondering.-she said.-It's only natural. If this makes you feel better, you're the only one who has seen me in that swimsuit.

-Really? Did you saved that one for me?-he said, not believing his ears.

-Of course. I trust you, and I know that you wouldn't have done anything "funny" to me.-she said.

-Why were you so sure of that?-he asked.

She then leaned to his ear and whispered:

-Because I know that you love me, and that you don't want to see me angry.

That whisper sent chills down Ángel spines. He knew that Julieta could get as angry as a bull shark when someone made unwanted sexual advances to her.

-That's something "someone" found out the hard way.-he answered, laughing.

-I know who you are talking about.-Julieta answered, smiling wickedly.-That monster will think it twice before hitting on another woman. That is, if he actally has the chance.-suddenly, her belly growled.-Let's have breakfast already. I'm hungry.

-Do you mind if I have a shower before I join you? Too bad that I don't have a sponge, though.-he said.

-Don't worry, I have one spare sponge.-she said.

-OK. I'll see you later.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 09:45 _hours_  
><em>

After having a decent shower, Ángel headed to the kitchen and reunited with Julieta. She was having a bowl of chocolate flakes with milk.

-First off, I'd like to apologize for my foul smell of seawater, sweat and drool.-he said.

Julieta couldn't help but laugh at him.

-Oh, Ángel, you don't have to apologize for such a trivial fact.-she cheered.-Let's have some breakfast before we start complaining about everything.

-Julieta, there are no words I could use to describe how much I love you.-he said, sitting down with another bowl and pouring some cereals.

-Well, you could use a scale of zero to ten.-she said.

-In that case, zero being hating you as much as I hate Reyes, and ten being selling my soul to the Devil to ensure your happiness, I think the love I feel for you is above a billion.-he said, holding her hand and enjoying its smoothness.

-My my, that was sweet!-she said, blushing.

They ate their breakfasts. After that, Ángel had an idea.

-Hey, if you want, you can sleep today at my home.-he said.

-Really?-she asked.

-Well, it's the least I can do for you.-he said.-I'm not happy with the idea of you being alone at home.

-I can take care of myself pretty well, but thank you anyway.-she said.-Let's go.

Julieta left a note to his parents explaining that she would stay at Ángel's home. A couple of minutes later, Ángel and Julieta arrived to the former's home. His mother greeted them.

-Oh, Ángel, we've been worried sick for you!-she said, hugging him.-Where have you been?

-Don't worry, mom. I've been with Julieta at her home.-he said.-And don't worry. Nothing "funny" happened.

-Really?-his father said, appearing from behind Sara.-I hope so.

-I vouch for him.-Julieta said, dead serious.

-If you say so.-Lucas said.-But don't just stand there. Come in, but be careful with Apollo.

-Who's "Apollo"?-Julieta wondered.

-He's our Boxer.-Ángel answered.-And he's not fond at all of strangers.

As soon as he said that, a brown blur sprinted out of the living room. It turned out to be a fawn Boxer with white belly and black mask. And surprisingly, it didn't growl or barked at Julieta.

-Wow.-gasped Ángel.-Look at him. He's not usually this kind to strangers.

-Seems like I'm the exception to the rule.-Julieta said.

At 13:00, Ángel's family and Julieta were having lunch at the living room.

-Ángel has liked warplanes since he was a little kid.-said Lucas.-It almost seems like he was born to fly.

-Oh, come on, dad.-said Ángel, a bit embarrased.-It's not like that.

-Well, if you don't succeed, you can always try to become a paleontologist, like Julieta, brother.-said Diana, Ángel's little sister.

-What about you,...?-said Julieta, although she didn't know Ángel's sister name yet.

-Diana Román, but you can call me Diana.-she said.-I want to become a theatre actress.

-That's quite a nice job.-answered Julieta.-What about your parents?

-I'm a hairdresser, and Lucas is a lawyer.-answered Sara.-It's not like we're filthy rich but we manage to make our living.

-My parents are photographers.-said Julieta.-And, if they hadn't gone to the capital to photograph the festivites, I might have stayed at home alone.

-That's a bit sad.-said Sara.-Ángel's been a loner before he met you. You two are a match made in heaven.

Both Ángel and Julieta blushed madly, but chuckled nonetheless. What Diana said didn't help at all:

-Say, have you two slept together yet?

Ángel almost chocked when his sister said that.

-No, not yet.-he said, blushing even more than before.

When they finished their lunch and after doing dishes, Ángel and Julieta spent the nap time at Ángel's bedroom. Julieta had a blast admiring and identifying the dinosaurs in the shelves, and gazing at the Sideshow figures, while Ángel tidied his music CDs. He had a bit of all: punk, rock, heavy metal, classical, soundtracks from video games and movies, but most of his CDs were of Queen, one of his favourites bands. When they were over, they sit over Ángel's bed.

-Ángel, have your parents and sister been like this about our relationship?-asked Julieta.

-More or less.-said Ángel.-They really tease me a lot. You should hear my sister sing when she hears about you. She drives me nuts with the classic "Ángel and Julieta sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

-If you think about it, she's almost 100% right.-she said, smiling shyly.

-Why "almost 100%"?-wondered Ángel, turning to her. He found her face inches away from his.

-Because we don't need to be "sitting on a tree" to kiss.-Julieta said, cupping Ángel's face and kissing him. After that, Ángel could only giggle shyly.

-Let's go for a walk this afternoon, OK?-she said, a minute later.

-If you say so.-he answered, staring at Julieta's brown eyes. The very same eyes that made him daydream every day.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 18:15 _hours_  
><em>

Ángel and Julieta were taking a stroll. They had bought some ice cream and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

-Tell me, would you like to watch "Top Gun" with me tonight?-asked Ángel.

-Of course. You had to watch The Lost World yesterday.-said Julieta.

-Had?-he said.-The only way I wouldn't watch a movie with you is that you don't want to watch that movie.

-Oh, Ángel, you're such a softie.-said Julieta, shaking her head.-You always treat me like a princess, even before we started dating.

-It's not like that.-he answered, although he was blushing.-It's not polite to be rude to ladies.

-Yeah,-she said.-but you're never that polite to other girls.

Ángel was speechless.

-But don't get me wrong, sweetie.-she said, holding his hand.-The way you treat me makes me feel good.

-Glad to hear it.-he said, pecking her lips tenderly afterwards. Now it was Julieta who blushed madly.

-Ángel, every time you do that you send my head spinning.-Julieta said seconds later.

-That feeling is mutual.-he answered.-I could spend the rest of my life kissing you.

-I still find ironic that just one month ago we didn't think that this would ever be possible, though.-she remarked.

-Well, let's not worry about the past or the future. Let's enjoy the present.-he answered, kissing her again.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 22:20 _hours_  
><em>

After having dinner, Ángel and Julieta headed to his room to watch "Top Gun". Ángel told Julieta all the details he knew about the movie after it ended. Julieta was amazed by his knowledge about airplanes.

-It's been an interesting movie, to say the least.-she said.-I was about to cry when the accident during the training occurred.

-Yeah, that part actually made me cry the first time I watched the movie.-he said, hugging her closely.-It made Maverick less confident and it took a severe toll on him.

-I'm serious.-she said.-I'm glad you were here with me. If not, I would have cried like a baby.

-Really?-he said.-Don't tell me you didn't cry because you feared that I would mock at you.

-No, I'm not afraid of that.-she answered.-Being with you made me feel a little better.

-I see.-he said, stroking her black hair.-You're feeling good now, right? I mean, you're comfortable, aren't you?

-Comfortable?-said Julieta. She had her eyes half-closed and a blissful smile across her face.-You could put me to sleep with this.

-Rather ironic, if you ask me.-he said, kissing the top of her head.-Your voice is as sweet as a mermaid's love song.

Julieta chuckled.

-Ángel, don't tell me that you don't know that mermaids used their sweet voice to attract sailors to their deaths, please.-she said.

-I know that.-he answered.-But if a mermaid could use the sweetest voice to kill someone, what would it do if it actually fell in love?

Julieta pondered a bit about that question.

-Is my voice that sweet to your ears?-she finally said.-You're officially lovesick, Ángel.

After another moment of silence, they decided to go to sleep. Julieta slept in Ángel's bed, while he slept in a mat. He knelt before the bedside and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

-Goodnight, Julieta.-he whispered.

-Have a nice rest, Ángel.-she answered.

_Tuesday, January 5th 2010, 23:30 _hours_  
><em>

Julieta woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Ángel mumbling in dreams.

She didn't know it yet, but he was having a nightmare.

**Ángel's nightmare:**

"_Ángel was running through a charred city, which had no signs of life. The moon had a pale rose color and the sky was bloody red._

_A tone of red that gave him terrible chills._

_He kept running, fear making him tremble, when he saw a small figure on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood. He almost fell to his knees of sheer terror when he saw the body._

_It was Julieta, and she looked like he had been beaten to death._

_He ran to her lifeless body, almost slipping on her blood, and vainly tried to wake her up. His heart sank at sickening speed._

_-NOOOOO!-he cried, tears running over his cheeks.-WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? WHY NOT ME?_

_Suddenly, the sky turned black, and a huge figure, whose face was obscured by the clouds, appeared before him._

_-You know why.-said the figure in a deep voice.-Because you were born. You could have stayed out of my way, but no, you had to step in and screw things up!_

_Then, the figure grabbed a chain, that was almost invisible thanks to its black color, and whipped Ángel away from Julieta's corpse. Then, a strong wind made everything go blurry and took Julieta's body away._

_-NOOO! JULIETA! DON'T LEAVE ME!-he cried, trying to grab her hand, in vain._"

-No...please don't...-he mumbled.

-Ángel, I'm here!-she said, worrying when she saw tears rolling over his face.

-Please...leave her alone...-he whimpered.

-ÁNGEL! WAKE UP!-Julieta almost shouted, waking him up from his nightmare.

Ángel opened his eyes. Julieta was in front of him, with some tears on her cheeks as well.

-Julieta...-he whimpered, crying on her shoulder while she hugged him.

-It's OK.-she said, trying to soothe him.-It was just a nightmare.

-It was horrible.-he said.

-Come with me.-she said.

Ángel and Julieta went to his bed. Julieta hugged him like there was no tomorrow to try and calm her boyfriend down.

-Shhh. It's OK. I'm here with you.-she whispered to his ear, while she gently stroke his hair. Julieta's sweet voice and her smooth skin made Ángel fall asleep within seconds, this time, in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Fourth flashback. This one took me days to write. Tons of fluff, and some naughty content. Next chapter will be written after I post this one. And regarding the aircraft selection, I've got one nice surprise for it out at my Deviantart account. Just guess which two aircraft have been added. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	11. Chapter 5:Captive City

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 5:Captive City**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 19th 2020, 07:00 Hours_

Ángel Román had woken up 30 minutes ago. He had a shower and talked with Eugene and Alejandro afterwards.

-OK. This is the plan. I will attack the troops, concentrating on the Miller Unit. Once they're out, your men will attack the remaining Leasathian forces.-he said to Alejandro. It almost seemed that the fight between them after Ángel returned from Stand Canyon never happened.

-Actually, there's a little problem, Captain.-said the Major.-We've been informed that the Leasathian ground troops intend to use the port facilities to shield themselves from your attacks. It seems also that there are Fulcrums and Sea Flankers patrolling the area.

-Do you have any more bad news, my friends?-Ángel said, fearing the answer, and fully aware of the dogfighting abilities of the Su-33s and MiG-29Cs.

-Captain Román, there are also unconfirmed reports of an airborne transport preparing to airlift munitions from Port Patterson to Santa Elva.-said Eugene.

-And the Gleipnir will also hinder our operations this time, right?-asked the pilot, grimacing.

-I've got good news about that.-answered Eugene.-The Gleipnir left Terminus Island and headed to Santa Elva, so, even if it actually tried to offer SWBM support, the troops stationed in Port Patterson are out of its reach.

-Splendid.-said Ángel.-Let's see what they can do without the "almighty" Gleipnir.

-Which plane will you choose for this mission, Román?-asked Alejandro.

-Well, it's an air-to-ground focused mission, so we can count the F-15C and the F-14D out. The A-10 is an excellent CAS fighter, but its FAEBs can destroy the fuel stored at the port, and the Tornado EF3's LAGMs can cause the same effect, not taking in count that they can(and probably will) cause civilian casualties if they hit the buildings. So I'll pick up the F-16C for this mission. It's a perfect multirole aircraft that can carry Guided Penetration Bombs along with the Advanced Medium range Air-to-air Missiles, although it is not as maneuverable or fast as the MiG-29C or the Su-33. In other words, this will be a difficult battle.-pondered the Captain.

-Well, it's not perfect.-said Eugene.-The Aurelian Air Forces actually intended to replace the F-16 with other planes. In fact, most(if not all) of our current planes are outdated and were due to be replaced within the next 2 years.

-Remember, Eugene. When we captured Port Patterson we had the F-1, and that was an old plane in the last decade.-remembered Ángel.

-You can say that again. I just hope we can get some new planes when we recapture Santa Elva.-retorted Eugene.

-Well, I'll go and check the Fighting Falcon now.-said Ángel, picking up his helmet and heading to the hangars.-Remember, Alejandro. Don't enter the city until the Miller Unit is out.

-OK.-said Alejandro.-Make them pay for killing our comrades!

_2 miles southwest of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 19th 2020, 08:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted an F-16C equipped with guns, missiles, XMAA and GPBs. That combination of weapons allowed it to take out both airborne and ground-based targets with spine-chilling ease. However, the MiG-29C was a multirole fighter as well, armed with SAAMs and GPBs, and the Su-33, nicknamed "Sea Flanker", due to it being a carrier-based fighter, was armed with XMAA and QAAMs, so Gryphus 1 would be facing a strong opposition.

-Estimated damage to the port complex will be displayed on your MPG.-reported the AWACS controller.-Aim your attacks carefully, we want to avoid damaging the complex where possible.

The MPG appeared at its usual place. Gryphus 1 switched to XMAA and tried to shoot down an incoming MiG-29C, but failed.

-"_It would have been too easy._"-he thought. He chased the Fulcrum and got to its tail. The enemy plane was trying to get to his tail, but was shot down by Gryphus 1's gun. Another MiG-29C tried to lock on to him and fired an SAAM, but Gryphus 1 dodged it and fired an XMAA again, this time successfully shooting down the Fulcrum.

-He's here.-reported a Leasathian soldier.-The Southern Cross fighter.

-We'll be safe as long as we stay hidden within the complex.-answered another one.-This time he's mine.

-Come on.-mocked another Leasathian.-Shoot, if you think you're good enough to hit me. If this base is destroyed, it's your loss!

Gryphus 1 flew got a sight of the complex and its airspace. The complex was teeming with AA guns and SAM vehicles. There were a couple of Ka-52 and an An-124 "Condor" flying northeast.

-"_I'll make sure you regret your words. Time for an overkill_"-Gryphus 1 though, firing 3 XMAA, each one aimed to either one of the choppers or the transport. The transport was the only one which didn't go down, but it was trailing smoke. Gryphus 1 shot it down with his F-16C's gun while a SAM was fired to him. It was in vain, though, as he dived to attack an AA Gun on the top of a building. Gryphus 1 flew below a bridge afterwards and destroyed another AA Gun over a skyscraper in the other side of the port. Gryphus 1 turned around to attack the enemy land units, but he was immediately engaged by three Su-33 Flankers. Both he and the Flankers fired their XMAA against their respective enemies, but only one Su-33 was shot down. The Flankers engaged the enemy pilot at close range, but one of them made the mistake of getting directly in the line of Gryphus 1's fire, and was promptly shot down. However, the last Flanker left fired a QAAM. Gryphus 1 evaded the missile by inches, firing two missiles in retaliation. The Su-33 was hit by one of the missiles, trailing smoke and it tried to take revenge over Gryphus 1 with his gun. Gryphus 1 evaded the lethal 30mm burst and fired his gun, putting an end to the Flanker's misery.

The pilot then headed for the complex, firing a missile to a SAM vehicle which crew thought that a group of fuel tanks was a perfect hideout.

-"_You surely are quite good strategists. If I had chosen a CAS plane, you might have had a chance, but you didn't make sure that I couldn't fire at you from above._"-Gryphus 1 thought, as he saw the SAM exploding without damaging the fuel tanks. He then fired at another SAM vehicle that made the mistake of going to open ground, out of a handful of tanks that were grouped together in the center of the complex.

-What's going on!?-complained one of the soldiers.-The complex isn't shielding us from him!

Gryphus 1 turned around preparing for another attack. There were only 1 SAM launcher and 6 AA guns left at the complex. He decided to spare the one on the roof on a building and the one between the cranes as they were the easiest to take out.

-Keep it together! Shoot him down!-shouted another Leasathian, possibly the commander of that group. It was useless, though, as Gryphus 1 took the SAM and an AA Gun shortly after.

-This is the Miller Unit 3rd Artillery Division. We're proceeding to Port Patterson as planned.-said an unknown voice over the radio. Gryphus 1 looked to the bridge he used as a reference during the liberation of Port Patterson and spotted a column comprised of two AA guns, a SAM vehicle and a tank.

-"_So, you are the unpresentables that screwed Bergman's men. It's time for you to pay! But first I'll take out a couple of AA guns more._"-thought Gryphus 1, destroying other two AA guns in the eastern section of the complex.

-He attacks by weaving his way through openings in the complex!-said a Leasathian soldier.-There's no point in trying to hide!

-Don't think that this knowledge will save your life.-Gryphus 1 said, smirking.

-Unbelievable! His aim is amazing!-said one of Bergman's soldiers.-I didn't know we still had that kind of pilot left.

-Well, you have to see it to believe it.-answered Alejandro with pride.-He's the guy that could help us end this foolish war.

Gryphus 1 switched to GPB and locked one to the tank leading the column while he fired a missile to the SAM and one of the AA guns, destroying the other one with guns while the guided bomb glided towards the tank and destroyed it. The GPBs were perfect to offer CAS and precision strikes where civilian casualties were a true concern.

-This is the 3rd Artillery Division. We're en route for the complex. Just hold out a little longer.-shouted the Miller Unit Commander.

Gryphus 1 detected another column, this time comprised of two tanks and two SAMs, that promptly fired at him as soon as he got in range of their missiles, but failed. Gryphus 1 decided to go in for an overkill and fired one GPB to each vehicle, destroying them all but leaving the pilot with just 4 XMAA and 1 GPB, along with the missiles and the guns.

-He's shooting up everything! Doesn't he care that the city is going to end up a sea of fire?!-wondered a Leasathian soldier.

-He's just bluffing. Hold your positions!-mocked another one.

-"_Bluffing? HA! That's rich, you conceited moron._"-thought Gryphus 1, heading to a formation that was identical to the one that Gryphus 1 had already destroyed near the port's bridge.

-He's coming this way! Hurry up and get here!-shouted a member of the Miller Unit.

But it was too late. Gryphus 1 shot down a Ka-52 and launched a missile to a SAM and his last GPB to a tank. He pulled up to attack once again but he found himself with two MiG-29C and two Su-33 in front of him. He turned left to evade them and tried to get a lock on them with his last four XMAA. The MiG-29C were shot down easily, but the Su-33 put up more of a fight, with one of them dodging his last XMAA, so Gryphus 1 tried to shoot it down with his guns. The Flanker evaded many times, but ultimately, it was shot down, crashing into the sea.

The pilot them proceeded to destroy the remaining ground units.

-Enemy ground forces eliminated. The mission was a success.-reported Crux.

-Not yet, Crux. I'm picking up a couple of unknown blips on my radar.-answered Gryphus 1.

_3 miles northeast of Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 08:06:50 Hours_

Two Mirage 2000-5 were heading towards Port Patterson. Their paintjob was white with a red lightning-like line across their fuselage, and they were armed with XMAA and LASM. This airplanes were originally intended to participate in an escort mission, but the events in Port Patterson forced them to head to the city.

-That Southern Cross is an eyesore.-complained one of the pilots.-First, the Puna Base, then Port Patterson, then Stand Canyon and again the aforementioned city. Who does he think he is?

-Take it easy, 2.-said the leader.-We've got our orders, and that is that, if the Miller Unit couldn't keep the complex in their hands, we would destroy it. But first we have to achieve air superiority over the city. So, if you want to kill the Southern Cross, this is your lucky day.

-Hahaha, that's the line I expect from a flight lead.-answered his wingman.

-OK, let's show those Aurelians the might of the Rambler team. Rambler 2, time for the "scorched land" policy!.-said Rambler 1.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 18th 2020, 08:07 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was a bit taken aback. Only two planes? That was odd.

-Crux, I need a plane analysis ASAP!-said Gryphus 1.

-I got it!-answered Crux.-Gryphus 1. These enemies pilot Mirage 2000-5 armed with air-to-surface missiles. If one of those missiles hit the complex, it will be blown sky high!

-Roger.-answered Gryphus 1.-I'll take care of that!

Gryphus 1 engaged the enemy planes. One of them tried to get a lock on with its missiles while the other tried to attack the complex.

-Forget it!-said Gryphus 1, attacking the plane that tried to fire the LASMs, that tried to evade. One of Gryphus 1's missiles failed, and he pursued the damaged plane. What he saw next almost gave him a heart attack.

-Keep him busy, Rambler 2!-said Rambler 1.-I'll destroy the complex!

-Not if I have something to say about it!-said Gryphus 1, heading to the enemy Mirage 2000-5. He fired two missiles at him, but both failed.

That instant, the missile alarm blared in his cockpit. He evaded the XMAA that Rambler 2 fired at him, but the F-16C's left wing was hit by his enemy's guns.

-Take that, Aurelian worm!-trumpeted Rambler 2, triumphantly.

-He isn't finished yet.-chastised his flight lead.-Don't make the same mistake Saber and Firestorm made!

-You've already done a mistake.-muttered Gryphus 1.-Leaving me alive!

He then turned around and fired his guns at Rambler 2. This time, the crippled fighter fell down and crashed into the hills to the north of the complex.

-Damn you!-groaned Rambler 1.-You'll pay for that!

-Make me, you prick!-Gryphus 1 said, challenging the enemy pilot.

Both pilots headed to each other, overshooting. The Mirage was way more stable than the Falcon, something that Rambler 1 decided to use to his advantage. He got to his enemy's tail and tried to get a lock on to him. However, Gryphus 1 had foreseen that tactic and pulled up, using a stalling maneuver to make Rambler 1 overshoot, and then, he fired a couple of missiles to the Mirage, although only one hit him. The damaged fighter tried to deal a final blow to his enemy consisting on firing a LASM to the complex, but, before he could get a lock on, he found Gryphus 1 on his tail.

-You noticed me too late!-he said, gunning Rambler 1. His plane exploded and its remains fell some yards away from the limits of the fuel complex.

-Enemy squadron shot down.-reported Gryphus 1.-Tell Bergman and his men that the city is secured.

-Roger that, Gryphus 1.-answered Crux.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 09:10 Hours_

Ángel landed his F-16C. Before he got out of his plane, the base commander rushed to him.

-Captain Román, you have another mission.-he said.

-Another one? I've just returned from a mission over Port Patterson! I'll listen to you, though.-Ángel complained.

-Do you remember the transport plane you shot down over the city?-the base commander asked.

-Perfectly, an An-124. Why?-said Ángel, worried about what the commander meant.

-Because there's a whole squadron of An-124 heading to Santa Elva carrying munitions for the Gleipnir.-answered the commander.

* * *

><p>Fifth chapter. Both chapters 5 and 6 will take place the same day, as you might have guessed. In chapter 6, "False Target", you'll find out how Gryphus 1 deals with the enemy transports. I'll also rewrite Scene 1 to make it fit with the rest of the fanfic, so stay tuned. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	12. Flashback 5:Meeting Her Parents

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 5:Meeting Her Parents**

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:00 hours._

Ángel woke up after having one of the best rests of his life. Despite the nightmare, and thanks to Julieta, he slept like a little kid for the rest of the night. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Julieta, who was sleeping by his side with a dreamy smile across her face. Ángel tried to get out of his bed but he found out that Julieta didn't let him go even when she fell asleep. She was still embracing him, and Ángel was less than willing to wake her up.

Some minutes later, Julieta woke up.

-Good morning, Julieta.-said Ángel, gently brushing a bang of her hair behind her ear.

-Good morning, Ángel.-Julieta answered, smiling even more than before.-It seems like you woke up before me, this time.

-You hit the nail.-her boyfriend said.-I wanted to go to the kitchen and have some breakfast, but your arms were wrapped around me and, if I tried to remove them, I would have woken you up.

-Oh, not again, Mr Lovesick.-giggled Julieta, shaking her head.-I'm not going to be angry if you wake me up. Seeing your face when I wake up really makes my day.

-You should see yourself when you're sleeping.-Ángel answered.-You look so cute. It would be a sin to wake you up.

-Ángel,-said Julieta.-pampering me will not make me forget my hunger. Let's have breakfast.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:15 hours_

Ángel and Julieta were in the kitchen, eating some cereals and drinking a chocolate milkshake each. Apollo had come to greet them when they reached the hallway.

-Well, my parents are coming back home today.-said Julieta.-They've heard a lot about you, and they want to meet you in person.

-As long as they don't take me for a bad person, I'll be delighted to meet them, too.-answered Ángel.

-Believe me, they're longing to meet you.-she said, smiling.-They want to thank you for saving me from Reyes.

-I just did what any good person should do.-he answered, blushing.

-Ángel, you're too humble for your own good.-she answered, shaking her head.

After having breakfast, they did the dishes and headed to Julieta's house.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 09:40 hours._

Ángel and Julieta arrived to the latter's house. Her parents hadn't arrived yet.

-This is weird.-said Julieta.-According to the note, they should be here by now.

-Don't worry.-answered Ángel.-I'm sure that they will arrive soon.

-I'll read a bit before they arrive.-said Julieta, heading to her room. She turned back just to see her boyfriend shyly looking around the house.-Come here. Let's go to my bedroom.

-OK.-he answered, following her.

Julieta entered her bedroom and picked up the same book that Ángel had presented her. She had probably read it before, but she seemed as interested on it as the first day. Ángel could just admire her knowledge of the animals featured in the book. To her, they seemed something that everyone should know about. Julieta even remarked some mistakes in the depiction of the animals in the book. There was barely a single noise until they heard some keys out of her bedroom.

-They're my parents.-said Julieta, heading to the door.

She opened the door and met her parents.

-Hi, mom. Hi, dad.-said Julieta.-Ángel has come here for a visit.

-That Ángel?-said her father, smiling. He headed to the boy and shook his hand.-Hello, Ángel. My name is Diego.

-And my name is Elena.-said Julieta's mother, kissing him.-Pleased to meet you in person.

-Pleased to meet you too.-answered Ángel, returning a smile.-I hope I'm welcome here.

-Are you kidding?-said Diego.-We wanted to thank you for saving our daughter from Esteban Reyes.

-She couldn't stop talking about you since she first met you.-added Elena.-She said that a punky boy looked at her in the library. The next Monday, she said that the very same punky saved her from that evil boy. Whenever she talked about you, she couldn't help but smile. And these last days, she even whispers your name in dreams.

-Oh, mom...-said Julieta, blushing madly.

-You know that's true, Juli.-said Elena with a smirk.-You were virtually walking on air since your birthday, and you spent hours alone in your bedroom, thinking about him.

If Julieta wasn't blushing before, now she looked like a tomato. Ángel was blushing too, because, since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her, at least not for long.

-But I guess that she couldn't ask for a better friend, or boyfriend.-Diego said.-I sometimes hear some people saying bad stuff about you, but it's pure nonsense.

-Well, she can have anyone she wants to.-Ángel said.-She's a good person, and I can't see why anyone would dislike her at all, unless that person can't tell the difference between good and evil.

-I heard that you wanted to become a fighter pilot.-said Elena.-And I can tell that you will be a hell of a pilot. You seem as kind as an angel and as strong as the mightiest demon.

-Well, not any ordinary pilot.-said Ángel.-I want to be an aggressor pilot. In other words, a pilot that trains other pliots in air-to-air and air-to-ground combat.

-I hope you become a good one.-said Diego.-You really deserve it. By the way, you can stay here and have lunch today. It's the least we can do for you after you invited our daughter to your home.

-It was a pleasure for me.-Ángel answered sheepishly.-But thank you anyway.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 14:30 hours._

After having lunch, Ángel and Julieta spent the nap time at her bedroom. Her parents were tired because of the long journey they had to endure from the capital, so both teenagers tried their best not to make the slightest noise.

-It seems like your parents like me a lot.-said Ángel.

-Well, of course.-answered Julieta.-What else did you expect? You're a good person, Ángel. You're quite handsome, if you ask me, but if you were like Esteban, I would kick you out of my life without a second thought.

-I can expect that from you.-answered Ángel.-You can have any boy you like wrapped around your finger, but it still beats me why did you choose me. Not that I'm sad, thought. I couldn't ask for any better girl.

-Oh, Ángel, not again.-said Julieta, shaking her head in amusement.-As I said, you're a good person. You truly listen to anything your friends have to say, even if it isn't anything serious, and you try your best to help them in case they need to.

-Well, you're a very good person too.-said Ángel.-Even if it takes you some time to gain some confidence, when you do, you become a very good friend. Someone that never lets down those who love you.

-When you think about it, it almost seems like we've been dating for years, instead of having been dating for a few days.-said Julieta.

-One thing is sure.-said Ángel, cupping her face in his hands and staring into her eyes.-I've turned into a happier and more friendly person since I met you.

-I could say the same for me.-said Julieta.-I wasn't very friendly before I met you. Not that I didn't have any friends at all, but I only had a handful. But it seems that I really hit the jackpot with you.

After that, they kissed again. The effect of the kiss was soothing and warm. A feeling that they never wanted to dissapear.

_Wednesday, January 6th 2010, 19:40 hours._

After spending the day and the afternoon with Julieta, it was time for Ángel to go back home.

-It's sad to say, but I have to say goodbye for now. These days have been the best of my life.-said Ángel, a bit downcast.

-Don't worry.-said Julieta, optimistic.-This goodbye is more like a "I'll see you next time".

-I know.-he answered.-By the way, how do you think our friends will react to our relationship?

-I don't know.-she pondered.-Maybe with a "We told you so, lovebirds!". But I couldn't care less for their reactions. It's what we feel for each other what really matters.

-You're right.-he said. He then leaned and kissed her.-Goodbye, Julieta.

-Goodbye, Ángel.-she answered, as he left her home and went back to his.

* * *

><p>Fifth flashback. Sorry for the delays, but I had a driving test last Monday and I had to study. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	13. Chapter 6:False Target

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 6:False Target**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 09:11 Hours_

-Really?-asked Ángel.-How many?

-I don't know,-answered the commander.- but there are four groups escorted by fighters, with at least one ace squadron among them. It seems that the An-124 you shot down over Port Patterson was a stranded one.

-I see.-said Ángel.-It seems like I have to hurry.

-Which plane will you choose, Captain Román?-asked the commander.-Since it is an air-to-air mission, the F-14D or the F-15C might be a good choice.

-Well, the F-14D carries Advanced Long range Air-to-Air missiles and is more maneuverable than the F-15C, but it is not as stable or fast as the F-15C.-Ángel pondered, and, after thinking for a bit, he made up his mind.-I think I'll take the F-15C.

-But, Captain, even though we couldn't count how many transports are en route to Santa Elva, we managed to find out that they are flying at high altitude. Do you think that the Eagle can reach them?-said the commander.

-Are you kidding?-retorted the pilot.-Did you hear about a pilot called Larry Foulke, also known as Solo-Wing Pixy?

-Yeah.-said the commander.-Why?

-Well, he managed to land an F-15C that had a wing torn off during a dogfight.-answered Ángel.-If that's not showing how stable that aircraft is, I'm a monkey's uncle.

-OK, you're the boss.-the commander answered, shrugging.-Just be careful. We might have lost this war without you.

-"_Ironic._"-thought Ángel, as he climbed to the F-15's cockpit.-"_Someone that could not protect his loved ones and has no hope at all over his shoulders is saving and bringing hope to this whole nation._"

_Kingshill, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 10:30 Hours_

Gryphus 1 piloted the F-15C from Patterson Base to Kingshill, half way between Port Patterson and Stand Canyon. It had taken him one hour and fifteen minutes to reach the area since he took off from the base. His plane, armed with XMAAs and SAAMs, along with missiles and guns, was perfect for air-to-air combat, although it was not nearly as good in air-to-ground attacks. The F-15E Strike Eagle was much better in that role, while retaining the air-to-air skills of the F-15C. However, the F-15C could carry some air-to-ground ordnance when required.

Gryphus 1 had made contact with Crux minutes earlier, and now he was tracking a formation of two MiG-21-93 Fishbed escorting three An-124 Condor.

-"_Three planes?!_"-thought Gryphus 1.-"_Each one of those planes can carry a lot of supplies in a fix. Why so many?_"

-Something's wrong...-said Crux.-Gryphus 1, does something seem amiss?

-Yes, there are just too many transport aircraft.-answered the pilot.-There are probably some decoy aircraft mixed in whit the formation. Can you confirm which one is the target?

-Unfortunately, no.-answered Crux.-You'll have to find the real one and shoot it down by yourself. Take a good look. Is there anything different, perhaps in the way they fly?

-I don't know. I'll shoot down all the transports if I see the chance, just in case.-answered Gryphus 1.

-I wouldn't advise that.-said Crux.-The target might get away if you don't focus your attacks.

-Understood. Gryphus 1, engaging.-said Gryphus 1, attacking the escorts with XMAA. Both MiG-21s were shot down.

-"_I thought you were taking us more seriously!_"-thought Gryphus 1.

-Enemy aircraft!-reported one of the transports.-Was there a leak!?

-That's what the decoy aircraft are for. Only one shipment needs to get through.-answered another transport.

-Keep us protected.-ordered another one.-We have precious cargo onboard.

-"_A cargo I will never allow to reach its destination._"-thought Gryphus 1. He headed to the transports. One of them was flying lower than the other two.

He decided to use missiles and guns to take out the transports at a higher altitude, in a hunch.

-Decoy aircraft hit!-reported a pilot, after two of the three transports were shot down.-There's nothing we can do. Delivering the cargo is the top priority.

Gryphus 1 then switched to SAAM and shot a missile to the last transport. The airplane kept flying after it was hit, but a short burst of guns was enough to shoot it down. He then tracked a handful of planes to the northwest and proceeded to intercept them.

Suddenly, a voice was heard over the radio.

-This is the ground unit. We've secured the downed transports. It looks that the last one you shot down was the real target. We'll carry on from here.

Gryphus 1 recognized that voice. It was one of the soldiers of the Davis Unit. It seemed that they were informed by the commander or Bergman about the operation over Kingshill.

He was approaching the contacts when his missile warning went off. A couple of SAAM flew towards him at high speed. He managed to evade them in time to see two JA-37 Viggen engaging him. One of them made a single mistake and was shot down with a XMAA, while the other fired its guns at him. Gryphus 1 evaded the burst and got to the bandit's tail, shooting another XMAA that hit its mark.

-What are you doing?-asked one of the transport plane's pilot to another one.-Increase your altitude!

-Escape while the enemy is busy with the decoys.-ordered another one.-Can't we fly any higher?

-Heavy cargo will make it difficult for a transport to maintain a steady altitude.-guessed Crux.-Look in the formation for an aircraft with a lower altitude and take it out.

Gryphus 1, however, engaged the three transports. He started to shoot down the ones with a higher altitude.

-Gryphus 1, it looks like that was a decoy.-reported Crux.-Look harder for the real transport.

-Take it easy, Crux.-answered Gryphus 1.-There's still plenty of time to shoot down every transport.

The pilot then turned to the remaining transport. It was on the center of the formation, although at a lower altitude. He fired an SAAM and gunned it, sending it spiraling to the ground.

-Dammit!-shouted a Leasathian pilot.-A shipment's been shot down!

Seconds later, another formation of An-124 was tracked. This time, it was comprised of 4 transports, escorted by 4 MiG-29C, two of which proceeded to engage Gryphus 1 immediately.

-It's the enemy!-reported a Leasathian pilot.-Increase speed and shake him.

-The cargo's too heavy.-complained the pilot of a transport plane.-We can't gain altitude.

Gryphus 1 fired a couple of XMAA to the MiG-29C, but one of them dodged the missile and fired two missiles at him. The missiles were just a few meters away from hitting the Eagle. Gryphus 1 got to the Fulcrum's tail and fired its guns at it, shooting it down. He then headed to the transports, getting the attention of the remaining MiG-29C. However, as soon as they were in range, Gryphus 1 fired two XMAA more, this time successfully shooting down both fighters. He then proceeded to shoot down the transports, focusing on the ones flying at high altitude. This time, he fired two missiles at each plane, firing the gun to finish them off.

-Gryphus 1, please hurry! If you don't hurry, the military supplies...-said Crux, but was promptly interrupted by the pilot:

-CRUX!-shouted Gryphus 1.-The more planes I shoot down here, the less planes I'll have to shoot down later. Just calm down.

The remaining transport plane was shot down with an SAAM and a short burst of guns.

-Another shipment's been hit!-complained a Leasathian pilot.

Gryphus 1 was now tracking not one, but two formations, one comprised of three planes to the west and the other one, comprised of 8 planes, to the southwest. He decided to attack the smaller one first. He got it in range just to find out that it was a lone Il-76 Candid escorted by two MiG-31 Foxhound, that broke away from the transport and fired their XLAA to their enemy. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles and fired an SAAM to one of the fighters. It wasn't shot down by it, but it took a short burst of guns to shoot the Foxhound down. He then shot down both the remaining MiG-31 and the Il-76 with the same tactic, at the cost of his remaining SAAM. He then rushed to the remaining enemy planes in the area.

-Escort aircraft! Get him off of us!-ordered the pilot of a transport plane.-We lose everything if this plane goes down!

-Roger that!-answered the pilot of an escort plane. The four Su-33 of the escort squadron had a similar paintjob to the Leasathian Navy standard, albeit in a three-tone brown pattern. Armed with XMAA and QAAM, they were a serious threat to any enemy plane, at any range.-Savanna Squadron, engage!

Each one of the Su-33 fired an XMAA to Gryphus 1, but he managed to avoid them. He chose to focus on the transport planes and leave the enemy fighters alone for the time being. He fired his last XMAA salvo to the An-124, severely damaging them. Then he fired the guns to the transports, shooting them down one by one.

-Somebody shoot him down already!-ordered one of the transport planes' pilot after the three with the higher altitude were shot down, but it was futile. Gryphus 1 shot down the enemy transport immediately after.

-Enemy shipments destroyed.-reported Crux.-Good job, Gryphus 1!

-Not at all, Crux. But I have four bandits on my tail.-said Gryphus 1.

-Our comrades' deaths will not be in vain, scum!-quipped Savanna 1.-All units, kill him!

-Roger.-answered his wingmen, firing at him.

Gryphus 1 evaded their attacks. He got on the tail of one of the Su-33 and fired two missiles, but none of them hit the plane. The Su-33 used its maneuvering advantage to get to his tail and fire, hitting Gryphus 1 on the right wing.

-DAMN!-groaned Gryphus 1.

-Gotcha, bastard!-the Leasathian pilot boasted.-Time to finish you off.

Gryphus 1, however, evaded him again and fired his guns. This time, the bullets hit the Flanker's engines, making them explode.

-One of ours went down!-reported one of the pilots of the Savanna Squadron.

-Crap!-complained Savanna 1.-All units, surround him and shoot him down if you have a chance.

-Roger.-said the two remaining pilots.

Gryphus 1 saw the three Su-33 circling around him. He recognized that technique immediately: a "mauling". If he chased a single plane, he would have another one in a perfect position for it to fire at him and shoot him down. So he decided to go for the extreme: he changed course and flew head-on towards one of the planes, firing the gun. The Flanker was hit directly and fell to the ground, giving Gryphus 1 a chance to escape the circle. The Su-33 saw this and chased him, but Gryphus 1 turned around and fired two missiles to one of the two planes left, shooting it down, while the other fired its guns at him. He was hit again on the right wing, and the damaged wing broke in half.

-CRAP! Not again!-complained Gryphus 1, seeing his F-15C's right wing torn off.

-Take that, you son of a bitch!-groaned Savanna 1, the last Leasathian pilot left in the area.

Both Gryphus 1 and Savanna 1 turned around, trying to shoot the other one down. Evading his enemy's missiles and bullets, Gryphus 1 managed to shoot the Su-33 down.

-Well done, sir...er, I mean, Gryphus 1-cheered Crux.

-Thanks, Crux, but I lost my right wing in the dogfight.-replied Gryphus 1.-I'm returning the base.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Ángel Román landed his damaged F-15C. Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman had arrived some minutes before.

-My my, it seems like we have a "Solo-Wing" right before us.-said Bergman, sneering.-I never though an F-15C could take so much damage.

-I've seen worst.-shrugged Román.-I still find it hard to believe I could make it to this base when we captured Port Patterson. My F-1 was almost shot down.

-Still, now you're one of three pilots that managed to fly this aircraft with such degree of damage.-replied Solano.

-Along with the Demon Lord of the Round Table and Solo-Wing Pixy, aka Galm 1 and Galm 2, right?-said Román.

-You bet, man.-answered Bergman.

-Let's have a meal now.-said Ángel.-I'm starving after all this flying.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 17th 2020, 17:00 Hours_

After having some food and a short nap, Ángel was helping the mechanics with the repairs on his F-15C. Suddenly, Eugene entered the hangar, with a broad smile on his face.

-Hey Eugene, why so happy?-said Ángel.

-I've got good news.-Eugene answered.-Some units of the Aurelian Navy are heading to Port Patterson as we speak. We're finally having some support!

-Fantastic!-replied Ángel, going down the ladder and heading to his friend.-They can't come at any better time. As soon as they get some supplies, we'll conduct a rescue operation.

-You mean...?-Eugene started to say, but Ángel answered him right away:

-Yes, we're heading to Terminus Island to rescue the Aurelian scientist secluded there.

* * *

><p>Sixth chapter. Sorry for the delays, but I've been a bit out of the loop these last days. If you wonder, I think that Cipher could have taken a little damage when fighting the Morgan over Avalon Dam in Ace Combat Zero, but not enough to take him down. He's the Demon Lord, after all. Next chapter, as you might have guessed, is "Ice Bound", after another flashback, though. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	14. Flashback 6:Valentine and Birthday

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 6:Valentine And Birthday**

When Ángel and Julieta returned to class after holidays, their friends were not surprised that they were dating. Carlos, Rebeca and Sergio reacted just as the couple had predicted, but, instead of teasing them, they were very glad to hear it. Not everyone at school was happy, though, as some of Esteban's former friends were mad because Esteban's worst enemy and the girl that dared to force his downfall were together, but those were the least of them. And no one was fool enough to mess with either the couple or their friends, since no one wanted to be put through the same problems as the bully.

_Sunday, February 14th 2010, 18:30 hours._

It was St. Valentine Day, and Ángel had something for Julieta. Something he knew for a fact she would love. He had bought some flowers for her, but that was only a part of the gift he had prepared for his beloved girlfriend.

Ángel arrived to Julieta's home and was greeted by Elena, who opened the door. She saw Ángel with a bouquet and a rather big box.

-Hello, Ángel.-she greeted him.

-Hi there, Ms. Álvarez.-he answered.-Is Julieta at home?

-Yes. She's in her bedroom, but she's doing homework.-Elena answered.

-OK.-Ángel said.-I came here to bring her a gift. I'll come back later if she's not available now.

Suddenly, Julieta's voice was heard:

-You can come in. It's not like my homework is that difficult.

Ángel entered her room.

-Hello Julieta. Happy St. Valentine.-he said, kissing her and giving her the bouquet, after placing the box carefully on the floor.

-Happy St. Valentine to you too.-Julieta answered. The bouquet had roses, daisies and carnations.-That's a wonderful bouquet you brought me.

-It's only a part of the gift.-he replied, with a small smirk on his face.

-A part?-she wondered.-What is the other part?

-I'll show you.-he said.-Please close your eyes first.

Julieta closed her eyes, but tried to open them as he turned around, out of curiosity.

-Please, no cheating.-he said.

Julieta closed her eyes again. She heard him opening the box and placing something heavy on her desk.

-Now you can open them.-Ángel said.

When Julieta opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming.

Ángel had brought a figure of the Sideshow collection, just like the one with the Tyrannosaurus fighting the Velociraptors he had at his home.

-You bought this for me!?-she asked, almost squealing.

-No, I didn't.-he answered.-This is the one I had at home.

When Julieta heard that, she almost broke down in tears. The figure was a very personal thing for her boyfriend, for it was a gift of his deceased grandfather.

-But, Ángel, this is one of the last things your grandfather could give you. Why did you turn it into a present for me!?-she asked, on the verge of crying.

-Well, at least I keep the other one.-he answered.-As long as I have it, I'll have a small memory of my grandpa with me. And, since the day you saw it, I knew that you would love one of them. You can take this figure as a token of my love for you.

Julieta couldn't believe her ears. Ángel had given her something very dear for him, in St. Valentine. She started crying out of happiness.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-Ángel asked, when he saw her crying.-Didn't you like it?

-Like it?-Julieta answered, wiping the tears from her face and looking at her boyfriend.-I love it! But not as much as I love you.

That being said, she pulled him into an Ustian kiss. Ángel was caught off-guard, but loved it nonetheless. They kissed for a good twenty seconds before pulling apart.

-This has been my first Valentine of my life,-said Julieta.-and thanks to you, the happiest.

-I could say the same.-Ángel answered.-Because, when I'm with you, there's nothing else I could ask for.

-Thank you for the presents.-she said.-Unfortunately, I have to finish my homework, since tomorrow we have classes.

-First obligation and then devotion.-he answered.-Goodbye Julieta. I love you.

-I love you too.-she answered, blowing a kiss for him.

_Tuesday, April 6th 2010, 19:00 hours_

It was Ángel's birthday, and he played host to a great party at his granparents' house, which, since their decease, was used by Ángel's family in special occasions. And Ángel's birthday was one of these.

Even people like Carlos, Sergio and Rebeca had been invited, and everyone was having a ball. Presents were meaningless for Ángel when compared to the joy of having people in his birthday.

It came without saying that Julieta was at the party too.

-16 years, and it's said soon, my friend.-said Carlos.-I hope you're having a nice birthday.

-It's being great.-Ángel answered.-And thanks to my family and friends.

-Not at all.-Sergio answered.-Maybe this will make up for us being total jerks to you in the past.

-Nonsense.-answered Ángel.-Forget about the past, and let's enjoy the present.

The whole day was wonderful for everyone. After the party, while the whole Román family was cleaning up the house, Ángel was approached by Julieta.

-Hey, I have something for you.-she said.

-Well, let's see.-he answered.

They went to the entrance and Julieta pulled a golden necklace with a golden heart on it.

-I truly hope you like it.-she said, putting it around his neck.

Ángel looked at it in awe. It was by far one of the best gifts of his birthday.

-Have you tried opening the heart?-Julieta said suddenly.

Ángel did as she told and saw a small photo inside the heart. It was a photo that she had taken of them some days before.

-Wow, it's beautiful.-he said.

-Thanks.-she answered.-I know it's not that much, but less is nothing.

-Are you kidding?-he asked.-Of all the gifts I had, this has been one of the best, to say the very least.

Julieta blushed when he said that. It didn't help at all that Ángel pulled her into a passionate kiss.

-Ángel, if you're finished with Julieta, please come here now and help us clean this mess.-said Lucas.

The teenagers blushed when Ángel's father called his son.

-Well, I'll see you tomorrow.-he stammered.-Goodbye.

-Goodbye.-said Julieta, heading to her home.

* * *

><p>Sixth flashback. Delays again, but real life takes its toll, and quite a heavy one. Remember to follow the story if you like it. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	15. Chapter 7:Ice Bound

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 7:Ice Bound**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 15:23 Hours_

It had been several days since the operations in Port Patterson and Kingshill. There had been no important missions during those days, just recon missions that showed that the Leasathian Armed Forces were in a defensive mood, instead of trying to gain new ground. It seemed that they were now truly afraid of Ángel Román, or as they called him, the "Southern Cross".

Ángel was having a rest during nap time when Bergman knocked on his room's door.

-Hey, Captain Román, we've got good news. The Aurelian Navy units that contacted us the 17th have arrived to Port Patterson!-said the Major.

-Fantastic.-answered Ángel, putting on his uniform.-Tell the personnel to prepare an helicopter and let's go and meet them.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 17:53 Hours_

Ángel Román, Alejandro Bergman, Eugene Solano and the base commander, a man known as Fred Hernández, had arrived to Port Patterson in a CH-47 Chinook, a transport helicopter used by the Aurelian Army. At the port, there were one cruiser, two destroyers, an amphibious assault ship with two AV-8B Harriers on deck and three frigates, along with a submarine. Three soldiers were waiting for them at the port complex. The helicopter landed near the complex and the four men got down of it.

-Hello there.-said Hernández, while the seven men saluted.

-At ease.-said the man in the middle. It was an old man, whose voice sounded a bit grumpy, but despite that, he seemed friendly enough.-My name is Charles López, and I'm the captain of the cruiser Thalassa. The man to my right is the First Lieutenant Miguel Grant, call-sign Milvus 1, and the man to my left is Henry Rodríguez, captain of the submarine Naiad.

-Pleased to meet you all.-answered Hernández.-My name is Fred Hernández; I'm the commander of Patterson Base, and these men are Second Lieutenant Eugene Solano, Major Alejandro Bergman, and Captain Ángel Román, whose call-sign is Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1?-said Miguel.-That Gryphus 1?

-The very same.-answered Ángel.-Why?

-I'm a great fan of yours.- Miguel answered.-You're an Air Force pilot, so I assume that you haven't seen a Harrier very often, right?

-Well, I want to take a look at your squadron's Harriers, if it's not too much to ask.-answered the pilot.

-Of course. Come with me.-replied the Harrier pilot.

Some minutes later, both pilots were checking the Harriers.

-Unfortunately, some of the planes of Milvus Squadron were shot down, and only I and my wingman could remain operative.-pointed Miguel.

-You're lucky.-answered Ángel.-My callsign is just a formality now, since I'm the only pilot left in the 207th TFS.

-Really?-wondered Miguel.-What happened to the rest of the squadron?

-They were killed.-answered Ángel.-With the SWBM.

-The SWBM?-said Miguel.-The long range missile of the Gleipnir?

-You bet.-answered Ángel, darkly.-And that aircraft also killed my family, my girlfriend, and too many innocent people.

-I truly hope that someone shoot that monster down.-said Miguel, clenching his fists.-That aircraft has taken too many lives already.

-For me, it's personal.-replied Ángel, frowning.-As soon as I have the chance, I'll take down that plane and anything or anyone protecting it.

-Let's change the subject.-said Miguel.-We've been informed that the fleet will attack any ship around Terminus Island, in a diversionary attack, while the Naiad crew rescues the scientist and extract him. Although we may deal some nasty damage to a small fleet, we'll be sitting ducks if it takes us too much time.

-And that's when I come in, right?-mused Ángel.

-You're sharp, like the rumors.-cheered Miguel.-You'll cripple the fleet and protect us and the Naiad, in case we need it.

-No need to worry at all.-answered Ángel.-I think I have a good aircraft for this mission.

-Which one?-asked Miguel.

-That, my friend, will be a secret for now. Sorry if it unnerves you.-said Ángel.

-No problem.-said Miguel.-I guess you'll make a good choice. You're the Southern Cross.

-But I'm no god.-replied Ángel.-I just do what I have to do, like everyone here.

-You've managed to change the tide of battle so far.-answered Miguel.-If that's not being good, I don't know what could be.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 21st 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Ángel, Eugene, Alejandro and Fred had arrived to the base some minutes ago. Fred went to his office to answer a call from the fleet.

-Well, Miguel told us that you had chosen an airplane for the rescue mission.-said Eugene.-Which one will you take?

-I think I'll take the Tornado EF.3.-answered Ángel.-I know it's not a good dogfighter, but it will be useful against the enemy ships thanks to the LAGMs and its low flight capabilities. And, in the case that any anti-submarine aircraft shows up, its XMAA will take it down or cripple it. Furthermore, its ECM system will come in handy while we cover the Naiad.

-OK. I just hope that this mission is successful, just like the others.-said Alejandro.

-The fleet has just commenced their advance towards Terminus Island.-said Fred.-They expect to arrive to the island within 7 hours.

-Seven?-replied Ángel.-That means we have some work to do now. Eugene, head to your E-767 and head toward the area. I'll catch up with the fleet at midnight.

-I think that the crew of the Naiad will be enough to save the scientist.-said Alejandro.-Everyone has been informed of their objectives. You are ordered to protect the diversionary fleet and the Naiad at all cost until they exit the area.

-Understood.-answered Ángel.-I'll check the EF.3 and take off ASAP.

_Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 had just arrived to Terminus Island on a Tornado EF.3, which was a variant of the Tornado F.3 adapted to Suppression of Enemy Air Defences, or SEAD. Armed with XMAA and LAGM, it combined the fighter capabilities of the F.3 with some of the Tornado ECR SEAD properties, including an integrated ECM system.

-To all allied forces. This is the Naiad.-reported the submarine's Captain.-We will be approaching the target shortly. Make sure to draw the enemy's attention your way.

-This is the cruiser Thalassa.-answered the cruiser's Captain.-Understood. We'll make sure they know we're here. Pilots up above. Show us your best.

-We read you loud and clear.-replied Milvus 1.-Hey, Gryphus 1, it seems like you got here just in time.

-I wish I had been here sooner, Milvus 1.-said Gryphus 1, as he approached a small enemy fleet from the southwest.-It seems like you have found stiff opposition out there.

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-reported Crux, as an MPG appeared on the right side of the HUD.-Damage to the allied fleet will be displayed on the MPG. The Naiad will likely be discovered if the diversionary fleet has to pull out. Make sure they survive this mission.

-Roger that, Crux.-answered Gryphus 1. He then talked to the Milvus squadron.-Milvus 1, I'm picking Yak-38 Forgers inbound. Do you think you can take them?

-No problem at all, Gryphus 1.-replied Milvus 1.

-Sure. We'll take care of the small fry.-added Milvus 2.-You can take care of the enemy fleet for us.

Four Yak-38 Forgers had taken off from the island, and headed to the fleet immediately. Milvus squadron attacked them, trying to avoid enemy AA fire from the enemy fleet.

-Enemy fleet detected.-said a Leasathian Navy Captain.-This is the AEGIS destroyer Neptune. All ships capable of attack, follow us.

A fleet of one AEGIS destroyer, a destroyer, a cruiser, a frigate and two missile boats headed out of the port facilities of the island. They seemed oblivious to the submarine that headed to the island, but they were fully aware of every other enemy in the area. Gryphus 1 flew to an altitude of less than 500 feet to avoid enemy SAMs from the ships and fired an LAGM to the frigate. When the missile hit it, the frigate was split in two because of the impact. Gryphus 1 headed to the cruiser and fired another LAGM, but this time, the cruiser didn't sink at all, but it was so terribly crippled that it sunk after a short strafe run of the Tornado.

-"_The missile boats are too frail to waste LAGMs on them._"-thought Gryphus 1, firing a missile to each one, destroying them with ease.

-Show them what our anti-aircraft defences are capable of!-ordered the AEGIS' Captain.

-It's no use!-answered the Captain of the destroyer in front of the AEGIS.-That bandit is flying extremely low!

Soon after that, an LAGM impacted on the destroyer, crippling it. Another gun run was enough to sink it. Unfortunately, Gryphus 1 pullet up to avoid a collision with the ship, and the AEGIS took the chance to fire two missiles at him. The advanced tracking system of the missiles easily countered the ECM system of the EF.3, but not the evasive maneuvers. Gryphus 1 turned around and fired a fourth LAGM to the enemy ship. This time, however, the damage was minimal compared to the other ships, and Gryphus 1 needed two missiles more to sink the last ship.

Meanwhile, the Naiad had arrived to the island.

-This is the Naiad.-reported the Captain.-We've reached the target. The infiltration unit is preparing to enter the facility.

-This is the infiltration unit.-said the leader of the unit.-We'll bring you back something nice, so don't leave without us.

Gryphus 1 flew over the Naiad, that was docked in a hangar on the southwest coast of the island. There was a double row of lights heading toward the beach, hinting a landing strip for a seaplane. Its width was roughly that of the Gleipnir. Gryphus 1 frowned by the thought of that aircraft, but the voice of Crux reminded him of an important feature of the mission.

-It looks like we've got enemy anti-submarine aircraft.-he reported.-The Naiad ¡s going to be pinned down even if we secure the target. Take care of those aircraft as soon as possible.

And hell was he right.

A couple of Tu-22M Backfire escorted by four MiG-29C Fulcrum were heading in from the north. The Tu-22M was a heavy anti-ship airplane that Leasath used as an anti-submarine warfare aircraft. Gryphus 1 knew that, if he didn't do something soon, these two planes would sink the Naiad as soon as it got away from the island.

-This is the Naiad! Take care of those birds in the sky!-ordered the Captain.

-Understood.-answered Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 1, engaging enemy planes.

He proceeded to get a lock on the Backfires and two of the Fulcrums with his XMAA and fired the four missiles at them. None of them dodged the missiles, but the Backfires were just crippled instead of shot down. The other two MiG-29C engaged Gryphus 1, but, one of them was shot down with a couple of missiles, while the other tried to shoot him down to no avail. Gryphus 1 knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against a Fulcrum in a dogfight with the Tornado EF.3, so he flew low to avoid the enemy radar. However, the MiG-29C chased him trying to shoot him down with his guns, when a QAAM hit him from the left, shooting him down.

-This is Milvus 1. Splash three.-reported Milvus 1.-Gryphus 1, head toward the Tu-22M.

-Roger.-answered the pilot.-Thanks, Milvus 1.

-Anytime, my friend.-replied Milvus 1.

Gryphus 1 headed towards the crippled planes, that didn't retreat, since the scientist knew too much about the Gleipnir. But their stubbornness would be their downfall, as Gryphus 1 gunned both planes out of the sky.

-Infiltration unit.-reported the leader of the unit.-We've secured the target. Returning now!

-This is the Naiad!-informed Rodríguez, a minute after they took the scientist out of the facility.-We have secured the target, and are commencing extraction.

-Good job!-cheered Milvus 1.-All right, now just get out of there.

Seconds later, an explosion was heard, and everyone above the surface felt like the whole world fell over them.

-What the!? This is the Naiad! Hull breached! We've struck a mine.

-Naiad, are you all right!?-asked Crux frantically.-What's the damage report?

-The diving control system and rudder are out! Controls are barely responding! We're surfacing!-informed the Captain as the submarine rose out of the water like a gigantic shark and fell back onto the water.

-The Naiad has surfaced.-said Crux. He then took a look to the long range radar and almost fainted.-Of all the times... We're getting new readings on radar. A large number of aircraft have taken off from a nearby enemy base.

Gryphus 1 and the Milvus squadron took a look at the long range radar, and it showed ten contacts heading directly to the damaged submarine.

-Naiad! Maintain your present course!-ordered Gryphus 1.-You've got to make it out of there!

What Rodríguez said next almost made everyone have a heart attack:

-It's no use! An iceberg is blocking our path. All pilots, do something about that iceberg. The Naiad is stuck on a collision course.

Crux was barely capable of keeping it together.

-Crux to Gryphus and Milvus squadrons.-he ordered.-The distance between the Naiad and the iceberg will be displayed on your MPGs. Destroy the iceberg before the Naiad collides with it.

-Is it even possible to destroy something that big?-questioned Rodríguez.-I guess I'll have to take your word for it!

-You've heard him, Milvus 1.-said Gryphus 1.-Let's destroy the iceberg.

-Roger that.-answered both pilots.

The two AV-8B and the Tornado EF.3 proceeded to drop all air-to-ground ordnance. After a couple of runs, though, the Milvus squadron retired because they were low on fuel. Fortunately, however, Gryphus 1, last run was enough to destroy the iceberg, but at the cost of his six remaining LAGMs.

-This is the Naiad. Destruction of the iceberg confirmed.-reported the Captain.-Keep us covered until we make it out of the battle zone.

Suddenly, Crux saw something amiss regarding the approaching enemy aircraft.

-Gryphus 1.-he said.-There's something strange about two of the planes of the enemy formation.

-What's wrong?-Gryphus 1 asked. He switched to long range radar, and his heart stopped dead in its tracks.-Oh, no! Crux! Keep the Milvus squadron out of the fray!

-What's going on, Gryphus 1?-Crux wondered.

-There's only one plane in the Leasathian Air Force that can go that fast, and it's the MiG-31 Foxhound!-Gryphus 1 replied.-If they track the Milvus squadron, they're doomed.

_10 miles north of Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:06:50 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was right.

Two MiG-31 Foxhound, with red wingtips and rudders and blue trims across the intakes, wings and tail, were quickly approaching the battle zone.

-Alright, we've been authorized to sanitize the airspace before the bombers arrive.-said the flight lead.

-Guess it's business, as usual.-answered the wingman, sneering.-I've heard rumors that the Southern Cross is in the area, so let's be careful.

-But not coward, though.-replied the flight lead.-Let's show that good-for-nothing Southern Cross that the Paladin Squadron is second to no one!

That being said, both planes got a lock on Gryphus 1 and fired the XLAAs at him.

_Terminus Island, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 00:07 Hours_

The missile alarm blared in the EF.3's cockpit. Fortunately, he evaded both missiles. Then, one of the planes broke away from the other, while the other one tried to get on his tail. Gryphus 1 guessed what they intended instantly: it was a simple technique that, more often than not, would end with the chased plane being shot down by either the chasing plane or the ambushing plane, which came head-on to the unsuspecting prey.

-I'm not going out like that!-he swore.

-You talk big, Crossie.-calmly said Paladin 1.-Let's see if you slip through this one. But remember, even if you shoot us down, you won't be able to take out the bombers!

Gryphus 1 hit the brakes and got to his tail, locking on the bandit with the XMAA.

-But you've already made a serious mistake.-he said, firing an XMAA to the MiG-31.

The enemy pilot only had a couple of seconds of despair before the missile hit the intakes of the MiG-31, and shortly after, a burst of guns turned the interceptor in a huge ball of fire.

-Now I'm mad!-roared Paladin 2.-I'll kill you for shooting down my flight lead, you bastard!

He then fired an SAAM to Gryphus 1, but the Tornado evaded it with ease. Gryphus 1 fired an XMAA to the enemy plane, but failed.

-Well, it's time for an old-fashioned dogfight!-Gryphus 1 quipped, sneering, as the MiG-31 was not very maneuverable.

-I'm not getting shot down by the likes of you, Southern Cross dickhead!-Paladin 2 answered with rage, accelerating and increasing altitude.

Gryphus 1 tried to chase him, but his Tornado EF.3 was not nearly as fast as the Foxhound. He fired two missiles at him, and hit him, but sadly, Paladin 2 didn't give up. He flew to the north at full speed, but suddenly, his engines started to give up.

The MiG-31's engines were extremely damaged, and couldn't keep its afterburners for long.

-Oh, crap!-he complained. Before he could react, a burst of guns hit his plane.

-You've failed.-Gryphus 1 said.-If you just had kept near the bombers, then you MIGHT have had a chance.

-You foolish punk!-retorted Paladin 2.-I'm not going out of here alive, but the submarine will be sunk, no matter how hard you try to avoid it!

Gryphus 1 looked to his left and gasped. Four Su-25SM Frogfoot, two Tu-22M Backfire and two Tu-160 Blackjack headed to the Naiad, starting a bombing run.

-Time to sink the submarine and anyone on board of it!-boasted a bomber pilot.

-Thalassa.-asked Gryphus 1.-Could you make the bombers turn around to give me more time?

-No problem, Gryphus 1.-answered López.-You heard him, men. Open fire and make those Leasathians stop the bombing run.

Every ship was firing any anti-aircraft ordnance they could, and the enemy airplanes turned around to avoid the AA fire. Gryphus 1 took the chance to shoot down the Frogfoots, as they would give him a lot of trouble due to their maneuverability. A volley of XMAA was enough to take the four attackers down.

-"_There go the easy pickings. Let's go for the bombers._"-Gryphus 1 thought. However, he only had two XMAA left by then.-"_I think I'll save the XMAA for the Blackjacks._"

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

During the Navy counterattack, one of the Tu-160s had been hit severely. It was trailing smoke, but it kept on its attack.

Gryphus 1 fired both XMAA at the Blackjacks. The damaged bomber exploded, and the other was critically damaged. A burst of guns tore it apart.

After that, Gryphus 1 attacked both Backfires. He managed to shoot them down soon, but, after the second one was taken out, Gryphus 1 noticed a small trail of smoke coming from the belly of the bomber.

It was a cruise missile. It was flying too low for the ships to intercept it, So Gryphus 1 attacked it with everything he had.

He fired missiles and the guns to destroy it. When the missile was over the same area where the iceberg was, its engine exploded and the missile fell harmlessly in the water.

-This is the Naiad.-reported Rodríguez.-We made it through the combat zone border. Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 09:30 Hours_

Ángel Román had just come back from Terminus Island. It had been one of the toughest missions of his life. Eugene Solano and Alejandro Bergman were with him.

-Hey, Román, I've heard some rumors about your mission above Terminus Island. You flew like a pro.-said Alejandro.-And it looks like Santa Elva is just days away from being liberated! As soon as we know how to disable or counter the Gleipnir's optical camouflage...

-We'll take it out.-finished Ángel.-I can't wait to see how they tell Navarro that his "ultimate weapon" has been taken down by a rag-tag band of soldiers.

-The last time I contacted with the Naiad, a small group of sailors had been sent to repair it.-said Eugene.-It is said that the Naiad will reach Port Patterson by tomorrow by the latest. And the scientist, called Albert Santos, has very valuable information of the Gleipnir.

-Magnificent.-replied Ángel, grinning.-Finally, that monster's fate is sealed for good. They will have to kill me to save the airborne fortress.

-I sure hope they don't.-said Alejandro.-We're still far away from Griswall. I have the feeling that, one way or another, the war will end at the capital.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 22nd 2020, 21:30 Hours_

The day passed without a hitch. Since the Naiad was not scheduled for arrival until the next morning, everyone was enjoying a small "break".

Ángel, meanwhile, was remembering the good days with his folks, his wingmen of Aubrey Base, and Julieta.

-"_It's been a while since I last shared the skies with someone that didn't want to kill me._"-he thought.-"_My loved ones' deaths will not be in vain. Finally, Navarro, I will see your selfish dreams of world domination shatter like glass. I swear. I'm sure you didn't give a shit when you killed my family, my girlfriend, and my wingmen, but every person I cared for and every innocent people you murdered was like a stab to my heart._"

He fell asleep soon thereafter, dreaming of a day with Julieta that changed their lives forever.

A first discovery about his family's past that would be just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>Seventh chapter. Sorry for the delays yet again, but it's taking me quite long to write this chapter, and these last days frankly sucked. Then again, a flashback, and after that, finally, "Standoff in the skies". In that chapter, something about Ángel's past will be revealed(not in the flashback; that part will show something about his family's past). Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	16. Flashback 7:Winter And Past

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 7:Winter And Past**

Ángel, Julieta and his friends had passed the final exams without any dfficulty at all. Ángel, Julieta and Rebeca passed with A's and B's, while Carlos and Sergio had B's on every exam. During the following break, Ángel enjoyed his favourite season: winter.

_Friday, July 2nd 2010, 09:00 hours._

Ángel had just woke up. He was having breakfast when he noticed something.

It was snowing.

-"_It's beautiful. It's not very often it snows over here._"-he thought.-"_I'll have breakfast, get dressed and go for a walk. I think Julieta won't mind if I go for a lonely walk this time._"

Several minutes later, Ángel was on his way to the park. He liked cold weather, so he only wore a jacket, and a tracksuit, along with a scarf. The park was covered in a rather large layer of snow, but it was not large enough to hinder walking.

Ángel took a deep breath, enjoying the scenery. It was not like he didn't want to spend some time with Julieta; in fact, he loved being with her more than anything, but this time he wanted to spent some time alone, and give her some free time.

He was so focused on the scenery that he didn't notice a figure behind him.

The figure giggled, grabbed a small amount of snow, turned it into a snowball, and threw it aiming for Ángel's head.

Ángel was hit so suddenly that he almost fell down.

He turned around to see the culprit. The figure was a girl who was laughing to her heart's content, and her face was obscured by a blue scarf. She then pulled down the scarf so that he could hear her.

It was Julieta. She was wearing a black hoodie, the blue scarf, a black sweater and black trousers.

-Seems like I caught you off-guard.-she said, smiling.

-"_There goes my time alone._"-he thought.-"_Nonetheless, I'm happy to see her._"

-Yeah, very funny.-Ángel answered, picking up some snow as well.-Let's see if you like this.

Ángel threw a snowball to Julieta. She was hit in the forehead. She knew that Ángel wouldn't be angry at her, but she decided to play along.

-OK, punkie.-answered Julieta, smiling while faking a frown.-If a snowball fight is what you want, you'll have a good one coming.

That being said, the couple started to throw snowballs at each other, making sure that the snowballs didn't have any harmful objects in them.

However, a couple of minutes later, they were so focused on their game that they stopped worrying about harming each other.

Julieta, however, got an idea to catch her gullible boyfriend off-guard again.

Ángel, meanwhile, picked up some snow, but didn't realized he had picked up something else along with the snow. He threw the snowball at Julieta. This time, however, she was hit on the face and fell to the ground, grabbing her nose in pain.

-Oh no.-Ángel gasped, fearing that he hurted Julieta. He ran to her immediately to check her in case she needed some help.-I'm sorry I hurt...

However, after taking a closer look, the object that was caught up in the snowball turned out to be a large, dry leaf.

-What!?- he said, but then Julieta wiped out the snow on her face and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Ángel fell on his back, with Julieta's face inches from his and smiling slyly.

-Hahaha, got you again.-she said.-Seems like you fell for my "injured girlfriend" trick.

However, both of them noticed something else.

Julieta was sitting on his lap, while she grabbed Ángel's wrists.

There was no shade of red intense enough to describe their blush.

-Oh...er... I'm sorry.-Julieta stammered.-That was a little too weird.

-I'm afraid so.-he answered.-But don't worry. It was just that we both got a bit carried away.

-Even so, I just went too far.-she said, as they both got up.-I think that it was a bad idea.

-Are you kidding?-Ángel asked her.-Nothing's wrong. Please calm down.

-OK.-answered Julieta, still blushing.-But I did learn a good lesson.

-Oh, come on.-replied her boyfriend, passing an arm over her shoulders.-We're dating. It's only natural that, sooner or later, we have that kind of thoughts.

-Ángel!-exclaimed Julieta, scandalized.-Don't say that!

-Hahaha, don't worry.-said Ángel, trying to calm her down.-After all, it's not like we HAVE TO do it soon. We're a couple, after all, and we can't do something if we don't feel comfortable doing it.

-If you say so.-said Julieta. Suddenly, her stomach growled.-Hehehe, seems like I'm still a bit hungry.

-I have an idea.-replied Ángel, after thinking about a good plan.-Let's go to my grandparent's house.

-Do you think your parents will allow you to take me there if they're not there?-wondered Julieta.

-My parents just adore you.-he answered, making her cheeks flush.-In fact, they allow me to go to the house as long as I keep everything tidy and clean.

_Friday, July 2nd 2010, 09:20 hours_

The couple had arrived to the house. It was a bit lonely since no one lived there at the time. However, the Román family made sure that there was always fresh food in case Ángel or anyone else of the family wanted to spend some time there, since there were also some photo albums and stuff at the house. It almost seemed like a "secondary home" for the family.

Ángel and Julieta were warming up near the fireplace. They embraced each other and enjoyed the heat of the fireplace.

-I guess that you followed me to the park.-said Ángel.-I've got to say it; when you want to, you can be very stealthy.

-I'm sorry if it bothered you.-replied Julieta.-It seemed like you wanted to spend some time alone, after all.

-Never mind.-he answered, kissing her tenderly.-I'd always rather being with you, sweetheart.

Julieta was amazed at his kindness and lack of anger.

-You're just too kind for your own good.-she said.-I even tricked you into believing you hurted me, and I did it twice. Once at the beach last summer, and today, I did it again. Sometimes I feel like if I am some kind of "femme fatale".

-Julieta, if it makes you feel better, you're as beautiful and cunning as a mermaid, but you've got such a good heart that it makes the angels fall from grace out of envy.-he replied, caressing her raven black hair, and brushing it behind her ear.-That's what makes me love you even though you are a total prankster. Even if it was a false alarm, I almost cried when I hit you with that last snowball, before I realized that it was just a leaf.

Julieta was amazed by Ángel's words. Anyone who heard that would have thought that it was the cheesiest phrase of all the times, but she could see that he really meant business. Even when she played cruel pranks on him, he always smiled when he was with her, and he always made sure that she was comfortable and happy no matter how.

-Well, you were hungry back at the park, right?-he suddenly said.-I'm going to make some hot chocolate. I think there are some churros in the fridge. I'll cook them and we'll have a good meal. Feel free to take a look at anything you want.

-OK.-she answered, as he headed for the kitchen.

Julieta took a look at the room. There was a cutlery, and some photo albums. She picked up one of them.

It showed some photos of Ángel's father when he was just a kid. He was with his parents, and the photos showed him at any moment of his life: when Lucas was a newborn, a toddler, and a little boy.

-"_Even Ángel's father was adorable when he was a kid. It's almost like him, only with lighter hair._"-she thought.

Suddenly, some pages later, she saw something that surprised her, and not in a good way.

There were some photos of Sara, Ángel's mother.

But she seemed just a bit younger that Lucas, and she didn't looked like she was her sister at all. And most interesting, the photo was taken on May 7th 1982.

-"_Why there are photos of Sara here? And why are there no photos of her as a baby, or even as a toddler?_"-she thought.-"_Wait, could it be...?_"

Julieta was so focused looking at the photos that she didn't hear Ángel entering the room, putting the the chocolate and the churros over the table and slowly heading towards her.

-Being curious is not a sin,-said Ángel, smiling.-but we need to be careful, as curiosity killed the cat.

Julieta almost jumped one feet in the air when Ángel said that. She hastily closed the album and tried to explain everything to him.

-Ángel...-she said, panicking.-I was just...I mean, you...

Her boyfriend, however, just put a finger on her lips and put the album back on the shelf.

-Calm down.-he said, reassuring her.-It was only a matter of time before you found out.

-What do you mean?-Julieta asked, calmer, but still shaking a bit.

-My mother was adopted by my father's family.-he said.-Her parents had died during the Aurelian Civil War of 1982 and she was adopted by my family, but they kept her surname as an honor to her family. Eventually, my father fell in love with her. No one saw that as an incest, since she was adopted.

-That's a curious story, to say the least.-she replied.-But it seemes like she was not liked by everyone.

-Sad but true.-answered Ángel, whose smile dissapeared.-You remember Reyes, don't you?

-How can I forget?-Julieta said, running her hand over Ángel's scar.-That bastard tried to molest me, and he tried to kill you. Not to mention that he wounded you while you defended me.

-Well, his parents hated her guts.-he answered, while putting his hand over hers.-And my father earned their hatred because he defended her. He always claimed that she was not just his foster sister, but also his friend, and that they had no right to bully her.

-And their superiority complex was not compatible with his ideals, right?-she guessed.

-Exactly.-answered Ángel.-Reyes inherited that hatred.

-Well, let's not worry about those monsters, but about the chocolate instead.-Julieta said, changing the subject.

-Of course. If we're not careful, it's gonna get as cold as the weather outside.-he joked.

They enjoyed the chocolate and the churros. Julieta found out that Ángel was a bit skilled on making hot chocolate. It was very warm and tasty, and the churros were not bad at all. But still, she had some questions looming around her head.

-You seem worried.-said Ángel.-Just don't mind it. In the future, I'll tell you everything, I promise.

Julieta looked at him. He was smiling at her. It was the same smile that melted her anytime.

-I know I told you this more times than I can remember, but your eyes are very pretty.-said Ángel, leaning over her.-They're almost hypnotic.

-Oh, Ángel.-Julieta said, blushing.-They're just brown eyes. It's not like they're anything special.

-As if they needed to.-he answered.-I almost feel compelled to pamper you every time I take a glance at them.

Julieta could barely hold her giggle at that comment.

-Ángel, I don't know what's wrong with that head of yours.-she remarked.-Sometimes I feel sorry for you being such a lovesick guy, but then you always find a way to send my head spinning.

They kissed passionately afterwards. They enjoyed the kiss for a short time before pulling away.

Then, Ángel found out that Julieta was getting a bit sleepy.

-What's wrong, Julieta?-he said.-Didn't you get enough sleep?

-Yeah, I did.-she answered.-It's just that all this warmth is too much for me to handle.

She then let out the cutest yawn Ángel had heard in his whole life.

He went to a room to look for a smooth blanket to keep them warm, as he didn't want to keep the fire up. He wrapped the blanket around both him and his girlfriend and they had a little nap together.

After waking up, they decided to have a little shower to get the sleep off of them. Then, they would go out to have some fun.

There was no traffic at all, but it was not due to the snow, but rather because the citizens didn't take the chance to drive with snow, as they were very careful with it.

Ángel and Julieta decided to make a couple of snowmen. It took them a while, but it was quite fun to make them.

When they finished them, they were amazed at their work. The snowmen were pretty good, and they were hand in hand, so to say it.

-Awww, isn't that cute?-said Julieta, marveled by the sight.-They almost look like a snow version of you and me.

-Now that you say it, yeah, there is some resemblance.-Ángel said.

While her boyfriend was admiring the snowmen, Julieta picked up some snow and made another snowball. She then proceeded to crush it against Ángel's head.

-Julieta!-he half-heartedly pouted, wiping off the snow of his head.-Not again!

-In war and love, anything goes.-she giggled, running away from him, as they started a snowball fight again.

* * *

><p>Seventh flashback. I was pretty fast with this one, actually. Some references to the Falklands War, too. If you were surprised by the protagonist's parents' past, just wait for his, in the next chapter, "Standoff in the Skies". Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	17. Chapter 8:Standoff in the Skies

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 8:Standoff in the Skies**

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 13:30 Hours_

Ángel Román had woke up hours ago. He had been helping the mechanics while Alejandro Bergman and his men tried to capture a base a handful of miles to the east of Stand Canyon. Ángel had tried to convince the Major to accept some CAS, but Bergman declined, claiming that Román had to stay in the base and wait for doctor Santos, and that the stationed force had been decimated over Terminus Island, and the few planes that didn't have to face the onslaught had retreated to Santa Elva and were waiting for the imminent Aurelian assault.

Eugene entered the hangar, with a young scientist by his side. He had gone to Port Patterson to pick up the scientist after the Naiad reached the port. It had been a miracle that they managed to reach friendly waters, since its damage was terrible.

-Sir, this is Albert Santos. Santos, my friend is Ángel Román.-said Eugene, introducing the two men.

-Pleased to meet you in person, Captain Román.-said Santos, shaking hands with the pilot.

-Pleased to meet you too, Mr Santos.-answered Ángel.-It has been rumored that you have some information about the Gleipnir's Digital Optical Stealth.

-It's not a rumor at all, sir.-replied the scientist.-I've seen that monster in person, and I know how it can vanish and strike without any warning at all.

-Very well then.-said Eugene.-Let's see what you have to tell us.

_Patterson Base, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 13:35 Hours_

Ángel Román, Eugene Solano and Fred Hernández were listening to Albert Santos' testimony.

-It seems like the Gleipnir uses its optical camouflage, or DOS, to avoid enemy radar, tracking systems and pilots. However, there are some minor flaws that, if they are spotted in time, can change the odds against it.-explained Santos.-It can be spotted if the visual distortions of the Gleipnir's fuselage are spotted, but that requires a very, and I mean VERY, keen vision. The other alternative is to wait until it makes itself visible again. However, they only do that when they fire the SWBM, as I witnessed the 18th. In that case, the best option is to hit the deck.

-Just as I did the day I saved the Davis Unit.-guessed Román.

-Exactly.-pointed Santos.-The SWBM can't hit ground units, but any aircraft hit with it, even the A-10 Thunderbolt, will be destroyed.

-In that case, Crux will have to stay away from Santa Elva.-replied Hernández.-Otherwise, our AWACS will be toast.

-I heard that the Gleipnir's crew used that tactic in the early days of the war.-added Román.

-It's true.-answered Crux.-I still remember that my predecessor was killed because it flew too close to the combat area.

A base soldier entered the room shortly after.

-We've got a call for Captain Román.-he said.-It's Major Bergman, and he wants to talk to him now.

Ángel followed the soldier to the tower and picked up the phone.

-This is Captain Román.-he said.-What's going on?

-We've succeeded in taking the base.-answered Bergman.-My men are securing it as we speak. But there are some bad news.

-Did you have heavy casualties?-asked Román, afraid of the answer.

-Not many.-replied Bergman.-But it's worse than that. Even though the resistance at this base was minimal, according to the reports of the base, an ace squadron was stationed here before leaving for Santa Elva. It seems like it will be the first line of defence of the Gleipnir. The reports states that the callsign of the squadron is Diablo, and their reputation as a lethal squadron that lives up to its callsign precedes them. This squadron took out 4.5th and 5th generation fighters with ease in the early days of the war, even when they were outnumbered. Furthermore, Leasath is mobilizing more advanced aircraft to their captured bases.

-I guess that their orders are to protect the Gleipnir.-guessed Román.-In that case, there's not a single second to lose. I'll pick up a plane and head to the base. Once there, I'll refuel and head for Santa Elva. You should head for the city as well, in case we need some ground forces.

-Understood.-retorted Bergman.-I'll leave some of my men here to help you in any task you could need. Six reconnaissance units will head for Santa Elva with 12 AH-64 Apaches for support.

Ángel hung up the phone and raced to the hangars, with Eugene in tow.

-Ángel, which plane will you choose?-he asked.

-I'll pick up the F-14D Tomcat.-he answered. The F-14, in the -A, -B and -D variants, had been very popular in the past. The famous Razgriz Squadron had used 4 of those machines in the Circum-Pacific War, with deadly results.-Its XLAA and SAAM will be useful in this operation. And it is way more agile than the F-15C. In fact, it's the most agile aircraft we currently have. The Gleipnir is going to have a deadly surprise.

-Please, allow me this request:-said Eugene, as he headed to the E-767 on its hangar.-Be careful, and make it back alive.

-Don't worry, Eugene.-Ángel answered.-I will not lose to the plane that killed my loved ones.

_13 miles east of Stand Canyon, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 15:50 Hours_

Ángel arrived to the base on an F-14D Super Tomcat. A handful of soldiers were waiting for him.

-Hello, Gryphus 1.-said one of the soldiers.-I hope you enjoyed the flight.

-I managed.-Ángel answered.-Let's run a check, refuel the plane, and get it airborne.

-Understood.-replied another soldier.-By the way, Bergman wishes you good luck.

Several minutes later, Ángel was ready for takeoff. It had enough fuel to reach Santa Elva and fly around the city for 45 minutes at full throttle, and make it back to the base safely.

-Gryphus 1, you are cleared for takeoff.-reported the tower.

Ángel Román prepared the Tomcat for takeoff, setting its engines at full power. Its afterburners went off and pushed the plane along the runway. When it reached the takeoff speed, Román pulled up and gained altitude. He was eager to take out the Gleipnir, but something was haunting him.

Something that didn't have anything to do with his aircraft at all.

-Gryphus 1, altitude restriction canceled. Return to your mission. Good luck.-said the tower personnel, snapping Gryphus 1 out of his thoughts.

_30 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:30 Hours_

Gryphus 1 flew towards Santa Elva, expecting heavy resistance.

-Crux, what do you think the Leasathians will do to defend the city?-asked Gryphus 1.

-I don't know, but it's very likely that the Gleipnir uses its SWBM.-said Crux.

-Now that you say it, I'm in range of the SWBMs.-pondered Gryphus 1.-But there hasn't been any launch at all, right?

-Not a single one, Gryphus 1.-answered Crux.-That's odd.

Suddenly, Gryphus 1 guessed why they didn't use it even if he was in range.

-Crux, do you think that they're sending an interception squadron?-said Gryphus 1.

-But how could they be sending a squadron to intercept us if they don't know...-Crux began to say, until he saw four contacts heading directly to Gryphus 1.-if we're coming?

-Let me guess.-quipped Gryphus 1, fearing the answer.-You've detected an enemy squadron, right?

-Affirmative.-replied Crux.-And I have a very bad feeling about this.

_10 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:32:12 Hours_

Four MiG-29C were heading east to intercept Gryphus 1. The MiG-29Cs had a bloody red paintjob, and the pilots were experts in air-to-air combat.

-I guess the Southern Cross came here to play with us.-said the squadron leader, a female pilot.

-Yes, ma'am.-answered one of her wingmen.-He's probably on his way to attack Santa Elva.

The flight lead chuckled.

-In any case, he's doomed.-she replied.-Remember, I never said you had to play fair. Use each and every trick in the book. You have to do whatever it takes to shoot him down. He's been bothering Leasath for too long. Diablo Squadron, let's make him pay!

-Roger!-responded her three wingmen.

_25 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:33 Hours_

Gryphus 1 detected the enemy squadron. It was a flight of four MiG-29Cs. He knew these planes too well. Multirole aircraft with high maneuverability and very fast. In this battle, however, he had three advantages: speed, weapon range and experience.

-This is the end of the road for you, Southern Cross.-said the flight lead.-So give it up or fight. In any case, you're history.

-"_A woman? That's not something you get to see every day in a dogfight. But I won't back down now._"-Gryphus 1 thought. He then answered.-OK, so you're a woman. I'll try to be a gentleman. I'll only use standard missiles and guns.

-If you wanna make me laugh, get a job in a circus, clown!-retorted Diablo 1, firing missiles at the enemy pilot. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles.-You should consider yourself lucky. Not many pilots manage to stay alive for so long when they engage me.

Gryphus 1 didn't bother to answer. He flew towards the squadron and got to the tail of one of the Fulcrums. The pilot couldn't even react as a couple of missiles hit his plane, destroying it.

-Diablo 3 is down!-reported a member of the squadron.

-Bastard! You'll pay for that!-hissed Diablo 1, firing an SAAM at Gryphus 1. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles by the skin of his teeth.

He then fired his guns at another MiG-29C. The burst tore off its tail, resulting in an enormous explosion. This time, both Diablo 1 and her last wingman flew towards Gryphus 1, trying to corner him. Gryphus 1 fired two missiles to one of the planes, but only one of them hit its mark.

-Diablo 2, return to base now!-Diablo 1 ordered.

-I can't make it! He's running me down! Ahhhh...!-he answered, as Gryphus 1 shot his plane down.

Diablo 1 was enraged. Her enemy had just shot down a plane that couldn't fight back! She tried to aim for the F-14D's cockpit, trying to kill Gryphus 1. He managed to evade the lethal burst by inches and engaged her in a heated dogfight. Diablo 1 thought that she would come away victorious and avenge her squadron, but suddenly, Gryphus 1 got to her tail and pulled the trigger. Her plane, and herself, were hit by the enemy fire. She was not killed instantly, but she would not make it back to the base.

Diablo 1 was bleeding to death. She could barely keep her plane airborne.

-I took this mission because I thought you were just a legend.-she confessed, stammering because of her unbearable pain.-Just a story. A story to scare young rookies. But you're the real deal; the bloodthirsty demon who dares to challenge Leasath. SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? It doesn't seem to me like you could make this sorry excuse for a country a better place. Why did you have to kill all my men? Why did you have to kill me?

Gryphus 1 was rather moved by her confession. He had never liked to kill actually, but, since the day he lost everything, something inside him had changed forever. Most people said that he was a nice guy, but he always wondered why it was the people like him the ones who took the worst blows.

-It's nothing personal.-he answered, feeling regret for shooting her down.-It's just revenge. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I do feel sorry for everything I've done since the day I lost my family.

-Is that all!?-Diablo 1 answered.-You kill hundreds of soldiers and all you can say is sorry!?

-If you want to blame someone, you'd better blame Navarro.-Gryphus 1 answered.-It was him the one who sent you, and who knows how many soldiers, to their deaths.

Diablo 1 died shortly after he said that. Her plane went down and crashed in the plains.

-"_It's ironic that she had that callsign. She, and the rest of her squadron, were angels compared to Navarro. I know that it's taking too many lives to take out the Gleipnir. Aurelia and Leasath have to stop this war now, or else, it will be the end for everyone._"-Gryphus 1 thought.

Crux, meanwhile, listened to the speech of the pilots. He knew everything about his friend's past, and he knew that Gryphus 1 was the one who suffered the worst because of that pointless war. He then contacted the pilot:

-Gryphus 1, our ground forces have begun their advance on Santa Elva.

-Roger.-Gryphus 1 answered.-Heading towards the city.

While he was heading towards Santa Elva, however, he felt something was not right.

-"_This feeling of unease... I didn't feel it since that day. The day I lost my family. But why? Why now? And why I cannot remember what killed them? I know it was the Gleipnir, but what killed them was not the SWBM. It was something else..._"-Gryphus 1 thought.

_Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 16:59:10 Hours_

Six ground units were patrolling the western sector of Santa Elva, but their search seemed to be in vain.

-This is reconnaissance.-said a soldier.-Something's wrong. The enemy is nowhere to be found.

-No sign of the Gleipnir.-replied another one.

-Nothing? That's impossible.-complained another soldier.-Damn Leasathians, what are they up to?

Three bridges connected the western side of the Lenal River with an island in the middle of the river. There was a unit close to the one in the middle. Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard above the unit.

-What's that sound?-asked a soldier.

Suddenly, blue ripples covered the sky, and the XB-337 appeared over the unit.

-Look! It's the Gleipnir!-gasped a soldier, amazed by its sudden appearance.

-Don't just stand there!-ordered the commander of the unit.-Attack! Target the Gleipnir!

-Commence cannon fire!-ordered a soldier, as all AA guns and SAM launchers fired at the airborne fortress.-Hit it with everything we've got!

-The SWBM can't reach us here, but watch out for conventional ordnance.-warned the commander.

Little did they knew that that was the least of their concerns in that situation. The Gleipnir's disk began to emit an eerie blueish light.

-Look, the disk on the bottom is starting to glow. What's it go...-began to say one of the soldiers.

But it was too late.

A blinding flash of light was succeeded by a huge explosion. Six AA guns, four SAM launchers, five tanks, and two attack helicopters were destroyed. The Gleipnir just flew by like a huge bird of prey.

-The vehicles below the Gleipnir just disintegrated!-reported a soldier to Bergman, who was on the verge of a heart attack.

-What the hell was that?-he asked. The Major then tried to contact the unit.-2nd unit! This is the 1st unit! Come in! Come in!

_3 miles west of Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 heard the dialogues between the units before and during the Gleipnir's attack. The way they sounded during the destruction of the unit left him in utter shock. How the hell did the Gleipnir destroy a whole unit single-handedly without conventional ordnance?

-All those vehicles destroyed in an instant...-gasped Crux.-Such destructive power... I can't believe they've made such a terrifying weapon...

He tried to keep it together, despite the terror he felt.

-Sir... er, I mean, Gryphus 1...-he said to the pilot.-It appears the enemy has some kind of new super weapon. If the allied ground forces are defeated, we won't be able to maintain our military presence.

The MPG appeared in Gryphus 1's HUD, with the "Allies" mark on it.

-Casualties to the allied ground forces will be displayed on your MPG.-Crux reported.-Protect them and keep the gauge from reaching MAX.

-Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-You have to order the ground forces to get to the other side of the river. They're sitting ducks here.

He headed to the Gleipnir. The airborne fortress was activating the optical camouflage, and it disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Or that was what they intended.

The ripples of the fuselage constantly updated the image of its surrounding, but it took a full second to update it. Gryphus 1 decided that his best strategy was to use that weakness to his advantage.

-All ground forces have withdrawn from the west of Santa Elva.-reported a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

-Understood.-answered the Gleipnir's captain.-Now we can destroy those vile Aurelians with our Shock Cannon.

There were five units left. They headed for the eastern sector of Santa Elva and attacked the Leasathian ground forces. There were tanks, APCs and attack helicopters covering the retreating forces. In the air, the fight was even more intense. Gryphus 1 fired his guns to the enemy airborne fortress, and if given the chance, firing missiles at it. Even if the missiles couldn't lock on to the Gleipnir, they could hit the fortress if fired properly.

-It's too dangerous below the Gleipnir.-stated Crux.-Gain altitude as soon as you see any sign that it's about to fire.

Gryphus 1 didn't answered. He was focused on destroying the Gleipnir. Suddenly, the Gleipnir became visible again, and it was heading towards a unit on the middle bridge. Gryphus 1 felt his blood freeze. If that thing opened fire on that group, they would not make it out of that battle alive. He switched to XLAAs and fired not one, but two missiles to the Gleipnir. Since it became visible, Gryphus 1 was able to lock on to the fortress. Both missiles hit the Gleipnir, making it shudder rather badly.

-Optical camouflage system critical!-reported a member of the crew, panicking.-The system won't hold!

-All right!-cheered Gryphus 1, grinning.-Their cover's blown!

The captain of the Gleipnir was hysterical. If they could be seen, they could be hit, and if they could be hit, they could be destroyed. And that would mean a severe blow not only to Leasath's military might, but also to the moral of every Leasathian.

-We're sitting ducks up here!-he stated.-Can't somebody do something!?

-It...it's no use!-answered a scared member of the crew.

The captain was devastated. All that damage thanks to just one fighter! Suddenly, he got an idea. If that didn't work, then they would be doomed.

-Dammit! It's time to use an SWBM.-he ordered.-I don't care if we sustain a little damage. I want that Southern Cross blown out of the sky!

-Roger. SWBM standing by.-a member of the crew reported, as the SWBMs were connected.-...We'll be ready to launch shortly.

-Pest, it's time you met your maker.-quipped the captain, addressing to Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 1 was about to fire to the Gleipnir when his lock on warning went off. Two Su-33 were right behind him, and they were in a perfect position to take him out with QAAMs. He broke left and switched to SAAM. He would have to keep up with the Flankers, but once the SAAMs got a good lock on the target, its destruction was assured.

Suddenly, a missile flew out of one of the Gleipnir's launching ports. Both Crux and Gryphus 1 knew what it was.

-The Gleipnir has launched an SWBM.-Crux reported.-We think it's the same as the ones used in Cape Aubrey and Stand Canyon. It's too dangerous to fly at high altitude. Try to stay lower than the Gleipnir.

The Gleipnir was flying at 3900 feet, so, if Gryphus 1 or any other plane flew higher, the SWBM would destroy them within milliseconds. Crux began the countdown:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The SWBM exploded over the Gleipnir. This time, however, Gryphus 1 felt the shockwave. It was not enough to take him or the Su-33s out, but it shook them badly. Gryphus 1 hurried up and locked on to one of the Su-33s with the SAAM, firing it shortly after having a lock. The Su-33 tried to evade in vain, being hit by the missile. The other Su-33 fired its guns at the enemy F-14D. The Tomcat was hit in the tail, but kept flying. Gryphus 1 turned around and got to the other Su-33's tail, shooting it down with another SAAM. Suddenly, Gryphus 1 saw something that froze his blood.

He was flying at 5200 feet. He wasn't surprised when he heard Crux:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-Gryphus 1 dashed to a lower altitude, trying to escape the lethal shockwave.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another shockwave shattered the skies. Gryphus 1 had made it through alive, having reached a safe altitude in time. However, he was not in the clear yet, as two MiG-31 Foxhound fired their XLAA at him. He evaded them and headed towards them at low altitude.

-"_I'm not going to waste special weapons on these two planes. I can't take for granted that some more agile planes will not come into the battlefield later_"-he thought. His best option was to outmaneuver the MiG-31s, because they could gain speed at a dazzling rate and a head-on attack would be suicide.

The MiG-31 pilots, however, had another plan. Their tactic was simple: forcing Gryphus 1 into the SWBM's destruction area, and, if he tried to evade the attack, they would shoot him down. One of the MiG-31s, however, got too close to Gryphus 1, and he fired a missile and the F-14D's guns, shooting it down. The other one retaliated by firing an XLAA to his enemy, but failed as Gryphus 1 outmaneuvered the missile. Gryphus 1 took his chance and chased the Foxhound, firing his guns and a missile, shooting the fighter down.

However, he realized too late that his little chase had taken him to a high altitude. One that put him in serious danger. He dove for the deck when Crux began the countdown, as the Gleipnir fired a third SWBM:

-Airborne fortress, missile launched; estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Gryphus 1 had made it just in time. When the countdown was in 1, he had just made it to 3900 feet. The next second, the SWBM unleashed its lethal shockwave. This time, four Mirage 2000-5 opened fire on Gryphus 1.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the battle was as heated as in the air. The Ka-52 and the AH-64D fought ferociously, as the Aurelians forces their way through the Leasathian troops, who defended each square inch of their terrain on earnest. Both sides were suffering heavy casualties. Each and every helicopter that hadn't been shot down was providing air support to their respective ground forces, but they switched to enemy choppers as soon as they spotted one.

Gryphus 1 switched to SAAMs again and engaged the enemy Mirage 2000-5s. One after another, they were shot down, but they managed to score some nasty hits on Gryphus 1. Every time he managed to get a lock on the enemy fighters, he had up to three more on his tail. It had taken at least three minutes to take them down.

Now it was time to engage the fortress. It had already taken too many lives, and Gryphus 1 was determined to destroy it for good.

It had a couple of guns on the wingtips, a couple of SAM launchers in the middle top of the wings and four SWBM launching ports were online. Gryphus 1 destroyed the guns and two of the SWBM ports with standard missiles. However, he had to climb to 4200 feet to destroy the SWBM ports, and one of the other two remaining ports fired a missile.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux, as Gryphus 1 decreased altitude.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

A fourth explosion tore up the skies. Gryphus 1 switched to XLAA and fired a volley towards the SAMs and the SWBM ports.

-4 SWBM launching ports and 1st air defence system have been destroyed!-reported a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

The Gleipnir flew around for a while.

-Deploying 2nd air defence system and SWBM system!-reported the captain.

And, as soon as said that, four AA guns, two on the tail, another one on the rear fuselage and a fourth gun in front of the four SWBM ports left, and two SAM launchers were deployed. Gryphus 1 took out the SAMs before they could fire at him, but that put him in harm's way.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux. Gryphus 1 descended to avoid the explosion.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another SWBM exploded. Gryphus 1 felt his plane shudder during the explosion, but, not counting the hits he got during the dogfights, the F-14D was alright. Gryphus 1 fired a missile to the guns surrounding the SWBM ports, descending as another ballistic missile was fired.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched; estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

-"_Dammit! How many missiles does that behemoth have!?_"-Gryphus 1 though, as a seventh explosion shook his plane.

-This guy never gives up!-complained a member of the Gleipnir's crew.

-"_Not until I destroy the Gleipnir._"-Gryphus 1 though, as he destroyed two SWBM launching ports. Another SWBM was fired soon after.

-Airborne fortress, missile launched;-reported Crux.-estimated time to impact: 15 seconds; estimated time to impact: 10 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

An eighth explosion shook the Tomcat. Fed up with the SWBMs and the Gleipnir itself, Gryphus 1 switched to XLAA and fired to the remaining targets. When the missiles hit the fortress, black smoke began to pour out of it.

-All SWBM launching ports have been destroyed.-reported a member of the crew.-Dammit! Smoke's pouring into the bridge!

An enormous explosion shock the Gleipnir, causing a great turmoil inside the fortress.

-All engines are on fire!-reported a member of the crew. That member noticed a horrible fact.-Power is falling! We can't maintain altitude!

The captain was aghast. The Gleipnir, the very symbol of Leasath's military might, was going down because of one single fighter!

The Gleipnir flew over the Lenal river, trailing black smoke and losing altitude.

-Command, I regret to inform that will not be able to complete the mission.-the captain reported in a sad, solemn tone. The next second, he snapped and resorted to a desperate tactic.-It's time the Southern Cross saw the true face of Leasath's might. Prepare the Shock Cannon!

The Gleipnir's nose rose and the fortress flew towards Santa Elva in a Cobra-like position.

-The airborne fortress is changing course. It's descending towards the city.-reported Crux. He then realized what they intended.-Oh no... They intend to use Shock Cannon on the city!

Suddenly, Gryphus 1 understood everything. It was the Shock Cannon what destroyed the city where his parents, his sister, and his girlfriend lived! He had a flashback: a blinding flash of light, an endless pile of smoking rubble, the smell of burnt corpses everywhere. It was maddening.

An MPG appeared in Gryphus 1's HUD. This time, instead of "Allies", it showed the word "Countdown".

-Gryphus 1.-said Crux.-Countdown to Shock Cannon fire will be displayed on your MPG. Destroy the Shock Cannon before it fires.

It had been a while since the Aurelian troops managed to secure Santa Elva. Some units had already crossed the bridges and waited for the fortress to get within gun range.

-All surviving ground forces, head for the river bank!-ordered Bergman.-We're gonna fill that beast full of lead!

Gryphus 1, meanwhile, flew past the Gleipnir and turned around to fire his last XLAAs directly to the Shock Cannon.

-"_I'm not going to let them fire the Shock Cannon. Santa Elva's fate will not be the same as that of my hometown!_"-he thought.-"_Even if that means my death._"

He fired the gun and hit the Shock Cannon. However, it didn't seem to have any damage at all. He broke to avoid a collision with the Gleipnir. He flew away from the fortress for three seconds and turned around to attack the Shock Cannon again. He fired the missiles and the guns in a desperate move to stop the Gleipnir.

Suddenly, the Shock Cannon exploded. Not like it had fired but because it was destroyed.

-The Gleipnir is finished!-claimed Crux, triumphantly.

It was over. The Gleipnir would not make it out of the city. It flew over the river.

-The Gleipnir has changed course and is moving away from the city.-Crux reported.

The captain of the Gleipnir was desperate. He had a crew to save and a plane to return to base.

-Argh... The controls won't respond.-he groaned. He was determined to make sure that, if he couldn't succeed, he would take the city with him to hell.-Come on, just a little more. If we can hold together long enough...

-Please crash into the river!-begged Crux, as Gryphus 1 flew by the fortress.-There are too many civilians here in Santa Elva.

The captain was dumbfounded. His last wish would be denied by his executioners!

-I will deliver one final blow to the enemy, as commander of the Gleipnir...-he lashed out.-Am I to be denied even that?

Gryphus 1 could almost heard veins popping out in his forehead. That statement grinded his gears to a terrible extent.

-"_You hypocrite. What about my family? What about my girlfriend? What about all the innocent people that have been killed because of Navarro? Did either he or you have the right to deny them their right to live in peace!?_"-he thought, angry as a bull.

Meanwhile, the Gleipnir was heading to a bridge and losing altitude and speed.

-We did it. The Gleipnir is falling.-said Crux.-The Gleipnir is crashing!

The left wing of the Gleipnir destroyed the bridge and sank into the water, as the right wing shaded a part of the city. It slipped a handful of miles before crashing into a bend in the river and exploded, sending debris all over Santa Elva. Miraculously, there was only minimal material damage.

Gryphus 1 sighed triumphantly. He had a part of his revenge. It had taken too many deaths, but the Gleipnir was finally out.

-"_Mom, dad, sis, Julieta, you and all the Gleipnir's victims can finally begin to rest in peace. Both Aurelia and Leasath have began to be avenged. Next stop, Griswall. When it's liberated, Navarro will be finished. That coward will pay, and dearly._"-he thought.

-Bergman to Crux.-the Major reported.-We've secured the airport. Gryphus 1 can land there at any time.

-Roger that.-answered Crux.-You heard him, Gryphus 1, you're cleared to land at Santa Elva Airport.

-Understood.-replied Gryphus 1.

_Santa Elva, Aurelia, October 23rd 2020, 20:00 Hours_

It almost seemed like the Aurelians had retaken Griswall instead of Santa Elva. The city was crowded with Aurelians celebrating the liberation of the city. Militaries and civilians alike, all of them enjoyed as it could be the last chance they could have.

Ángel Román, meanwhile, had found out that in the airport, an hangar housed an F/A-18E Super Hornet. It was odd, but the fighter would be useful in his next mission.

Ángel and Eugene chatted about the turn of events.

-Well, it seems like we've turned the tide of battle so far.-Ángel said.

-Change?-replied Eugene, happy.-You've brought hope to Aurelia. I wouldn't have said that when I first met you.

-You can say that again.-answered Ángel, downcast.-At least, the Gleipnir is down, and my family is avenged, finally.

Eugene didn't want to bring bad memories to the surface. He knew that his friend was not someone who liked to talk about his past, and surely, that wouldn't change anytime soon. He remembered how difficult it was for Ángel to talk about his past the first day he met him, despite the fact that he was friendly.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Alejandro Bergman. He was glad, but he wanted to talk to Ángel.

-Hey, captain Román.-he said.-Can we talk in private, please?

-No problem.-answered Ángel.-See you later, Eugene.

Román and Bergman headed to a rather quiet place in the airport. Bergman was serious, but not angry at all.

-Captain, I managed to get a view of your background and I found something odd.-he said.

Román didn't flinch at all. It was only a matter of time before he found out.

-In your profile, you stated that your family was killed by the Gleipnir. But we didn't know that it had a super weapon against ground targets. Did you know?-Bergman asked.

Román took a deep breath.

-In fact, I did witness the Shock Cannon in action, but it seems like my memory tried to protect me by forgetting everything. Had I remembered it earlier, I would have warned you.-he said.

-Don't worry.-Bergman replied.-I'm not blaming you for the casualties we suffered. What I mean is that we have absolutely no reports of the Shock Cannon before today. Maybe it took out all the witnesses or...

-No. Even without witnesses, a weapon like that would have been noticed.-Ángel answered.-If you read my report, you would know what I mean.

Alejandro Bergman tried to remember his friend's background. Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

He looked at the pilot with wide eyes.

-You mean...!?-he stammered.

-Yes, my friend.-Ángel Román answered. He turned around and walked away.-I hope you don't bear any grudge or resentment for that.

Bergman was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall. He remembered that Eugene told him that, for Ángel, this war was even more cruel.

He rushed to Eugene and talked to him.

-Hey, Solano.-he said, almost breaking down.-Did Román talked to you about his past?

-Yes, he did.-answered Eugene, a bit scared.-It took him some time, but he did.

Alejandro looked downcast.

-OK, I just needed to know it.-he said.-I didn't mean any harm to you at all, though. Have a good night.

Both soldiers took their own paths and left the airport, each one heading towards different places.

Eugene headed to the party, as Ángel was there too.

Bergman needed some fresh air. Especially after he found out the truth about Ángel Román.

In a rather ironic turn of events, the pilot who was fighting for Aurelia, the one who changed the tide of battle and shot down the aircraft that could have wiped out the entire country, was not Aurelian.

* * *

><p>Eighth chapter. This chapter took me days to write. I will leave you craving for the protagonist's nationality for now, until the third scene, which will feature someone who will be a pivotal character. If you guessed it after reading this chapter, I beg you not to put it in the reviews, as it would be a BIG spoiler. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	18. Scene 3:Secrets Revealed

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 3:Secrets Revealed**

* * *

><p>"Unthinkable.<p>

The chatter of the nightly parties fell into silence. In place of the sumptuous banquet, weapons to protect the capital were rolled in. Griswall is in turmoil over the shocking news. But, who would have thought that underneath the chaos lay an even greater story?

Aurelia's exploitation of Leasath was all a ruse. In fact, Aurelia had been Leasath's greatest benefactor in aid. The truth remained hidden from the public while any aid meant for food was spent on arms. Why did this happen? Why was a lavish party held to boast the performance of their newest weapon? The trail of money surrounding Diego Navarro would lead me to the answer.

Diego Navarro was not only Leasath's commanding officer, but also controls their arms industry. He has used continued confilcts as a means to amass an enormous fortune. This war was conceived as a replacement for the civil war to further increase arms sales. I can't help but wonder how much of this truth the soldiers risking their lives for Leasath really know.

The classified documents contained much more than just information on the airborne fortress. The transfer of financial revenue and commodities were also recorded in great detail. What does this have to do with Leasath's commanding officer Diego Navarro. Even after all that's happened why does he still seem so naturally at ease?

I've unwittingly found myself fearing for the safety of the Southern Cross."

_Gaiuss Tower, Griswall, October 23rd 2020, 22:30 Hours_

Albert Genette watched Diego Navarro talking with arms dealers, reporters and Leasathian officers. He seemed at ease, confident that the momentum of the Aurelian forces was a temporary one.

However, Diego Gaspar Navarro was worried on the inside. When he was told about the Gleipnir's destruction over Santa Elva, he began to fear the Southern Cross. There was not a single Aurelian pilot who could have taken on that fortress and succeeded.

Or was it?

The capital was surrounded by air and land forces. This time, they would not give the Southern Cross a single chance.

In his office, Diego Gaspar Navarro made a phone call. He called a veteran pilot who earned his name before and during the Leasathian Civil War.

One that might have a clue about how to get rid of the Southern Cross.

_Gaiuss Tower, Griswall, October 24th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

Navarro welcomed a pilot to his office. He was a tall man with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked more like a rock star than a fighter pilot, but Roberto Testón, or as he was better known, Alect 1, was the most skilled and fearsome pilot of the Leasathian Air Force.

-Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Testón.-said Navarro, saluting.

-Forget the formalities, commander.-replied Testón, although he returned the salute.-Which reason brought me here?

-This one.-answered Diego Navarro, putting a handful of newspapers over his desk.

Roberto read the headlines:

"The Fall of the Airborne Fortress." and "Attack on Santa Elva, Southern Cross' nightmare."

He was taken aback by the destruction of the airborne fortress. It had reigned supreme since the very first day it took to the skies, during the Civil War, and no one had even laid a scratch on it, even when a full squadron attacked it, and it had taken just one single pilot to take it down.

-Who did this?-asked Roberto, frowning.

-This pilot.-answered Navarro. He put a slide that showed the F-14D Ángel Román piloted when he destroyed the Gleipnir. It showed the emblem of the Gryphus squadron.-He rarely ever pilots the same plane, but his skill is unprecedented. He has already taken down not only the Gleipnir, but dozens of planes of all classes and six ace squadrons: the Saber, Firestorm, Rambler, Savanna, Paladin and Diablo squadrons.

-But, sir, there are no pilots in the Aurelian Air Force, alive or otherwise, capable of such feats.-said Roberto.-This guy is a real pro. If he has gone this far for now, there are few things this pilot is not capable of. Do you have a photo of the pilot or something?

-Well,-said Navarro.-my spies have managed to get his physical description. Black hair in a mohawk, a scar on his right cheek, brown eyes and a bit shorted than you.

Roberto was amazed. After all those months he though that guy was dead, now he returned to the skies! And in the Aurelian Air Force, nothing less.

-Do you know him or not?-asked Diego, after a moment of silence.

-Know him?-he said.-I flew with him, and against him.

-What!?-lashed Navarro, beside himself.-Are you telling me that the scumbag that is sullying the honor of Leasath is a Leasathian!?

-Much more than that.-Roberto answered.-The Southern Cross was a member of an aggressor squadron of the Leasathian Air Force before the war.

Navarro was taken aback by that. Their enemy was a former member of the military of his own country!

-I'm not kidding.-Roberto assured.-The guy we're after, unless your spies were following the wrong man, is 1st Lieutenant Ángel Román, former member of the Republic of Leasath Air Force, callsign "Nemesis".

* * *

><p>Third scene. Finally, I revealed the truth about the protagonist's past. That's why I didn't post any relevant information about either Leasath or Aurelia during the flashbacks, and only hinted facts about the protagonist's past. I also added a little backstory about Gryphus 1's unofficial nickname. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	19. Flashback 8:Graduation and Farewell

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 8:Graduation and Farewell**

Ángel, Julieta and his friends endured the two years of high school before starting their careers. On 2011, Carlos and Rebeca started to date, and it came without saying that Carlos treated Rebeca much better than Esteban. Ángel and Julieta, however, didn't face the last year with much enthusiasm, as they saw it as their last chance of spending time together. The last two years were the best of their lives, even when, in the first anniversary of their relationship, they saw in the news that Belka had tried to destroy both Osea and Yuktobania with a terrifying weapon. Belka's plot had been brewing for 15 years, and it almost worked perfectly, until both presidents were rescued and able to uncover the truth. Ángel and Julieta were disgusted by Belka's behavior, but tried not to talk about that and enjoy their time together instead. Julieta always tried to ask Ángel about his past, but the only thing Ángel told her was that he would tell her, in time. And sooner than they expected, the ominous 2012 arrived.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 14:00 hours._

Ángel, Julieta, Carlos, Sergio and Rebeca had been among the best of their class, and now they went back home from school for the last time. Some minutes later, Carlos, Rebeca and Sergio followed their own paths back home, and Ángel and Julieta were alone.

-It's a bit sad to think that this is the last time we come back home together from school, right?-said Ángel.

-Yes, and knowing that this day had to come doesn't make this less painful.-answered Julieta.-Will you be attending the graduation ceremony and the prom?

-Yeah, both of them.-replied Ángel.-And you?

-Unfortunately, I'm not going to the prom.-Julieta said, downcast.-But if you want to, I can go with you to the graduation ceremony.

-I'd be delighted to go with you.-said Ángel.-The ceremony is at the House of Culture, at 6 o'clock. I'll catch up with you at quarter to six.

-Very well, then.-said Julieta, as they arrived to her home.-See you later, honey.

-Goodbye, Julieta.-answered Ángel, as he left for his home.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 17:45 hours._

Ángel was wearing rather informal clothing for a graduation: his black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. Julieta wore a grey T-shirt, blue denims and white shoes. She didn't see that as elegant, but her boyfriend assured her that she looked gorgeous, much to her blush. Carpintero and many other teachers wished good luck to the students that had passed the exams, and then handed the graduation diplomas to the students, shaking their hands in the process.

After the ceremony, which lasted forty-five minutes, Ángel and Julieta went back home.

-Julieta,-begged Ángel.-is there anything in my hand that could make you change your mind? You know, about the prom.

-Unfortunately, no.-answered Julieta.-It's not like I don't want to go, but I have to stay at home, since my parents are out again.

-I see.-he answered, downcast.-I'll try to have a good time alone then.

-Just don't worry about me.-replied Julieta.-I don't want you to have a bad time because of me.

-How on Earth could that be possible?-said Ángel.

-Beats me.-said Julieta, as they arrived to his home.-See you next time.

-Until we meet again, my love.-said Ángel, as Julieta headed home.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 22:00 hours._

The prom was on its peak. The students were having a ball during the party.

Except Ángel.

He was drinking cola sitting at the bar, enjoying the music, but feeling lonely for the first time in years.

-Hey, Ángel, why that long face?-said Carlos, who had come closer to Ángel with Sergio and Rebeca in tow.

-It's because it would have been great that Julieta came here.-he answered.-She should be here, having a good time like everyone else here.

-Maybe this isn't her concept of having fun.-said Rebeca.-She's not a great fan of crowds.

-Or maybe she wants to avoid having memories of this place, as it would hurt her when she leaves for the capital.-answered Sergio.

-I guess you guys are right.-Ángel replied.-But still, I want to spend some time with her tonight.

-Then what are you waiting for?-asked Carlos.-Go to her house and spend some time with her.

-But she's alone at home.-answered Ángel.-Besides, I had to pay a good deal of cash for this.

-Don't worry about the money.-answered Carlos.-Take some drinks and pay her a visit.

-OK.-answered Ángel.-I just hope none of you gets in trouble.

-Don't worry about us.-said Sergio.-We'll be alright.

-Just go and get her, tiger.-said Rebeca, as Ángel left with some drinks.

_Friday, June 15th 2012, 22:30 hours._

Julieta was at home. Her parents had gone to the capital and, as usual, it would take some days for them to return. However, she was having second thoughts about if she should have gone or not to the prom.

The ring of the doorbell pulled her out of her train of thoughts.

-"_Who could be coming at my home at this time?_"-she thought.

-Julieta, it's me, Ángel.-he said when Julieta opened the door.-I'm sorry for coming to your house this late, but I wanted to be with you.

Julieta, nonetheless, was happy to see him, even if it was that late.

-No problem.-she answered.-Come in.

Ángel entered the house and left the drinks in the kitchen.

-Julieta, I was wondering if you would want to dance with me.-Ángel said, blushing.

-Of course.-Julieta answered.-At least you have a better musical taste than the school.

Ángel and Julieta went to her bedroom, and Ángel looked for a song that he loved:"One Year of Love". Ángel put an arm around Julieta's waist and grabbed her hand, and as the song started, they began to dance.

-This is the song you chose?-she said.

-Don't you like it?-he asked.

-No, it's perfect.-Julieta answered.

The couple danced during the whole song. When it was over, Julieta went to the living room, while Ángel took the drinks. They sat on the couch and each one took a drink. After they took a sip, Julieta decided to take the bull by the horns and asked him the same question that loomed over her head for so long.

-Well, will you tell me what's wrong with your past?

Ángel was between the sword and the wall, but he decided that it was time to tell her the truth.

-OK, this is going to take a while, and it will include a little history lesson.-he said.-Aurelia and Leasath were founded by Sapin and Belka, respectively, during the 15th century. However, during the Sapinish-Belkan War of 1715, Leasath became a Sapinish province, but retained its Belkan name and culture. During the Industrial Revolution of the 19th century, some Osean pilgrims settled in Aurelia, seeking the opportunities the country offered: wealth, safety, etc... Despite the apparent peace between the countries, some Aurelians and Leasathians hated their neighbour country. Those racist groups thought that they were "pure-blooded", and even when the community treated any Aurelian or Leasathian immigrants as brothers, the "pure-blooded" shunned them and treated them like garbage.

-I guess that the Reyes family is one of those "pure-blooded" families, right?-said Julieta.

-Exactly.-answered Ángel.-But I think I'm going too far. During the Independence War of 1898, Leasath and Aurelia casted their pride aside and helped each other in their fight against Sapin and Osea, and succeeded. Peace had returned to South Osea. That is, until the Aurelian Civil War of 1982, when Frank Primo de Rivera, a far-right politician, waged a war against his own country, in order to take out those who he called "Leasath's sympathizers", who, to his eyes, were the culprits of the 1980 crisis. My mom's parents were amongs those who didn't support his bloodthirsty policy, and payed it at a hideous price. My mother's father died fighting Primo de Rivera's army, and my mother's mom died in a refugee camp in Leasath after a 3 days journey.

-It's very sad.-answered Julieta.-Especially since your mother had to leave her own country behind.

-Of course.-replied Ángel.-But thankfully, my father and my grandparents found Sara and her mother at the camp. They were working in relief efforts, and they were very sad when she died. It was tuberculosis what killed her. Sara was saved just in time. If she hadn't received medical attention soon enough, she would have died.

Julieta was very sad to hear that, but there was also a doubt hanging around her head.

-So,-she said.-you're saying that you're half-Aurelian, half-Leasathian, right?

-Yes.-he answered.-And that has been a thorn in my side very often. Some Leasathians saw the Aurelian refugees as a threat and a plague, and most citizens shunned those whose families included a single Aurelian. Mostly out of fear of the far-right militants.

-That's all?-asked Julieta.

-Not exactly.-answered Ángel, who looked very downcast all of a sudden.-I was afraid of something, especially since I met you.

-What do you mean?-she replied, giving him a puzzled look.

-I was afraid that, if you found out about my origins, you would break up with me.-he answered.

Julieta was taken aback by that. She cupped his face and looked at him directly.

-Ángel,-she said.-maybe you're a half-blooded Leasathian, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a nice person. Hell, you're even better than some "pure-blooded" Leasathians. I love you because you're a loving, caring person, and, if I had broke up with you just because a racial issue, I would not deserve your friendship and love.

Ángel was amazed by Julieta's kind side. His eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

-Julieta...-was all that he could say, before pulling her into a kiss. It was one of the sweetest kiss they shared, and spoke volumes of their love.

_September 3rd 2012, 16:00 hours._

During the next three months, Ángel and Julieta dated as if there was no tomorrow. But they both knew that the day would come.

That day was September 3rd.

Ángel went to see Julieta, but found her and her parents packing her stuff in the car's trunk.

-I guess you're leaving today.-he said, in a sad tone.

-Yes.-she answered.-But, if this makes you feel better, it will not be a goodbye. It's more like a "See you later".

-I wish you good luck in your Biology degree.-he said.-And I hope I can see you again soon.

-Good luck to you too in the Republic of Leasath Air Force.-she said.-Maybe I'll pay you a little visit when you finally move to a base.

After that, they shared an Ustian kiss. Julieta's parents shook their heads in amusement, letting the teenagers enjoy the kiss as long as possible.

-Er... Julieta.-said Diego.-I hate to interrupt you, but we have to leave now if you want to arrive to Alendai before dusk.

Both Ángel and Julieta took their time to pull away. They hugged before Julieta entered the car and left.

-Goodbye, Julieta. Untile we meet again.-Ángel muttered as her car left her home. He turned around and went back home.

Feeling lonely for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Eigth flashback. I've added some non-canonical events regarding Leasath and Aurelia's past. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	20. Chapter 9:Blitz

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 9:Blitz**

_Stand Canyon Base, Aurelia, October 24th 2020, 13:30 Hours_

Ángel Román had arrived to the base minutes ago, after landing the F/A-18E Super Hornet. The F/A-18E was a carrier-based heavy multirole fighter, and a development of the F/A-18 Hornet. However, the Super Hornet was capable of landing on a concrete runway with ease.

Ángel had been called by Eugene and Alejandro to the base, and judging by the sound of Eugene's voice, things were not proceeding well, or at least, not as good as they should, especially since the destruction of the Gleipnir. He rushed to the briefing room and met the AWACS operator and the Major.

-What's going on?-Ángel asked.-You seemed worried.

-There's a good reason for that, Captain Román.-replied Alejandro.-Leasath has mobilized lots of troops and aircraft to their remaining territories within Aurelia.

Eugene prepared the slides. As Alejandro talked about the locations and units, he showed the corresponding slide.

-There is a skilled anti-aircraft ground unit called "Skylla Unit" currently based on Sachana Air Base, in the Raven Woods forest, 20 miles north of Santa Elva.-continued Alejandro.-The Skylla Unit is preparing to move to Mount Nevera, where a former weather station was located, and turned into a jamming station, which effectively blankets some other strategic waypoints such as Griswall and Monte Breeze. At the Kalana Steppes, there is a large concentration of land troops. It seems like they are preparing for an assault on Santa Elva. In addition, we have reports that state that the Monte Breeze factories are working on some sort of weapon for the Atmos Ring at Griswall.

After Alejandro's briefing, Eugene turned on the lights.

-OK, Ángel.-said Eugene.-Which mission will you take first: will you go to Kalana Steppes or to Sachana Air Base?

-Well,-pondered Ángel.-we need a better foothold for an all-out assault on Griswall, but leaving the Leasathian Ground Forces unchecked could be a bad choice, especially knowing what happened back at Port Patterson.

-The ground troops seem to be waiting for something, instead of preparing for an assault on Santa Elva.-said Alejandro.-I wonder what they're up to...

-Furthermore, the Skylla Unit seems like a great threat, but I'd rather dealing with them now than over Mt Nevera.-said Ángel.-Collect as much intelligence as you can about Sachana Air Base before tonight and we'll talk about it.

-Take a good rest meanwhile.-said Eugene.-You must be tired after the last mission.

-Tired but satisfied.-answered Ángel.

-Let's go to the cafeteria and have a drink.-said Alejandro.

They went to the base's cafe. Alejandro took a beer and Ángel some cola.

-I guess you don't mind me being Leasathian, right?-said Ángel.

-It doesn't matter if you're a Leasathian or an Aurelian.-said Alejandro.-You've been fighting on our side all this time. You didn't do anything wrong.

-I did.-answered Ángel.-I couldn't save my family and my girlfriend during the Leasathian Civil War.

-That's the point.-replied Alejandro.-You couldn't, but I guess that, if you had the chance to save them, you would have done it, right?

-Yes, but...-retorted Ángel, but Bergman interrupted him:

-Now, there's something you can do. You can make sure that their deaths were not in vain.

Ángel sighed, and then stared at the window, watching the afternoon sky.

-It's ironic, huh?-asked Ángel.

-What?-replied Alejandro.

-It was I who tried to cheer you up back in Patterson AFB after the Miller Unit took over the city, and now, it's you who tries to boost my morale.-answered Ángel Román.

-That's what friends are for.-said Alejandro, patting his friend's shoulder.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 24th 2020, 16:00 Hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro had sent a poster which said:

**WANTED**

Ángel Román, a.k.a "Nemesis"

Reward:3.000.000 South Osean Zollars

Alive or otherwise

It showed an old photo of the pilot and his squadron emblem. Pilots and ground troops gathered around the poster and chatted.

-Have you seen the emblem?-said a pilot.-It can't be...

-You make no mistake.-said another pilot.-That's him. The Southern Cross.

A group of pilots shivered at Nemesis' sole mention.

-The Southern Cross?-asked one of them.-The one who shot down the Gleipnir?

-Aurelia's most skilled pilot?-said another one.

-Yeah, he took out the Firestorm squadron while piloting an A-10 Thunderbolt.-replied a third pilot.

-He's a cold-blooded pilot that took out the Diablo Squadron in an 1-vs-4 dogfight.-added the last pilot. After a pause, he asked:-Do you think that reward is worthy enough to risk your lives?

One pilot, who was in another group, turned around, fed up with the cowardice of his fellows.

-What a bunch of sissies!-he exclaimed.-Screw you, cowards! You can stay here crying like babies while I blast that Nemesis pilot wannabe straight to hell.

-That's all bullshit!-replied another one.-You assholes can watch as I take him out.

-Forget it, fool, he's all mine!-retorted a third pilot.

-No, those 3 million bucks are mine!-lashed a fourth one.

-All you, just shut up!-roared an AA gun operator.-Because while you talk, and talk, and talk like babbling politicians, the Skylla Unit will be piercing his plane like an Ustian cheese, just this easy.

As he finished his phrase, he picked up a pocket knife and threw it against the poster, hitting Ángel's photo in the forehead and startling the pilots.

-Hey, man!-complained one of the pilots of the first group.

-You'd better not do that crap again, man.-threatened one of the pilots of the second group, reaching for his handgun.

The base commander headed their way while they faced off.

-No need to worry, people.-he said, in a grumpy tone.-There is a huge radar network to the south. Both squadrons will take turns to patrol the area and stand by, awaiting for orders. If Nemesis tries to attack this base, he will be picked up immediately, and you'll be free to kill him. The squadron who destroys Nemesis takes the 3 millions for them, and in case someone doesn't make it back, the rest will be free to split the reward of those squadron members who don't return.

_Stand Canyon Base, Aurelia, October 24th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Solano and Bergman rushed to the hangar where Román was checking out the F/A-18E. They had just made a grizzly discovery.

-Ángel,-shouted Eugene, out of air.-you need to come to the briefing room, now.

-I'm on it.-he answered, as he stepped out of the fighter and followed his friends.

Some minutes later, they arrived to the briefing room.

-OK,-said Alejandro as he displayed a map of Sachana Air Base and its surroundings.-there is a major problem with Sachana Air Base.

-Surprise me.-said Ángel.

-There is a huge sweeping radar network between Santa Elva and the base.-reported Bergman.-The radars cover everything over an altitude of 1150 feet. Below that altitude, only the river has little or no radar coverage. However, it's expected that Leasath will deploy some patrol boats on the river to make up for the radar weak points.

Ángel Román took a look to the map.

-So,-he said, as he picked up a red marker and lined the rivers.-these two areas are the "corridors", so to say it. If fly low enough, I'll be able to bypass the radar. I can choose the one to the east, and make a zigzag route, or go through this straight one, but both point converge in this location.-he said, as he marked the spot where the two routes converged. He the turned to Eugene.-What happens if I somehow fail to maintain a low altitude or enter the radar net?

-You'll be picked up in an instant, and you'll be splashed before you make it back.-answered Eugene.-Don't forget that Leasath has mobilized more advanced aircraft since yesterday.

-Which targets should I focus on, besides the Skylla Unit?-asked Ángel.

-There are a couple of Tu-160 "Blackjack", four Il-76 "Condor", some ground units, and two fighter squadrons, one of them an elite squadron, and both experts in interception roles.-replied Bergman.-In other words, this will not be an easy mission.

-After I neutralize the base, some soldiers will assault it and secure it, right?-said Ángel.

-Of course.-said Alejandro.-A couple of CH-47s escorted by four AH-64s will come in from the south and secure the base so that you and Crux are able to land safely.

Ángel pondered for a moment. He knew that, if the Skylla unit was not stopped, they would move on to Mount Nevera, and the last thing he wanted was to face an elite AA unit in a jammed battlefield.

-I think this mission should be carried out tonight.-he said, after a moment of silence.

-TONIGHT!?-shouted Eugene, in disbelief, thinking his friend was crazy.

-That's insane!-added Alejandro.-It's difficult enough during the day!

-It seems insane, I admit it.-Ángel answered.-But think about it. The force stationed at Sachana Air Base thinks that they've got everything covered. They certainly don't expect a single aircraft to carry out a mission at night, with the whole forest covered by a radar net, and air-to-air and surface-to-air defences at the base. If we play our cards properly, this mission is as good as accomplished. But we have only one chance, and the success or failure of this mission is up to me, though.

-You can say that again.-replied Eugene.-If they track you, all our efforts will be in vain.

-Indeed.-Ángel said.-So let's hope that I do my best.

-OK. So, tonight, at 02:00 hours, we'll carry out the mission.-said Bergman.-Let's have some rest and prepare for the battle.

_Stand Canyon Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 01:50 Hours_

The base was in a hectic mood. Alejandro Bergman had left some hours ago for Santa Elva. His plan was that the helicopter unit would take off from the outskirts of the city and later stand by near Sachana Air Base in a safe spot. Crux and Gryphus 1 were standing by and waiting for clearance.

-Crux, you're clear for takeoff.-reported the tower control officer.

The E-767 sped up and took off near the end of the runway. Some seconds later, the landing gear was retracted. Crux flew to the east.

Some minutes later, Gryphus 1 taxied the F/A-18E Super Hornet to the runway. The Super Hornet was armed with XMAAs and XAGMs, making it a good multirole fighter. And he would need every weapon that day, if he wanted to succeed.

-Gryphus 1, you're clear for takeoff.-said the tower control officer.

Gryphus 1 took off, and, as he was ordered, he headed to the east, flying over Santa Elva. At night, Santa Elva was an stunning sight.

-"_It doesn't even seem like an aerial battle took place here the 23rd. I hope that I never have to fly over this city during a mission, though._"-Gryphus 1 thought, as he flew north towards Raven expected to arrive the area at 03:00 hours.

_Raven Woods, 10 miles south of Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 03:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was flying at 670 feet. It was a safe altitude, and the F/A-18E was excellent in low-altitude flight, thanks to its stability. While it was an underdog compared to the Su-35S in terms of speed and maneuverability, the Super Hornet was no slouch at all, reaching a top speed of up to 1370 mph at high altitude.

-Avoid flying over enemy patrol boats on the river or you'll be spotted.-reported Crux.-Destroy them before that happens. Also, be sure to fly below 1150 feet. Keep an eye on your HUD, and avoid the enemy radar net.

-Roger that.-answered Gryphus 1.-Commencing radio silence procedures.

After that, Gryphus 1's radio went silent.

(**A.N: during radio silence, it comes without saying that Gryphus 1 cannot hear enemy transmissions, although the game shows otherwise. Sorry for the interruption**)

Gryphus 1 took the straight path, staying at low altitude. The radar picked up seven gunboats, three in the straight path, three in the zigzag route, and a last one in the "crossroad".

-Patrol boats, report.-ordered Sachana Air Base commander.

-This is patrol.-reported a soldier.-Nothing out of the ordinary. It's a quiet night.

Gryphus 1 flew to the west over the hills, trying not to fly over 1150 feet. Once he was flying over the river, he headed north.

-It'll be dawn soon.-said a sailor.-Can't wait till my patrol is over.

-You can say that again. I'm gonna die of boredom real soon.-complained another one.-There're so many boats out on the water no one could ever slip through.

That soldier couldn't be more wrong. Gryphus 1 destroyed a boat with a missile, fearing that, if he strafed it, he would be detected and the mission would be over in the wrong way.

However, even though the boat was destroyed, no distress signal was radiated.

-Huh? What's that?-said a Leasathian soldier.

-What! The enemy!?-replied another one.

-Um... my mistake.-answered the first one.-It was just the reflection of the tower's searchlight on the water.

Gryphus 1 kept flying north until he got a lock on to a gunboat and fired a missile immediately.

-In any case, this really is a great spot.-said a Leasathian patrol boat crew member.-Wish we could do some fishing on our break.

-Once the damn Aurelians are taken care of, you can fish all you want, but until then, you'll just have to wait.-answered his captain.

Gryphus 1 destroyed another gunboat afterwards. He flew to the north and found out that he could only pass undetected if he destroyed a fourth gunboat.

-You can't rely on radar alone.-pointed a gunboat crew member.-It's not perfect, you know!

-We've got it covered.-replied another crew member.-That's why we're out here on the water, right?

Shortly after, the fourth gunboat was destroyed. Gryphus 1 thought that, if the base hadn't scrambled any planes during the infiltration, no one had noticed the sinking of the patrol boats. He turned on his radio.

-Gryphus 1 to Crux.-he reported.-I've bypassed the radar net undetected.

-Roger that.-answered Crux.-Now get in there and attack the base!

Gryphus 1 flew towards a SAM launcher on a mount summit. He flew below it and fired his guns, destroying it.

Its explosion was heard by the base commander.

-What was that explosion just now?-shouted the commander.-An accident? An enemy attack!?

-I don't know.-answered a solider.-We're investigating now.

The base commander knew that it was a true emergency.

-Send out all intercept squadrons! Scramble!-he ordered.-How many planes?

-I... I don't know.-stammered the soldier.-I'm not even sure we're being attacked...

The base commander's veins bursted in his forehead.

-Are you deaf?-roared the commander, grabbing the incompetent soldier by his arm and forcing him to look out by the tower's windows.-Can't you hear that!? That's an Aurelian fighter!

Gryphus 1 was attacking the base as they spoke. He switched to XAGMs and fired two of them to two tanks in the base. He then switched to XMAAs and fired a volley to a couple of Tu-160s and two Il-76s, damaging them.

-The Southern Cross...-said the soldier.-isn't that the guy who destroyed the Gleipnir?

-Nemesis! So you've been waiting until now to strike!-quipped the base commander. He then turned to the radar operator.-Where's the Skylla Unit!?

-There's a squadron in the air, and the Skylla Unit is on the move!-answered the radar operator.-But... it was so sudden... half of our fighters are still on the ground!

-Dammit.-groaned the base commander.-Scramble the Kharybdis squadron!

Gryphus 1, meanwhile, almost gasped when he heard the base commander on the radio.

-"_That callsign..._"-he thought.-"_It's been so long since someone used it... It brings me memories of my years in the Leasathian Air Force._"

He switched to XAGMs and fired three of them over a group of AA guns, destroying them. However, his problems were far from over. There were a couple of SAM launchers, an AA gun, some fighters on the ground and in the air, and the damaged bombers and the transports. And every armed enemy seemed hell bent on shooting him down. He switched to XMAAs and fired a second volley towards a group of Rafale Ms that approached him at high speed. The Rafales fired back, but Gryphus 1 and one of the Rafales were able to evade their respective enemies' fire. Gryphus 1 got to the last Rafale M's tail and fired another XMAA. This time, given Gryphus 1's good position and short distance, the Rafale couldn't avoid the missile, and was shot down. He then switched to XAGMs and destroyed the AA gun and the SAMs, attacking the bombers and the transports with standard missiles.

-What's he doing?-said a pilot in a JAS-39 Gripen NG. There were other three Gripens on the runway, with a blue paintjob and yellow trims on the canards, wings and tail.

-He seems to be destroying the bombers and the transports.-answered his flight lead.-Let's take off now and show this Nemesis guy a deadly lesson. Kharybdis squadron, engage!

The four JAS-39 Gripen NG left in the base took off. Gryphus 1 didn't fire at them until they were airborne, but, once they had taken off, he fired his last 3 XMAAs to the enemy fighters, shooting them down.

-Crap!-said Kharibdis 1.-All my wingmen were already shot down, and we had just taken off. Who the hell is this guy!?

Gryphus 1 chased the JAS-39 Gripen NG, trying to shoot it down with his guns. But Kharibdis 1 was not going to be shot down as easily as his ill-fated wingmen. He pulled a Pugachev's Cobra to evade Gryphus 1 and tried to destroy the F/A-18E Super Hornet with his guns, but Gryphus 1 evaded his enemy's gun burst and turned around to take him out. He got to the Gripen's tail and fired his guns, shooting Kharibdis 1 down.

-Sachana Air Base neutralized. The mission was a success.-said Eugene.-Sending a helicopter unit in now. Hold out until the base has been secured.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 03:30 Hours_

Bergman and his men had secured the base some minutes ago. The major got to the tower to guide Crux and Gryphus 1 on their landing.

-Gryphus 1, begin landing checks. You're clear to land.-he said.

-Roger that.-answered Gryphus 1, as his plane's landing gear was lowered. He flew the plane toward the runway from the west.

A minute later, the F/A-18E landed smoothly, slowing down progressively.

-Perfect, Gryphus 1.-congratulated Alejandro.

-Thanks.-Gryphus 1 replied.-I'll take this plane to the hangar.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 03:45 Hours_

Ángel Román watched as Crux's E-767 landed. He decided to take a look at the hangars, in case the Leasathians had left any useful aircraft intact.

He was awestruck with the sight. An YF-23 Black Widow II, an F-35C Lightning II, an F-2 Viper Zero and an Eurofighter Typhoon, all prepared for combat. Also, there were munitions, fuel, food and clothes at the base facilities. But what really caught Ángel's eye was a poster in a corridor in the HQ:

**WANTED**

Ángel Román, a.k.a "Nemesis"

Reward:3.000.000 South Osean Zollars

Alive or otherwise

Alejandro and Eugene were both amused and scared by the poster, as it showed that Diego Gaspar Navarro offered a reward of 3 millions for their friend.

-Sir, you should be more wary now.-said Eugene.-They put quite a price on your head. This is going to make them resort to desperate tactics.

-Then I'll have to be very careful up there.-Ángel answered.

-Not only when you're airborne, but here on the ground.-added Alejandro.-3 millions is a very juicy reward. If I were you, I'd try to be out of the enemy's sight.

-OK, let's not worry about that for now.-replied Ángel.-I'll get some sleep now. I'm gonna need it for my next sortie.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 03:50 Hours_

Ángel Román had found a quiet room where he could get a good sight of the runway. His stuff was being brought by the C-17 Globemaster III that also brought all the personal belongings of the base personnel.

At least, he still had his necklace. A necklace that he never took off, even when he was airborne. It was a good memory of his past, a reminder of why he was fighting for, and a sort of good luck charm.

However, he was still haunted by his former callsign: Nemesis.

A callsign that he didn't use since the last year, when he was a Republic of Leasath Air Force aggressor pilot.

-"_Julieta, I've changed so much during this last 15 months..._"-he thought.-"_I'm really ashamed of what I'm doing now, but it's either this or letting Navarro get away with his evil deeds. I just hope this war ends soon, and that Navarro is banished from Leasath._"

He hugged the necklace close to his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ninth chapter. Some new equipment for our protagonist, and for Leasath. I'm not pretty sure of the FA-18E Super Hornet's top speed, but since this is Ace Combat, it might be legit for it to be a little faster than the real-life Super Hornets. Also, the altitude limit was between that of the Hard/Ace and Normal levels of the game. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	21. Flashback 9:Blackmail and Jealousy

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 9:Blackmail and Jealousy**

Despite his sadness for Julieta's departure, Ángel Román had entered the Republic of Leasath's Air Force with ease. He found the aptitude test extremely easy, and, despite the exhausting physical training, he had no further problems. Ángel Román was destined to Santa Fe AFB, half way between Alendai and Neu Hoffnung, his hometown. Santa Fe AFB was the base where the future aggressor instructors prepared to replace those who eventually retired when their military careers were over. Even though Aurelia and Leasath were at peace, Leasath painted the planes with paintjobs that mimicked their AAF counterparts.

_Santa Fe AFB, October 1st 2012, 10:00 hours._

Ángel and many other pilots were waiting at the briefing room for a welcome speech. The base commander and four pilots, possibly the instructors, came in.

All the pilots stood up and saluted.

-At ease, pilots.-said the commander, and all the trainees returned to their seats.-My name is César Domínguez, and I'm the Base Commander of Santa Fe AFB. These four pilots will be your instructors. On its peak, there are up to 150 pilots destined to this base, and only 8 of those pilots become aggressor instructors each promotion. However, your promotion is comprised of only 28 pilots, which is rather low for our standards, so this will be easier for all of you. Nonetheless, we expect that each and every last of you do your very best to achieve high scores, since only two pilots per instructor will graduate as aggressor pilots.

Ángel listened the whole speech, but he found something fishy during it, as one of the instructors, a lady with long blonde hair and green eyes, rarely kept her eyes off him. He felt very uneasy while he felt her stare.

After the speech, the pilots went to the office to get their callsigns. Ángel was one of the last pilots to enter the room.

He was greeted by the base commander.

-Hello, Román.-said César.

-Hello, sir.-answered Ángel, saluting.

-At ease.-replied the commander.-Take your seat.

Ángel sat down on a chair. César took a look at his service record. He frowned when he read it.

-Román, your record states that you are of Aurelian descent.-César said.

-Is that a problem, sir?-Ángel asked, trying not to sound very offensive.

-Actually, no.-answered César, taking his eyes off the record and looking at him.-I just thought it was curious. In the Air Force, we don't really care about the pilots' bloodline. It doesn't matter that you are the descent of the Belkan Knights if you can't tell a propeller engine from a jet.

He took another look at his file.

-However,-César said.-you didn't choose a callsign. Aggressor trainees are free to choose their callsign as long as they don't choose any "mature" callsign. Which one will you choose, Román?

Ángel pondered for a moment.

-Can I write it?-he asked, after a moment of silence.

-Sure.-answered the commander.

Ángel took a small piece of paper and wrote his callsign down on it. César took a look at it and smirked.

-Nemesis, huh?-he said.-Rather fitting for an aggressor pilot. You, like the rest of the pilots, will be assigned to an instructor tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day, Román.

-Sir.-answered Ángel, saluting and getting out of the office.

However, Ángel Román couldn't guess what destiny had reserved for him.

He arrived to his room and laid on his bed. He remembered the good days with Julieta. Some of his stuff had already been taken to his room.

Ángel took a glance to the wooden desk on the opposite side of the room when he spotted a white piece of paper coming out of a drawer.

-"_It must be a welcome card for me. Maybe the other pilots received one too._"-he thought.-"_Let's take a look._"

He opened the drawer and found a small folded paper. He unfolded it.

What he read left him frozen:

"_Hello, cute boy. I'll be waiting for you at the base's cafe at 19:00._"

Ángel felt his stomach going inside out while he read the paper. After reading it and making sure that he was awake, he looked for any kind of signature or something like that. He didn't find a single clue.

-"_What's the meaning of this!?_"-Ángel thought.-"_It hasn't even been a day since I arrived here and they're kidding me already!? I'd better not go to the cafe for today, and, as soon as I can, I'll try to solve this mess out._"

At 19:00, his admirer was sitting alone at the café, waiting for him.

-"_It seems like he's not coming._"-the admirer thought.-"_I'll better wait for tomorrow. If he doesn't answer to my letters, I'll have to resort to more "drastic" measures._"

_Santa Fe AFB, October 2nd 2012, 08:00 hours._

Ángel put on his uniform and went to the briefing room, where a paper showed the trainees and their respective instructors.

Ángel took a look at the paper, where there were four columns, each one headed with the callsigns Odin, Zeus, Valkyrie and Saturn.

He, along with six more pilots, was assigned to Valkyrie. In the paper, a small sign stated that the pilots had to report to their instructors that day.

He looked for Valkyrie's office. It took him 15 minutes to find it.

On the door, a sign read:

Lt Col Lucía "_Valkyrie_" Moreno.

Ángel knocked on the door and entered the office.

He saw that his instructor was no other than the one who had been looking at him intently the last day.

-Good morning.-said Lucía, greeting him.

-Madam.-said Ángel, saluting, but feeling uneasy.

-So, you're assigned to me, right?-Lucía asked.-It's a rather nice surprise.

-As long as I can get my job done...-replied Ángel.-Here's my record.

Lucía took a look at Ángel's record.

-I see...-she said.-Born in Neu Hoffnung, on April 6th, 1994, to Lucas Román, a Leasathian lawyer and Sara Román, born in Aurelia, and a hairdresser, correct?

-Yes, ma'am.-Ángel answered. He wondered if it would be a good idea to tell her about his "admirer".

Lucía noticed his nervousness.

-What's the problem?-she asked.

Ángel doubted that telling her would be a good idea, but he tried to be sincere to her.

-Well, there's a little problem that I'd like to discuss with you.-he said.-But let's say it's a very sensitive issue, and I'd like it to be private, so to say it.

-No problem.-Lucía said.-If you want to, we can take a look at it.

-Sure.-Ángel said.-The "problem" is in my room, and I'd like to show it to you, rather than telling you the exact rpoblem.

-OK.-she said.-Let's go.

They went to Ángel's room. After they entered, he took out the letter that his "admirer" sent to him.

-This is the problem.-he said.-I found it yesterday after meeting with the base commander.

Lucía read the letter, and , after a moment, she laughed.

-What's so funny, ma'am?-Ángel asked, nervous.

-This letter is mine, of course.-Lucía said.

Ángel was flabbergasted.

-Wait, you are my "admirer"!?-he almost shouted.

-Of course, cute boy.-Lucía said, stepping closer to Ángel, with a sly smile across her face.-After all, I couldn't take my eyes off you yesterday during the welcome speech, remember?

Ángel didn't like that turn of events. Yes, Lucía was cute, but his heart and soul were still with Julieta, and as far as he knew, such involvements were not allowed in the military.

-Er... I think this is getting out of hand...-he said, heading for the door.-I'd better tell the commander about this...

But, before he could grab the door's handle, he felt her hand grabbing him by the wrist.

-No you don't.-Lucía said. She was not smiling anymore.-If you dare, I'll tell him that you tried to blackmail me.

-What!?-lashed Ángel.-Do you think he would fall for that ruse?

-Well, who do you think he'll believe?-Lucía retorted.-The young, suspicious rookie, or the adorable and respectable Lt Col Moreno?

Ángel was between Scylla and Charybdis. He was sure as proverbial Hell that he wouldn't cheat on Julieta, but it could mean the end of his pilot career, even before starting.

-OK, let's be reasonable then.-he said, now afraid of his instructor.-We can solve this as adults, I think.

Lucía smirked.

-That gives me a great idea.-she answered.-I challenge you in your first flight.

-What do you mean?-asked Ángel.

-It's simple.-replied Lucía.-The trainees' first exercise is a 1-vs-1 dogfight against their instructors. The bet is simple: if you lose, you'll have to date me in utmost secret. If we're caught, it will be your fault, of course.

-What if I refuse?-Ángel asked.-Because I am already taken, if you know what I mean.

-I guess I follow you.-Lucía said.-In that case, I can have you expelled out of this base, and the Air Force for good.

Ángel gulped.

-Those are both horrible conditions.-he said.

-I never said I'd go easy on you, even if I find you cute, boy.-Lucía said. She then headed for the door, turning around before going out of his room.-The dogfight will be tomorrow, and will last 5 minutes. You have that time, and not one second more, to defeat me. We'll meet in Hangar 1C at 12:00. And don't talk about this with anyone, and I mean ANYONE.

Lucía Moreno walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ángel Román sat on his bed and grabbed his temples.

-"_Terrific. Just terrific. I just got here and I'm already being blackmailed. This is a fucking joke!_"-he thought. He wasn't looking forward for the next day, that was certain.

_Santa Fe AFB, October 3rd 2012, 12:00 hours._

Ángel Román arrived to Hangar 1C. Lucía Moreno was already waiting for him, between a two-tone blue MiG-29C Fulcrum with a black mark on the upper side of the nose, running to the cockpit, and a three-tone brown MiG-21-93 Fishbed, with a green radome.

-OK, here I am.-he said.-Which plane will I take in this flight?

-That one.-Lucía answered, pointing with her thumb at the Fishbed.

Ángel felt as if the Lt Col was joking.

-Are you kidding me!?-he said.-The MiG-21!? And you'll take the MiG-29C, I guess. You want to make me feel like a sitting duck or what?

-As I said, I'm not going easy on you, boy.-she said.-We'll be cleared for takeoff at 12:20. Then, I'll guide you to the combat area. We're both restricted from flying below 10000 feet. If any of us flies below that altitude, it will count like a crash, and that guy loses immediately. Remember the bet, of course.

Ángel sighed as he climbed to the MiG-21-93's cockpit. Lucía climbed to her MiG-29C and both planes came out of the hangar. Meanwhile, a couple of planes landed on a nearby runway. It was a MiG-29C and a Mirage 2000-5.

-In case you wonder, we use MiG-29Cs, Mirage 2000-5, Su-25SM, and MiG-21-93s.-Lucía said.-Ocasionally, we are authorized to use MiG-31 and Su-33, but those planes are reserved for the Air Guard and the Navy, respectively. It's not like our neighbour countries, especially Aurelia, could invade our airspace without permission, but we need some good air defenses, just in case, you know.

-In other words, the aggressors pilot mostly multirole planes, right?-asked Ángel, as they taxied to a free runway.

-You know your stuff.-answered Lucía.-Any problem?

-Actually, it's better that way.-Ángel replied.-As aggressors, it's imperative that we domain every air combat technique.

-At least you have more than just bone between your ears.-said Lucía.

Both pilots taxied to a free runway, and waited for clearance.

At 12:20, they heard a message from the tower.

-Valkyrie, Nemesis, you are both clear for takeoff. Good luck and godspeed.-the voice was that of the base commander himself.

Both Ángel and Lucía kicked in their fighters' afterburners and took off. Then, Lucía guided Ángel toward the southwest, where the target range was.

_Target Range, 10 miles southwest of Santa Fe AFB, October 3rd 2012, 12:30 hours._

Nemesis and Valkyrie had just arrived to the target range. While on their way, Valkyrie had explained Nemesis the procedures of their training: the fighters had to get a lock on to the rival at gun range, they were banned from flying below 10000 feet, and, as she had told him, the dogfight would last 5 minutes. The first one to get a lock on, would win.

-OK, Nemesis.-said Valkyrie.-Let's start the exercise!

-Roger that.-answered Nemesis, nervously.

The MiG-29C broke away. The MiG-21-93 flew straight for some time before turning around to face the Fulcrum. Both planes had a small chronometer which the pilots would use to calculate the dogfight time.

-OK, Nemesis,-reported Valkyrie.-Set your chronometer to 5 minutes.

After setting it, the pilots prepared for the engagement.

-Clocks running, NOW!-said Valkyrie, as she and Nemesis set the chronometers running.

The fighters came to each other head-on, but the speed was too high to allow them to get a lock on. Valkyrie got to Nemesis' tail and tried to get a good lock, but Nemesis turned left and right to avoid her. Despite the MiG-21-93's good maneuverability, it was a complete underdog to the MiG-29C in every aspect, especially stability. However, Nemesis would not allow his instructor to get a lock on to him, as it would mean breaking his loved one's heart.

Something he would not be able to live with.

Valkyrie, meanwhile, was not having such a good time. Even with the MiG-21-93, Nemesis seemed to be able to keep himself out of harm's way. Why she, being a hardened Lt Col, was having a difficult time with a green rookie was beyond her understanding and belief.

-Why is this guy so good?-she muttered.-I should have been able to get him by now.

The situation didn't change for about 3 and a half minutes. None of the pilots went below ten thousand feet, and Valkyrie was not able to get a lock on to the Fishbed.

-"_Ugh, I can't keep on like this all the time! I have to get a lock on to this Fulcrum or else I'm screwed!_"-Nemesis thought.

He decided to fool Valkyrie by making her believe he was giving up, flying level for a full second, that seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Nemesis pulled up as hard as he could.

-WHAT THE HELL!?-Valkyrie shouted, breaking away to avoid any possible collision. She knew she was not in danger, but she didn't want to take any possible risk.

Nemesis, meanwhile, took a look at his chronometer, and his heart froze.

He only had a minute to defeat Valkyrie!

Valkyrie realized what Nemesis inteded soon enough.

-"_I'm not going out yet._"-she thought.-"_But I have to admit this guy's very good_."

Nemesis tried to get a lock on to the MiG-29C that was flying in front of him, but it kept swaying from side to side to avoid him.

He was so focused on his dogfight, that he almost jumped out of his seat when he heard his chronometer bleeping.

Time was over.

Nemesis felt his heart sinking. Valkyrie was sighing.

-The fight is over...-she said.-Let's return to base.

Both fighters turned around to head to Santa Fe AFB.

_Santa Fe AFB, October 3rd 2012, 12:45 hours._

Ángel Román and Lucía Moreno landed after their dogfight, that had ended in a draw.

Ángel sighed with sadness as he climbed out of the Fishbed.

Lucía headed to him, with a smile on her face.

-Seems like I lost my bet.-Ángel said, with a sad face and crestfallen.

However, he felt Lucía's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found out that her smile was very different to the one she had given him when they met.

-Ángel, forget about the bet.-she said.-You've performed even better than I thought.

-But, I couldn't shoot you down.-he answered.

-Yeah, but I couldn't, either.-she replied.-In a dogfight, the true rule of engagement is to survive. And, if my guess is correct, there is one reason that made you fly so well.

Ángel chuckled a bit when his superior said that.

-Actually, yes, there is one reason.-he said, as he picked up his necklace and showed the photo inside of it to Lucía.

She was amazed by the photo. The couple in it seemed to irradiate true love.

-That girl in the photo is your girlfriend?-Lucía asked.

-Yeah, she is.-Ángel said, smiling broadly.-Her name is Julieta.

-And I bet that you did your very best because of her, right?-Lucía guessed.

-You bet.-he answered.-I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to her, especially if it was my fault.

Lucía was dazed by that. She almost stole someone's boyfriend because of a rather selfish crush. However, she was very proud of her trainee, too.

-Well, I think that, at least, we could be friends.-she said.

-Of course.-answered Ángel.-Here on the ground, we're all comrades.

They both headed for the HQ. While Lucía headed to her office to write the dogfight on her pupil's record, Ángel took a shower and went to his room. Once he got there, he took Lucía's letter and tore it to tiny pieces, throwing them to the bin afterwards.

_Santa Fe AFB, November 23rd 2012, 16:00 hours._

Ángel Román had kept on with his tests during the next days, and he performed even better than before. Especially since Lucía Moreno had pulled some strings for him. He managed to pilot a MiG-29C Fulcrum similar to that of Lucía, but with a one-tone grey camouflage instead of the two-tone blue camouflage of Lucía's. Ángel was a very good pilot when it came to dogfighting, and in the ground attack roles, he seemed to be good, too. He was so good that, in the next exercise against Lucía, he beat her in four minutes.

However, he missed Julieta badly, and until Christmas, he wouldn't have the chance to get a leave permission.

What he would never guess was that Julieta would come to the base, on the very day of her birthday, nonetheless.

Julieta had managed to be allowed to visit the base, even though civilians were not usually allowed in the base unless they knew someone in the base. But when she mentioned Ángel's name, all doubts were clear.

At the base check-in station, she was given a map where it showed the areas where she was allowed to go.

-OK, ma'am,-said the security officer.-You are allowed to visit the HQ in these respective areas.-the officer pointed the cafeteria, the waiting room, a small library, the gym and the toilets.-You are also allowed to visit Ángel's room in case he gives you permission. I have to warn you that you are not allowed to go to the hangars, the offices, the tower and, unless you are specifically called for, the base commander's office. It comes without saying that the runways are off your limits. The visit period lasts until 21:00; that is, 9:00 PM. Have a good afternoon, ma'am Álvarez.

-Thanks, sir.-Julieta answered.

She was eager to see him. They had so many things to talk about, she couldn't even think of which one she could start with. She bumped into a pilot while she looked for Ángel.

-Excuse me, sir.-said Julieta.-Could you please tell me where I can find Ángel Román?

-Of course, lady.-he said.-Román is at the cafe, with Moreno.

-Thanks.-she answered. Julieta then headed for the cafeteria, but what she saw left her speechless.

Ángel was eating lunch with a green eyed, blonde lady, who seemed only a handful of years older than him.

Julieta could hear the two of them talking from the doorstep.

-And then I came from the front of those two rookies; one of them said "Where did he go?", and the other answered "Where did who go!?".-said Ángel, chuckling.-That cracked me up like nobody's business.

The blonde girl laughed at her heart's content.

-Why am I not surprised?-she said.-You're the best pilot I ever trained.

-Thank you.-Ángel answered.-I do what I can.

Julieta ran out of the cafe trying to make the least noise. She felt like her heart was about to shatter in her chest. Ángel was with another woman! She decided that she would tell her opinion about the affair privately. She picked up her mobile phone and sent a message to Ángel:

Ángel, I'm in the base. Which one is your room?

Seconds later, she received a message from him:

Julieta! What a lovely surprise! My room is Room 013. I'll go there within some minutes. Wait for me there. See you, sweetheart :*

In a different scenario, Julieta would have been very happy to read that message. However, she felt as if she had been used by Ángel. She decided to wait for him in his room nonetheless. She sat down on his bed and waited for him.

A couple of minutes later, Ángel entered his room.

-Hello, Julieta.-he said.-It's been a very long time, hasn't it?

However, Julieta only stood up and closed the door behind them. Ángel began to worry.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-he asked.

-I saw you in the cafe.-she said, staring at the ground.-With that blonde.

Ángel's eyes went wide open.

-You saw me with Lucía?-he said.-Well, I think I can introduce you to...

*SLAP*

Julieta slapped Ángel with every ounce of strength she could muster. Ángel fell to the ground, rubbing his face, which stung as if he had acid sprayed on his cheek.

-Ow... WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?-he shouted.

Julieta stared him in the face for the first time since months, but her expression was one of pain and rage.

-You even have the nerve to ask that!?-she lashed at him.-You cheat on me and don't even have the guts to tell the truth!?

If Ángel was not surprised when Julieta slapped him, now he was having the surprise of the century.

-But, Julieta,-he said, his heart pounding on his chest.-she's not my lover or anything, she's just my...

-Stop lying, if you have some dignity!-she interrupted him, covering her ears.-I was so blind... You're no better than Esteban! All that sweet-talking, all that pampering... Everything was just an inane lie!

Ángel stared back in fear and sadness. Julieta looked at him the same way she looked at Esteban.

She then turned around and stared at Ángel one last time before going out. Despite her anger, tears were brewing in her eyes.

-You can rot in Hell for all I care, you bastard.-she groaned.-I HATE YOU!

After that, Julieta opened the door, ran out of his room, and slammed the door behind her. Ángel could heard her rushed steps from the corridor.

The burning pain he felt on his cheek was the mildest pain he felt.

_Santa Fe AFB, November 23rd 2012, 18:00 hours._

Lucía Moreno looked for Ángel. Even though they didn't have any more flights scheduled for that day, she was worried, because she hadn't seen him since lunch.

Suddenly, she bumped into César Domínguez.

-Oh, Lt Col Moreno, I was looking for you.-he said, saluting.

-Commander.-she replied, returning the salute.-Have you seen Student Román?

-No, I can't say I saw him.-he answered.-But Student Ramírez told me that he didn't want to get out of his room. And he sounded like he was crying.

-Crying?-she asked.-Why?

-Beats me.-César said.-But he's been there since after lunch.

Suddenly, Lucía remembered something.

-Sir,-she said.-I remembered just now that he received a message from his girlfriend. Maybe something wrong happened in his room.

-Whatever it was, please find out what happened to him.-the commander said.-Ángel is a good pilot, but if he locks himself in his room, he's wasting space and time.

-Don't worry sir.-the Lieutenant Colonel answered.-I'll talk to either him or his girlfriend to solve the issue.

-OK.-replied the commander.-Have a good day, Moreno.

-Same for you, Colonel Domínguez.-she answered.

After some minutes, she found a security officer.

-Excuse me.-Lucía said.-How many civilians have entered today in the base?

-Just one, ma'am.-answered the officer.-Her name is Julieta Álvarez. She stated that she knows Student Ángel Román, is that correct?

Lucía had a flash. Ángel's girlfriend was Julieta, after all.

-Of course.-she answered.-Do me a favor. Tell the security officers in the evening turn that, if she tries to get out of the base, they have to take her to me unless I tell you otherwise before. She's not commited a crime, it's just that I need to talk to her. Do not use brute force if you have to take her to my office, OK?

-Roger, ma'am.-he answered.-I'll warn the officers.

Lucía looked for Julieta, but, even if the areas where civilians were allowed to visit were limited, she didn't find her anywhere. Lucía headed for the toilets to wash her face.

Suddenly, she heard a woman sobbing.

Lucía knocked on the door of one of the restrooms.

-Who's there?-she asked.

-Leave me alone!-sobbed a voice behind the door.

-Are you Julieta Álvarez?-Lucía asked again.

-Who's there?-Julieta said.

-It's Lt Col Moreno.-the pilot answered.

Julieta opened the door slowly, her eyes red because of her tears. Her expression changed from sadness to wrath.

-You...!-she muttered, and tried to punch Lucía on her face, but the pilot put her in an armlock and pinned against the wall.

-Calm down, Julieta.-she said.

-Don't tell me to calm down, you bitch!-Julieta retorted angry, trying to pull herself free from the armlock, but she couldn't.

-Calm down and listen to me.-Lucía repeated.-What have you done to Ángel?

-Nothing he didn't deserve.-Julieta answered.-That bastard cheated on me with you. He can consider himself lucky that I didn't give him a worse beating.

-He cheated on you!? With me!?-Lucía said, in disbelief.-That sounds very unlike him.

-Who are you trying to fool, blondie?-Julieta hissed.-Do you think I'm gonna buy that story?

-I'm being sincere.-Lucía said.-He didn't approach me at all. I'm his instructor.

-What do you mean?-Julieta asked.-Speak now!

Lucía gulped. She looked around to make sure that no one listened to her. If someone did, she could get expelled from the Air Force.

-I,...I,...-she stammered. She then sucked up her pride and told Julieta the truth.-I blackmailed him.

-What!?-Julieta shouted.-You did what!?

-Please, don't shout!-Lucía begged.-It all started when I first saw him. He was so handsome, so cute. I was instantly smitten to him. I tried to make him date me, sending him a letter, but I think he got scared and didn't come. The next day, when I saw that he would be under my charge, I became very excited. However, when I tried to approach him, he rejected me. It broke my heart and I decided to blackmail him so that he would date me, stating that if I defeated him in a dogfight he would have to oblige.

-I guess he lost.-Julieta muttered, now more sad than angry.

-Well, he didn't shoot me down, but he managed to survive, so to say it.-Lucía answered.-He seemed to fly even better under the threat of losing you. He always has a wide smile whenever he talks about you. I'm sure that he would go head-over-heels to make sure that you're happy. If he's not in love with you, he's not the Ángel we both know.

-Really?-Julieta said.-So, you're just his instructor?

-And his friend.-Lucía answered.-If I can't be his girlfriend, at least I want him to be happy with anyone he wants to be with. And now, he's in his room, and he's the walking definition of utter sadness.

-Oh my god!-Julieta gasped.-Then I've done something terrible to him!

-You're still in time.-Lucía answered.-Ángel seems like a kind-hearted man. He's very likely to listen to you. Just apologize to him and he'll forgive you.

Julieta ran out of the bathroom and headed to Ángel's room.

When she arrived, she was breathless. Julieta opened the door very slowly, her heart racing.

What if he didn't forgive her? What if he was mad at her, or scared of her? What if...?

She gulped and peeked on the room. Ángel was crying, his face sunk in the pillow of his bed.

That sight was enough to break her heart. She had been so rude to him that the possibility of him forgiving her was very slim.

She inched her way toward him slowly, and closed the door after her without making a single noise.

Ángel heard Julieta when she was two feet away from him.

-Julieta?-he sobbed. His eyes were redder than hers.

Julieta lunged towards him. Ángel closed his eyes, expecting a hard beating.

However, he felt Julieta hugging him.

-Oh, Ángel, I'm so sorry...-she sobbed, hugging him as if she feared losing him.

Ángel couldn't help but melt by her. He could never bear to see her crying.

-Julieta, don't worry.-he said. He made as if she never slapped him. He grabbed her chin tenderly and brought her head upwards to look into her eyes.-I would never cheat on you.

-But, still,-she continued, tears flowing from her brown eyes.-I misjudged you. I thought that the pilot you were with was your lover. After all I said to you, I can understand if you hate me.

-Julieta, I could never get mad at you, let alone hate you.-he answered. After that, he kissed her passionately, and Julieta returned the kiss eagerly. They pulled apart afterwards.-Happy birthday, by the way.

-Thank you for not forgetting about my birthday.-Julieta answered, smiling.

-I would never forget about that date.-Ángel replied, caressing her cheek.-I couldn't get a proper gift for you. I'm sorry about that.

-Ángel,-she said.-being with you is a good gift for me.

After that, they expent the rest of the day together. Some of the pilots who saw them were taken a bit aback by Julieta's beauty, but neither she nor her boyfriend cared about that. Some time before she was scheduled to leave, Lucía Moreno approached the couple.

-Hello, lovebirds.-she said.-It seems like you two are together again.

-Thank you, Lucía.-said Ángel, hugging Julieta close to him.-Thanks to you, everything's OK now.

-No problem, Nemesis.-Lucía answered.

-Nemesis!?-asked Julieta.

-It's his callsign.-replied Lucía.-My callsign is Valkyrie.

-I see.-Julieta answered.-I apologize for misjudging you.

-Don't worry about the past.-the pilot answered.-I hope we can be friends.

-As long as you don't steal Ángel from me, we're at peace.-Julieta joked.

The three people laughed at their hearts' content.

* * *

><p>Ninth flashback. Saying that this was long is the understatement of a lifetime. Ángel's hometown's name is a reference to Hoffnung, the Belkan city that was bombed during the events of ACZ. I will add some dramatic events in the story to spice it up. Of course, they are non-canonical events. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(13/11/14): Fixed some hours


	22. Chapter 10:In Pursuit

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 10:In Pursuit**

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 09:30 Hours_

Ángel Román woke up, despite having slept less than 6 hours. He was accustomed to not having a lot of sleep, though. He had a shower and headed to the cafe, where he had breakfast. Minutes later, Alejandro Bergman joined in.

-Hello, Captain.-he said.-It surely was a hell of a fight.

-You can say that again.-Ángel answered.-But this base will be an important foothold for the liberation of Griswall.

-I just hope we can make it.-Alejandro answered.-But, for now, we have to concentrate on our current issues. That means, the troops on the Kalana Steppes, and the jamming station on Mount Nevera.

-Has there been any activities on the Kalana Steppes?-asked Ángel.

-Only a massive congregation of troops and armored vehicles, but they didn't move to the east or the south.-replied Alejandro.-I don't know what they intend.

-It's odd.-said Ángel.-It's not very sound to stay in those badlands if they have that amount of troops.

-There are some good news, though.-added Alejandro.-An Aurelian Navy carrier, the _Sea Lion_, contacted us during the night. They say that they are expected to be able to move their fighter squadron to our base within 10 days.

-Finally.-answered Ángel.-It's not very easy to be a one-man army.

-At least, you brought us this far, and that's quite a feat.-said Alejandro.-Will you attack the jammer or the troops, by the way?

-How long is the range of the jamming station?-asked Ángel.

-It blankets both Monte Breeze and Griswall, and the jammer itself is protected by high-performance AA guns and SAMs.-answered Alejandro.-They are powered by some power facilities on the mountains.

-I guess that, if I get into the high-performance air defence system's range, I will be splashed, right?-guessed Ángel.

-Even bombs and missiles could be shot out of the sky.-replied Alejandro.

Ángel whistled.

-That's some serious threat.-he answered.-I think I'll deal with the jammer first.

-OK.-said Alejandro.-I'll tell Eugene about it and we'll start the briefing later.

They stood up and left the cafe. Alejandro went to Eugene's office, while Ángel went to the hangars and checked out the available planes.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 10:30 Hours_

Ángel was called to the briefing room. Eugene and Alejandro were already in the room. Ángel took a seat.

-We've managed to find out that there are ten energy facilities supplying the air defence system.-said Eugene, as he showed a slide of the area and the location of the jammer, the defence system, and the energy stations.-Only four of them are supplying energy to the defence system, but, due to the jamming, we cannot confirm which ones are decoys. There are also some old power lines that might point the way toward the energy facilities.

-Do we have any information about the Leasathian Armed Forces' movements in the jammed area?-asked Ángel, afraid of the answer.

-Sadly, no.-replied Alejandro.-Everything around a 745 miles radius is totally jammed. We have absolutely no information about the enemy's moves in that area. They could possibly be sending a bombing squadron en route to this base and we wouldn't even notice until it was too late.

-Then this mission is of top priority.-answered Ángel.-The problem is that none of our planes in this base has unguided air-to-ground weapons: the F/A-18E has 12 XMAAs and 8 XAGMs, the F-2 has 12 XMAAs and 10 LASMs, the Typhoon has 12 XLAAs and 8 GPBs, the YF-23 has 8 QAAMs and 6 SODs, and the F-35C has 8 QAAMs and 10 LASMs.

-And we can't afford to wait for the A-10 Thunderbolt II, I guess.-said Alejandro.

-I think that the best choice would be the F-35C.-pondered Ángel.

-Why?-asked Eugene.-The YF-23 is much more stealthy.

-Yeah, that's true.-said Ángel.-But the SODs wouldn't be able to deliver the bomblets if they do not lock on to the targets. And besides, I'm not very fond of cluster munitions. The F-2, the F/A-18E and the Typhoon are much more agile than the F-35C, but they are less stealthy.

-Stealth is not going to help you if you get into the defence system's range, you know.-replied Eugene.

-When will I know that it's safe to attack the jammer?-asked Ángel.

-An MPG will show the energy output of the defence system.-answered Eugene.-You'll have to make sure that the MPG is at 0 before attacking the jammer.

-Understood.-the pilot replied.-Mount Nevera is quite far from here, though, so a little extra fuel will surely come in handy.

-There are some external fuel tanks in the hangars.-said Alejandro.-You'll find them very useful.

Román, Solano and Bergman exited the briefing room and headed to their respective duties. Eugene headed for the AWACS plane, and Ángel went to the hangar where the F-35C was. Alejandro followed him to lend him a hand. They fitted the external fuel tanks and Ángel climbed into the plane.

-Good luck, Captain.-said Alejandro.

-I just hope that what you said about a possible bombing run is not true.-Ángel answered.

Ángel taxied the F-35C to the runway as the E-767 took off.

After receiving clearance from the tower, he took off and flew to the north. Even with the extra fuel, the F-35C took off with ease.

_Mount Nevera, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 13:30 Hours_

It had been one of the longest flights in Gryphus 1's life. Three hours of flight since he took off from Sachana Air Base. Like the F/A-18E, the F-35C Lightning II was a carrier-based multirole fighter, and, despite its size, the QAAMs and the LASMs allowed it to pack a real punch. Of course, if it managed to get a lock on to the targets, and in that area, such a seemingly easy thing was impossible.

Gryphus 1 flew in from the southeast. Mount Nevera was the highest peak in Aurelia, and because of it, Leasath had taken advantage of it and turned a former weather station into a jamming facility. Gryphus 1's MPG showed a red bar that covered the whole lower side of it, and a small title: "Power".

-We... severe jamm...radar...pletely useless.-reported Crux. The jamming was even worse than expected. Gryphus 1 couldn't detect the facilities on his radar.-Lock-on's not...to work...

Then, the radio went static. Instead of Crux's voice, a buzzing sound was heard.

-Atten...! ...this is...-Crux's voice was barely audible amongst the jamming.-I lost...tact for a moment. ...change on the situation? Fly within...defence system...be tracked by a powerful radar. If...enemy...lock...fly out...as soon as possible. Can...see...old...steel towers? The electric...transmitter...near the towers.

While Crux informed him about the jamming and the defence system, Gryphus 1 spotted a small building with a steel tower by its side. The tower had a large box-like object on the top and it had a couple of lights on its top. Gryphus 1 switched to LASMs and fired a missile to the building, aiming with caution since the lock on system was not available. The missile flew like a rocket and destroyed the building. The MPG bar lost a small chunk of its surface.

-Bingo...defence...losing power.-said Crux.

Gryphus 1 flew to the northeast, looking for another power facility. He had to barrel roll to spot them. Suddenly, he spotted another one. This time, the lights of the tower were off. He fired another LASM and destroyed it. However, the MPG's bar didn't change.

-No change... system power. It looks...that...wasn't the one.-said Crux.

-"_Damn! I wasted a missile!_".-thought Gryphus 1.

He flew to the west to try and find another energy facility. Suddenly, he was able to track all the bases in the area.

-"_Wait, I didn't hit the jammers._"-he thought. As soon as he thought that, however, he stopped tracking them because of the jamming.-"_Hm, it would have been too easy._"

Gryphus 1 flew towards the nearest energy station and fired another LASM. Just like before, it didn't work.

-No change... system power. It looks...that...wasn't the one.-repeated Crux.

-"_Not again! Two in a row. Isn't there any way to tell between the energy stations and the decoys!?_".-thought Gryphus 1. He racked his brains for a moment, and then, he remembered a seemingly insignificant detail he had overlooked.-"_That's it! The first jamming station I destroyed had lights on the top of the tower, while the other two didn't! Now I can really destroy the energy transmitters without wasting ammo._"

He flew over another station. This one didn't have lights on its tower, so Gryphus 1 didn't bother to destroy it. He continued to look for the stations, but they were very well scattered. It was chaotic.

After finding another decoy station, Gryphus 1 found another one nearby. This time, it did have lights on the top of the tower. Gryphus 1 fired an LASM to the tower and destroyed it.

-Defence system...power...50%.-reported Crux.-Halfway there.

-"_My theory is confirmed._"-Gryphus 1 thought.-"_If I destroy the ones with the lights, I'll be able to attack the jammer in no time. But I have just 6 LASMs, so I'll have to use them sparingly. I'd better save them for the jammers._"

Gryphus 1 switched to standard missiles, and looked for the remaining two stations. He would strafe the other two stations. There were 6 more, and 4 of them were decoys. After flying around for a while, he found another station. The lights on the top of the tower confirmed that it was one of the towers he was looking for. A short strafe was enough to destroy it. The MPG's bar shortened even more.

-Defence system...power...25%.-reported Crux.-Just a little more.

The remaining stations in Gryphus 1's proximity were just decoys, so he headed for a couple of stations to the south of the jammers. The first one of those two remaining stations turned out to be a decoy, but the next one was the last energy station. Gryphus 1 strafed the last station, destroying it.

-Electrical power transmission...stopped.-reported Crux. The MPG disappeared of Gryphus 1's HUD.-...defence system is out of commission. Now...take care of the jamming faci...airwaves will be clear.

Gryphus 1 headed for the jamming facilities. Every now and then the jamming station allowed him to get a bead on the targets, but the jammings hindered his systems after some seconds. The anti-aircraft system was out of commission, and didn't fire at him, but four Yak-38s took off and fired at the enemy F-35C. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles, but he couldn't shoot back due to the jamming. He then fired two LASMs to the jammers. Two jammers were destroyed after the LASMs' impacts. Gryphus 1 knew that, if he wasn't careful, the Forgers would tear him apart if he went any close to the jammers. He waited for the right time to attack them and, when the jammings cleared, he fired two missiles to a Yak-38, and fired his guns to another one. Both VTOL fighters were shot down. Gryphus 1 fired another two LASMs to the jammers, destroying them. He then tried to destroy the two remaining Yak-38s and the two jammers, but the jamming returned, and he had to wait until the jamming cleared. After 30 seconds, Gryphus 1 could fire two more missiles and his guns to the Forgers, shooting them down. However, that took a precious time, and the jamming returned once again. Once again, Gryphus 1 turned around to fire the two remaining LASMs to the jammers, finally taking out the Nevera Jammer.

-Gryphus 1! Are you alright?-asked Crux.-Transmission is coming in loud and clear. The facility was successfully destroyed!

Gryphus 1 turned to the east to return to Sachana Air Base. Crux took a look at his radar and froze.

-Gryphus 1! There is an enemy attack squadron heading for Sachana Air Base!-he reported.-Their estimated time of arrival to the base is three hours. You have to destroy them before they arrive.

-Roger that.-Gryphus 1 answered, as he headed for the squadron.

Some minutes later, Crux saw four of the planes heading directly towards Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1, four of the planes have turned around and are currently heading toward you.-he reported.-They're probably the escort planes.

_10 miles south of Mount Nevera, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 13:36:10 Hours_

A group of two Tu-160 Blackjacks, four Su-25SM Frogfoots and 4 MiG 1.44s were heading towards Sachana Air Base. They had been ordered to destroy the base, and anyone in it. The MiG 1.44s had a black upper body with white canards and lower body, resembling a killer whale's color. The flight lead had a mouth on his aircraft's nose.

The four fighters turned around to meet the bandit to the north.

-We've got a plane following us.-reported one of his wingmen.

-It's probably Nemesis.-answered the flight lead.-It's said that he's the only pilot that can stop us now. Let's make sure that he doesn't reach the bombers. Orca Squadron, engage.

-Roger that.-answered his three wingmen.

_5 miles south of Mount Nevera, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 13:36:24 Hours_

Gryphus 1 spotted four black planes heading toward him. The four planes fired at him, but he evaded the attacks.

Gryphus 1 then saw the planes more closely, and his heart sank. They were MiG 1.44s, and the F-35C was an underdog in terms of maneuverability and speed. Furthermore, they were heavily armed, and it was a matter of time before they took him out if he didn't fight back. He switched to QAAMs and got a lock on one of the MiG 1.44s. Gryphus 1 fired a missile and destroyed the enemy fighter.

-Orca 3 is down!-reported an enemy pilot.

-DAMN!-complained the flight lead.-Finish that bastard off now!

The three remaining MiG 1.44s got to Gryphus 1's tail and fired their guns. Gryphus 1 tried to evade, but some rounds hit his right wing, damaging his plane. The MiG 1.44s had no problem in keeping up with Gryphus 1, since they were more maneuverable and faster than his F-35C. His only hope was that the enemy fighters overshot him. Gryphus 1 flew low to try and evade his enemies, and, thankfully, they fell for his trick, as they didn't risk to follow him. He fired another two QAAMs to the MiG 1.44s, shooting two of them down.

-My whole squadron... defeated?-gasped the flight lead, who was the last of his flight.-Time to pay, Nemesis!

Gryphus 1 fired another QAAM to the remaining MiG 1.44. This time, he managed to evade it, and he fired again at Gryphus 1. Gryphus 1 had a bad time trying to evade the missile. He was lucky enough to evade it, and got to the MiG 1.44's tail. Suddenly, the MiG 1.44 pulled a Kulbit maneuver, trying to aim his guns at Gryphus 1. However, this was his downfall, as Gryphus 1 fired his guns at the MiG 1.44, shooting it down. Gryphus 1, however, had a disgusting sight of the enemy pilot, as he had been killed by the gun burst. Yes, Gryphus 1 wanted to survive that heated dogfight, but the sight of the dead pilot in his fighter's cockpit almost made him vomit.

However, he still had a bomber squadron that he had to intercept, and thus, 4 minutes 36 seconds after engaging the enemy squadron, he streaked to the south at full speed.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 16:30 Hours_

Crux had landed some minutes ago, and Eugene headed to the tower as fast as he could. He knew that the enemy bombers would be there anytime soon. Gryphus 1 was following them as fast as he could, but the F-35 was by no means the fastest plane.

-Gryphus 1,-he said once he reached the control tower.-the enemy bomber will reach the base within six minutes. You have to stop them!

-Roger that.-the pilot answered. He finally got the enemy in his sight.-Sachana Air Base, the squadron includes 4 Frogfoots and two Blackjacks. Keep the bombers away from the base as I take out the CAS planes.

He switched to QAAMs and engaged the Su-25SMs. A couple of them were shot down by QAAMs and guns, since they could stand a respectable amount of damage, while the other two broke away from the formation, desperate to get out of the F-35C's sights. One of them was followed by Gryphus 1, who shot it down with a combination of QAAMs and guns. The last Su-25SM fired two missiles in retaliation, but Gryphus 1 dodged them, and turned around to attack the bandit, firing his last QAAM and a short burst of guns to take it out.

-The CAS planes are down!-said a pilot of one of the bombers.

-Activate ECM systems!-roared the pilot of the other bomber.-Don't let Nemesis interfere with our operation!

Gryphus 1's HUD went crazy. While he was still able to lock on to the bombers, it took a while until the missiles locked on to them, and it failed to keep a sustained lock on to the Tu-160s. He would have to shoot them down with his guns, and that would take very long.

-Aim for the runway and the fuel stores!-ordered one of the pilots.-I'll aim for the tower and the hangars.

-Roger!-answered the other pilot.

Both bombers started the bombing run. Gryphus 1 desperately tried to shoot one of the bombers with the gun. After 3 seconds of sustained fire, the Tu-160's engines malfunctioned and the bomber fell towards the forest. The last bomber headed for the fuel stores. Since the ECMs were weaker now, Gryphus 1 could fire two missiles to the bomber, but it didn't bulge. He fired his guns to the planes, but it was flying very close to the base.

-Eject, men.-the bomber pilot said.-Forget about the bombing run and save your lives! I'll take care of the Aurelian scumbags!

The three crewmen ejected from the bomber over the forest, while the pilot headed his damaged plane towards the base, with Gryphus 1 in tow, trying to shoot the bomber down. Unfortunately, the bomber fell over the eastern side of the runway, and it skidded towards the fuel tanks, destroying them, and crashing on the mountain afterwards.

-Dammit!-groaned Gryphus 1. He had failed to shoot down the bomber in time. To make matters worse, he was very low on fuel.-Sachana Air Base, this is Gryphus 1. I'll try to land from the west.

-Roger that.-answered Eugene from the tower.-Be careful, Gryphus 1.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a lone sniper had been watching the whole scene. He was disappointed that the Leasathian bomber failed its mission of bombing the base, but he was also rather satisfied with the destruction of the runway and the fuel stores. The sniper, however, had a last task to do.

Gryphus 1, meanwhile, proceeded to land his F-35C on the runway. He had to make sure that his landing was as short as possible, as the easternmost side of the runway had been destroyed. He lowered the landing gear and the arresting hook to land safely. Seconds later, the wheels touched the ground...

*BANG*

The front wheels burst. The F-35C's nose touched the ground and the plane skidded over the runway, causing further damage.

Eugene and Alejandro were dumbfounded. Gryphus 1 had crashed!

-Gryphus 1 is down!-shouted Eugene.-Emergency units, head to his plane and get him out of the plane, now!

An ambulance and a firefighter truck headed towards the destroyed fighter. The plane was very low on fuel, but the firefighters didn't want to take the risk of an exploding plane. Seconds later, the firefighter itself exploded.

-What the hell was that!?-shouted Bergman.

The paramedics took Ángel Román out of the fighter's cockpit. After getting him and some injured firefighters in the ambulance, they rushed out of the runway. Some other firefighters ran back to HQ, but a couple of them had died in the explosion.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 25th 2020, 20:00 Hours_

Ángel Román was in the base's hospital, with a broken left arm and some light burns. He was very lucky that he was so barely injured. Some of the firefighters had second and third degree burns due to the truck's explosion.

Eugene Solano was with him.

-Sir, it's such good news that you're alive.-he sighed.

-I'm fine, Eugene, but what about them?-Ángel answered, nodding to the firefighters.-Those poor men almost died because of me.

-You didn't destroy their truck.-Eugene replied.-But there are some bad news: two firefighters died in the truck explosion.

Ángel punched his bed.

-Great. Just great.-he muttered.-But that one was one of the newest trucks we had in this base. And my wheels didn't seem damaged until I landed.

-What do you mean, sir?-Eugene asked.-You mean, was it a sabotage or what?

-Beats the living hell out of me.-Ángel replied.-But this was very fucked up. The jamming, the bombing squad,... It almost seems like something dark is brewing up. I'll go to the runway to investigate.

-But sir, your arm...-Eugene stated.

-I know my arm's broken, but I need to see what's going on.-Ángel said, interrupting Eugene.

While he headed out of the hospital, Alejandro Bergman cut him off.

-Captain, I examined the tower recordings, and I took a look at the runway from the tower.-he said.-It was a sniper. And a good one, if you ask me.

-A sniper!?-asked Ángel, dumbfounded.-But why didn't he kill me while I was trapped in the cockpit, or while I was being taken to the ambulance?

-I don't know, but I don't think heading out now is a good idea.-replied Alejandro, sweating.

-I don't think so.-said Ángel.-During my years in the Republic of Leasath Air Force, I did learn some stuff about snipers. If he wanted to kill me, as far as I'm concerned, I would be dead by now. Snipers are no ordinary soldiers; they actually see their victims die, and they are fully aware of what they do when they pull the trigger.

The Major and the Captain headed towards the runway cautiously. But it seemed like Román's guess was true, as they weren't shot even when they reached the truck's remains. Ángel's blood chilled when he reached the truck. He felt a shiver when he saw the corpses of the two unfortunate firefighters.

-Why do you think he didn't fire at the ambulance, since it was closer to you?-asked Bergman.

-I don't know.-Román answered.-Maybe the firefighter truck was blocking it.

Some minutes later, they found a hole near the truck's fuel tank. It was large enough to fit two fingers without scratching the metal.

-This guy really knew what he was doing.-said Ángel, frozen.-He was not after me, that's for sure.

He looked at the truck, and then, he turned around, looking at the hill to the south.

-I think the sniper was over there.-Ángel said, pointing towards the eastern side of the hill.

-But, Captain,-said Alejandro.-if that's true, he could have been watching us this whole time.

-If the sniper is truly there, he's not looking for either me or you.-Ángel said.-Let's look for anything we can guess about this guy.

They jumped into a jeep and headed towards the spot Ángel had pointed. When they arrived, they found a cloak, a high caliber sniper rifle, and bike tracks.

They returned to the base, having found nothing else. Eugene had been talking to some engineers meanwhile. By the looks on his face, there were no good news. He saw his friends arrive and turned towards them.

-I've got three bad news.-he said.-First, all the fuel stored here has been destroyed during the attack. Second, the F-35C is a total loss. And finally, it's going to take two days to pull out the wreckage of the fighter and the truck out of the runway, and four days to repair the runway itself.

-In other words,-guessed Ángel.-today's operation has been a complete disaster.

-Exactly.-replied Eugene.-But it's not your fault.

-Of course it is.-retorted Ángel.-I should have taken out the bombers sooner.

-The escorts would have killed you before you could even fire a bullet.-stated Alejandro.-If I'm not mistaken, they were MiG 1.44 Flatpacks. You're lucky to be alive after facing four of them.

While they talked, however, they had absolutely no idea of Leasath's plans.

Even though Nemesis was still alive, the sniper had succeeded. After he destroyed the truck, he joined with a Leasathian unit.

The jamming, the bombers and the sniper were just a mere piece to a sinister puzzle that was in the making.

* * *

><p>Tenth chapter. A little non-canonical event to spice things up. Guess what comes next for our hero. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	23. Flashback 10:Preparing For The Future

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 10:Preparing For The Future**

Ángel Román was skyrocketing through the ranks, easily earning a promotion every year, thanks to his unsurpassed dexterity. Julieta Álvarez seemed to deal even better with the Biology degree, being one of the best of her promotion. The future seemed brilliant for the couple, as, even though Julieta couldn't visit Ángel as much as they wanted, their relationship was as sweet as usual. Julieta, however, always reminded Lucía Moreno not to try to flirt with Ángel, as she would make sure that the instructor would get a bad bruise, to say the least.

The trainees were allowed some leaves, and Ángel made the most of them, visiting his family, playing with his pet Boxer Apollo, and, whenever he could, spending his time with Julieta.

However, from August 30th 2015 to April 1st 2016, a bloody war broke out in the Anean continent, to the north of Yuktobania. It would be called the Anean Continental War, and it saw some of the most grueling combats in all of history. Ángel felt very depressed when he learnt about that war, feeling as if mankind was condemned to constantly be at war with itself. Thankfully, Julieta, his family, and his instructor were there to comfort him.

_Santa Fe AFB, June 21st 2016, 10:00 hours._

Ángel had been offered a leave for a good reason.

It was Julieta's college graduation, and everyone in the base knew that the pilot wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't attend it.

He met both his and Julieta's family at the entrance of the base. Ángel entered the car and fastened his seatbelt. His father, his mother and his sister were also attending the ceremony. The two cars headed for Alendai.

-Hello.-he said.

-You're a very good pilot, bro.-said Diana.-We've heard that you've hardly ever been defeated in the trials.

-Thank you, sis.-Ángel answered.-It seems like I'm a natural.

-You can say that again.-said Sara.-We're very proud of you.

Ángel smiled in return.

-How's Apollo doing?-he asked his father.

-Unfortunately, he died a week ago.-Lucas answered.-He was very old, and a tumor was his coup de grace.

-Too bad.-Ángel replied, downcast.-I really loved that dog.

-At least, Apollo made us spend some very good times.-added Diana.

-Yeah, that's a good tribute to his memory.-Ángel said. Apollo was a very good dog, and, even when he last saw him, the Boxer received him with pure joy.

_Alendai, June 21st 2016, 12:00 hours._

The Román and the Álvarez families arrived to Alendai, and headed for the Science University. Julieta wore a college uniform and a yellow band with the inscription "Biology, 2016-2016 Promotion". Ángel found her extremely pretty in that outfit.

-Hello, my daughter.-said Diego, as he embraced her and Elena kissed her.

-Hello, dad. Hello, mom.-Julieta answered. She then looked at the Románs.-Seems like you brought company.

-Hello, Julieta.-said Diana as they embraced.-We missed you a lot.

-Especially Ángel, I see.-Julieta said, mischievously, as she had noticed her boyfriend ogling at her.

Ángel was both flustered and delighted.

-You've always been a good prankster.-he said, kissing her.-Congratulations.

-Thanks.-Julieta said.-I almost broke down during the exams, but I managed to get very good marks.

-I would have been surprised had it been otherwise.-Ángel answered.

-How about you, Mr Hotshot?-Julieta asked.

-I've been doing pretty well.-Ángel replied.-I've been promoted to 1st Lieutenant some weeks ago. And, in August, I'll finally earn my wings as an instructor.

-Congratulations.-Julieta said, kissing him. She then turned to the group.-I have to prepare some things for the graduation ceremony. I'll see you later. The ceremony starts at 13:00 at the main building's Assembly Hall. Bye!

Julieta's parents and the Románs watched her running towards a large building. They decided to eat at the restaurant meanwhile.

_Science University's Main Building's Assembly Hall, Alendai, June 21st 2016, 13:00 hours._

The group was already waiting for the graduation ceremony. Many families had come to the University from all corners of Leasath to attend the ceremony and see their children graduate.

It was a sight to behold. The Assembly Hall, which had around 600 seats, was extremely crowded.

At 13:15, after a short speech by the Rector and the Heads of Department, the students stepped in. There were around 1000 students from every Degree: Chemistry, Physics, Geology, Maths, Biology, Criminology, Genetics, and many other degrees.

After all the students were handed their diplomas, the whole room was filled with a thunderous applause.

After the creremony, Ángel approached Julieta, as she sat by a tree on the campus.

-So, after this graduation, what are you gonna do?-he asked.

-I intend on doing a 2-year Advanced Paleontology master.-Julieta answered.

-I wish you good luck.-Ángel said.-I will become an aggressor pilot in Santa Fe, as one of the instructors is going to replace the base commander.

-Really?-Julieta said.-How old is the base commander?

-He's 58 years old.-Ángel answered.-Ruling a base is not an easy job. But he's a good man. I just hope the next base commander to follow his steps.

-How's Lucía, by the way?-asked Julieta.-Is she being nice to you?

-Yeah, she is.-he answered.-She's extremely proud of me. She said that "any pilot with a 15:1 victory ratio should receive a two-rank promoted every year". She also stated that I'm not very ambitious, though.

-Why does she say that?-Julieta asked, frowning a bit.

-Because, according to her, I could have asked that kind of promotion to the commander.-Ángel answered.-Lucía believes that I'm not making the most of my chances.

-Well, you do your job, and very well, I have to say.-Julieta stated.

-Thank you, Julieta.-Ángel replied, hugging her closer to him. Seconds later, they kissed. They were so focused on their kiss that they didn't notice Diana sneaking behind the tree, stalking them.

-Ángel and Julieta, sitting by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-she sang, teasing the couple. Ángel and Julieta were startled by Ángel's little sister. They were blushing heavily.

-Oh, Diana, please grow up!-Ángel complained.

-But it's so fun to tease you both!-Diana joked.-But seriously, you make a very good couple.

-Thank you, Diana.-said Julieta, who was still blushing.

After spending a good day together, at 19:00, it was time for Ángel to return to Santa Fe, and the two families had to return to Neu Hoffnung.

Before leaving, Ángel and Julieta shared another kiss. After that, Ángel got into the car and left. His parents dropped him at the base and promised to attend his graduation as an aggressor pilot.

_Santa Fe AFB, August 30th 2016, 16:00 hours._

First Lieutenant Ángel Román, along with seven more trainees, had graduated, and they would become instructors after the ceremony. It would include a fly-by over the base by the graduated pilots and their instructors.

Lieutenant Colonel Lucía Moreno approached Ángel before the ceremony.

-So, Nemesis, you'll be flying the MiG-29C today, right?-she asked.

-Actually, I intended on taking the MiG-21-93 for a final run, if that's possible.-Ángel answered.

-Really?-Lucía said.

-Yeah, it was the first plane I flew when I was destined here, after all.-the future instructor said.-It somehow deserves it.

-I've got good news.-Lucía reported.-As his final order as the base commander, the pilots will be allowed to fly any plane they want for the ceremonial flight, as long as they don't cause an accident.

-Yeah, it would be terrible.-Ángel replied.-There was an accident during an air show in Erusea that killed 70 people and injured almost a thousand more.

-That was a grueling accident.-Lucía said.-I saw that in the news when I was a teen and I still have nightmares because of it. I just hope that nothing like that happens today.

Some seconds later, Ángel's family appeared before the door of the hangar.

-Hello, son.-said Lucas, hugging him, as Sara kissed her son.

-Hello.-Ángel answered.-Why are you here? I mean, in the hangar. I thought that civilians were not allowed to approach them.

-The base commander, the Domínguez guy, has been very reasonable.-Sara said.-He allowed us four to pay you a short visit.

-Four!?-Ángel said.-Who came with you?

As soon as he said that, he found himself being hugged by Julieta, who somehow had snuck behind him.

-Do you really think I would have missed this?-she said, kissing him on the cheek.

-I should have known.-Ángel replied, smiling.

-Hello, Julieta.-said Lucía.-It's been a while. Ángel told me you graduated last June.

-Yeah, I did.-Julieta replied.-How are you, by the way?

-I manage.-the instructor answered.-Ángel is going to pilot a MiG-21-93 today.

-The MiG-21-93?-Diana said.-That old crate?

-I flew on that plane in my first exercise here.-Ángel replied.-That's the least I could do. Not all people are destined to pilot a high performance fighter.

-But you flew a MiG-29C after the first exercise.-said Julieta.

-I know, but this flight will be a last tribute to the Fishbed.-said Ángel. He took a look at his watch.-Sorry, Lucía and I have to go to a briefing before the flight. See you later.

After that, Lucía and Ángel went to the briefing room.

_Briefing Room, Santa Fe AFB, August 30th 2016, 16:15 hours._

Ángel Román, Lucía Moreno, and ten more pilots were briefed by the base commander, César Domínguez.

-This will be the schedule:-said Domínguez.-first, Zeus and his trainees; second, Odin and his trainees; third, Saturn and his trainees; and finally, Valkyrie and her trainees. The rules are simple: a fly-by, break the formation, and land after that. Each flight will be leaving a trail of smoke after their fly-by, a red trail if it's the instructor, and a green one if it's the trainee. The four flights will fly in a V shaped formation, with the instructor leading the flight and the trainees flying in parallel behind the flight lead. Make sure to keep a good distance between each other during the fly-by. Good luck and congratulations to you all.

The 12 pilots left the briefing room and headed for the hangars. As usual, Ángel, Lucía and another pilot whose callsign was "Spider" headed for Hangar 1C.

_Santa Fe AFB, August 30th 2016, 17:00 hours._

Ángel Román was waiting with Lucía and "Spider" whose name was Alberto Estévez. They saw Zeus' flight taking off from the runway. Since they would be the last ones, they had more time to check their planes.

Ángel would pilot the MiG-21-93; Lucía, her MiG-29C; and Alberto, a two-tone green Mirage 2000-5.

They fitted smoke pods to the centerline hardpoints of their planes. The plan was that they would make trail that would resemble their country's flag.

-Hey, Nemesis, why are you flying that old plane?-said Estévez.-Are you tired of the Fulcrum?

-No, I'm not.-answered Román.-It's just that I want to fly this plane because this was the first plane I piloted here.

-You mean, this flight will be a tribute to your first flight, right?-guessed Estévez.

-Sort of.-said Román.-After this, I'll fly the MiG-29C again.

-I see.-said Estévez.-Good luck, Nemesis.

-Good luck to you too, Spider.-replied Román.

Fifteen minutes later, after Saturn's flight landed and got out of the runway, the three pilots climbed to their cockpits. Lucía gave some final warnings to her trainees.

-Remember, don't go too fast during the fly-by, and don't do any fancy maneuvers when you break formation, OK?-she said.

-Roger, Valkyrie.-said the two other pilots at unison.

The three planes exited the hangar and taxied to the runway.

-Valkyrie, Spider, Nemesis, you are clear for takeoff. Good luck.-said the tower controller.

The three planes took off and flew over the runway at 300 knots. Nemesis was to the left of Valkyrie, and Spider, to her right.

The public was gawking. The flight seemed extremely well timed. After a second fly-by, they turned around.

-Time to raise the flag.-said Valkyrie.-One, two, three, now!

With a perfect timing, the three planes left a red and green contrail that resembled Leasath's flag. They flew over the whole runway, as the public cheered in awe. The pilots climbed and prepared to break.

-Break now.-Valkyrie ordered.

Spider broke to the right, and Nemesis, to the left.

-That marks the end of the ceremony. Nice flying, people.-said César, who was watching from the tower.-You're cleared to land.

Lucía was the first to land, followed by Alberto, who was followed by Ángel. After that, they took their planes to the hangar.

They put their dress uniforms and headed for the main ceremony.

_Santa Fe AFB, August 30th 2016, 17:30 hours._

The ceremony itself was rather simple. After a speech of the base commander, the 8 pilots who graduated were handed a diploma which marked them as instructors. The public and the rest of the base personnel applauded after the ceremony.

After that, Ángel was enjoying a good time with his family, when César approached them.

-Román, can I talk to you?-he requested.

-Of course, commander.-Ángel said.-Sorry, but I have to go. See you later.

They headed to César's office and got in.

-Well, Román, how does it feel to be the best of you promotion?-he said, smiling.

-I don't know.-Ángel replied.-It's not like I boast about it.

-You're too humble for your own good.-César said.-You know that, after today, I'll be calling it a career, so I'll give you to choose between a promotion or choose your destination- Which one do you choose?

-I think I'll stay here, sir.-Ángel answered.-Since I was a child, I longed to be an aggressor pilot.

-Oh, may God help us!-César said.-But seriously, you know what you want, and you chose it. At least there is some ambition inside you.

-Thank you, sir.-the pilot said.-I hope you can live the rest of your life as nice as you can.

-I hope your career is as good as it has been for now.-the commander said.-Now go back with your family and your lady friend.

Ángel saluted the future ex-Commander for the last time and returned to the cafe with his family and Julieta.

* * *

><p>Tenth flashback. Some references to Ace Combat 6 and the Ramstein air show disaster. Please remember to fave, follow and review the story if you like it. It can encourage me to make this story better. I maybe won't be able to update the fanfic as often as usual due to the studies, though. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	24. Chapter 11:Time Limit

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 11:Time Limit**

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, October 31st 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Ángel Román was angry as a bull. Whoever the sniper was he had made sure that he couldn't take off to defend Aurelia. Two days after the operation over Mount Nevera, the debris of the "accident" had been retired, and the runway repair operations started.

They had contacted the _Sea Lion_ to report their situation, and the carrier personnel had hastened their advance towards Aurelia. They had flew to international waters to escape Leasath's onslaught, but that put them too far to be a help to any survivors during the early days of the Aurelian-Leasathian War. Eugene suggested that, with that new rythm, the _Sea Lion_ squadron, callsign Ninox, was expected to arrive by November 1st's evening. Just in time to help Ángel.

His left arm was healing rather quickly. Ángel wished that the runway could be repaired that fast. However, that was just one of their issues, as the fuel reserves had been destroyed when the Tu-160 crashed in Sachana Air Base, and the F-35C was no longer flyable. Despite not having exploded when it crashed, the systems and the front fuselage had suffered terrible damage, not to mention that the explosion of the fire truck had damaged it even further.

However, there were some good news. A C-5 Galaxy would carry some extra fuel as soon as the runway was repaired. In other words, Ángel would be going on sortie back again.

That was not enough solace for Ángel, though, as he stared at the blue sky during that midday. He sighed as there was no sign of any plane during that week. And he didn't like the feeling of it. Why did the Leasathians not attack the base while it was defenseless? Not even the helicopters could take off due to the lack of fuel. The most rational move would be to destroy the base while its pilot was grounded. Ángel didn't like that either. It was bad enough to buy the farm while he was airborne, but being taken out when he was on land would be an even lower blow.

Ángel Román took a glance at the recently repaired runway.

-"_If Leasath didn't destroy this base when they had the chance, they are out of luck from now._"-he thought.-"_Now it's not only me, but Ninox Squadron too. But this calm is unnerving!_"

At 17:00, Alejandro Bergman ran towards him, pale as a ghost.

-Alejandro, what's wrong?-Ángel said.

-It's..., It's,...-the Major stammered, panting out of both tiredness and fear.

-Bergman, calm down.-the pilot said.

-It's Santa Elva!-Alejandro suddenly shouted.-It's under attack!

-WHAT!?-barked Ángel, flabbergasted.-Did the troops at Kalana Steppes finally move?

-No, it's even worse.-retorted Alejandro.-Santa Elva has been seized by the Hamlet Unit.

Ángel paled. He knew that the Hamlet Unit was an elite force, and even though it was not a large unit, they were capable of completely jeopardizing a whole city.

-Oh, no!-he gasped.

Alejandro rushed to the HQ building with Ángel in tow. They entered the briefing room where they found Eugene Solano, who was even paler than Bergman and Román.

-Eugene, is it true that the Hamlet Unit is attacking Santa Elva?-asked Ángel.

-It's even worse.-answered Eugene, trembling.-They sent an ultimatum to our forces some minutes ago. You'll have to listen to it to believe it.

He put a track he had saved. It was a radio broadcast that had been emitted 5 minutes ago:

-This is the Hamlet Unit of the Leasathian Ground Force.-said a raspy voice.-We've captured Santa Elva. We order the AAF Captain Ángel Román to surrender to our forces and the High Staff of the Aurelian Armed Forces to surrender unconditionally. You have 24 hours. If Román doesn't give himself to us before then, we will spread our reserves of Cynocrine over this whole city, turning Santa Elva into a ghost town. Remember, if you don't comply before 17:00 hours of November 1st, we'll release the toxin. If you send any forces to attack us, we'll attack the city and kill anyone who tries to stop us. Over.

The recording stopped afterwards. Ángel, Alejandro and Eugene looked at each other with terror on their faces.

-Did he say "Cynocrine"?-finally said Ángel, in total disbelief.

-Yes, sir.-replied Eugene.

-I heard about that thing some years ago.-Ángel said.-It was supposed to be a new chemical drug against Alzheimer, but it turned out that it was not fit for medicinal use, as an extremely dangerous oxidation reaction occurred after being in contact with air for as little as three minutes. That was found the hard way when an accident occurred in a Leasathian lab in 2014, which killed three scientists. Their deaths were horrible; the recordings of the lab showed the three poor people coughing blood, howling and writhing out of sheer pain for about one whole minute, until they died in the most horrible agony. After that, the government retired the Cynocrine, halted any investigation of the toxin and classified the documents regarding the research. I thought that it would be never used again, let alone as a weapon. It's disturbing.

Both Eugene and Alejandro listened to him dumbfounded. Leasath would use chemical weapons to attack civilians if they didn't submit to Navarro's whim. It was an appalling new.

-Román, you can't just surrender now.-said Alejandro.

-I know.-replied Ángel.-If I give myself to Leasath, I will be court martialed and executed before the end of the day. And Navarro would take over Aurelia and submit its citizens. We can't give in to their tactics.

-Still, it's disturbing to think Leasath would go as far as to use chemical weapons.-added Eugene.-I'll contact the transport to make sure they bring fuel and a neutralizing agent.

The group headed out of the briefing room. Ángel went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. However, he couldn't enjoy his lunch as much as he wanted; the terror he felt when he heard how far Navarro would go to kill him and sink Aurelia into despair was overwhelming.

-"_Navarro, you abject bastard!_"-he thought.-"_I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this. Monsters like you cannot feel happiness when it doesn't come at the cost of innocent people's lives. But I will live to see your fall from grace, you can be damn sure of that._"

After having lunch, he went to his room. The runway's asphalt was still cooling down and solidifying, so until the next day nothing would be able to take off or land on that runway. He just listened to music for the rest of the day.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 1st 2020, 12:30 Hours_

Ángel saw an C-5 Galaxy land on the base. It had landed very carefully.

He went to the runway where he was met by Eugene and Alejandro.

-Sir,-said Eugene.-They brought the fuel and the neutralizing agent.

-Fantastic.-replied Ángel.-Let's see how the Hamlet Unit reacts.

-But there is a problem.-retorted Alejandro.-This agent is not very powerful by itself. It needs a rather high concentration to be effective. Furthermore, they had to bring a cargo of practice bombs to fill them with the neutralizing agent. But these bombs are rather unstable when filled with any load, so, if this bombs suffer too much stress, such as during a maneuver or a sudden acceleration, they might rupture, and the neutralizing agent will explode.

-Oh, just great.-sighed Ángel.-If there are any fighters over Santa Elva, I'll be a sitting duck.

-Sir,-chastised Eugene, frowning.-these people risked their necks to bring us the fuel and the neutralizing agent. You should be more grateful.

-I know.-Ángel apologized.-It's not their fault that these bombs cannot take as much as 3g turns. Let's load the agent and take out the Hamlet Unit soon.

It took half an hour to fill the bombs with the neutralizing agent. After that, they carried the bombs to the hangars.

-Sir, which plane will you take?-said Eugene.

-Well, the F-2 and the F/A-18E are not as maneuverable as I'd like.-said Ángel.-The Typhoon is not stealthy enough, and the F-35C is written off, so I think I'll take the YF-23 Black Widow II.

-You're trusting the stealth technology again, huh?-said Alejandro.-Could you tell me why?

-Because, if any LAF aircraft comes into the area, I'll be safer with that kind of aircraft.-replied Ángel.-If I fly low enough, I might have a chance to survive today. But first, let's take out the missiles and the SODs out of the aircraft. They make this plane heavy.

-Why not the QAAMs?-wondered Eugene.

-Because they will come in handy if any enemy aircraft happens to appear.-answered Ángel.

-I see.-said Eugene.

They took out the YF-23's SODs and the standard missiles, leaving only the guns and the eight QAAMs. After that, they fitted 16 neutralizing bombs into the weapons bay.

Some hours later, Eugene headed to the E-767 and prepared for takeoff. Ángel got into the cockpit and checked his plane.

-I have a bad feeling about this.-stated Alejandro.

-What do you mean?-asked Ángel.

-I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that, if you go on sortie, this day might end in tragedy.-replied Alejandro.

-I've more worried about the citizens in Santa Elva, Major Bergman.-answered Ángel.-Giving up is not an option, and if we don't put an end to the Hamlet Unit's plans, Santa Elva will be gassed to death.

-You've got a point, Captain.-said Alejandro.-It's just that I don't like the feeling of this. In any case, be careful.

-Don't worry, Alejandro.-replied Ángel.-Those murderers will not succeed. I promise.

According to the calculations, Ángel Román would arrive to Santa Elva in 45 minutes if he flew at 372 knots. That meant that he would have to take off at 16:15 hours. This time, however, taking off would be much more dangerous than usual, even with an aircraft as advanced as the YF-23 Black Widow II.

Some minutes after that talk, Alejandro went into a transport helicopter. Some CH-47s and a handful of AH-64s would try to intercept and destroy the Hamlet Unit and save the civilians in Santa Elva.

At 16:15, Ángel prepared for takeoff. It took most of the runway to take off safely. After that, he flew to the southeast.

-Gryphus 1.-said Crux.-Keep in mind that you have little time before the Cynocrine condenses and becomes lethal.

-Understood.-Gryphus 1 answered.-I've got about two or three minutes, right?

-About one minute actually, according to the reports of the Santa Elva Police Department.-replied Crux.-The Hamlet Unit added a catalyst to the Cynocrine to accelerate its reaction with air.

-Oh, just great.-sighed Gryphus 1.-Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

_Santa Elva, Aurelia, November 1st 2020, 17:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was in Santa Elva's airspace. He couldn't accelerate too suddenly or turn too sharply, or the containers would rupture. And that would cause the YF-23 to explode.

-The amount of force on the neutralizing agent will be displayed on your MPG.-reported Crux, as an MPG with the marking "G Force" appeared.-The agent will explode if the gauge reaches MAX. Be careful.

Gryphus 1 tried to accelerate a little, but the sudden force increased the bar until it got a mustard yellow color. He took a look at the clock.

It was 17:00 hours. The Hamlet Unit was about to commence their attack.

-Hamlet Unit to base command.-said a voice, which was the same as the one in the ultimatum.-Preparations complete.

-Hamlet Unit, release the gas.-replied the commander.-Make them feel the pain we have endured at their hands.

-Commencing operation.-reported the Hamlet Unit leader.

Gryphus 1 was flying to Santa Elva from the northeast. A plume of white smoke began to build up over a small island in the river. Both Gryphus 1 and Crux recognized it instantly.

-Gas is being spread throughout the city! Monsters! I can't believe they're actually using chemical weapons.-gasped Crux. He tried to keep it together and continued.-...All right, let's concentrate on neutralizing the Cynocrine. That's the first step. Delivery of the neutralizing agent works much the same as dropping a bomb. Aim for the source of the gas and release the deliver device.

Gryphus 1 aimed the reticle to the plume and dropped a Neutralizing Bomb (NTRL). The bomb hit the base of the plume and the the Cynocrine was neutralized. After that, he spotted an A-50 Mainstay.

-"_That AWACS is a serious threat._"-Gryphus 1 thought.-"_If it tracks me, it'll be easier for any fighter to track me and shoot me down._"

Gryphus 1 fired his guns to the A-50, hitting its right wing and destroying it.

-This is AWACS Valhalla!-shouted the Mainstay's radio operator.-We're under attack! Please send assistance now!

After that, the A-50 was engulfed in flames and fell into the river. Gryphus 1 spotted another Cynocrine cloud to the south and dropped a NTRL over the plume. It was neutralized instantly. Meanwhile, Bergman, his men, and some policemen were trying to evacuate the citizens.

-All right! The gas has been neutralized!-cheered Bergman.-Let's keep up the pace!

Despite that, another two Cynocrine clouds rose in two opposite sides of the larger island.

And that would be the least of Gryphus 1's problems.

Crux was tracking 8 fighters on the radar.

-Wait, enemy aircraft on radar!-he reported. The 8 fighters were divided in two groups, one of 4 Su-33s and another one comprised of 4 Su-35S.-Enemy reinforcements... of all the times!

Instead of the jagged-edged blue, white and grey standard camouflage of the LAF, the Su-35Ss' paintjob was completely black with a white grim reaper on their tail rudders, thus their callsign, Reaper.

-So that's the Nemesis we've been hearing about?-complained Reaper 2.-That's some pretty weak flying!

-Shows you how much rumors are worth.-answered Reaper 1.-I'll put that loser out of his misery.

-"_You're lucky I can't fight back now!_"-thought Gryphus 1, angry.-"_Let's see how well you manage against the true Nemesis, you overconfident fool!_"

Gryphus 1 dropped another NTRL over the first cloud. After neutralizing it, he headed for the next plume.

-Ground forces here.-reported Bergman.-Take care of the Cynocrine for us. We'll concentrate on evacuating the citizens.

Meanwhile, another ground forces group was having its own problems.

-Watch out for the gas!-shouted a policeman.-Keep the citizens safe!

-Dammit, the wind's shifted!-groaned a soldier in the group.-This road's no good! Look for another way!

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-reported Crux, as the pilot dropped another NTRL over the next Cynocrine cloud.-Cynocrine becomes more lethal the longer it's exposed to air. Neutralize the gas before the cloud condenses.

Gryphus 1 was flying so low that he managed to evade the lock of an Su-33 that was trying to get him.

-Dammit! He escaped!-the pilot complained.

-Are you telling me that you can't even keep up with that sorry excuse for a pilot!?-groaned Reaper 1.-Back off! Just watch me run him down!

However, he couldn't get a proper lock on to the enemy YF-23.

Some seconds later, another three Cynocrine clouds emerged from between the buildings, two on the western side of the river and one to the other side, on the large island.

-Here comes the gas again!-complained an Aurelian soldier.-How long is it going to last!?

Gryphus 1 dropped three NTRL over the plumes, neutralizing the lethal gas.

Meanwhile, the Su-33 group's flight lead fired a missile to Gryphus 1. However, he failed.

-That was close!-pointed one of his wingmen.-You almost had him!

-Man, you're an awful shot!-chastised Reaper 3.-Let me handle this! Out of my way!

As they argued, Gryphus 1 managed to take out the three Cynocrine clouds. Another one appeared a handful of yards away from his position. He dropped another NRTL over it and neutralized the Cynocrine.

-Argh, they neutralized the gas.-scoffed the Hamlet Unit leader.

-"_Deal with it, you monster! Just be glad I don't put a bullet between your eyes._"-Gryphus 1 thought, as yet another three clouds appeared on both sides of the island and the northeast sector of Santa Elva. He dropped another bomb over the first cloud and headed to the east to neutralize the remaining ones. Despite the fact that he couldn't maneuver as hard as he wanted, it was easy to take them out, even at an altitude of less than 400 feet. Gryphus 1 dropped a NTRL over the river bank on the main island and another one over an industrial complex on the opposite river bank.

_Leasath's POV, 17:04:05 hours_

The Hamlet Unit was fuming. Eight fighters against a pilot that didn't even flew like a real fighter pilot and no one could even score a hit on him! Furthermore, that pilot, who turned out to be Nemesis, was ruining their plans of retribution.

-"_If Nemesis thinks he's gonna get away with this, he's got a nasty surprise coming._"-thought the Hamlet Unit leader. However, the fact was that they had no spare Cynocrine reserves to spread throughout Santa Elva.

-This is the Hamlet Unit.-he said.-All of the gas has been neutralized. All Cynocrine reserves have been spent.

-Roger. Hamlet Unit, withdraw from the area.-lamented a Leasathian commander.-...It's unfortunate that the plan failed.

-We'll proceed with Operation Snakebite and we'll withdraw from Santa Elva afterwards.-replied the Hamlet Unit leader.

He went into a vehicle and picked up a shoulder-launched SAM missile. This one, however, hid a terrifying surprise for Nemesis. The Hamlet Unit leader, hiding on the destroyed bridge, locked on to the YF-23 and fired.

_Aurelia's POV, 17:04:05 hours_

Gryphus 1 flew over the river as he heard the Hamlet Unit reporting their failure. He sneered when he heard that they didn't have any Cynocrine left.

-Enemy Cynocrine reserves spent.-reported Crux.-Proceed to dump all remaining neutralizing agent, and destroy the enemy fighters.

Gryphus 1, sneering triumphantly, pulled a lever on his cockpit and dropped the remaining 4 NTRLs, as the YF-23 flew near the destroyed bridge. He then tried to turn around to take out the enemy pilots, fed up of their arrogance and ready to show them what an ex-RLAF aggressor pilot was capable of.

_Santa Elva, Aurelia, November 1st 2020, 17:04:23 hours_

*MISSILE ALERT*

The YF-23's missile alert blared in its cockpit.

Gryphus 1 couldn't do anything to dodge the missile. It hit this plane on its left side, knocking out the left engine, but not damaging the plane any more than that.

Or that was what Gryphus 1, and any Aurelian, thought.

-Gryphus 1, are you all right!?-asked Crux, fearing that his friend could have been shot down.-Come in.

-I've lost the left engine, but I think that's a...-Gryphus 1 began to say, but, suddenly, he felt as his whole body was boiled from the inside.-AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

-Gryphus 1, come in!-ordered Crux.-What's going on!?

He then spotted a cloud over the river, on the same spot where Gryphus 1 was hit. The cloud was falling over the river, and a short contrail stretched in the same direction the pilot had flew to.

Eugene understood immediately, and what he found out made him feel a wave of terror he didn't feel since the Gleipnir's attack over Cape Aubrey.

His friend had just been poisoned with Cynocrine.

Somehow, unbeknownst to anyone, only a very tiny amount of Cynocrine had leaked into the YF-23's OBOGS(On-Board Oxygen Generator System), but it was enough to make the pilot unconscious in just 6 minutes, and if an hypothetical crash didn't kill him, he would die within 15 minutes if the poisoning was left unchecked.

Everyone in the Aurelian side had noticed the Cynocrine by then. Alejandro Bergman was both terrified and outraged. Even for the most extremist Leasathian Armed Forces soldiers, poisoning the enemy should be excessive and a very low blow. He was determined to secure the city and try to capture as much Hamlet Unit soldiers as possible. He ordered the police and his forces to carry out those two duties.

Meanwhile, the Reaper Squadron and the Su-33 pilots took the missile hit as a clue to attack.

-The condor has been bitten. Repeat, the condor has been bitten.-reported Reaper 1.-Gang up on him and shoot him down. The reward is still in the air.

Gryphus 1 saw the fighters heading towards him, despite the sheer pain he felt.

-"_I can't go down like this. I have to take them out now._"-he thought, as the Cynocrine broke havoc inside his body.-"_It will be my last act of resistance. To all of you, and especially you, Julieta, sorry, but this is my last stand._"

He switched to QAAMs and fired a missile to two of the Su-33s, shooting them down.

The six remaining LAF pilots' mouth were agape.

-Suddenly this guy's really good.-said Reaper 4.-So this is the true Nemesis.

-What was the deal with his flying before!? Was he just playing us for fools?-wondered Reaper 1.

Gryphus 1 decided to take out the Su-33s first. The Su-35Ss were much more agile, more advanced and lighter than the Su-33s, and, thanks to the poisoning, this battle was tipped more to Leasath's side. It took Gryphus 1 every ounce of will and energy to pull even a simple maneuver. Despite that, he easily took down the remaining two Su-33s.

-This is some serious flying!-said Reaper 3, afraid of Nemesis' skills, even under the effects of the Cynocrine.-Dammit, I can't keep up!

-The Cynocrine should have killed him already! What's this guy!?-wondered Reaper 4.

Both pilots found Gryphus 1 on their tails a minute later. Three of his precious 6 minutes had already passed, and he was coughing inside his mask. Judging by the smell inside it, Gryphus 1 had coughed up blood, and he felt as his stomach was squeezed between coils of barbed wire. Two QAAMs took them out.

-It's no use.-gasped Reaper 2.-This guy's unmatchable!

-We have to get out of here now! We can't shoot this pilot down!-realized Reaper 1.

Unfortunately for them, Gryphus 1 fired his last two QAAMs to them as they tried to retreat. Gryphus 1 realized that those would be the last two planes he would shoot down before dying.

-"_Our callsign was Reaper, but it was you who brought Death to us. I just hope you don't live to tell the tale, you traitor._"-thought Reaper 1, as he was shot down.

-Gryphus 1, come in!-said Eugene, who had landed at Santa Elva's airport.-Sir!

-E... Eugene...-groaned Gryphus 1.-I... can... can't make... it to ...Sachana. I... have to... land … at the... air... port.

-You're cleared to land, but please, don't die, sir.-begged Eugene.

-R...roger.-Gryphus 1 answered.

-"_But that's easier said than done._"-he thought.

_Santa Elva, Aurelia, November 1st 2020, 17:09 hours_

Eugene saw the YF-23 heading to the airport. It was trailing smoke, and the pilot inside it was poisoned.

-Gryphus 1, be careful, please.-he begged.

Ángel Román was seconds away from passing out. He checked his plane to make sure that he landed safely. He lowered the landing gear, the flaps, and slowed down. He also dumped some fuel to avoid his plane from being engulfed in flames in the case he didn't make it.

However, 150 yards away from the runway, the pain went worse. He couldn't even stand up.

-Gryphus 1! Don't give up! Hang on!-begged Eugene.

But it was too late. In a final attempt to survive, he shut down the only engine left.

After that, he slumped inside the cockpit.

Eugene Solano was witness to a horrifying sight. His friend's plane was slowing down too fast. Not even the engine was heard.

Seconds later, the YF-23 crashed on the runway. As Ángel had dumped most of the remaining fuel left, it didn't burst into flames, but it was torn apart due to the crash.

-Oh, no!-gasped Eugene, horrified.-SIR!

He stormed out of the tower and rushed to the destroyed fighter as the firefighter crew made sure that no fire broke out. He took an axe from the truck and shattered the canopy. His friend was unconscious, with the mask and the safety straps still securing him to the seat. Eugene tore the straps and the mask and pulled him out of the cockpit.

Suddenly, the pilot convulsed. Eugene thought for a mere second that his friend was regaining consciousness, but what he saw the next second was even worse than the crash itself.

Ángel rolled over to the right, facing Eugene, and vomited blood explosively, some of it spilled over Eugene's boots. To Eugene, that was a nauseating and frightening sight. Alejandro saw that from the distance, having arrived seconds after the crash.

-Ángel...-he muttered. After a second of shock, he shouted to a doctor.-BRING A STRETCHER!

The doctor rushed with him to the crash site, where Eugene was trying to wake Ángel up in vain. Bergman, Solano and the doctor put Ángel's body on the stretcher.

-On my count,-said Alejandro.-one, two, three!

They raised the stretcher and took him to a nearby C-17 Globemaster III, which was equipped with a life support system. More doctors were waiting for Ángel in the cargo bay. The doctor picked up a syringe filled with a blueish liquid and injected the liquid into one of Ángel's veins.

-OK, now he's been given the antidote.-said the doctor.-However, his state is critical. I can't promise he can survive.

-In any case, we will take him to Sachana Air Base.-said Alejandro. He was fearing for the life of his friend.-If we take him to a civilian hospital, he will be in danger of being killed by any stray Leasathian agent.

The C-17 took off and headed for Sachana Air Base at top speed. Thanks to the antidote, Ángel's vital signs were stable, but he was walking a tight rope between life and death, and that seemed like a battle he would eventually lose. Eugene Solano was trembling and sobbing.

-Eugene, calm down!-said Alejandro, grabbing Eugene by the shoulders.-We have to be strong now!

-But Ángel... he's...-Eugene muttered.

-He's not gonna die.-Alejandro said, interrupting Eugene.-Not like this. We can't lose our faith now of all the times.

Suddenly, the life support system's alarms went off. Some doctors hurried to save the unconscious pilot, and, judging by the life support systems, Ángel was going to die if they didn't do something soon.

One of the doctors had an idea. It was risky, but, to his judgment, it was better that just letting Ángel die.

After the crisis passed, the doctor met Eugene and Alejandro.

-I've got good and bad news.-he said, somberly.-The good news are that we managed to save his life. The bad news are that his current state is comatose. In other words, he's in an induced coma, and he may not wake up, at least anytime soon, and even if he does, I don't know how severe his injuries are. He might not be able to pilot an airplane again.

That hit both Alejandro and Eugene like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>Eleventh chapter. As an extra, I'll give some DBZ-like ending lines:<p>

"_After saving Santa Elva from the Hamlet Unit's grasp, our hero finds himself in a struggle between life and death that he might not be able to win. Will Gryphus 1/Nemesis live to see another day? Will the Ninox Squadron be able to defend Aurelia as our hero finds himself in a horrid slumber? Will the Leasathian Armed Forces seize this chance to crush the remaining Aurelian forces? Find the answers out in the next episode of Skies Of Deception!"_

Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I still hope you like it. Also, if you played or know anything about AC3(the Japanese version, of course) you'll see a reference to a certain character. Guess who ;).

Good luck and take care. See you next time


	25. Flashback 11:Alect And Nemesis

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 11:Alect And Nemesis**

_"All held the finite and infinite as unrelated. None could foresee that the history of the two would become one." Ace Combat Zero._

Ángel Román had finally fulfilled his dream: to become an aggressor pilot in the Republic of Leasath Air Force. His callsign, Nemesis, had achieved a great reputation. He was one of the toughest pilots to face, and most of his trainees had a bad time trying to defeat him. Both the new Base Commander, whose name was Luis Ramos, a.k.a Zeus, and Lucía Moreno stated that he was even better than them. Ángel didn't ask for any promotion, as he just wanted to make his living as a pilot, without having to worry about ranks, thus also earning the unofficial title of "The Eternal 1st Lieutenant". Even Ángel laughed a bit when he was called like that.

However, unbeknownst to him, his fame would bring him a lot of problems, and his life would be turned upside down due to two dramatic events, one of them started during the winter of 2018.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 22nd 2018, 11:00 hours._

Ángel Román was called to the briefing room along with some other pilots.

-Ladies and gentlemen,-briefed Luis.-I am delighted to inform you that the Republic of Leasath Navy's 1st Carrier Fleet 1st Air Wing 1st Fighter Squadron, a.k.a the Alect Squadron, will be heading to this base within a week for Dissimilar Air Combat Training. I have to advise, though, that these guys are battle-hardened and very skilled. They might be hard to defeat, even to our Eternal 1st Lieutenant Román.

Everyone laughed at the Commander's joke.

-Jokes apart,-he continued.-two of our pilots will be escorting them to our base. It's not like someone's going to fire at them, but it would be a shame that such a worthy squadron got lost during their flight. Nemesis, Valkyrie, you two will escort six Su-33s. Your callsign will be "Frost". The Alect Squadron is expected to come to our base tomorrow. Román, Moreno, check your planes and prepare for tomorrow's sortie. Dismissed.

All the pilots stood up and returned to their duties. Ángel and Lucía headed to Hangar 1C and checked their planes.

-Lt Col, is the Alect Squadron as skilled as the commander said?-asked Ángel.

-It's even better.-replied Lucía.-Do you remember the Verusean Crisis of last year?

-Yes.-answered Ángel.-On February 26th 2017, Verusa tried to invade both Yuktobania and Romny. Osea sent a couple of Navy squadrons to help Yuktobania, while Leasath sent the 1st Fighter Squadron of the Navy to help Romny. I did hear that they managed to make Verusa retreat from the Romnian front, and then, they offered their support to Yuktobania.

-Well, if you want to know how skilled they really are, you can ask the squadron leader in person.-said Lucía.-If it serves you as a little tip, thanks to his skills, the number of people enlisting the Navy has increased by 600% since the end of the Verusean Crisis.

-That gives away quite a lot about their skills.-said Ángel.

-We'll be armed with just standard missiles, QAAMs and guns tomorrow.-said Lucía.-Is everything alright with your Fulcrum?

-Just perfect.-Ángel replied.-How about yours?

-Mine is fine.-Lucía answered.-By the way, how's Julieta doing?

-She'll be coming withing two days to the base to pay me a visit.-Ángel replied.-Believe me, I miss her very badly.

-She'll be fine.-Lucía said, trying to cheer her friend up.-Julieta is a very strong woman.

After making sure that their MiG-29Cs were in good shape, the two pilots returned to the HQ.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 23rd 2018, 15:00 hours._

Two MiG-29Cs were already on the runway, having exited the hangars some minutes ago.

-Valkyrie, your callsign will be Frost 1. Nemesis, your callsign will be Frost 2.-reported Luis Ramos, who was in the tower.-Frost Squadron, you are clear for takeoff. Good flight.

-Roger that.-said Valkyrie.-Frost 2, follow my lead.

-Understood.-replied Nemesis.

They set their MiG-29Cs' engines to full throttle and took off, heading to the south.

An A-50 AWACS plane, callsign Zulu, was monitoring the operation, in case any unwanted visitor happened to pass by. After half an hour of flight, they had flew over Neu Hoffnung 15 minutes ago and they were flying 15 miles east of Sentry Island.

-Look, Frost 2, that's Sentry Island.-said Valkyrie.-To our three o'clock.

-Wow, it's a pity that such a beautiful island happens to be a prison.-said Nemesis.-One of my childhood enemies is serving time in that prison.

-Could that person be a guy called Reyes?-asked Valkyrie.

-Esteban Reyes. And not only he, but his whole family is serving time there.-answered Nemesis.-Except his father, who was executed in 2011.

-That family just screwed Leasath too much for their own good.-said Valkyrie.-I'm glad they were sent to jail.

A couple of minutes later, they received a transmission.

-This is AWACS Zulu.-reported Zulu.-We have 6 aircraft heading north to your position. ETA, 1 minute. It might be the Alect Squadron, but you should check out first. Remember, do not fire unless fired upon.

-Roger that.-replied Valkyrie.-Frost 1, weapons safe.

-Frost 2, weapons safe.-reported Nemesis.

After a minute, a group of six Su-33s Flankers appeared. Unlike the standard three-tone blue camouflage of the RLN, they were black with red stripes over their wings and white canard and wing leading edges. Their radomes and tail rudder tips were of a lighter black shade. However, they had the standard Leasathian roundels.

-Frost 1 to Zulu.-reported Valkyrie.-We have visual on the contacts.

She then contacted with the Su-33s.

-This is Frost 1.-Valkyrie said, adressing to the contacts.-Please state your callsign and intentions.

-Frost 1, this is Captain Testón, callsign Alect 1.-said a sly, calm voice.-We were en route to Santa Fe Air Force Base. We expected an Air Force escort flight.

-That's what we're here for.-answered Valkyrie.-Please, follow me and my wingman to the base.

-Roger that, ma'am.-answered Alect 1.

Alect 1 and his squadron followed the Frost squadron. After some minutes, Alect 1 noticed Nemesis' MiG-29C and held a gasp.

-That paintjob...-he muttered.-Is that the famous Nemesis?

-There's only one way to find it out, sir.-answered Alect 2.

-Frost 2, can I make you a question?-said Alect 1.

-Sure.-Nemesis replied.-Go ahead.

-"_Hmm, he sound too young to be "him", but never mind._"-Alect 1 thought. He then cleared his throat.-Are you Nemesis?

-Affirmative, Alect 1.-answered Nemesis.

-He's lying.-said Alect 2.-That rookie might have taken Nemesis' plane.

-Er,... the pilot who just talked, which is your callsign?-asked Nemesis politely.

-Alect 2, rookie.-said Alect 2.

-Alect 2,-said Nemesis, politely but serious.-if someone happened to take my MiG-29C without my permission, I would make sure that the responsible was written up as soon as he landed, either in Leasath or otherwise. And believe me, I'm dead serious, sir.

-OK, let's not lose our cool.-said Alect 1.-Frost 2, after we land, we'll meet in the briefing room. In the case you really are the famous Nemesis, I'd like to meet you in person.

-Understood, Alect 1.-replied Nemesis.-It'll be a pleasure to meet a pilot like you.

After another 30 minutes, they arrived to Santa Fe AFB.

-Alect Squadron, you are clear to land.-reported Zeus.-Frost Squadron, cover them while they land.

-This is Frost 2, roger that, sir.-answered Nemesis.

-Frost 1, copy that.-said Valkyrie.

After the six Su-33s landed, Zeus granted Valkyrie and Nemesis permission to land. The two MiG-29Cs landed smoothly.

-The mission was a success.-said Luis.-Good job, Frost Squadron. Get a rest and be ready for the next sortie.

After getting the MiG-29Cs to the hangars, Ángel and Lucía went to the cafe and had something to eat. Some minutes later, Luis Ramos came in and patted Ángel's shoulder.

-Román,-he said.-Testón is waiting for you in the briefing room. He said that he wants to talk to the famous Nemesis.

-I'm on it, sir.-Ángel replied, saluting his superior.

He saved his tray and headed to the briefing room.

_Briefing Room, Santa Fe AFB, July 23rd 2018, 17:20 hours._

Ángel Román was near the briefing room when he saw 5 pilots waiting near the door.

-Alect 1 is waiting for you, rookie.-said one of them, in a rather grumpy mood.

-"_Rookie?_"-he mused inwardly.-"_I guess that one is Alect 2._"

He opened the door and entered the room. Inside there was a man who was a bit taller than him, with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting on a chair with a rather relaxed attitude.

-"_Wow, this guy looks more like a rock star than a fighter pilot!_"-Ángel thought. Nevertheless, he saluted the pilot, who stood up and returned the salute.

-Hello.-Ángel said.-I'm 1st Lieutenant Ángel Román, callsign Nemesis.

-So, you're the famous Nemesis, right?-said the pilot.-I'm Captain Roberto Testón, leader of the Alect Squadron, callsign Alect. Please, take a seat.

Both Ángel and Roberto sat down.

-I guess you already met my wingmen.-Roberto said. A couple of them waved to Ángel, two of them nodded in salute, and the last one, Alect 2, just turned his head.-Forgive Alect 2, he's not the friendliest guy.

-You can say that again, Roberto.-answered Ángel.-I've also been called "Eternal 1st Lieutenant", as I'm not the most ambitious pilot in the base when it comes to ranks. I just love making my living as an instructor.

-Really?-said Roberto.-It's not like I'm dissapointed, but I expected Nemesis to be a little more ambitious.

-Well, sorry I was below your expectation.-Ángel said.-At least, everyone says that I'm the best pilot in this base.

-Ángel, you're very amusing.-said Roberto, smiling smugly.-Which is your current exchange ratio?

-Well,-pondered Ángel.-since I became an instructor pilot, it went downhill a little bit, but I think that it keeps over 10:1, for now.

-10:1!?-replied Roberto.-Forgive me, but for me, it sounds a bit ridiculous. Did you hear about the Verusa Crisis?

-Of course.-answered Ángel, a bit bothered by Roberto's remark.-You were deployed to Romny, right?

-You know your stuff.-Roberto said.-But what no one has told you is that, during my first mission, when I had just become squadron leader, my five wingmen and I were ambushed by 10 Typhoons, 10 Rafale-Ms, 12 F-2s and 10 Gripen NGs of the Verusean Air Force, while we were in a reconnaissance mission.

-42 fighers!?-gasped Ángel.

-Exactly.-replied Roberto.-They could barely keep up with us, and within 8 minutes, all of them were taken out.

Ángel whistled.

-Serious stuff.-said Ángel.-I do admit you are a skilled pilot, but I'm not bad either.

-Come with me.-said Roberto.-I want to show you something.

Ángel followed Roberto to an hangar, where his Su-33 was stored and underwent repairs.

-Do you see the white infinity mark under the canopy?-Roberto said, pointing to his plane.

-Yes.-answered Ángel.

-It means that I shot down so many bandits, I couldn't keep count anymore.-replied Roberto.-I drew it after my first month flying during the Verusa Crisis.

-Are you telling me that, after just one month of combat sorties, you shot down too many bandits for you to keep count?-asked Ángel, dumbfounded.

-Exactly, and that was just the first month.-answered Roberto.-After the Veruseans officially surrendered in May 17th 2017, everyone in my squadron had more of 50 kills under their belts.

Ángel couldn't believe his ears. Not because the amount of fighters in the VAF was so vast, but because of the Alect Squadron's skills.

-In other words, virtually, my squadron has a exchange ratio of infinite to zero.-said Roberto.-That's why I said your exchange ratio of 10:1 was a bit ridiculous.

-In any case, understimating a pilot can be a dangerous mistake.-said Ángel.

-I have an idea.-said Roberto.-Why don't you face me tomorrow? You against me, in a 1 vs 1 combat. Then we'll finally see who's the best.

-Great idea.-said Ángel.-But I'll tell you the hour of the dogfight tomorrow, since someone is going to pay me a visit.

-OK, it's settled.-said Roberto.-I'll arrange the dogfight with the base commander and make sure that there's no problem.

-Have a good day then, Captain Testón.-said Ángel, saluting.

-Same for you, 1st Lieutenant Román.-replied Roberto, returning the salute.

While Ángel headed to his room, Roberto reunited with his wingmen.

-So, how is that Nemesis?-asked Alect 2.

After a moment of silence, Roberto laughed briefly.

-He's just a happy-go-lucky rookie that can only manage to achieve victory in a mocked dogfight!-he chuckled.-He has no actual experience in air-to-air combat. Seems like Nemesis has just a lot of tall tales around him.

-Why am I not surprised?-groaned Alect 2, sneering.

-Well, he's an aggressor pilot.-replied Alect 3.-It's not like he could have a single kill under his belt, I think.

-In any case,-said Alect 4.-we'll find out who's the best pilot tomorrow.

-That's a no brainer.-said Alect 5.-Our leader here is the best pilot.

-That's right.-added Alect 6.-No matter how skilled this Nemesis is, he can't hold a candle to Captain Testón.

The six pilots headed to the Commander's office and tried to arrange everything they needed: rooms, food, maintenance, sorties' conditions, the whole lot.

Meanwhile, Lucía gasped when Ángel told her what would happen the next day. He had bumped into her when he was on his way to his room.

-You challenged Alect 1 in a 1 on 1 dogfight!?-she shouted, not believing what she heard.-Are you crazy!? He will take you out in just two minutes!

-Why are you so fired up, Lucía?-Ángel replied.-I just want to see if that guy is as good as he says, that's all.

-Do you know what you just got yourself into?-Lucía retorted.-I did get a visual on the infinity mark below his cockpit on our way here. I thought that Roberto Testón's victories were just Navy propaganda, but when I saw the mark, I almost had a heart attack. That guy will mince all of us during his squadron's time here. And you, the pillar of morale of our base, our pride and joy, will be defeated by Alect 1 tomorrow!

-This is so new to me.-lashed Ángel, shaking his head.-Lucía "Valkyrie" Moreno, afraid of a combat. And it's funny that she is my instructor; the one who taught me not to back down.

-I taught you not to retire, but I didn't teach you to get yourself into borderline suicide either.-said Lucía.-It's up to you. But if you lose, I'll get you a three-rank demotion.

Ángel was both amused and scared by his superior's threat. Not only his ranks were at stake, but also his pride, and that of the instructors and trainees of Santa Fe AFB.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 24th 2018, 11:00 hours._

Ángel Román was eagerly waiting for Julieta Álvarez. He was expecting fantastic news from her, since he knew she was doing a 2-year Advanced Paleontology master. Ángel remembered the passion in her voice whenever she talked about the living beings of the past.

He didn't notice Julieta was nearby until he felt a kiss on his left temple. Ángel turned around and saw Julieta.

The passing years had been generous to her. Ángel could only stare at her. Julieta was even prettier than when they first met. Or that would be what Ángel would say.

-Julieta.-he said, kissing her on the lips.-It surely has been very long.

-You can say that again.-answered Julieta.-Even though it's been three months, it looked like an eternity to me.

-I'll maybe ask for a leave within some days, but for now, things are pretty busy here.-Ángel said.-How did you do in your master?

As soon as he made that question, Julieta's smile melted and turned into a sad frown.

-Julieta, what's wrong?-asked Ángel, very worried about her change of mood.

Julieta started to cry.

-I,... I,...-she tried to say, but the pain and shame she felt made the words hurt her like white hot knives stabbing her heart.-I failed the second grade. I got nervous, and I failed some tests. I'll have to repeat the second grade from scratch.

After that, Julieta hugged Ángel while she sobbed. Ángel was just on the verge of tears himself, but he had to cheer her up.

-Please, Julieta, don't cry.-he begged.-You can start the second grade again instead of the whole master, right?

-Yes,-she replied.-but...

-Then there's no big problem.-he answered.-You can do it again, and this time, you'll be ready for anything.

-But the problem is that someone like me should have had no problem with those exams.-Julieta said.

-Julieta Álvarez,-Ángel said.-you know facts about fossils that most professional paleontologists cannot even understand. It's only natural to get nervous during an exam. But I know you'll do better next time.

-Ángel...-Julieta said, wiping the tears form her face.-You're just too good for your own good.

-If I weren't good, I wouldn't try to cheer you up.-said Ángel, kissing Julieta again.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Roberto arrived to the waiting room. He was looking for Ángel.

-You're just a ladies' man, Nemesis.-said Roberto, teasing him.

The couple pulled apart from each other and stared at the Navy pilot.

-It's not like that, Alect. I just have eyes and heart for my girlfriend.-Ángel replied.-But you are quite the wet blanket.

Roberto laughed at his remark.

-Jokes apart, Ángel, who's that lovely lady?-Roberto said.

-Julieta, this is Roberto Testón, callsign Alect.-Ángel said.-Roberto, this is my girlfriend, Julieta Álvarez.

-Pleased to meet you, Miss Álvarez.-said Roberto, shaking her hand.

-Pleased to meet you too, Roberto.-said Julieta.

-Well, Nemesis,-said Roberto.-what about our combat? Is this little reunion going to have it cancelled?

-Of course not, Alect.-replied Ángel.-But give me some time with Julieta. It's been too long since I last saw her.

-OK.-shrugged Roberto.-But I want to fight you today. Even if it's after dusk.

-I'll catch up with you later. Just don't be impatient.-said Ángel, as Roberto headed out of the room.

-What does he mean with "fighting you"?-asked Julieta as they sat down.

-Well, we arranged a little dogfight for today.-said Ángel.-Roberto Testón is the best pilot in the Navy. He earned his reputation during the Verusa Crisis of last year. It is said that he couldn't keep count on his kills after his first month.

-Wow, he's one hell of a pilot then.-gasped Julieta.-And you want to take such an expert pilot on?

Before Ángel could answer, Lucía Moreno entered the room, angry as a mad bull.

-Hello, Julieta.-she said, lighting up a bit.-You seem to have a boyfriend with a rather sick penchant for borderline suicide.

-What do you mean, Lucía?-said Julieta, standing up and frowning.

-I mean that somebody has to be barking mad to challenge a pilot like Alect 1.-Lucía replied.-And, if he didn't mention it already, this whole base's reputation is at stake because of his foolishness. Of course, if he loses this match, he's going to get a three-rank demotion.

Julieta was beside herself. Not because that Ángel didn't mention it but because of Lucía's threat.

-You'd better be fucking kidding me, Moreno.-she hissed, now looking at the pilot with rage in her eyes.-If you dare to demote Ángel, something very nasty will come to light. And you do know what I mean.

Lucía Moreno paled at an appalling speed.

-You...you're not going to go that far, do you?-she muttered.

-Don't try me.-Julieta lashed.-I'm not going to see Ángel fall from grace like that.

-It's going to be the whole base which will fall from grace if he loses.-said Lucía, recovering her poise.-And it will be his fault if that happens.

Both women stared at each other with anger. Ángel was at a loss as to what he could do to stop them.

-Er... I think I'm gonna meet with Testón and Ramos to arrange the time of the dogfight.-he said, trying to get out of the room.

-No, you stay here!-both Julieta and Lucía shouted at him.

Saying that Ángel's heart did a somersault was a great understatement.

-But I have to.-said Ángel, trying to regain his cool.-We have to arrange everything.

After that, Ángel stormed out of the room and headed to Ramos' office. He knocked on the door. A "come in" was all he needed to go in.

Roberto was already waiting for him inside.

-So, are you going to tell me that you challenged the best pilot in the Navy in a 1 on 1 dogfight?-asked Luis Ramos.

-Yes, sir. We arranged that yesterday.-said Ángel, afraid of his commander's reaction.

Much to his surprise and relief, Ramos chuckled a little.

-You just don't like wasting time, do you?-he said.-OK, so 17:50 can be a good hour?

-Unless Alect 1 says otherwise, it's good to me.-said Ángel.

-Then it's settled.-said Luis.-At 17:50, you guys will be cleared for takeoff. After that, you have a 15 minutes time limit for your dogfight. A lock means a kill, and thus, the victory. At 18:15, if you both fail to get a lock on to each other, it will be called an even. Both of you are dismissed.

As both pilots were going out of the office, Ángel was stopped by the commander.

-Nemesis.-he said.

-Sir.-Ángel replied.

-Show him your best.-Luis said.-Make us feel proud of you.

-Well, Valkyrie has already warned me. If I lose, I'll be demoted to Student.-Ángel said, rubbing the back of his head.

-Don't worry, we won't demote you.-said Luis.-But if you lose, you're gonna have to do janitor duties for eight months, and your paycheck will be halved during that period.

Ángel was not relieved to hear that. He headed to his room. Julieta was already waiting for him inside.

-Ángel, I'm sorry for shouting at you before.-she said, rubbing her arm and looking at the floor.-I just got very worked up when Lucía told me what she intended to do to you if you lose.

-Don't sweat it, Julieta.-Ángel replied.-Thank you for standing up for me.

After that, he hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Julieta felt her eyelids flutter and her cheeks getting warm as Ángel kissed her. However, she also felt another thing. She felt that it was rather good, but she was not ready for that yet. She just dismissed it and kept kissing him.

After some second, they pulled apart.

-I'm gonna have to call my parents.-she said.-I told them I was going to visit you, but I want to be here after your dogfight. No matter if you lose or win, I'll be with you.

-I expected as much from you, Julieta.-he said.-You're much more mature than when we just met, but you're still the girl I fell madly in love with.

Julieta couldn't physically blush more than she already was. She then headed out of the room and called her parents from the waiting room.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 24th 2018, 17:00 hours._

It was the dogfight of a lifetime. The best against the best. Bets were made to guess who would be the winner. Everyone thought that Roberto Testón would defeat Ángel Román; the only doubt was how long would take Roberto to defeat Ángel.

There was only one obvious exception: Julieta Álvarez.

She fumed like a volcano when she heard the pilots betting.

-5 bucks for Testón, 5 minutes.

-10 for Alect 1, 6 minutes 20 seconds.

-20 for Alect, 10 minutes.

-8 for Testón, 3 minutes.

But what broke the camel's back was Alect 2's bet.

-60 zollars for the Captain, 30 seconds.

Julieta knew that she would be taken out of the base if she slapped the Navy pilot for that, but it took all her self-restraint not to do it.

-"_Does that Navy scumbag think that Ángel will go out after just thirty seconds!? He must be senile!_"-she mused, frowning. Seconds later, she sneered.-"_I'll give these overconfident fools a lesson they will not forget._"

Julieta headed to the group. She almost roared in wrath when she saw Lucía taking the money of the bets.

After the group disbanded 15 minutes later, Julieta cut Lucía off.

-What do you want, Julieta?-she asked.

-You truly have a lot of nerve, Moreno.-Julieta hissed.-If Ángel saw you betting against him, he would spit on your face in disgust.

-I didn't bet against him, you moron!-Lucía retorted.-I just keep the money of the bets.

-I want to do a bet.-Julieta said.-For the victor.

-OK, I'll give you a go.-Lucía said.-How much do you bet for Testón?

-Testón!?-Julieta snarled.-Ha! That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard so far! I'll bet 50 zollars for Ángel.

-What!?-Lucía gasped.-But, the prize is 1000 zollars for the one who guesses the victory if I include your money!

-Let's spice it up.-said Julieta.-If Ángel somehow, and I mean somehow, loses, I'll pay you 50 extra bucks as a penalty. If he wins, I take it all.

-But...but...-Lucía stammered, but Julieta interrupted her:

-No "buts", missy.-she retorted.-The bet is done. I'll face the consequences, and I do expect the same from you. That's all.

_Meanwhile, at the briefing room..._

Ángel Román and Roberto Testón were being briefed by Luis Ramos.

-This is your briefing for the upcoming exercise.-he said.-You two will engage in a DACT combat lasting 15 minutes over the target range. This will be like a real engagement, so there will be no altitude restriction. Alect 1, your plane has been fitted with the necessary equipment for this job, so both you and Nemesis will go unarmed up there. It will only take a lock on to the opponent to win, so, once either one of you gets a lock on to the other, the fight is over. AWACS Zulu will be monitoring the area, as the whole base is eager to the the development of this epic dogfight. Good luck to you two.

The two pilots stood up and saluted the base commander.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 24th 2018, 17:55 hours._

Both the black Su-33 and the grey MiG-29C were on the runway. They were cleared for takeoff at 17:50 hours. After that, only a 30 minutes flight stood between them and the target range.

Nemesis was rather nervous during the flight.

-Don't tell me you forgot your helmet in your room.-joked Alect, to cheer him up.-If you did, you're out of luck.

-This is AWACS Zulu.-reported the operator.-The fight starts at 18:00. Nemesis, your callsign is Blue. Alect, your callsign is Red. Good luck to you two.

In the briefing room, the radar screen showed the target range's map, and an audio equipment allowed everyone to hear the AWACS and the pilots. Since it was an special situation, Julieta was allowed to be in that room. Some pilots frowned at that, but the base commander didn't mind.

_Target Range, July 24th 2018, 18:00 hours._

-Blue, Red, you are cleared to engage!-reported AWACS Zulu.

Alect and Nemesis approached each other head-on. Alect barrel rolled and passed over Nemesis inverted, and their tail rudders almost collided.

-"_This is crazy! He's better than I thought!_"-Nemesis thought.

-Don't be scared yet, Nemesis.-said Alect.-This is where the fun begins!

Alect got on Nemesis' tail and pursued him. It was extremely difficult for Nemesis to stay out of his lock on range, since the Su-33 was faster and more nimble than the MiG-29C. Nemesis, however, didn't make things easy for Alect, since he was having trouble keeping up with him, too.

-"_Seems like the rookie is not all talk and no action, after all._"-Alect mused, as he and Nemesis were locked in a Scissors fight.

Meanwhile, in the briefing room, not even a fly could be heard. Julieta was on the edge of her seat.

-"_Come on, Ángel, I know you can do it!_"-she thought.

The Scissors dogfight was taking its toll on both pilots, so Nemesis tried to pull out of it. He pulled a low yo-yo to get to Alect's tail. He let his plane lose altitude and gain speed and managed to get to his rival's tail. But Alect was expecting that move. He didn't give him a chance to get a lock on to him, and swinged from side to side to avoid his targeting system.

Every pilot in the briefing room held their breath, while Julieta almost shouted in hope when Ángel got to Roberto's tail.

Alect, despite having Nemesis on his tail, felt that he was in full control of the dogfight. When Nemesis got close enough, he pulled a Kulbit loop.

Nemesis almost gasped when he saw Alect pull the Kulbit. Seconds later, he was trying to evade his rival.

The digital clock in the screen showed that 8 of the 15 minutes for the dogfight had already passed. And things didn't seem good for Nemesis again. Julieta almost whimpered when she saw Roberto getting on her boyfriend's tail.

Alect kept on with Nemesis easily. Over the next five minutes, he pursued Nemesis, while Nemesis tried to evade him. Alect countered almost any offensive maneuver he pulled, no matter how complex or sudden.

-"_I'm not going to lose now! I've already made it this far, so I will not give up now!_"-Nemesis thought.

He pulled a risky move. He pulled up and went vertical for one second. Alect fell for it and followed. A single millisecond before he could get a lock on, Nemesis slowed down. Alect almost collided with Nemesis. Both pilots were so close, they could see each other's helmet. Two seconds later, the unthinkable happened.

Nemesis got behind Alect and got the precious lock on.

The AWACS operator, the pilots and Julieta were silent for ten seconds.

-This is AWACS Zulu,-the operator reported.-Blue has shot down Red. I repeat, Blue has shot down Red.

The whole briefing room was in a hellish uproar.

Half an hour later, the two pilots landed at the base. When the planes stopped, every last person in the base surrounded the Fulcrum and the Flanker and cheered both pilots. Some of the base pilots grabbed Ángel and tossed him up.

Everyone was proud of the instructor that had made himself nation-wide famous that very day.

-The only thing that saddens me is that everyone lost a lot of cash.-said a trainee who had bet against Ángel.

-Not everyone.-said Julieta, who appeared behind that rookie.-I bet for Nemesis and I earned one thousand zollars. It serves you guys right. At least someone had faith on him.

She then ran towards her boyfriend and kissed him. The uproar just went worse, with some pilots woofing and whistling as they kissed.

-I knew you would make it, Ángel!-Julieta cheered.

Ángel was at a loss of words. He felt as if he was at the top of the world.

-You!-said Lucía, who made her way through the crowd.-You are reckless as the Devil himself, but I am forced to admit that there is true genius in your flight. Congratulations.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 24th 2018, 18:55 hours._

It was the largest party the base had played host to so far. Even the Alect Squadron joined in the celebration.

Ángel was chatting with Luis and Lucía, with Julieta by his side.

-Román, I have to admit that you never cease to surprise us.-said Luis.-This might mean a two-rank promotion.

-No way, sir.-replied Ángel, shaking his head.-I only faced Testón because I wanted to know how good he really is, and believe me, he's damn good.

Both Lucía and Luis sighed.

-Eternal 1st Lieutenant Ángel Román, you are the least ambitious son of a bitch I've ever had the misfortune to have met.-Lucía said, half-heartedly.

The four laughed at her remark.

At 20:30, Ángel took Julieta to the parking. She had to leave by then.

-Oh, I forgot.-Julieta gasped, facepalming. She pulled out 500 zollars out of her pocket.-This is yours. You've earned it on spades.

-You bet for me!?-said Ángel, in disbelief.-Seems like someone pissed you off too badly.

Julieta was about to reply when Roberto Testón approached them.

-Hey, Ángel, impressive flight up there.-he said.-If you were a Navy pilot, you would have earned the Navy's Medal of Honor for sure.

-If you had been a hostile pilot up there, I'd be dead for sure.-remarked Ángel.-You're a very good pilot, Roberto.

They shook their hands, and Roberto went back to the party while Ángel waved Julieta goodbye.

The days passed, and the Alect Squadron left back to their carrier. Even though he didn't look angry or bothered at all, Roberto felt extremely humiliated. How could someone with no actual combat experience, who was so attached to someone, and with such a happy-go-lucky attitude, defile him, Roberto Testón, the one who almost single-handedly took out the Verusean Air Force?

It was not a question anyone could answer.

As for Ángel Román, that event would influence his future life, but not as much as the most tragic event that would ever shatter the very foundations of Leasath.

Something that would take an extreme toll on not only him, but also in his career as a pilot.

* * *

><p>Eleventh flashback. Some <strong>minor<strong> references to Star Wars Episode Three, Area 88(yet again), Ace Combat Zero, Ace Combat Infinity and even Top Gun, if you look closely. Also, non-canon events and cliffhanger FTW. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(13/11/14): Fixed some hours


	26. Chapter 12:The Wasteland

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 12:The Wasteland**

**(A.N.:Despite its title, this chapter bears more resemblance to the mission "Striking Point", but I kept the title as "The Wasteland" is, canon-wise, the following mission after "Time Limit". Sorry in advance. Enjoy the chapter.)**

_xxxxxxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxx_

Ángel Román found himself in a white landscape. The horizon, the floor, the sky,...

Everything was a plain white. It was almost blinding.

Even his clothes were white. Instead of his flight suit, he had a white robe that covered his whole body.

-"_So, that's how you look when you're dead._"-he thought.-"_It's not so bad, thought. It could be worse._"

He took a walk over the place. Even though he kept walking for a long time, nothing seemed to change. No landmarks, no buildings, not even someone to talk to.

That situation changed suddenly.

-Ángel!-shouted a voice in the distance.

Ángel was rather shocked. Finally, someone to talk with. But then, he found out that the voice sounded familiar. He couldn't guess why, but he felt that he had to follow that voice.

The voice kept calling for him. It came from his left, and as Ángel got closer to the source of that voice, he was certain that the voice belonged a woman.

Ángel found the woman who was calling for him, and was left in utter shock.

It was Julieta. She was wearing the same robe he was wearing.

Ángel almost broke down in tears, but he ran to her arms and hugged her.

-Seems like, despite being separated in life, we would reunite after my death.-Ángel said while they hugged.

-What do you mean?-Julieta wondered.

-Don't you see?-Ángel said, as they stopped hugging.-I'm dead now. I was killed over Santa Elva.

-So, you're saying that you're dead?-Julieta asked.-I'll answer you later. But let's go for a walk first.

Ángel held hands with Julieta and went for a walk with her.

-Ángel, you're a very good person, no matter what you think of yourself.-said Julieta after a while.-You're bringing hope to both Leasath and Aurelia. Don't forget that.

Ángel was shocked by her words. Even after what he had done, after leaving a whole life behind, Julieta still loved him as much as the first day.

-But, Julieta,-replied Ángel, downcast.-I turned my back on those who loved me. I did such a horrible thing...

-No, you didn't.-retorted Julieta, shaking her head.

-I did.-lashed Ángel.-When Neu Hoffnung was destroyed, I left Leasath behind, instead of trying to defend it. I became a coward and a traitor that very day. And it just went worse when the Aurelian-Leasathian War started. It was in this war when I killed people for the first time.

Julieta listened to that, looking at Ángel with a blank face.

-Ángel,-she said.-You didn't have a choice. You were devastated when Neu Hoffnung was destroyed. And, if you had fought during the Leasathian Civil War, you would have been killed by Diego Navarro's forces.

-But at least I would have...-he started to say.

-Died with honor, you're going to say?-asked Julieta.-You would have died in vain.

-I would have ended up with my hands stained with my countrymen's blood anyway.-replied Ángel.

-You didn't have a choice.-retorted Julieta.-If you hadn't killed them, they would have killed you.

-Well, judging by my current situation, it's not like that would have mattered.-said Ángel.

-You still believe that you're dead, do you?-said Julieta, amused.-Well, I want you to know that you're not dead. Not yet.

Ángel was taken aback by that.

-Ángel,-said Julieta.-you're just in coma. It will take you some time, but you will be able to awaken from this.

-So, after this, I won't see you again until I die.-said Ángel, crestfallen.

-I'm not someone to answer that.-said Julieta, cryptically.-Still, you are not a monster. You didn't choose to fight in a war. You hated it, and that's why you did what you've done. It's no use regretting now. You survived this far because you believed in your ideals as a person and as a pilot. And, when the war started in Aurelia, you fought because you knew what would happen if Navarro took over the country.

-Julieta,-said Ángel.-I killed people. I even saw some of them die before me. My hands are stained with the smell of blood and explosives. I'm no different from those who I fight against.

-Ángel, I know that you're not proud of what you've done.-Julieta answered.-But you are not a murderer. Even now, I can't see that you take pleasure by killing people. You just fight to survive and to bring justice to both countries and hope to those who lost it. Do you remember what I did to you when I thought you were dating Lucía Moreno? When I realized that I had hurt you to a grievous extent, even though I expected you to reject me or fear me, I did have some hope that you would forgive me. And what about when you fought against Roberto Testón? Everyone thought you would lose, but I knew that you were better than him. Maybe Testón is much deadlier than you, but, as a pilot, he doesn't stand a chance against you. I don't know why, but you always tend to think very lowly of yourself. If you hadn't left Leasath, you would have been killed, and, if you hadn't fought back here, Aurelia would have ended under Navarro's dictatorship. Since the first day, I always had faith in you.

Ángel was at a loss of words. Julieta still thought of him as a good person.

-It's not a sin to fight for what you cherish.-she continued.-The problem is, that there are some people that words alone do not suffice. People like Navarro, or Testón. I've known you long enough to find out that you are not a person who revels on hurting innocent people, but it's because of it that you must go on. If you free Griswall, Navarro will have to retreat, and Aurelia will stop suffering. If you do that, all the suffering you've been through will not be in vain. Your path will not be an easy one, though, as it's because of delusional people like Diego Gaspar Navarro that wars exist. But you must fight for those who cannot. This way, all the death and suffering of the Leasathians who died during the Civil War and the Aurelians and Leasathians in this war will not be in vain.

They reached a bifurcation, with two paths heading for opposite directions.

-Ángel,-Julieta said.-You can choose to die-she pointed to her right.-or to stay alive.-she pointed to the left.-In any case, the decision is only yours.

Ángel pondered about his next step. Death seemed welcoming, as it would mean reuniting with those he had left behind. But staying alive offered him the chance to save more lives, reuniting friends, couples, parents and children, siblings,...

Ángel took a deep breath and took the left path. As soon as he took a step, everything began to turn foggy.

-One last question.-said Ángel, turning to Julieta.-Is this real, or is this just happening in my mind?

-Of course it's happening in your mind, Ángel.-said Julieta, as everything blurred out.-But, would that mean it's not real?

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, xxxxxxxxxxxx 2020, xx:xx Hours_

-Oh my God!-said Alejandro Bergman.-He's waking up! Eugene! Ángel's waking up!

Eugene Solano ran to the hospital and saw something unthinkable.

Ángel groaned softly as he awakened from his coma.

-Oh, Ángel!-sighed Eugene.-We thought you were dead!

Ángel was surrounded by devices that monitored his breathing, pulse, and lots of stuff more.

-W... w... where am I?-Ángel asked, softly.

-You're in Sachana Air Base.-replied Alejandro.-We took you here after you crashed.

-Crashed?-Ángel muttered. Suddenly, he remembered.-Oh, right. I remember now. I fell unconscious shortly before landing at the airport. Damn Cynocrine! How long I've been out!?

-20 days, sir.-answered Eugene.-That same evening, the Ninox squadron arrived to the base. When they realized what happened to you, they almost fainted. The next day, we found a small base some miles away from here that had been turned into a makeshift POW camp. We happened to find out a couple of A-10 pilots imprisoned there, who agreed to come to SAB to offer some air-to-ground support, since Ninox squadron is a group of six F-14D pilots. On November 15th, a group of land units headed to our base. But, thanks to the Sagittarius squadron, we managed to keep them at bay. The remnants stayed at the Kalana Steppes, waiting for reinforcements.

-I see.-Ángel said.-So, finally, I'm not alone. I'll go and check the remaining planes.

-No, you can't.-said Eugene.-You've just woke up from a coma.

-Please, doctor.-Ángel said, calling a doctor, and ignoring Eugene.-Help me taking out these things.

The doctor took out all the plastic wires and stuff of Ángel. He then tried to wake up, but he felt something that made him recoil in pain.

-ARGH! My legs!-he gasped.-They hurt as if they were on fire!

-I told you to take it easy!-groaned Eugene.-Serves you right.

-I'll bring a wheelchair.-said Alejandro. After he brought the chair, the doctor and him helped Ángel to get on it.

Ángel felt as if luck had played a cruel prank on him. He could move his legs, but even the slightest move made him feel a horrible pain.

Ángel moved to the hangars. He saw that the fuel tanks had been repaired, and six F-14Ds and two A-10s parked.

Apart from them, the Eurofighter Typhoon and the F-2 Viper Zero were still in good shape. It seemed that the Super Hornet had already been given back to the Navy.

After that, Ángel returned to the HQ building and looked at the clock.

It was 19:34 hours.

Eugene met him seconds later.

-Sir, you can't go on sortie for now.-he said.-I hate to say it, but you can't due to your wounds.

-The only wrong thing with me is that I can't move my legs without falling down in pain.-replied Ángel.-I just need some time.

-I don't think so.-answered Eugene.-Leasath is planning another assault to our base, and we don't have time to wait for you to recover.

Ángel was devastated. Thanks to his injuries, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to fly anymore.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 08:00 Hours_

The Ninox and Sagittarius squadrons' members had been called for briefing. Ángel Román also attended it, despite Alejandro and Eugene's objections.

Eugene showed that the Leasathian Ground Forces stationed at the Kalana Steppes had increased dramatically. Alejandro displayed a slide that showed a satellite image pointing the locations of the ground forces. They were supported by helicopters and VTOL fighters.

-At 11:00 hours, we'll conduct a search and destroy operation over Kalana Steppes. It is imperative to destroy all enemy ground units. Sagittarius squadron, you will sortie to take out the ground troops. Ninox squadron, you will stand by in case the Sagittarius squadron needs help.-he said.-If we fail, they are certain to launch an all-out attack on this base.

After that, Ángel approached Eugene and Alejandro.

-Eugene, Alejandro, let me offer a hand on this.-he begged.

-Ángel Román, are you crazy?-groaned Alejandro.-You can barely walk!

-But what if they find heavy anti-aircraft defences?-claimed Ángel.-The F-14Ds will be useless, and the A-10s are not very maneuverable. They won't be able to dodge the missiles and, if they are shot down, the pilots will be killed.

-Sir, I hate to tell this to you of all people,-objected Eugene.-but, with the degree of damage you've suffered, flying is impossible.

That was a heavy blow for the Leasathian pilot. He pulled away from the desk.

-Impossible...-Ángel muttered, trying his best not to lose his nerves.

After that, he got off the wheelchair, falling to the floor, but he stopped his fall with his hands. A couple of members of the Ninox squadron tried to pull him back to the wheelchair.

-Stand back!-Ángel hissed.

He then tried the unthinkable. Ángel used his hands to pull his legs into a kneeling position. Even that simple move made his legs feel horribly hurt. Despite that, he managed to get on his knees.

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted. How could he be doing that!?

But Ángel didn't stop there. After kneeling, he put his right foot on the ground. It was awfully painful, and he was shutting his jaw so hard that he was about to shatter his teeth. Stretching his leg was even worse, as he almost fell down in pain. Nonetheless, he managed to finally stand up. He was panting as if he had ran a marathon, but he felt triumphant.

-Do NOT ever tell me again... it's impossible.-said Ángel, panting and breathing heavily.-We've made it this far, didn't we?

No one responded.

-When I was young, my father said that I seemed to be born to fly.-Ángel continued.-At first, I didn't take him seriously, but as the years passed, I realized that he was dead serious. I skyrocketed to the top during my years as an aggressor pilot, but during the Leasathian Civil War, I made a mistake. One that cost the life not only to my dearest ones, but to a whole innocent city. All my life I've been staying in the safest place, turning my head away from the stark reality, as innocent people died because of my selfishness. And now that I have the chance to save more innocents, you're telling me that I can't because of my legs' injuries!?

-But, sir...-said Eugene.

-I don't know if you have a friend, a loved one, a child, a sibling, or anyone close to you waiting for you to come back after this pointless war ends, but I don't have anyone like that waiting for me. I only have my dignity as a pilot left.-continued Ángel, ignoring Eugene's pleas.-And standing here while the one who plotted the mass murder of both Aurelians and Leasathians is free, plotting with shameless weapon dealers who don't value life, is sullying my dignity. We're just a handful of miles away from the liberation of Griswall, and I'm not going to give up now, even if that means losing my life trying.

He then headed to the door. Despite his pain, he kept a steady pace.

-I'll take the F-2.-Ángel said, turning around with the door handle in his hand.-It will come in handy to take out the SAM vehicles and some tanks, if given the chance. Good luck to all of you.

After that, he headed out of the briefing room and walked to the hangars. His legs felt very hurt, but he wouldn't give up. He fell down a couple of times, but stood up again every time.

-"_Dammit! I'm not going to give up. Not like this. I'm a Leasathian. And I won't let my country down by allowing Navarro to keep on with this massacre. I will save all the innocent suffering under his cruel palm!_"-he thought, struggling to keep going on.

Some minutes later, he managed to get to the F-2 Viper Zero. It was armed with XMAAs and LASMs as its special weapons.

-Let's see if they can stop the Sagittarius squadron when I take out their SAMs and their aircraft.-sneered Ángel.

-Sir,-said Sagittarius 1, whose name was Greg Vázquez.-you're an admirable pilot. If anyone can put an end to this, that's you.

-Please, 1st Lieutenant Vázquez,-said Ángel.-I never liked people to blindly believe in me. I've failed too many people in the past.

-Well,-Greg replied.-in any case, I thank you for your support. We'll focus on the armored vehicles and most land units. You'll take care of the SAMs and the airborne units.

-Understood.-Ángel replied.-I'll make sure we all come back alive.

After that, Ángel used a ladder to climb to the F-2's cockpit. Due to his legs, he had a bad time trying to get in. The F-2 and the two A-10s headed to the runway after the E-767 took off. After receiving clearance from the tower, the three planes took off.

_Kalana Steppes, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 12:00 hours_

Gryphus 1 flew with Sagittarius 1 and 2 on tow. His role would be to destroy the SAM vehicles and AA guns. The three planes were heading to the combat zone from the northeast. The Kalana Steppes were a semi-desertic area with ruins scattered across the area, and a small oasis in the northeast. The Leasathian ground troops were concentrated around the oasis and amongst the ruins.

-The target enemy destruction ratio will be displayed on your MPG.-reported Crux.-Continue to destroy enemy targets until the number reaches zero.

Gryphus 1 assumed that Sagittarius 1 and Sagittarius 2 saw the MPGs on their HUDs. The title "Enemies" and a red bar showed them what they had to do.

-Sagittarius squadron, this is Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 1 reported.-I'll go ahead of you and clear the way for you. Keep your eyes peeled in case I overlook any possible threat.

-Roger that, Gryphus 1.-replied Sagittarius 1.-Go ahead.

Meanwhile, the Leasathian Ground Forces were not having a good day. Despite being huge in number, they were short on supplies.

-What a desolate place...-the commander complained.-Just wait a little longer. Reinforcements will be here before long with fresh supplies. Then we should be able to stick it to those Aurelians again.

-Look! Aurelian fighters!-reported a Leasathian soldier.-It looks like a small squadron...

-Just three planes!?-replied another one.-Is this a joke or what?

-If Nemesis is still alive, maybe it's even an overkill.-replied a third soldier.

-Forget Nemesis.-chastised another one.-No one can survive a dose of Cynocrine.

As they argued, two LASMs were fired from Gryphus 1's F-2. They hit a couple of SAM vehicles and destroyed them. A handful of Ka-52s were shot down as they took off by a volley of XMAAs.

As Gryphus 1 flew by, some soldiers managed to get a nice view of his emblem. What they saw left even the most collected soldiers trembling.

-This can't be possible!-said an officer.-That good-for-nothing Nemesis is still alive!

-Who is this freak!? Is he some kind of zombie!?-wondered the commander.

-He should be dead!-said another soldier.

-"_Oh, believe me, I ALMOST died. Those Hamlet Unit mongrels tried their very best._"-mused Gryphus 1.

He then kept destroying the SAM vehicles.

-Our helicopters don't stand a chance against their fighters! Damn!-complained the commander.

-Dammit, I'm not gonna die here!-swore a soldier.

-Nemesis is destroying our anti-aircraft defences!-reported an officer.-Take him out!

And it was true. Gryphus 1 was destroying the SAM launchers with his LASMs. Every time he felt that a SAM was tracking him, he flew low to disrupt the lock, but the ruins scattered along the steppes made difficult to take out some of the SAMs. Meanwhile, the Sagittarius squadron was standing by, waiting for Gryphus 1 to clear the path.

-Gryphus 1,-said Sagittarius 1.-will this take you much longer?

-Negative, Sagittarius 1.-Gryphus 1 replied.-Maybe a minute or two more. Just wait a little longer.

-The tanks are in the way!-said a commander of an stranded unit.-Stop messing around. We need to get to the main unit.

-Forget about the counterattack!-ordered the commander of the Leasathian soldiers in the area.-Concentrate on staying alive!

Gryphus 1 kept destroying SAM vehicles. It took him his 10 LASM and 4 minutes in total, but, after that, the Sagittarius squadron was able to commence their attack.

Or that was what the three AAF pilots thought. After some seconds, 6 Yak-38 Forgers took off and flew towards the A-10s.

Gryphus 1 spotted them in time.

-Sagittarius squadron, you've got Forgers incoming.-he reported.-Don't make yourselves a target. Spread out. I'll shoot those planes down.

-Roger that, Gryphus 1.-said Sagittarius 1.-We're counting on you.

By them, the MPG bars were shorter and with a mustard yellow color. The two A-10s began firing XAGMs and FAEBs over the targets, while Gryphus 1 switched to XMAAs and attacked the Yak-38s. A second volley shot down four of the six VTOL fighters, but the two remaining Forgers dodged two XMAAs fired at them.

-"_It would have been too easy._"-Gryphus 1 thought. He then engaged the two fighters. He switched to standard missiles and tried to attack them from above, trying to use the Yak-38's capabilities against them.

-Here they come! Prepare to fire!-ordered the ground troops' commander, as the Sagittarius squadron approached.

-It's no use!-a soldier said.-That bastard crushed our anti-aircraft artillery! We're doomed!

Sagittarius squadron's strafing runs, bombs and air-to-ground missiles had a devastating effect on the Leasathian ground troops. The AA guns were almost negligible due to the A-10s' impressive armor, but they were destroyed too. Tanks and APCs were vaporized by the FAEBs that the A-10s dropped, and the XAGMs dealt quickly with any light vehicle and those who hid amongst the ruins.

-It's only a matter of time before we're decimated.-said the commander.

Meanwhile, Gryphus 1 had shot down one of the Yak-38s, while the other kept him at bay with its QAAMs. However, the QAAMs didn't work when Gryphus 1 attacked him from above, firing a missile and his guns, destroying it in the same way as the other one.

The MPG was practically at zero by then. The Sagittarius squadron had already destroyed all the targets left.

-Crux to Gryphus and Sagittarius squadrons.-the AWACS operator reported.-The mission was a success. RTB.

-Roger that.-Gryphus 1 answered.-Sagittarius squadron, let's head back to base.

What no one knew was that the fight was not over yet.

_Kalana Steppes, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 12:07:40 hours_

Four T-50 PAK FAs were just eight miles east from the Aurelian fighters. Due to their stealth capabilities and their very low flight, Crux couldn't detect them.

Instead of the three-tone grey polygonal standard camouflage, these sported a digital multi-tone brown camouflage, and a snake mouth on their nose.

-Let's see if Nemesis can defend himself and his comrades from what he cannot see!-sneered the flight lead.

-Sir, remember he did manage to hit the Gleipnir.-reminded one of his wingmen.

-That fortress could be seen with a keen eye.-replied the flight lead.-Whereas we cannot be seen until we're right over our targets. And by then, it's already too late. Let's shoot the attackers first and give Nemesis a last moment of grief before shooting him down. Viper squadron, let's pay the Aurelians back with their own blood!

After that, he locked on the two A-10s and fired two XMAAs at each one.

_Kalana Steppes, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 12:08 hours_

The two pilots in the Sagittarius squadron barely had time to react before they were hit by XMAAs. They were shot down despite trying to evade.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH...!-was all they could shout before being killed.

-WHAT THE HELL!?-roared Gryphus 1 when he saw them fall to their deaths.-Crux, what's going on!?

-I don't know.-Crux answered frantically.-I'll send the Ninox squadron.

-Those were air-to-air missiles!-Gryphus 1 replied.-There are enemy fighters in the area. Why didn't you warn us?

-I'm sorry! They're using stealth!-Crux answered.-I didn't see them on radar. You'll have to evade them until Ninox squadron arrives.

Gryphus 1 was doing exactly that. He was fired upon as they spoke. What he saw later left him utterly shocked.

-"_He wants me to evade those!? He's nuts!_"-he thought. After a moment of silence, he talked to Crux.-No wonder my nape was overflown with goosebumps. The bandits are T-50 PAK FAs.

-What!?-gasped Crux.-Are you telling me that they're already deploying such an advanced type of aircraft?

-What I do know is that these pricks are gonna give me a hell of a bad time.-replied Gryphus 1.-I don't know if I'll be able to make it back to Sachana Air Base.

-Hang in there, Gryphus 1.-said Crux.-Ninox squadron is expected to arrive in 3 minutes.

-Bullshit!-answered Gryphus 1.-If I slip up with these guys, I'll be dead in half a minute.

-You can yell at me all you want when you get back!-retorted Crux.-Just make sure you come back alive!

Gryphus 1 was beside himself. He was being chased by four T-50s, and his F-2 was a sitting duck.

-Viper 3, Viper 4, take him out!-said Viper 1.

Two of the PAK FAs streaked towards Gryphus 1. He managed to avoid them and fire his last two XMAAs.

Unfortunately, both pilots avoided the missiles, making them slam into each other.

-You'll have to do better than that, freak!-mocked Viper 1.

The four fighters chased Gryphus 1 for three minutes. It took Gryphus 1 all of his skills to dodge the T-50s' fire, but he couldn't fire back, since he couldn't get behind them long enough to fire either his guns or the standard missiles. Suddenly, their missile alerts blared.

-Evasive actions!-ordered Viper 1.

The four PAK FAs evaded a volley of 6 XLAAs fired by the Ninox squadron.

-About time you guys arrived!-said Gryphus 1, relieved.

-Just get out of here, Gryphus 1.-said Ninox 1.

-We'll take care of these guys!-said Ninox 2.

-Forget it.-retorted Gryphus 1.-Those planes are T-50s. Your Super Tomcats won't stand a chance dogfighting them.

Fortunately for the AAF pilots, the Viper squadron noticed something wrong.

-We're low on fuel and we have to go back to Monte Breeze, Viper 1.-said Viper 2.

-Roger that. Let's retreat for now.-replied Viper 1. After that, he addressed to Gryphus 1.-Nemesis, don't you dare to think this is over. We'll be back, you can be sure of that.

The six F-14Ds and the F-2 retreated to Sachana Air Base.

-I'm sorry for the Sagittarius squadron.-said Ninox 1.-I wish I had been here in time.

Gryphus 1 didn't respond. The guilt and shame he felt kept him from talking.

-"_I've been so blind! It's happening again. I can save myself, with or without help, but I can't save the ones I have to save. Why does this keep happening to me!?_"-he thought, as they got to Sachana AB.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 13:11 hours_

Ángel had just landed, and he was struggling to get out of the F-2 due to his legs. Thanks to a helping hand, he managed to get out of the plane, but he refused to get back on the wheelchair.

Ángel walked to the cafe, where Alejandro and Jesús Gates, a.k.a Ninox 1, were waiting for him.

-Román, I can tell you beyond any doubt that the deaths of the pilots of the Sagittarius squadron was not your fault.-said Alejandro.

-But I let them die.-replied Ángel.

-You let them die!?-said Jesús. -That's rich. I know that, if you had known of the T-50s' presence before, you would have bought them some time.

-You always act as if you knew me.-sighed Ángel.-Did you know that I'm Leasathian?

-Well, that's surprising.-admitted Jesús.-But that doesn't change the fact that you are not like Navarro's men.

-Of course not.-said Ángel.-I'm even worse.

-Worse?-replied Jesús.-You're joking.

-I wish I were.-Ángel retorted, as he picked up his necklace and showed the photo to the two soldiers.

-That's you when you were younger, with your girlfriend, I guess.-said Alejandro.

-You're right.-answered Ángel.-But one day, during the Leasathian Civil War, the Gleipnir destroyed my hometown, and everyone in it. My family, my girlfriend, her family, all the innocent people living there,... They were all killed. And do you know what I did during the war?

-What?-asked Jesús.

-I had resigned from the Air Force, where I was an aggressor instructor.-Ángel answered, ashamed.-I refused to fight claiming that I would stain my hands with my countrymen if I fought.

-Did you know that the Gleipnir would attack your hometown?-asked Alejandro.

-No, I didn't.-admitted Ángel.

-There you are.-said Alejandro.-You didn't know it.

-But still, after that, I fled to Aurelia.-replied Ángel.-And that costed the life to a great pilot, who was escorting me to the border.

Jesús pondered during a moment.

-Hold on, I know about an incident that happened 16 months ago.-he said.-About a pilot who was seemingly trying to desert, but was shot down after a brief dogfight. Most of the details are classified, but, according to official reports, the deserting fighter was unarmed, and the pilot was killed over the sea.

Ángel gulped a bit. He knew what he was talking about.

-But, in any case,-Jesús continued.-bravery doesn't always mean to fight until you die. I guess that it is difficult for you to live with your past deeds, but you can honor the memories of every innocent people killed in both wars. You chose not to fight during the Leasathian Civil War, but you didn't kill anyone until the Aurelian-Leasathian War. All the evil things that happened in Leasath during the Civil War was Navarro's fault, and only his and his men's.

-Maybe you're right.-said Ángel.-It's just that I feel that, if I had done something to avoid all this bloodshed in time, this war would have never taken place.

-People like Diego Navarro do not listen to reason.-said Alejandro.-You of all people should know that. I heard that he even took his merry time to decide if he would accept the peace negotiations during the Civil War only to enjoy the massacre.

-Yeah. When I heard that he didn't accept anything but unconditional surrender, after three months of grueling combats, I almost vomited.-said Jesús.-That guy is pure evil.

-I guess that he's enjoying this war.-Ángel said.-He's also the arms industry's kingpin. I can't even fathom how filthy rich this war could be possibly making him.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 23rd 2020, 21:00 hours_

The day had passed without any further development. When Ángel and Eugene met after lunch, Eugene expected a furious rant from Ángel.

All he got was that Ángel felt guilty for what happened to the Sagittarius squadron's members. He only told Eugene that if he had known about the PAK FAs' presence before, he wouldn't have hesitated to face them.

Eugene was happy that his friend had made it alive. Even if it was at such a high cost.

Ángel's legs began to recover slowly. He still felt pain, but he had no choice but to overcome it somehow.

At night, he was looking at the sky. On his desk, there was a photo of Julieta between some candles. It was a way to honor her memory and celebrate her birthday, despite the fact that she was dead.

-"_She would have been 26 today._"-Ángel thought, as he turned to the photo. Tears began to fall from his eyes.-"_I can't forgive myself for what I did back in Leasath. I should have died just like her, in Leasath, instead of running away like a coward. I just hope that her death, as that of so many innocents, is not in vain. Since I met her, I became a better person. I might have ended up like "him" if I didn't. Every single day I've been without her has been a living nightmare._"

He blew out the candles and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Twelfth chapter. I don't think this chapter has been so good, as I had to change an insane amount of dialogue, and describing it as it was in the game would have been terrible. In case you wonder, the Sagittarius name is the secretarybird's genus name. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	27. Flashback 12:Apocalypse

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 12:Apocalypse**

Ángel Román's life, unbeknownst to him, was about to take another 180-degree turn. A terrible financial crisis struck South Osea on December 11th 2018, known as the "Summer Crisis". It was severe enough for the government to approve military budget cuts. Most military officers and soldiers, like Ángel, Lucía Moreno and Luis Ramos, supported it, but a Republic of Leasath Army officer, called Diego Gaspar Navarro, opposed to those budget cuts. Navarro was also one of Leasath's top arms industry's kingpins, but only his closest allies knew that secret. The Leasathian government tried to hinder his activities with boycotting tactics, but they failed for long, since his contacts prevented them from doing anything useful enough. A new president, called Javier Lorca, was elected president of Leasath in June of 2019, and his policy against Navarro's illegal weapons trades was more than evident. Javier Lorca also advocated for a good relationship with Leasath's neighbour country, Aurelia. That was Diego Navarro's last straw, as he, as many other people, who had offered him their support in the elections of June, despised the Aurelians, who he called "a handful of low-class worms". Those words costed him his career as a soldier, being discharged with dishonor. Javier Lorca made sure of it.

However, Lorca's political career was short, as, on July 4th, 2019, he was assasinated by one of Navarro's hitmen. Diego Navarro claimed he had no relationship, direct or not, with the assasination. Most people didn't believe him, and in turn, furious with those, Diego Navarro, along with hundreds of disgruntled military soldiers, declared war on the government, thus starting the Leasathian Civil War.

_Neu Hoffnung, July 16th 2019, 07:00 hours._

Ángel Román fumed when he heard about Navarro's coup d'etat. As a protest, he had resigned from the Air Force, claiming that Navarro wasn't "worth as much as a pile of shit under his boot, and thus, it was not worthy to stain his hands with his countrymen's blood because of such a lowly fascist scumbag".

Ángel had just woke up and had breakfast. His parents arrived to the dining room soon after him.

-Hello, son.-said Lucas, whose hair was graying due to his age.-You've woke up very soon, and so to say it, it didn't help you.

-It doesn't help that, just a handful of miles north of Alendai, Navarro's army is cowardly murdering innocent people, either.-said Ángel, picking up a newspaper.-I just read it on the news.

-Ángel, it was your choice to resign from the Air Force.-Sara said.-But you're still in time to help the government.

-You're not telling me that I should re-enter the Air Force again, do you?-wondered Ángel.-You already know my opinion about this war.

-Ángel Román,-scoffed Lucas, pointing at his son.-the Republic of Leasath needs pilots with your skills. You didn't do a favor when you resigned.

-As if Diego Navarro was worth as much.-said Ángel.-No matter what, wars are pointless, and, as far as I'm concerned, killing your own countrymen is a moral sin.

-But at least you would be preventing Navarro from killing more innocent people.-said Sara, trying to convince Ángel.-Your help would be greatly appreciated.

Ángel sighed.

-So, where is Diana, by the way?-he asked, trying to change the subject.

-She's with her new boyfriend.-Sara said.-And, in case you wonder, Julieta will be coming today from Alendai. She said that, with all this battles and murders, she isn't safe there. And what's more, she finally passed her master.

-Finally, good news!-cheered Ángel. The couple hadn't seen each other since April, when Ángel took another leave to visit her for his birthday.-I'll congratulate her when she arrives.

-Unfortunately, we don't know when she will come.-said Lucas.-Her parents are waiting for her here in Neu Hoffnung. They're preparing a surprise party for her.

-I see.-Ángel said.-I'll try to attend the party when she arrives.

-What do you mean, son?-said Sara.

-I mean that I'll try to enlist in the Air Force again.-Ángel replied.-But don't pretend to be proud of me when this is over.

-But, unlike Navarro, you'll be fighting for a real cause.-said his father.

-OK, I'll go to Santa Fe and see what I can do.-Ángel replied.-See you later.

Ángel exited the house, picked up his motorcycle and headed to the base.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 16th 2019, 09:00 hours._

Ángel arrived to the base. Unlike when he was an aggressor instructor, the base was teeming with activity. The security officers recognized him instantly.

-Hello, Román.-said one of them.-Welcome again.

Ángel saluted them before going to the headquarters. He rushed to Lucía's office.

-Come in.-said Lucía when she heard the knock on her door. She was pleased when she saw Ángel going in.-Look who's here. Santa Fe's prodigal son is back.

-Don't mind the formalities, Lucía.-said Ángel.-I'm not pleased to be here.

-Then why did you come here?-Lucía teased.

-I came here to re-enlist.-Ángel answered.

-I knew you would come back.-Lucía said.-You're not the kind of guy that would stab Leasath's back.

-Well, tell me what I have to do.-Ángel said, sitting down.-Do I have to do any paperwork or something?

-Fortunately, no.-Lucía said.-We kept your records saved just in case you changed your mind and came back.

-By the way, how are things doing here in the base?-asked Ángel.

-Worse than bad, so to say it.-Lucía said, crestfallen.-Many pilots have died in this 8 days of war. Even Luis Santos.

-What? Are you serious?-said Ángel, not believing his ears.

-Dead serious.-answered Lucía.-Your help is just what we need right now. This Navarro guy is even worse than we expected.

-What could be even worse than a traitor to our country?-asked Ángel. He was not expecting anything good.

-Well, there are rumors that state that Navarro has contacts with a criminal organization called the "Grey Men". The "Grey Men" were behind the Circum-Pacific War in 2010, and, after their failure to destroy Oured, some of them fled to many countries, including our Leasath. They kept hidden, living a normal life, and plotting to become weapon dealers again. With Navarro, they hit the jackpot.

-Really? Navarro is getting help from foreigners?-said Ángel, flabbergasted that Diego Navarro was accepting help from non-Leasathian people.

-Since they're Belkans, it's not all that surprising.-Lucía answered.-Some remnants of the "Grey Men" are providing financial, technological and logistic support to Navarro. They're selling him high-performance vehicles, ships, and fighters. Our military forces don't stand a chance against such assets. It doesn't help that 70% of the Army, 25% of the Air Force, and 40% of the Navy supports Navarro's delusional coup d'etat.

As they spoke, a blue car sped to Neu Hoffnung. It was too far for Ángel to confirm, but it seemed like Julieta's car. Ángel remembered something.

-Er, Lucía, I'm sorry to say this, but Julieta's coming to Neu Hoffnung today, and I'd like to pay her a visit to congratulate her for passing her Advanced Paleontology master.-Ángel apologized.

-No problem.-Lucía said.-Give Julieta some regards for me, OK? And tell her that she doesn't need to be afraid of me stealing you from her.

Ángel knew that Lucía was joking despite her feelings for him. Despite accepting that Ángel was taken, she was broken-hearted as Ángel didn't return her feelings.

Ángel headed to the parking to get his motorcycle. Before riding, he took another look at his necklace.

-"_It seems as it was yesterday when we took this photo together. But she's still the same angel I fell in love with._"-he thought.-"_Julieta, I miss you so much!_"

After that, he put his helmet on and headed out of the base and back to Neu Hoffnung.

Little did he know, however, that before he made it to his hometown, a new tragedy would unfold. One that would change his life forever.

_13 miles from Neu Hoffnung, July 16th 2019, 11:20 hours._

Ángel Román was on his way to Neu Hoffnung. He was extremely happy that Julieta was going back to their hometown. The years and events they spent together made them very close, despite not going too far physically.

Julieta always claimed that she wasn't all that comfortable when it came to sexual relationships, and Ángel respected that. However, that didn't seem to affect him too much, as even her simple touch made him melt like an ice block in an oven.

When Ángel heard that Julieta had finally passed her master, Ángel almost swooned of pure happiness. And he couldn't wait to see her face when he arrived to attend her welcome party. But he also had a doubt in mind. During wars, people were known to take drastic decisions, and he had tried to bring himself to tell her some words that could change their lives forever.

-"_This will be the day when I'll tell her those 4 words._"-he thought. He could already see the town limits.-"_But what if she freaks out? What if she says "no"?_"

A strange noise pulled him out of his train of thoughts.

At first, Ángel thought that it was a low flying jet, but he couldn't see any plane nearby. He stopped his motorcycle and got off it. He scanned the skies looking for anything. Navarro's forces were known to attack civilians, and they didn't care if there were children, elders or women trying to make it out of the cities.

But there was not even a single plane in the sky.

Until a fateful moment occured. What he saw was something that seemed out of an science-fiction film.

A huge, black aircraft, with downward curved wings, lots of engines, a disk on the bottom, and four tail rudders appeared from nowhere. It was flying to the east, shadowing the whole city.

-"_What the hell is that? Leasath doesn't have anything like this! A huge aircraft capable of appearing out of the blue!?_"-Ángel thought.-"_Oh God, it's huge!_"

Ángel was almost hypnotized by the size of that flying behemoth. Suddenly, the disk on the bottom started to glow with an eerie blueish light, while a buzzing sound was heard.

One second later, a shockwave sent Ángel flying backwards and falling on his back, while his motorcycle fell over a corn field nearby. Ángel was KO'd for a couple of minutes.

He struggled to stand up afterwards. He felt disoriented and dizzy, and his vision was a bit blurry. When he recovered his senses and his sight, his shock and dread were gargantuan. Neu Hoffnung had been somehow destroyed completely, as if an atomic bomb had been set off in the middle of the city. Ángel ran to the destroyed Neu Hoffnung. He didn't need to get to his house to realize a nightmarish truth. His family, his friends, Julieta, her parents, all the innocent people,...

Everyone was dead.

Ángel fell on his knees and started to cry. The whole city had been destroyed. No one in it had survived.

-"_Only Navarro's side could be the responsible for this massacre!_"-Ángel thought, as his tears fell from his eyes. He then raised his head and shouted, even thought there was no one to hear his voice:-MONSTERS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ALL THIS INNOCENT PEOPLE!? DID THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE!? MY FAMILY, JULIETA'S PARENTS, MY BELOVED JULIETA, ALL THE INNOCENT CIVILIANS HERE,... THIS WAS A NEUTRAL CITY! WHY DID YOU MURDERED THEM!? ANSWER ME, SONS OF WHORES!

After his shouting, he hugged himself and kept crying.

Everyone he loved had died that day.

_Meanwhile, in Santa Fe AFB_

Lucía Moreno hung down the phone with a shocked look in her eyes. She then stared at the new commander, Isaac "Odin" Torres.

-I've received horrible news.-she muttered.-Neu Hoffnung has just been destroyed.

-What!?-Isaac said, taken aback.-That city was neutral. Bastards!

-And here's the kicker, no one detected any kind of bomber in the airspace of the city.-Lucía added.-At least not until seconds before the city was destroyed.

-But, that would mean...-said Isaac, fearing the very worst.

-Yes.-Lucía said.-But, it didn't seem to use any kind of ordinary ordnance.

She then remembered something that sent a chill through her spine.

-Oh no, Ángel was on his way to Neu Hoffnung!-she cried.-I've got to see if he's alive or not!

-But, Moreno, it's no use!-replied Isaac.-If Ángel was in the city during the attack, he's dead by now!

-I've got to make sure of it, sir!-answered Lucía.

-OK, get a jeep and get to Neu Hoffnung's ruins.-ordered Isaac.-If you find him alive, bring him back to the base.

Lucía ran to a jeep and sped to Neu Hoffnung, wishing that her trainee was alive. She didn't bother to slow down until she saw the city, or better said, what was left of it, which was only burning ruins.

Lucía got out of the car and found a man crying. It was Ángel.

-Ángel, please, come with me.-Lucía said, grabbing his shoulder.-You can't do anything here.

Ángel kept crying all the way to Santa Fe AFB.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 16th 2019, 14:30 hours._

Lucía Moreno arrived at the base, with Ángel Román on the back seat of the jeep. She drove it to the parking slot and went out of it, with Ángel in tow.

Ángel was broken-hearted. His family and his girlfriend had just been killed. He had lost everything he loved.

He was so deep in his despair that he didn't notice where he was going until the door of the base commander's office closed behind him.

-1st Lieutenant Román, pleased to meet you.-said Torres.-We didn't meet in person, but my name is Isaac Torres, callsign Odin.

Ángel half-heartedly shook the commander's hand.

-I'm sorry for what happened to your hometown, Ángel.-said Isaac.-However, we need you to tell us what happened.

-A... a... a plane...-Ángel sobbed.-It... it was a... a... huge, black plane.

Lucía picked up some blueprints.

-Was this the plane that destroyed the city?-she asked, showing him the blueprints of a B-1B Lancer.

-No, it wasn't.-Ángel answered.-And it wasn't a B-2, either.

-What about this one?-Lucía asked, showing him another plane's blueprints.

Ángel stared at the blueprints with pure shock.

Four tail rudders, a huge disk on the bottom, downward curved wings,...

-This one!-he almost shouted.-It was this one!

Lucía almost fainted, and her and Isaac's faces went pale as paper.

-Bastards!-Isaac muttered.-I never thought they would go so far as to use the Gleipnir against civilians!

-Excuse me!?-Ángel asked, dumbfounded.

-The XB-337 Gleipnir.-explained Lucía.-It is an airborne fortress built by Diego Gaspar Navarro's military industries. It can turn itself invisible not only to radar, but IN-VI-SI-BLE. And, besides air-to-air missiles and AA guns, it's armed with the deadly Shock Wave Ballistic Missile, or SWBM, which can destroy any aircraft in a 20-miles radius. Zeus, Saturn and Spider died when they tried to take it out. What we didn't know is that they could attack ground targets. Did you see it drop any kind of ordnance?

Ángel didn't answered. Just remembering it was extremely painful to him.

-Please, Ángel, answer us!-pleaded Isaac.

Ángel shook his head.

-The d-disk o-on the b-b-bottom s-s-s-started to g-g-glow, and then...-he couldn't continue, as he broke down in tears.

Lucía hugged him and took him to the base's hospital. She tried to comfort him.

-Ángel, I'm sorry for what happened to you.-she said.

Ángel was morally shattered to say the very least.

-I can't do it.-he said.-I intended to rejoin the Air Force to protect my family and Julieta, and I didn't save them. I cannot fight in this war. I'm defecting.

Lucía was disgusted by his words.

-What the hell are you saying!?-she almost roared.-Are you planning to join the ones who killed your family!?

-Lucía, you surprise me, and not in a good way.-Ángel answered.-I'm not deserting to Navarro's side. I'm leaving Leasath. This war is not one I can fight in.

-Oh, now I get it.-Lucía said.-But going north is not an option, since most northern Leasath has been occupied by Navarro's forces. The only option is Aurelia.

Ángel was surprised again. Lucía Moreno was actually helping him?

-Why are you intending on helping me?-asked Ángel.

-Ángel, you're the best trainee I've ever met.-Lucía said, after taking a deep breath.-You performed excellently, even when the odds seemed against you. Another reason is that I lost most of my trainees in this war, and losing you would hurt me much worse, and not only because you're my last student alive.

-Then why?-asked Ángel.-Why would it hurt you losing me?

-Because I love you.-Lucía said, blushing.-Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. When you ignored me, I felt very hurt, and tried to get your attention by blackmailing you. When I realized that Julieta was madly in love with you, I swore that I wouldn't get in your way to make sure that you could be happy, even if that came to the price of me not having you. Despite the heartbreak I felt, I was happy because you were with someone you loved. I know that I would be insulting Julieta's memory if I kiss you now, but I hope you understand me and forgive me for what I did to you.

Ángel was amazed. Lucía was not merely infatuated with him, she was actually in love with him. Unfortunately for her, Ángel's heart would always be with Julieta. And Lucía understood and respected that, much to her chagrin.

-I'll talk to Isaac to see if I can pull some strings to help you to get to Aurelia.-Lucía said.-Feel free to go to your room and get your stuff.

Ángel did so, and went to his room. The base was practically empty, with only maintenance crew and some auxiliary personnel in the base's facilities. He opened his room's door and entered. There was a photo of his family he had forgot to take with him to Neu Hoffnung, and he still had his necklace with him. Apart from that, everything else was at his home in Neu Hoffnung, but, thanks to the Gleipnir, everything was destroyed, just like his spirit and his life.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 16th 2019, 14:55 Hours_

Lucía Moreno entered Isaac's office. She explained Isaac what Ángel was intending on doing.

-I see.-Isaac Torres said after she had explained Ángel's plans.-So, Nemesis wants to get to Aurelia now, right?

-Yes, sir.-Lucía said.-Do you think that's a good idea? Because it doesn't sound good to me.

-Actually, he'll be better off in Aurelia than here.-said Isaac.-This base has lost most pilots, and most of the base's staff is heading to other bases to provide reinforcements.

-But we could use his skills.-said Lucía.-He even defeated Alect 1 in a dogfight, remember?

-It was a DACT exercise, not a true dogfight.-said Isaac.-As much as I vouch for his skills, if Testón had tried to kill him, he would have been killed in less than a minute. Besides, even if Nemesis was as deadly as Alect 1, it's no use now.

-Why?-wondered Lucía.

-You of all people should know the answer.-replied Isaac.-He is shattered. He has lost his cool. Such a blow would have devastated anyone. He would be killed before 2 weeks of combats.

-You've got a point there, Odin.-admitted Lucía.-Still, it saddens me to know that.

-You can escort him to the border.-said Isaac.-I could try and contact with the Aurelian Air Force to devise a plan to save him and make it look like a meaningless incident.

-What do you mean?-Lucía said, fearing a risky move.

-I've heard rumors that something similar was pulled off by an OMDF pilot during the Circum-Pacific War.-said Isaac.-It's just rumors, but if we pull this out, Nemesis will be saved.

-I see.-said Lucía.-I'll tell him about his last mission when you get to an agreement with the Aurelian Air Force. With your permission, Lt Col Torres.

-Have a good day, Lt Col Moreno.-said Isaac, as Lucía saluted him and left the office.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 17th 2019, 00:01 hours_

Ángel was mumbling in his sleep.

-No, please no.-he muttered time and time again.

He was having a nightmare. One that reminded him of the one he had when Julieta spent the night with him at his house.

**Ángel's nightmare:**

_"___Ángel ran through the ruins of Neu Hoffnung, just after the Gleipnir's attack. He saw mutilated people bleeding out, people burning alive, parents holding the corpses of their children.__

__The smell of dead bodies thickened the air. And he couldn't do anything to help anyone.__

__Suddenly, four figures cut him off. At first, he couldn't see them, but, after the dust cleared out a little, the four figures came into sight. And Ángel was seized with terror.__

__Lucas, Sara, Diana and Julieta dragged themselves towards him. They were covered in horrifying wounds.__

__-Why didn't you save us, son?-asked Lucas, who was disemboweled and lacked his left arm.__

__-You didn't do anything to prevent our deaths.-added Sara, whose hair had been charred, and lacked some chunks of skin.__

__-Brother, why?-asked Diana, whose right leg had been torn off, and her skull had been opened.__

__-I thought you loved me, and you just let me die.-cried Julieta, whose face's skin had been peeled off, her tears were of a bloodcurdling red color, and her heart had been torn off her.__

__Ángel could only cry and step back until his back bumped into a wall.__

__-It was your fault!-the four people repeated endlessly as they approached him.__

__Suddenly, the Gleipnir appeared in the sky, with Navarro atop of it.__

__-You know it was your fault, and thus you and your beloved ones will die.-Navarro said. It was the same voice he had heard during his nightmare on January 5th 2010.__

__Ángel shook his head in despair, as the disk on the bottom of the Gleipnir started to glow again. Everyone shouted in terror as they saw it.___"_

-NOOOOOO!-Ángel cried, waking up. He was sweating and panting. He grabbed his necklace.

-"__Why!? Why do I have to go through this? Why did my loved ones have to die? WHY!?__"-he thought, as he cried. He could only get to sleep again because of his tiredness.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 17th 2019, 07:50 hours_

Ángel Román had just woke up. He wished that the last day had been a nightmare, but as soon as he saw his room's ceiling, he realized that any nightmare was better than his current situation.

-"_At least you can wake up from a nightmare._"-he mused, as a tear skidded over his cheek.-"_Julieta, what have I done? _I_ should have died instead of you!_"

A knock on his door pulled him off his train of thoughs.

-Ángel, please come to the briefing room now.-said Lucía's voice from outside.

Ángel put his flight suit on, just in case he was sortied. He then headed to the briefing room as fast as he could. Lucía Moreno and Isaac Torres were waiting for him. Both Ángel and Lucía sat down.

-Let me give you a report of today's mission.-said Isaac.-Román, I've heard that you wished to request asylum to Aurelia. Correct?

-Yes, sir.-answered Ángel.-I don't feel like I could be useful to Leasath anymore. If I can't protect my family, I can't protect anyone.

-In any case, I contacted the Aurelian government yesterday, and they agreed to stage a little incident to the west of Sentry Island.-continued Isaac.-Román, you'll fly towards the Aurelian border and engage in a DACT-like engagement. Moreno will escort you to the border and break away from you as you cross the border. Once there, you'll have to follow the dispatched squadron's orders, no matter what. As for you, Moreno, you will fly to the nearest base.

-What about you, Lt Col Torres?-asked Lucía, worried about him.

-I'm the commander of this base.-Isaac answered.-I'll make sure everyone gets out of here, and then, when Navarro's forces get here, I'll go down with it, just as a boat's Captain goes down with his ship.

-Please, commander, don't.-begged Ángel.-You could get to another base instead.

-Don't worry, Román.-reassured Isaac.-After all, I have nothing else to do. I'm not acting as a Republic of Leasath Air Force officer, but as Santa Fe AFB's commander protecting his men and making sure that they all get to safety. Oh, one more thing; Román, the AAF has ordered you to go totally unarmed for two reasons: one, to make sure that you have enough fuel to get to Aurelia and prevent any possible lack of fuel; and two, to prevent any nasty accident in case you freak out.

Both pilots listened dumbfounded.

-That is all.-Isaac concluded.-You'll depart at 08:15 hours. Dismissed.

The two pilots stood up and saluted, taking their merry time to leave the room, as, once they got out of there, they would never see each other again, since Torres would make his last stand in the base, Moreno would try to get to another air base, and Román would flee to Aurelia. A minute later, Ángel and Lucía headed to Hangar 1C. It was the only one that still had planes in good shape. Most of the others were total losses, and some of them had blood around their cockpits.

But the most shocking feature was that the roundels, instead of being octogonal, were triangular, but they still featured the green-red-green scheme.

-We changed our roundels to avoid blue on blue incidents.-explained Lucía.-Those lazy bums in Navarro's side didn't even bother to change theirs.

Ángel and Lucía equipped their MiG-29Cs. Ángel only loaded 3 fuel tanks, two on the wings and one between the engines; Lucía loaded her MiG-29C with standard missiles, SAAMs, and a single fuel tank between the engines. After that, they got in the cockpits and taxied to the runway.

-Nemesis, Valkyrie, you are clear for takeoff.-reported Odin.-To all remaining personnel, evacuate the base. Good luck to you all.

Both Fulcrums took off for the last time. They would never return to Santa Fe AFB again. They flew over the remainings of Neu Hoffnung. Nemesis almost broke down when he saw them again.

-"_Mom, dad, Diana, Julieta,..._"-he thought.-"_HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!?_"

Valkyrie and him kept flying to the southwest.

_Danern Straits, July 17th 2019, 09:15 hours._

The two Fulcrums were just a handful of miles north of Sentry Island when they received an appaling transmission from Santa Fe AFB.

-Nemesis, Valkyrie, Navarro's Navy has dispatched 6 fighters to shoot you both down!-said Odin.

Valkyrie paled, while Nemesis was dumbfounded.

-Valkyrie, what's going on?-he asked.

-Nemesis, there's only one squadron in Navarro's Navy that flies in such formation, and it's the Alect squadron!-Valkyrie replied.

Nemesis was shocked. Testón and his squadron had defected to Navarro's side! And he was very aware of the Alect squadron's skills.

-Valkyrie, we had to get out of here!-he said.-Let's speed up and go to Aurelia!

-It's no use!-Valkyrie replied.-They'll catch up with us before we make it to the border. There's only one way to help you to get to Aurelia.

Nemesis realized what she meant and paled.

-Valkyrie, I think I know what you're planning to do.-he said.-Please, don't do it. They'll kill you. Please, follow me and let's cross the border.

-They're too fast.-Valkyrie insisted.-We won't make it in time. And, if they get you, they'll kill you too. Don't forget you're unarmed, and that your mission is to get to Aurelia safe and sound.

-But, Valkyrie...-Nemesis said.

-Nemesis, I've seen all my students die in this pointless war.-said Valkyrie.-I'm not going to lose you. Even if that means engaging in an air combat I cannot win. Please don't die. I love you.

Valkyrie broke away and turned around to engage the Alect squadron.

-VALKYRIE!-Nemesis shouted.

_Valkyrie's POV, 09:17 Hours_

Valkyrie's MiG-29C headed straight to the Su-33s.

-One of the bandits just broke formation and is heading towards us.-reported Alect 2.

-Let's shoot down that rebel.-ordered Alect 1.-Alect squadron, release your missiles.

A volley of six XMAAs flew towards Valkyrie. However, she shrugged them all off. She got a lock on to Alect 1 with her SAAMs and fired. The Alect squadron broke the formation and engaged her.

-"_I'm not going to lose Ángel. Not him of all people! He's the pilot I trained, loved and learnt to respect!_"-Valkyrie thought.

However, no matter how hard she tried, all the Su-33s easily dodged her attacks. Guns, missiles, SAAMs,... Nothing seemed to work against those pilots.

-"_Seems like hatred allows them to fly even better than believing in justice._"-Valkyrie thought.

The Alect squadron members couldn't believe what they were seeing, either. A single pilot was facing them, without being restrained by fear. Despite their confidence, they had to admit that the pilot facing them was a very brave one.

-I have to compliment your bravery.-admitted Alect 1.

-Save your fake compliments, traitor.-lashed Valkyrie.-You've sold Leasath to a monster who only seeks selfish profits.

-As if that actually mattered.-replied Alect 1.

-You can't defeat those who fight with justice by their side.-answered Valkyrie.-And, even if you somehow manage to defeat me, someone even better than me will step in and take my place. Not one death will be in vain, not one!

-Useless chatter is nothing but a hindrance on the battlefield.-quipped Alect 1.-I'll show you that truth the hard way!

Alect 1 chased Valkyrie relentlessly. No matter how hard she tried, Valkyrie couldn't shake Alect 1 off.

-"_He's even better than I thought!_"-she thought.-"_Ángel would have died if he faced this guy. And maybe I will die soon._"

Much to her dismay, she was right. After 6 minutes of dogfighting, Alect 1 got to her six, aligned his gun sight and pulled the trigger. The rounds destroyed both engines, blowing the plane into pieces before she could react.

_Nemesis' POV, 09:24 Hours_

Nemesis was just 20 miles away from the border when he received an ominous transmission from Santa Fe AFB.

-Nemesis, I've got bad news.-said Odin solemnly.-Valkyrie has been shot down by the Alect squadron, and she didn't manage to eject. She... she was a model fighter pilot until the end. And Navarro's forces have commenced their advance on the base. Please get to Aurelia and make sure that every death today was not in vain.

After that, the transmission went dead. Nemesis was on his own now. And he felt as if his heart was being torn apart. His instructor and friend had died, and his last bond to Leasath had been severed.

_Santa Fe AFB, July 17th 2019, 09:25 hours_

Isaac Torres had finally given his last order. All the personnel in the base had been evacuated. He heard voices and rushed footsteps heading towards the tower. He picked up his handgun and prepared for his last stand. A soldier kicked the door open.

Isaac fired his gun. Two of the soldiers fell dead, but another one fired his rifle and killed him.

_Meanwhile, over the Danern Straits_

Nemesis was flying to the west, morally shattered. And, in a horrible turn of events, things went FUBAR(Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition).

-Hey, Nemesis, it's been a long time!-said Alect 1.-But things are gonna be much different.

Nemesis recognized that voice. He was both shocked and disgusted.

-"_Roberto!? What have you done? You traitor!_"-he thought.

-Why did you betray Leasath, Alect 1?-Nemesis asked.-I thought you were an honorable pilot!

-I did it because I knew that, sooner or later, you would step in and fight Navarro.-Alect 1 answered.-People like you would only risk their filthy necks for a "just" cause.

Nemesis was even more shocked than before.

-Are you telling me that you only joined Navarro because you lost against me?-he said, not believing what he heard.-What kind of pilot are you? I thought you had some honor, but you're pitiful. You disgust me!

Alect 1 was beside himself.

-How dare you?-he retorted.-Haven't you humiliated me enough for one lifetime, you half-Aurelian pig?

-What!? I never humiliated you! You were like a brother to me!-said Nemesis.

-A brother to you!?-Alect 1 roared.-You were nothing but a nuisance to me! But now I have the chance to pay you back for that humiliation.

-And you stabbed Leasath on the back for that selfish purpose?-said Nemesis.-Soldiers are supposed to show allegiance to the true government. Navarro is just a dictator, and he deserves no respect at all! He would have killed you without mercy or second thought.

-Don't lecture me, Román!-said Alect 1.-I can see through the lies of those who were loyal to Lorca. They would accept the Aurelians to exploit Leasath for their selfish purposes.

Nemesis heard his lock-on warning blaring in his cockpit. Alect 1 had approached him fast. A second later, a volley of XMAAs were hot on his tail. He evaded them by inches.

Nemesis kicked in his afterburners and streaked to the border. If Alect 1 catched up with him before he crossed the border, all the plan would fail. And the deaths of Valkyrie and Odin would be in vain.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, July 17th 2019, 09:30 hours_

The base's commander briefed four pilots about their next mission.

-We've lost contact with the escort of the defecting aircraft.-he said.-Unconfirmed reports state that the escort might have been shot down by Navarro's Navy fighters. The defecting aircraft's current status is unknown, but it is likely that he's being chased too. Establish contact with the pilot and bring him to Aurelian territory. Falco squadron, be ready for air engagements up there. Dismissed.

Crístofer Hammond, a.k.a. Falco 1, was a little worried about that mission. His squadron was facing a potentially lethal mission. He and his four wingmen headed to their fighters(F-15C Eagles) and took off from Phuku Lagolla. They were equipped with extra fuel tanks to arrive to the border.

Little did he know, however, that the mission he was undertaking would change his life.

_Aurelian-Leasathian Border, July 17th 2019, 10:00 hours_

The Falco Squadron had just arrived to the combat zone. They had tried to contact the defector to no avail.

-This is AWACS Arcturus.-said their AWACS.-I've got radar contact with seven planes, one of them being chased by the rest.

-Defecting aircraft, this is Falco 1.-said Falco 1.-State your intentions now!

Seconds later, after a long wave of static, a voice came over the radio.

-This is 1st Lieutenant Ángel Román, callsign "Nemesis", of the Republic of Leasath Air Force.-said the voice.-I've being chased by a Navarro's Navy squadron. I request asylum.

-"_Román? That surname rings a bell, but I can't figure why._"-Falco 1 thought. He then adressed to Nemesis.-Nemesis, this is Falco 1. Can you make it to Aurelian territory?

-I've being run over by the enemy fighters.-Nemesis replied.-My wingman was shot down before I could make it to the border.

-If you don't get to our airspace, we won't be able to help you.-answered Falco 1.-Please hurry up!

Nemesis headed to the border, dodging the Alect squadron's attacks. Both the Alect squadron and Nemesis finally crossed the border.

-Navarro's Navy fighters, this is Falco 1. You're entering Aurelian airspace without permission.-said Falco 1.-Turn around or we'll shoot you down.

-Stay out of this, "Falco 1".-replied Alect 1.-You are not authorized to interfere with our operation. We've got orders to take Nemesis down.

-This is your final warning.-repeated Falco 1, ignoring Alect 1.-Turn around immediately or you'll be fired upon!

Alect 1 and his wingmen didn't listen to Falco 1.

-Falco squadron, you are allowed to engage the bogeys.-ordered Falco 1.-I'll take care of the defector.

-This is Falco 2, roger that.-answered one of his wingmen.-Falco 3, Falco 4, let's drive these guys out of Aurelia.

After that, the F-15Cs fired their missiles and flew towards the Alect squadron. They had to break formation to avioid them.

Meanwhile, Falco 1 approached to the grey MiG-29C.

-Nemesis, switch to frequency 156.5.-he ordered.

Nemesis switched to that frequency.

-Nemesis, a Lt Col contacted us yesterday.-Falco 1 said.-I think his name was Isaac Torres.

-Yeah, but he might be dead by now.-Nemesis answered.

-That doesn't change the plans.-Falco 1 said.-You'll pretend to engage me in an air-to-air combat out of the enemy squadron's visual range. Later, I'll pretend to evade you and shoot you down, but, since I'll fire you a missile, you'll have to bail out. A rescue team will pick you up once the sky is clear.

-Understood.-Nemesis replied.-You call the shots.

-Just get on my tail, drop the fuel tanks and activate your radar to get a lock on to my F-15C at close range.-Falco 1 said.

Nemesis did as he was told. He switched his radar to short range and "pursued" Falco 1.

-Falco 1, you've got one on your tail.-said Arcturus.

-Don't worry; I'm taking care of it personally. No need for backup.-Falco 1 replied.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Falco squadron kept the Alect squadron at bay. They were capable of dodging them, but they couldn't fire on the Aurelian fighters, as it would mean a terrible international incident.

Falco 1 was marveled with Nemesis' skills.

-"_He's much better than I thought._"-he mused.-"_However, I don't know why, but his surname sound familiar to me. But why?_"

They "dogfighted" for two minutes. The Alect squadron couldn't see their moves now.

-Now, Nemesis, on my mark, I'll evade you.-Falco 1 reported. They aligned so that Nemesis flew just behind him.-NOW!

The F-15C pulled a loop around the MiG-29C. The next second, Falco 1 was just behind him.

-Trust me. Once I fire, you'll have to bail out.-said Falco 1.-Ready?

Nemesis pondered for a moment. Living without his family and without Julieta was a terrible ordeal for him, but if he didn't live, all the effort and the deaths of Odin and Valkyrie would be in vain.

-...Ready.-he said after 10 seconds of silence.

-OK, when I reach one, you'll bail out. When I reach zero, I'll fire an SAAM.-Falco replied, as he switched to SAAMs and locked on to Nemesis.-Three, two, one...

In an almost reflex act, Nemesis pulled his ejection handle and the MiG-29C's canopy flew off. He looked down as his plane was shot down by a missile.

-Nemesis has been shot down by Aurelian fighters.-reported Alect 1.-Alect squadron, mission failed. Disengage and RTB.

The six black Su-33s turned back to Leasath.

Ángel, meanwhile, pulled the parachute strap and fell into the ocean, as the four F-15Cs headed back to Aurelia.

_160 miles west of Griswall, July 17th 2019, 10:15 hours_

A lone CH-47D Chinook flew over the crash site.

-We've found some floating debris on the water.-said the pilot.-It seems that the defector couldn't eject, and fell down with his plane. We'll return to Phuku Lagolla soon.

Obviously, he was lying. If any official report showed any involvement with the incident, a conflict between Aurelia and Leasath would spark.

The helicopter crew tossed a lifeguard float to Ángel Román and pulled him into the chopper.

-Hello, Román.-said one of the crewmen when they got him into the helicopter, after reading his name on his uniform.-Welcome to Aurelia.

Ángel barely heard that. He just sat down and didn't say a word.

An hour later, the helicopter flew to the south of Griswall. Ángel's attention was caught by a huge, white building in the city.

-That's Gaiuss Tower, the pride and joy of Griswall, and a symbol of Aurelia's peaceful policy.-said a soldier in the helicopter when he noticed Ángel staring at the building.

The helicopter kept flying west, and it eventually arrived to Phuku Lagolla Base. A base doctor was waiting for the helicopter. Even though Ángel was officially dead, the truth was radically different.

-Please come with me, sir.-said the doctor in a rather polite tone.

Ángel followed him. They went to the base's hospital to get Ángel through a medical check. After that, he was taken to a room with a fake mirror and he was ordered to fill some papers.

-Why do I have to do this?-asked Ángel, in a rather monotonous voice.

-Just a mere formality.-replied an officer.-Even though Aurelia is rather friendly to visitors, we don't receive spies or murderers so gladly.

Ángel then filled the papers. They asked him lots of things: birthplace, family, close relationships, backgrounds,...

Then, he waited for some minutes.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, July 17th 2019, 11:45 hours_

Crístofer Hammond entered the office. He had been called by the base commander.

-Commander.-he said, as he saluted him.

-Captain Hammond, we've just read the papers the Leasathian pilot just filled and we've found something very interesting.-said the commander.-He's of Aurelian descent.

-It can't be!-gasped Crístofer.

-That's just the tip of the iceberg.-replied the commander.-Take a look at his Aurelian family.

Crístofer took a look at the papers, and what he saw left him thunderstruck.

-"_So that's why his name was that familiar to me!_"-he mused.-"_I can't believe it!_"-he then adressed his commender.-Excuse me, commander, but I have to ask him to make sure that I'm not dreaming.

-Go ahead.-said the commander.-And have a good day.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, July 17th 2019, 11:47 hours_

Ángel Román was waiting in the room when the door opened. A pilot entered the room. He had grey eyes and brown hair, and he was as tall as Ángel.

-I'm Crístofer Hammond, callsign Falco 1.-he said.-With all the events of today, I couldn't introduce myself properly.

-Don't sweat it.-replied Ángel.-If you think your day's been bad, don't ask me. I just went downhill since the beggining of the Civil War in Leasath.

-Sorry to hear that.-said Crístofer.-But I have something to discuss with you.

-No problem.-said Ángel.

-It's regarding your family.-Crístofer said.-Your mother was in a refugee camp before being adopted in 1982 by the Román family, right?

Ángel nodded in return.

-And her maiden name was Hammond, right?-Crístofer said.

-Yeah.-said Ángel.-But, now that you say it, you have the same surname.

-Of course.-Crístofer said.-My father was your mother's cousin. That makes you my second cousin, Ángel Román.

-Are you serious!?-asked Ángel, standing up.

-Dead. Serious.-Crístofer replied.-My family chose to stay out of the cities to protect themselves from Primo de Rivera's army, while your mother and her mother fled to a refugee camp after my great-uncle's death.

-Same story, different points of view.-guessed Ángel.

-Well, that was the only problem.-said Crístofer giving him a map.-You'll get the results in the afternoon. You can go to the areas open to civilians, but, for now, you are forbidden to visit any other place, let alone get out of the base. Have a good day, cousin.

-Same for you, Crístofer.-said Ángel, shaking his hand.

Ángel went to the cafe and got a cola. He stared at the sky. It was a marvelous blue, almost mocking at Ángel's inner mood.

-"_The sky seems so peaceful and happy._"-he thought, as he took a sip of his cola.-"_For me, my happy days are over. Without Julieta and my family I'm just a shadow of myself. At least neither Lucía Moreno nor Isaac Torres died in vain._"

_Phuku Lagolla Base, July 17th 2019, 16:00 hours_

Ángel Román was called to the commander's office. He knocked on the door.

-Come in!-said the commander.

Ángel entered the office.

-So, you're Ángel Román, huh?-said the commander.-I'm Ismael Davis, commander of Phuku Lagolla Base.

-Pleased to meet you, commander.-Ángel replied.

-Sit down, please.-Ismael said. After Ángel sat down, Ismael continued.-According to your reports, you were an aggressor instructor back in the RLAF, right?

-Yes, sir.-Ángel replied.-But my past is something I want to leave behind.

-Why?-asked Ismael.

Ángel broke down.

-B... because I lost my family and my girlfriend yesterday. And today, I lost my instructor before reaching the border.-he sobbed.-Also, I have reasons to suspect that my commander was killed when my base was taken over by Navarro's forces.

-I see.-Ismael said.-I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you already met Crístofer Hammond. A very good pilot, to say the least.

-It just so happens that he's my second cousin.-Ángel said, wiping off his tears.

-Really?-said Ismael.-The world is a box full of surprises. By the way, would you like to become a pilot for our Air Force?

-I could try.-said Ángel.-After all, I've piloted fighter jets since I finished school.

-OK.-said Ismael.-You can stay here and take citizenship exams as you train to enlist in the Aurelian Air Force. Once you pass the exams, you will be destined to a base. Have a good day.

-Sir.-said Ángel, as he went out of the office.

It was the end of his life as a happy-go-lucky Republic of Leasath Air Force pilot, and the beggining of a new life as a guilt-ridden Aurelian Air Force pilot.

* * *

><p>Twelfth flashback. The destruction of Neu Hoffnung is a reference to the Bombing of Guernica on April 26th 1937(and, to an extent, to any bombing of a city). Some references to Area 88 and Ace Combat 5 too. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(27/3/2015):Changed the roundels' shapes, since the LAF emblem featured in ACI is octogonal


	28. Chapter 13:Break In

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 13:Break In**

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 24th 2020, 10:45 Hours_

Alejandro Bergman was heading to the hangars. He had heard some noise in one of them.

It turned out to be Ángel Román with a couple of mechanics, repairing the Typhoon.

-Román, I thought that the Typhoon was in good shape.-said Alejandro.

-It is in good shape. This is just routine maintenance.-answered Ángel.-I want to make sure that it is in perfect shape for my next sortie.

-I see.-said Alejandro.-Where is the Ninox Squadron?

-They flew to the Kalana Steppes on a recon mission.-Ángel replied.-Eugene went with them in the AWACS.

-Glad to hear it.-remarked Alejandro.-Eugene is still a rookie, but he's shown to be a guy you can trust.

-Well, of course.-said Ángel.-Unless the enemy finds out a way to evade the radar. Eugene is not perfect. Actually no one is.

-How are your legs, by the way?-asked Alejandro.

-Despite the fact that they still hurt as if they had been beaten by a baseball bat, they're just fine.-joked Ángel.-As long as I can walk, I don't care.

-You should take it easy.-advised Alejandro.-You could get even worse if you're not careful.

-Don't worry, Alejandro.-said Ángel.

A couple of hours later, an E-767 and 6 F-14Ds landed on Sachana Air Base. The Typhoon's maintenance had ended long ago, and Ángel was taking a break. Jesús Gates seemed rather pissed off.

-How'd the recon mission go?-Ángel asked to Jesús as he got out of his Super Tomcat.

-A huge pile of shit.-answered Jesús.-We've seen nothing in the whole steppe. We're not going to find the Viper squadron anytime soon.

-Have you tried flying over Monte Breeze?-asked Ángel.-I overheard that name during the Viper squadron's assault.

-Are you kidding me?-Jesús quipped.-Monte Breeze is covered with high-performance fighters. Even if we got there fully armed, we would be taken out in seconds.

-So, there is something important over there.-guessed Ángel.

-But, even if there are no threats, our Super Tomcats do not have enough fuel to reach Monte Breeze and make it back to Sachana Air Base.-retorted Jesús.

-How far is the carrier from here?-asked Ángel.

-We would have no trouble getting to it with only the internal fuel tanks filled.-replied Jesús.-But getting close to Monte Breeze would take us 5 or 6 days. 4 if we hurry up and set the carrier's engines to full power. However, our F-14Ds are overworked. They need repairs before we can get back to the _Sea Lion_.

-I see.-answered Ángel.-You guys could use a rest, too.

-You can say that again.-replied Jesús.-2 and a half hours of flight wears out anyone.

-I had to fly for more than three hours to get to Mount Nevera with the F-35C Lightning II weeks ago.-said Ángel.

-But that airplane is a marvel.-said Jesús.-The F-14D is an outdated fighter jet, despite its reputation.

-Don't sweat it.-said Ángel.-Once we take back Griswall, you may be able to pilot an F/A-18E or an F-35C if you are lucky enough.

-I hope so.-Jesús said.-Well, I'll get something to eat and some rest before heading back to the _Sea Lion_. I hope they can repair the F-14Ds.

Ángel went back to his room. Eugene met with him on the way.

-Hello, Ángel.-said Eugene.-How do you do today?

-Just a handful of repairs to my Typhoon.-answered Ángel.-There hasn't been any action since yesterday. It's like the calm before the storm.

-Let's hope this "storm" is not as bad as the one over Santa Elva.-replied Eugene, referring to the attack on Santa Elva by the Hamlet Unit.

-Is it true that the Hamlet Unit, or at least most of them, managed to escape?-asked Ángel.

-Unfortunately, they did.-said Eugene.-They haven't been sighted once again.

-That's not good news.-said Ángel.-If they get more Cynocrine...

-Our spies confirmed that the Leasathian Armed Forces are not taking the risk again.-said Eugene.-They consider it too risky.

-Then what are they doing?-asked Ángel.

-Beats me.-answered Eugene.-For now, we can just wait for two things.

-Ninox squadron's reconnaissance and Alejandro's troops' advance, right?-guessed Ángel.

-Exactly.-replied Eugene.-Alejandro will be taking some units to assault Monte Breeze after Ninox squadron's recon mission. They plan to secure the city and a small airfield in the city, which was used for air shows and testing special aircraft.

-Understood.-answered Ángel.-Have a good day, Eugene.

-Same for you, sir.-replied Eugene.

-Don't start with the "sir" stuff again, Eugene.-said Ángel.

After that, Ángel entered his room. He listened to music for a while. At 16:20, he saw the Ninox squadron taking off and heading to the northeast.

The rest of the day was practically eventless.

-"_This calm is unnerving. Whenever Leasath wasn't attacking our forces, it was planning a very dark move._"-Ángel thought at night, as he looked at the starry sky.-"_But what? What are they planning to do now?_"

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, November 30th 2020, 11:00 Hours_

The next 6 days were rather eventless, but there were news of an Aurelian militia comprised of civilians who banded together to form the Aurelian Liberation Corps. Ángel Román praised the bravery of the Aurelians, but also criticized their recklessness, as they would give the Leasathian Armed Forces enough reason to kill any suspicious civilian.

Ángel's legs were slowly but surely healing. He was taking a walk around the base's HQ to get some exercise when Eugene bumped into him, rather unnerved.

-Ángel, you've got a call from Jesús Gates.-said Eugene.

Ángel rushed to the briefing room and picked up the phone.

-This is Captain Román...-said Ángel.-What!? Transports?... But what kind of cargo do they have?... I see... OK, just make sure that the next transports do not make it to Griswall. … Have a good day, too.

After that, Ángel hung down the phone.

-What did he say, sir?-asked Eugene.

-Terrible news.-Ángel answered.-It seems that Leasath was developing a new weapon to protect Griswall from our impending operation. The Ninox squadron detected a couple of An-72 Coalers on their final approach to Griswall. They couldn't take them out, since they found stiff opposition and didn't have ammo. They are now remaining on standby.

Another phone call was received. Ángel picked up the phone once again.

-Captain Román here.-said Ángel.-Oh, it's you, Major Bergman... You're kidding me!... Oh, crap!... What? Repeat that!... Damn them all!

After that, Ángel hung down the phone once again.

-What now, sir?-asked Eugene, sweating bullets.

-Alejandro has just told me that the ALC has assaulted an arsenal 150 miles to the southwest of Monte Breeze.-replied Ángel.-They took every last weapon stored in it.

-Well, that's not so bad.-said Eugene.

-It wouldn't be bad if they had found enough weapons.-replied Ángel.-But they didn't, and they are planning to head towards Monte Breeze. And to make things worse, according to Alejandro's reports, the Leasathians are setting land mines and explosives on the factories. If the ALC get to Monte Breeze's industrial complex, it will only take one factory to destroy them all!

-Oh, no!-gasped Eugene, paling.-We've got to do something about this!

-I'll head to Monte Breeze and take care of the factories and any cargo planes.-answered Ángel

-I guess the Typhoon will come in handy.-guessed Eugene.-It's armed with XLAAs and GPBs.

-The XLAAs will be useful against the transports, and, to some extent, against enemy fighters.-said Ángel.-The GPBs will come in handy against the factories.

-Let's just hope that you make it in time.-wished Eugene.

-In that case, I'll take off at 11:30.-said Ángel.-You should take off now.

-OK.-said Eugene.-Good luck up there.

At 11:30, Ángel was in the Eurofighter Typhoon and took off after receiving clearance. Crux was already on his way to Monte Breeze. Whereas the F-2 was an excellent anti-ship aircraft developed from the F-16, the Typhoon was a full-fledged multirole fighter. It could switch from air superiority to CAS, interdiction, tactical bombing, SEAD, or even reconnaissance missions with unprecedented flexibility. Its computer-controlled control surfaces provided the Typhoon with high agility and stability at any speed. It was by far one of the fastest 4.5th generation fighters, on par with the F-14D in speed, the Su-35S in agility and the F-15C in stability.

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-reported Crux. It would take Gryphus 1 30 minutes more to arrive to Monte Breeze's airspace.-Bergman has spotted suspicious enemy movement over an airfield on the industrial complex. It seems like they caught wind of our operations and are trying to flee with everything they can. Also, the Ninox squadron is tracking a couple of An-72 160 miles southeast of Griswall. They're escorted by six MiG-31 Foxhounds.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1.-Contact the Ninox squadron and warn them about the enemy fighters. They have to take out the Foxhounds BEFORE attacking the transports.

-Roger.-said Crux before switching to Ninox squadron's frequency.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 30th 2020, 15:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was tracking four transports to the northeast of Monte Breeze's complex, at 12000 feet. Two MiG-31 Foxhounds were heading towards him. A new MPG gauge appeared on the upper right side of his HUD. It had the title "Transports" and a red bar on its lower side.

-The number of remaining transport aircraft will be displayed on your HUD.-reported Eugene.-Make sure you destroy them all.

As he spoke, Gryphus 1 switched to XLAAs and fired two to the MiG-31s. They weren't shot down, but they were crippled for good. A short burst of guns to each one was enough to destroy them.

-Is that it for the cargo?-said an An-72 pilot.-All right, let's get out of here!

-The enemy isn't far from here.-reported another one.

-Are the factory explosives set?-asked a third pilot.

-No problem.-replied the previous pilot.-Land mines and explosives set.

-"_They leave now with all they can get and set explosives on every arsenal in the area?_"-thought Gryphus 1.-"_Scorched land, anyone?_"

-Update. An uprising of Aurelian citizens has broken out nearby.-reported a Leasathian soldier.-We have reports that they are en route to these factories to acquire weapons.

-Civilians on a battlefield? Hmph, bunch of fools.-mocked a fourth transport pilot.

-We must retreat to our northeast area of operation as soon as possible!-ordered the flight lead of the transport squadron.

Gryphus 1 was facing two Su-35S that attacked him. He had fired 1 standard missile to each fighter, but one of them dodged it with a J-turn. However, that left it in a very vulnerable position, as Gryphus 1 fired his guns to him, destroying it. The other Su-35S fired his guns to the Typhoon, but after pulling a Kulbit maneuver, Gryphus 1 fired a shorter burst of guns to the fighter's tail, shooting it down.

-Aurelian fighters are coming!-reported an An-72 pilot.-Move it!

Far away from Monte Breeze, the Ninox squadron was not having too much trouble fighting the MiG-31s. They were easy preys for the SAAMs since they weren't too maneuverable. It was a smart move, since the An-72 Coalers were heading to Griswall as fast as their engines allowed them, and the XLAAs would be very useful against them.

Gryphus 1, meanwhile, fired four XLAAs to the four An-72 Coalers over Monte Breeze, while two Rafale Ms headed to him from the northeast. After critically damaging the transports, Gryphus 1 engaged the enemy fighters. He fired two missiles to one of the Rafales, but one of them failed. The other one fired at Gryphus 1, but he managed to evade the attack. After that, Gryphus 1 fired his guns to the Rafale M that attacked him. After a short burst, it was destroyed. However, the other one had got behind him. Gryphus 1 evaded a gun burst and fired his guns at the unfortunate fighter, shooting it down.

After shooting all the fighters down, Gryphus 1 attacked the damaged transports. A short burst of guns was enough to take two of them down in a single pass. The Ninox squadron had taken out all the MiG-31s by then, too.

-We can't let them stop us.-said the flight lead of the transport squadron.-Prepare the device. Inform the others!

Gryphus 1 saw the cargo bays doors open. He attacked them, but suddenly a pinkish beam came out of the cargo bay of each An-72.

-What the hell was that?-said Ninox 1, who had also seen the beam. The An-72 in Ninox squadron's range had also used that same weapon.

-Be careful!-Gryphus 1 warned.-They have one hell of a weapon stashed on board!

The Ninox squadron attacked the Coalers with a barrage of XLAAs, taking them out shortly. It seemed that the beam couldn't take out missiles. Gryphus 1, meanwhile, attacked the last transport from below, using his guns to destroy the transport.

-Wow! He finished most of the job by himself!-said Ninox 1, marveled.

-Hey, Crux. That's all of them, right?-asked Gryphus 1.

-Affirmative, the mission was a success...-said Eugene, but he received a transmission from Bergman.-Excuse me, hold on a second.

-What's wrong?-asked Gryphus 1.-Did something happen?

What Crux said after Gryphus 1's question got on the pilots' nerves to a maddening extent.

-Bad news!-he reported.-The Liberation Corps' train is heading for the factories.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 30th 2020, 15:02:51 Hours_

A train was heading towards the factories. It carried armed civilians in its wagons.

-Test, testing. Soldiers of Leasath, can you hear us? We are the Aurelian Liberation Corps!-said the ALC leader.-You've had your way long enough! Prepare to see just how dangerous we Aurelians can be!

-Danger! Withdraw immediately!-begged Crux.-Can you hear me!? Leave the area immediately!

The ALC leader, however, didn't receive Crux's message.

-Hey, do you think they can hear us?-he asked to a hacker aboard the train.-There's not response at all.

-I hacked into the Army's communications!-the hacker replied.-You've gotta switch to incoming transmissions or you'll never pick up anything.

-Well, it doesn't really matter. As long as they hear us.-shrugged the ALC leader. He then turned to his companions.-All right, we're heading for the factories! We'll steal additional weapons before heading for the capital!

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 30th 2020, 15:03:39 Hours_

The passengers of the ALC went in an uproar, while Gryphus 1 and the Ninox squadron tried their best to resist the urge to facepalm.

-"_YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME!_"-mused Gryphus 1.-"_Those numbskulls are going to get themselves killed, either by the explosives or the Leasathian Armed Forces!_"

-Stop the train!-Crux repeated.-The factories are rigged with explosives!

As he didn't get an answer, he addressed to Gryphus 1.

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-he said.-The Liberation Corps doesn't know the factories are rigged with explosives.

Then, an MPG appeared, replacing the other one which had emptied a short time ago.

-The distance from the nearest factory to the Liberation Corps will be displayed on your MPG.-continued Crux.-Protect the Liberation Corps. Destroy the factories along the runway before the train gets too close.

-"_OK, time to drop some GPBs._"-thought Gryphus 1, switching to GPBs and heading to a factory to the west of the complex. He saw that there were three mines around the factory. It would be a waste to use the bombs against them, so he dropped two bombs over the factory and fired two missiles to the mines, strafing the last one. After flying over the factory, he saw the two bombs piercing the factory's roof, unleashing a fierce explosion.-"_Dammit! Judging by that explosion, there are enough explosives inside the factories to split a battleship in half! These guys are in deadly danger!_"

-Onward, onward!-boasted an ALC member.-We'll steal Leasath's weapons and use them to take back Griswall!

-We'll show Leasath just how pissed we really are!-cheered another one.

-Warning. Stop the train and leave the area! Do you read me? Stop the train!-said Crux. However, he didn't get any answer or surprised comment from any ALC members.-...Just as I though, it's no use. They can't hear us.

Gryphus 1 flew towards another factory. There were three mines around that one. He dropped two GPBs over the factory and shot two missiles to the mines, strafing the other one after destroying the factory. His Typhoon was not something the ALC would overlook.

-That fighter's one of our guys, isn't it?-asked the ALC leader.

-Hey! Give us a lift will ya!-yelled an ALC member.

Gryphus 1 didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the guy's comment. And, even if he had decided, it was not a good time for that, since a couple of JAS-39 Gripen NG had engaged him. He switched to XLAAs and fired one to each fighter once he got a lock on to them, which took him some time, since they put up quite of a fight. Once he shot them down, he returned to his mission of destroying the factories and the land mines around it.

It was then when shit skyrocketed through the roof. The ALC's train had arrived to the first factory, which was in ruins.

-Look! He completely destroyed the factory. All of our weapons are going to be destroyed too!-gasped the ALC leader. He then turned to the train driver.-Can't this thing go any faster? Hit the gas! We've got to make it to one of the factories before they're all destroyed!

-Gryphus 1! Things have just gotten worse!-said Crux.-The Liberation Corps' train is picking up speed!

Gryphus 1 almost slammed his fist in rage. However, there was a new factory that he had to destroy, and it was surrounded by four mines. This time, instead, he dropped a single GPB over the factory and strafed it, and fired a missile to each mine, taking every threat out with a couple of passes. After that, however, a couple of Su-35Ss attacked him, and Gryphus 1 had to evade their fire. He locked on to one of the Flankers with an XLAA and fired it from close range, taking it down. However, the second one fired on him, but Gryphus 1 managed to evade him. Another XLAA was enough to destroy it, but that left Gryphus 1 with only two XLAAs. Then, he headed for the next factory, which was surrounded by another four mines. Again, Gryphus 1 fired a missile to each mine and dropped a bomb over the factory. Simple but effective, as, even though it took another two passes to take everything out, it worked as if it was a simple drill.

Not taking in count another two enemy Rafale Ms which were on their way towards the next factory, and attacked Gryphus 1 after getting a lock on to him. Gryphus 1 evaded the attack by inches, and used his last two XLAAs to take them out.

-Warning. Stop the train and leave the area! Do you read me? Stop the train!-said Crux, trying to contact with the ALC.

-Don't waste your time and breath, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-They wouldn't hear you even if you were shouting at their ears.

Gryphus 1 headed towards the next factory. Once again, he dropped a GPB over the factory and fired a missile to the mines. After a couple of passes, all the mines and the factory were destroyed. To the east there were three mines and a single factory. A single GPB, a strafing run and a missile to each mine were enough to take them out, while the ALC's train kept speeding towards the factories, and the ALC were oblivious to their possible fate. The next factory was surrounded by five mines. This time, Gryphus 1 dropped a bomb and fired two missiles to the factory before strafing the five mines.

-Crux to Gryphus 1.-said Crux, after Gryphus 1 destroyed all the explosives.-All explosives have been eliminated. Take a well-deserved breather.

Gryphus 1 was about to sigh in relief when a handful of blips on the radar gave him a cause for concern.

-Not yet, Crux.-said Gryphus 1.-I have some contacts coming in from the north. This doesn't look good.

_10 miles north of Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 24th, 15:07:37 hours_

Four Rafale Ms were heading south to engage Nemesis and destroy the Aurelian Liberation Corps. Instead of the grey standard paintjob of the Leasathian Navy Rafales, these were black with blue trims on the wings, red trims on the canards, blue and red trims on the tail, and a shark mouth on the nose.

-Seems like the main plan to stop the Aurelians has been thwarted by Nemesis again.-complained the flight lead.

-Sir, let's take him down. If we destroy Nemesis, we'll be filthy rich.-said one of his wingmen.

-It's not just because of the juicy reward, but because we need to show him his place, which is Hell.-replied the flight lead.-Leviathan squadron, let's put that bastard in his place once and for all!

-Roger that!-replied the three wingmen.

After that, they fired at Gryphus 1.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 24th 2020, 15:08 hours_

Gryphus 1 evaded the sudden attack. He saw four black Rafale Ms attacking him. While the Rafale wasn't as fast or nimble as the Typhoon, it was much sturdier and more stable than his Typhoon, and Gryphus 1 only had standard missiles and guns. But there was a weapon in particular that made his blood chill: the LASM, and the Rafale Ms were loaded with a deadly pack of them. If Gryphus 1 didn't stop them in time, the Rafales would fire at the train or the railway, and that would mean the end of the Aurelian Liberation Corps. However, there was some luck on Gryphus 1's side, as the Leasathian Navy pilots seemed to be intending on shooting him down first. Gryphus 1 got a lock on to one of the Rafales and fired two missiles. One of the missiles missed its target, but a short burst of guns made up for it.

-Leviathan 3 is down!-said one of the enemy pilots.

The other three pilots attacked Gryphus 1. This time, despite evading the missiles, some rounds hit the Typhoon's right wing, but, fortunately, they didn't hit the engines. Once again, Gryphus 1 attacked one of the Rafales, firing his guns to the engines. The enemy plane exploded in a reddish ball of fire.

-Oh, no, Leviathan 2 is down!-said Leviathan 4.

-Dammit!-said Leviathan 1.-Let's proceed with our secondary mission!

The two Rafales headed for the railway. Gryphus 1 realized that they were going to destroy it. He fired two missiles to one of the Rafales and his guns to the other one, shooting both of them down. However, he saw with gargantuan chagrin that a single LASM was flying towards the railway. Despite Gryphus 1's desperate tries to shoot it down, it flew too fast and too low, hitting the railway 160 yards to the east of the last factory Gryphus 1 had destroyed.

-"_OH, NO!_"-he thought.-"_We have to do something soon before the ALC's train gets here!_"

-Crux!-Gryphus 1 said.-Can you contact Bergman?

-Affirmative.-said Crux.

Seconds later, Bergman was contacted by Crux. He was said that Gryphus 1 wanted to contact him immediately.

-What's the problem, Gryphus 1?-he asked.

-Bergman, I need you to make sure that the ALC's train is stopped.-Gryphus 1 said.-Do you have a helicopter over there?

-Yes, we have one.-said Bergman.

-Then make sure that some of your men get into the train and make sure that they stop before getting near the airfield in Monte Breeze.-said Gryphus 1.

-Roger.-said Bergman. After that, he headed to some of his men.-Come on guys, we have a train to stop. We have to use the helicopter.

Seconds later, a CH-47D flew towards the train, which had just got out of the last tunnel before the destroyed railway section. The ALC saw the helicopter flying over them and, in a hunch, they stopped the train.

-Gryphus 1, this is Major Bergman.-Bergman reported.-The train has stopped.

Gryphus 1 sighed in relief. The nightmarish situation was finally over.

-Bergman, have your men taken over the airfield?-he asked.

-Affirmative.-replied Bergman.-You are cleared to land.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 24th 2020, 15:12 hours_

Ángel Román had just landed the Typhoon on the airfield. It seemed that, despite the hectic retreat, the Leasathian Armed Forces had left some documents behind.

Eugene Solano, Alejandro Bergman and him were reading them with fear across their eyes.

-Meson Beam Stabilizing Regulators!?-gasped Ángel, as he read the documents.-So this is the weapon these guys were developing these days.

-It seems like they made 8 units that were to be delivered to Griswall to enhance the Meson Cannon.-said Alejandro.

-The Meson Cannon?-asked Ángel, curious and afraid.

-The Meson Cannon were energy weapons created to prevent Griswall from being hit by the 1994XF04 Ulysses asteroid. They were developed in 1996, but, by mere luck, the meteors only struck unpopulated areas of Aurelia, and not even one meteor hit Leasath.-said Alejandro.-Because of that, and knowing that there was no reason to keep them operative, they were dismantled. It seems like the Leasathians got the classified documents and rebuilt 8 units, and they also seem to have found a way to make the beam much more powerful and stable.

-In other words,-said Eugene.-the Meson Beam, instead of being fired in short bursts, can be turned into a long beam thanks to the MBSRs.

-And two of them did arrive to Griswall.-said Ángel.-What a FUBAR!

-Better two than eight.-replied Alejandro. He then turned to another document. That one had long black deletions and had a large "CLASSIFIED" and "TOP SECRET" red marks on it.-But this one...

-It seems like this document is not about the MBSRs.-said Ángel.-What is this, then?

-It will take us a long time to decipher its content.-said Alejandro.-But if we manage to get to Griswall, we could use some of the equipment to find out what is this document about. We'll give it a go here, though. This document might be very important.

-And, regarding the ALCs, how did they react?-asked Eugene.

-They were very surprised when we told them why Gryphus 1 was destroying the factories.-answered Alejandro.

-Those guys are damn lucky.-pointed Ángel.-Had they made it just 30 minutes earlier, they would have died.

-It is said that too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing, and boy is that right!-sighed Eugene.

-Have you guys found anything interesting in the hangars, Alejandro?-asked Ángel.

-Come with me.-said Alejandro, cryptically.-You're gonna love this.

The two men walked to one of the hangars and Alejandro opened it.

What Ángel saw inside of the hangar left him speechless. An F-15S/MTD, ready for flying, was inside the hangar.

-Like it?-asked Alejandro.-The new generation of the F-15 family. Thrust vectoring engines, advanced canards, and computer-assisted control surfaces. Its maneuverability is unprecedented.

-Wow.-gasped Ángel.-It's a tremendous plane. I don't think the Leasathians will have a good time fighting this plane with me on its controls.

-I know that the day of the liberation of Griswall isn't far off.-said Alejandro.-We'll finally put an end to this foolish war, and not a second too soon.

After that, they left the hangar and went to the airfield's HQ building.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, November 24th 2020, 21:30 hours_

The day was rather eventless after the fight over the city. The industrial complex was rather unscathed, apart from the factories that were rigged with explosives and land mines. The Aurelian Liberation Corps were not allowed to meet Ángel Román.

Ángel, despite complying with that, felt a bit sad, as for him, there were little opportunities to make new friends, and most of them had been killed.

-"_Julieta, there hasn't been a single day I didn't miss you. You were the one who gave me a reason to be happy._"-Ángel though, as he stared into the night sky.-"_Fortunately, the grief Aurelia has been put through is coming to its end, and, one way or another, this pointless war will end over Griswall. Please forgive me for not being with you._"

As he went to sleep, he didn't know the new threat in the making.

_Gaiuss Tower, Griswall, Aurelia, November 24th 2020, 23:40 hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro was fuming. Not even the Hamlet Unit had been capable of killing Nemesis! He was seriously considering whether or not sending Roberto Testón and his wingmen to deal with him.

An Air Force officer entered his office and saluted him.

-What news do we have?-asked Navarro.-Try to save the good news for last. It will be better for my mood, and for you.

-We have bad and good news, my Excellency.-said the officer.-We've lost most of our transports over Monte Breeze, destroyed by Nemesis and an unidentified Aurelian Navy squadron. The good news are that two of the units made it to Griswall.

-I see.-quipped Navarro.-You're dismissed.

-Sir.-said the officer, heading out of the office.

Roberto Testón appeared from the shadows. Diego Gaspar Navarro poured some cognac in a fine glass and offered some to Testón.

-No, thanks.-he said.-It's not my policy drinking while doing business.

-In any case,-Navarro shrugged, as he sipped the cognac.-this Román guy is becoming an eyesore. He's thwarted each and every plan we had schemed.

-You can say that again.-Testón replied, spitefully.-That bastard slipped through my fingers like smoke when I last faced him, and he was running like a scalded dog.

-What else did you expect?-asked Navarro, coldly.-He's half-Aurelian, after all. He's not better than a worm. His father was fool enough to let himself being charmed by a dirty Aurelian whore.

-Witnessing your hometown being disintegrated before your eyes and everyone you love die does help a little, though.-said Testón, although he felt no remorse for Ángel's pain at all, even though he was only involved in Lucía Moreno's killing.-But no matter what, Nemesis is no cause for concern.

-That is, if you kill him over Griswall.-chuckled Navarro, with a frightening grin across his face.-Just imagining the morale of those Aurelians when their hero dies above their capital is delightful.

-No need to hurry, my Lord.-said Testón, sneering.-He WILL come to us, in time. Even if the Aurelians win this war, they are doomed.

Diego Gaspar Navarro and Roberto Testón laughed cruelly when the dictator realized what the pilot meant.

He was talking about a new weapon that would change the whole world, bringing doom to Navarro's opposition.

* * *

><p>Thirteenth chapter. You guys can imagine what comes next. I'm thinking about combining events of "Atmos Ring", "Gaiuss Tower" and "Wild Card" in the next chapter, but it will not come before the next flashback, though. First references to the Fenrir, too. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(2/12/2014): switched "southeast" to "southwest". Sorry


	29. Flashback 13:From Nemesis To Gryphus

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 13:From Nemesis To Gryphus**

Ángel Román was trying hard to get used to his new life as an Aurelian. The citizenship exam and the training were not so hard for him, while the nighmares tormented him most of the nights. Every morning, he woke up covered in cold sweat and tears. On August, he became an Aurelian citizen and an Aurelian Air Force pilot.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, August 3rd 2019, 09:00 hours._

Ángel Román met his second cousin, Crístofer Hammond, in the cafe.

-I did everything I could, but you'll have to work your way up from zero.-said Crístofer.-At least I managed to destine you to a base far away from here, so that any possible Leasathian spy cannot find you.

-Don't sweat it, Crístofer.-said Ángel, with his sad look on his face.-You've done more for me than anyone alive with that.

-I'm sorry for your beloved ones.-replied Crístofer.-None of them deserved their fate.

-The worst thing is that they're paying for MY sins.-retored Ángel.-Even Julieta. She was the sweetest, kindest, smartest, and most beautiful woman I ever met. I would gladly switch places with her.

-In that case, she would feel just like you, cousin. She would feel as if life had taken her heart and had shattered it in front of her.-said Crístofer. He was three years older than Ángel.-You wouldn't do her a favor if you die. You have to stay alive. It's the only way you could keep her memory alive.

Crístofer still remembered a hideous scene he had witnessed the last week. Ángel had had an especially horrible nightmare and he had went to the toilets to cut his wrists with a razor. Luckily for him, Crístofer had stopped him before he could have done it, and comforted his morally shattered cousin.

-But, even if I keep her memory alive, the sole memory will bring me nothing but pain and melancholy.-replied Ángel.

-Ángel, I understand how you feel, but you can't focus on the negative side of your life.-retorted Crístofer.-If you do so, those feelings will consume you and you'll turn into someone you despise, or you'll commit suicide. Staying alive for her, your family and your friends, and keeping on is the only way to make sure that your beloved ones didn't die in vain.

-I have to admit it, you've got a point.-said Ángel.-So, which base will I be destined to?

-Aubrey Base.-said Crístofer, giving him a dossier with the report.-It's a small base with just a handful of pilots, and the squadron stationed in that base is tasked for border defense. The name is 207th TFS, codename "Gryphus". Its existence is classified, so the pilots are in the guise of training pilots. It will not be hard for you to become a top ranked pilot in that base, even though those pilots are well-trained.

-In other words, had you explained me the existence of that base and that squadron before, you would have killed me, right?-asked Ángel.

-You're right.-said Crístofer.-I see that you still have some sense of humor. That's a good sign.

-"_I was not trying to sound funny at all._"-thought Ángel.

-A XC-01 will take some supplies to Aubrey Base tomorrow.-continued Crístofer.-You will go in that plane. And don't worry about not having a plane. There are some spare F-4Es in Aubrey Base. You'll be provided with an uniform this afternoon.

-Thanks.-Ángel answered.

That afternoon, he found an uniform on his bed. Instead of the two-tone grey digital camo, it had a two-tone light blue digital camo. Also, it had a small Aurelian flag on its left arm, just below the shoulder.

In the same place as the green and red Leasathian flag on his old uniform.

His new life would surely be hard for him. The guilt and shame he felt never abandoned him.

The photo of his family was on his pocket. Thankfully, it was not damaged. It would be his reminder of what he had lost forever, along with his necklace.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, August 4th 2019, 10:51 hours._

The base commander, Colonel Joaquín Hawkins, had been told that a new pilot would arrive to the base that morning. The four pilots of the 207th TFS were waiting for the new guy near the hangars.

-The new pilot is surely taking his time to get here.-said a black man with short hair, whose name was Roy González, and was the oldest pilot in the squadron. His callsign was Gryphus 2, and his voice was rather deep.

-We don't know if the new pilot is a man or a woman.-said a man with brown eyes and the ordinary military haircut, called Rick López. He was Gryphus squadron's leader, and despite his carefree attitude and cool demeanor, he was a very skilled pilot, going so far as to use an F-1 Kaizen more than the F-4E Phantom II of the squadron.-If the new pilot is a woman, I'm sure as hell that I'll ask her out.

-As if you had the chance.-said a grumpy pilot. He had red hair and yellow eyes. His name was Alan Bellanco, a.k.a Gryphus 4, and he was a rather surly individual, being in odds with almost everyone in the base. However, he felt respect for everyone, and he was not a clumsy pilot at all.-I have the feeling that I'm not going to like the new one.

-Oh, relax, 1st Lieutenant Bellanco.-chimed a young auburn-haired and green-eyed pilot. He was the youngest pilot in the squadron, despite being Gryphus 3, and his name was Ignacio Wellington. He was much more easy-going than Alan, being also rather cunning and cool-headed.-At least make sure you know him before disliking him.

At 11:00 hours, an XC-01 landed on the runway, taxiing to one of the hangars. After the supplies were taken out of the cargo bay, the four pilots spotted the shadow of a man sitting in a dark spot. The man turned his head to the pilots and exited the cargo bay.

The new pilot had a black-haired mohawk and a scar on his right cheek, and his brown eyes looked like those of a wolf whose whole pack had been killed by sadistic hunters. He was neither too thin nor too bulky, and he looked at the pilots with great sadness.

-"_This guy must be the new pilot._"-Rick thought.-"_Whatever happened to him, it was either too bad or too dark. Those are not the eyes of a soldier, but he seems like a man who has been through a terrible war._"

-Gentlemen,-said Joaquín, as he exited the HQ building. Everyone, including the new pilot, saluted.-I am delighted to introduce you to our new pilot, Ángel Román. 2nd Lieutenant Román, these are 1st Lieutenant López, 1st Lieutenant González, 1st Lieutenant Wellington, and 1st Lieutenant Bellanco. Your callsign will be Gryphus 5 for now. In this base, we train to gain our promotions and positions in the squadron, as we are a top secret squadron, and standard promotions would earn us too much attention to the public. Both Colonel Davis and Captain Hammond stated that you performed excellently in your flight tests, but that won't earn you any special treatment. Have a good day.

After that, Joaquín returned to the HQ.

-Hold on.-exclaimed Alan.-Who exactly are you? You don't seem like a trustworthy guy!

Ángel turned to Alan.

-I'm an Aurelian citizen.-he replied. Even his voice sounded sad.-I'm not going to talk about my past, since I don't want any more trouble.

After that, he headed for the HQ building, looking for his room.

-You could cut him some slack.-said Ignacio.-He has just arrived and you're already messing with him!

-I don't like him.-said Alan, nonchalantly.-Judging by what he said, he seems to have a stained past.

-You don't like anyone, Alan.-replied Roy, frowning.-That guy didn't seem like a bad person to me.

Meanwhile, Ángel had already arrived to his bedroom. There was some water in a jug and a glass on a desk. The room itself looked rather plain.

He poured some water in the glass and saved his family's photo in a drawer. He took a look at the necklace and placed it on the desk. When he was about to take a sip of water, he took a glance at the necklace. Younger versions of Julieta and himself stared at him, happy and oblivious to their fate.

Ángel's grasp aroud the glass tightened, and suddenly, he threw the glass to the wall. After that, he fell on top of his bed and cried.

-"_Why? Why am I still alive?_"-he mused, as he punched his bed.-"_What kind of fate is this? Everyone I love is dead, and now I have to live here in Aurelia, instead of Leasath, which is where I was born._"

After his breakdown, he stared into the blue sky. The climate in the area, despite being cold, didn't help his mood.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, August 24th 2019, 11:20 hours._

Ángel Román had been integrated to flight regime the day after his arrival to Aubrey Base. The base commander and most of the pilots stated that there was true genius in his flight. They even claimed that he was more experienced than he looked.

Ángel couldn't help but notice the smirking condor, with the Southern Cross held with its beak, on the F-4E's rudder. Rick said that it was the emblem of the Gryphus squadron, and he told him that, if the bird could laugh someone off, that guy was still a rookie, and he also stated that the emblem didn't seem to unnerve Ángel. For Ángel, the fact was that there would be something smiling in his craft, as he was not happy at all. However, Alan Bellanco didn't get on well with Ángel.

And, on August 24th, things would get worse.

Alan Bellanco noticed that Ángel Román was at the gym, practicing hand to hand combat with the punching bag. Ángel was virtually beating it out, as if he was fighting against someone that only he could see. Some minutes later, Ángel kicked the bag so hard that it tore in half.

However, Ángel felt horrible flashbacks after he saw the remains of the bag spread over the floor, and sat against the wall, panting in despair.

-Hey, Román.-said Alan, mocking at Ángel.-It seems like you're just a crazy guy. You've punched the bag to pieces, but after that you crawl away from it as if you had made something terrible.

-Please,-begged Ángel, panting because of the workout and the grief.-leave me alone.

-I can't believe someone like you could have been allowed to come to this base.-continued Alan, smirking.-You're just a coward.

Ángel snapped.

-What?-he asked, frowning.

-You're a coward.-Alan repeated.-In case you blockhead don't know what it means, it means that you run away at the slightest hint of danger, leaving everyone else behind.

Everything happened in a split second. Before Alan could react, Ángel got to his feet, pulled his arm back and punched Alan on the nose, throwing him to the ground.

-Don't you dare to call me a coward ever again!-shouted Ángel, snarling.

Alan was flabbergasted by Ángel's outburst. His shock soon gave way to rage.

-So, you finally got the bollocks, huh?-said Alan, grabbing Ángel by the collar.-OK, tough guy, you'll be flying against me this afternoon at 16:00 hours. If you don't honor the challenge, I'll break your legs.

After that, Alan went out of the gym. His nose was bleeding a bit, but he didn't care at all.

At 16:00 hours, both pilots were on the F-4Es' seats and prepared for a simulated dogfigh over the ocean. It was a simple exercise: one lock, one kill. They had 5 minutes to achieve victory. They used their respective callsigns.

-Gryphus 5, Gryphus 4, you are clear to begin the exercise.-said Joaquín from the control tower.

After that, they engaged in a dogfight. Ángel was trying to keep it together, for it had been a long time since he had done such a thing, and it brought him bad memories. However, a comment from Alan gave him the motivation he needed.

-So I guess it's true after all.-he said.-You're just a lowly coward.

Ángel snapped again and went all-out, just as he did when he was known as Nemesis. He kicked in the Phantom II's burners and headed for the clouds, with Alan in tow.

-Don't you think you'll defeat me with such a silly maneuver.-Alan said, confident that he would defeat Ángel.

However, when he crossed a cloud, Ángel's F-4E was nowhere to be seen.

-What the...?-Alan said, just before his lock on alarm blared in his cockpit.

-Splashed!-said Ángel. He was panting, but this time, with relief.

-"_Wow, I've never felt like this since the Civil War. For the first time since I lost my family, Julieta and Lucía, I've felt alive!_"-he thought.

After they landed, he was approached by Alan.

-You've earned my trust and respect as a pilot,-he said.-but I still don't like you as a person.

After that, they took their respective paths.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 1st 2019, 11:00 hours_

_(One year before Day Zero)_

Ángel was having a better time now. Despite Alan not being quite fond of him, everything else was going well. Rick, Roy and especially Ignacio were better to him, and they also recommended him some decent shops to get some stuff for his room. He bought posters of fighters and a poster of Queen to put on his walls, and a dartboard.

However, on September 24th, a newspaper article made his heart sink:

__Leasath Republic negotiations failed. Navarro demands unconditional surrender.__

Ángel had tried to follow the progress of the Civil War in case he needed to report the existence of the XB-337, since, due to his lack of evidence, he couldn't just claim that Navarro had created a superplane that could destroy anything within seconds. People might see him as a paranoid pilot, and he didn't want to be put in the spotlight. However, the Gleipnir hadn't been used again, not even against the Air Force. That night, he nailed the page whit the news about Leasath to the dartboard with a dart, and tossed the rest of them to Navarro, hitting his eyes, mouth and putrid heart with chilling accuracy.

A week later, Leasath surrendered to Diego Gaspar Navarro. After four months of suffering and three months of failed negotiations, Leasath had lost, and evil had won.

However, Navarro seemingly resigned some weeks later, passing the government's control to an apparently neutral "president". Ángel knew for a fact that it was a mere ruse, that would help Diego Navarro earn the sympathy of those who he hated. The Aurelian government fell for it and sent humanitarian aid, but, despite the unceasing aid, the citizens were still in conditions of extreme poverty.

As far as Ángel was concerned, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was Diego Gaspar Navarro's fault.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, November 23rd 2019, 13:00 hours_

_(312 days before Day Zero)_

For Ángel, November 23rd had never been a sad date, but, since Julieta's death, it became a very sad one, since she would be 25 by then, and thanks to the Gleipnir and his selfish attitude she had died and left him behind.

Ignacio Wellington met him during chow time.

-Hello, Ángel.-he said, in a cheery demeanor.-Shall we have a dogfight?

-I'm a bit sad, Ignacio.-Ángel answered.

-I don't know why you're sad.-said Ignacio.-But I do know that, when you're up there, you're a very different person. You almost seem happy.

-You've got a point there.-Ángel said.-So, 17:00 hours?

-It's perfect for me.-replied Ignacio.-By the way, in case no one told you, as you defeated Alan Bellanco, you're now known as Gryphus 4.

-Why?-asked Ángel.

-We have our own little system here.-said Ignacio, who was a year younger than Ángel.-After a dogfight, the winner gets the callsign of the defeated person, or keeps it in case the victor has the preceeding callsign. In other words, if I defeat you, I'd keep my callsign as Gryphus 3, but, if I lose to you, you'll be known as Gryphus 3.

-I see.-said Ángel.

At 17:00, Ignacio and Ángel had started the dogfight. Ignacio was very skilled, and put Ángel against the ropes in more than one occasion, but, after 3 minutes 51 seconds, Ángel achieved victory, thus becoming Gryphus 3.

At night, Ángel went to the beach. He had managed to scan a photo of Julieta, and he had made a small paper boat.

He left the boat on the water, put on his MP4's headphones and listened to "Who Wants to Live Forever", which, to him, was one of the most touching songs of Queen, as the boat headed to the open seas.

-"__This song really fits this moment.__"-Ángel mused, as the paper boat headed away. He left the tears fall over his cheeks.-"__Just as McLeod in Highlander, I lost the love of my life, but, unlike him, I could have done something to prevent her from dying. I don't deserve to be loved again.__"

When the boat was out of sight, he returned to his bedroom.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, December 25th 2019, 09:00 hours_

_(280 days before Day Zero)_

Ángel Román couldn't enjoy the Christmas season as much as his wingmen. Most of them had gone to visit their families, but he had no one to visit.

Except Crístofer, his second cousin. On December 23rd, Joaquín told Ángel that Crístofer Hammond was taking a leave to visit his family in Griswall, and Ángel decided that it was time to pay him a visit. Ángel called his cousin to tell him that he would be paying him a visit for Christmas, and that he needed him to catch him at the airport.

After taking a two hours flight from Cape Aubrey to Griswall and 15 minutes of driving, Ángel arrived to Crístofer's house.

A blonde woman, a brown-haired girl and a younger blonde boy were waiting for him. It was certain that Crístofer's daughter had inherited his hair.

-Ángel, these are my wife Clara, my daughter Isabel, and my son Oscar.-said Crístofer.-Family, this is my second cousin, Ángel Román.

Ángel was greeted with joy and warmth. The whole city was covered with the colors of Christmas.

-I've got something for you.-said Crístofer after they all had lunch.-It's not that much, but I hope you like it. I bought in in a souvenir shop that sells Leasathian products.

Crístofer gave him a small gift. It turned out to be a small figure of his former MiG-29C, with the same livery he used to sport when he was an aggressor pilot. Despite the memories it brought, Ángel was very happy to see that plane.

-Thanks, Crístofer.-said Ángel, smiling as he saw his plane.-I'm sorry I didn't get something for you in return.

-Forget it, Ángel.-replied Crístofer, returning the smile.-This was not a favor I want you to return. Merry Christmas, by the way.

-Merry Christmas to you and your family, too.-said Ángel.

He spent the Christmas and New Year festivities with the Hammonds, and then, he returned to Cape Aubrey. However, in New Year's Eve, he seemed a bit sad, as it would have been Ángel and Julieta's tenth anniversary in their relationship.

When he got to Aubrey Base, he left the MiG-29C figure on his desk, facing the distant sky. It was a painful but beautiful reminder of why he was still alive.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, February 1st 2020, 12:00 hours_

_(243 days before Day Zero)_

Ángel Román kept flying the F-4E Phantom II for long. He complained about the lack of maneuverability of the F-4E, stating that "piloting that plane was not too different from dragging a brick over mud". Hawkins replied that some F-16Cs were scheduled to be delivered on November, but not anytime sooner than that, since most of the Air Force and Navy were trying to purchase higher-end planes, but, due to the crisis, they could only buy them in small amounts.

Roy González approached them, as he had heard Ángel's remark about the F-4E.

-Ángel,-he said.-it's not the plane what makes the pilot.

-I know that.-Ángel replied.-But the F-4E was outdated 5 years ago. Only third line pilots have to use them.

-In case you don't know, we're such pilots.-said Roy.-Besides, these planes have been upgraded so that they're better than the original Phantoms. The AAF F-4Es would give the originals a pretty run for their money. You'll find out today at 16:00 hours. You against me.

That afternoon, Roy and Ángel faced off, with Roy showing that what he stated about the F-4Es of the AAF was, indeed, true. Despite not being nearly as good as the MiG-21-93 Ángel had piloted while in the RLAF, these F-4Es were more maneuverable, stable, and despite having a sturdier armor, they weren't slower than the original F-4Es.

The dogfight lasted four minutes, and Ángel was the victor, although he admitted that Roy had put up quite of a fight.

-Well, as of today, you'll be known as Gryphus 2.-said Roy, who was impressed by Ángel's skills.-I don't know if there are more like you, but may God have mercy on those who may wage war on us.

-War is delightful to those who have not yet experienced it.-said Ángel.-I just wish I don't have to see civilians being slain just for mere cruelty.

-You mean, like during the Leasathian Civil War, right?-Roy asked.-But, what do you know about it?

-Too much for my comfort, and everyone is better off not knowing what I know.-replied Ángel, as he returned to HQ to spend the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Thirteenth flashback. Sorry for it being so short and so little detailed, but I wanted to get this off my chest as soon as possible so that I could get more relevant stuff for the next flashbacks. On the next flashback, there will be a much more detailed dogfight between Rick and Ángel. I've updated the prologue, too, so you may want to take a look at it. The Day Zero part, of course, refers to the day the Aurelian-Leasathian War begins. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	30. Chapter 14:Atmos Ring

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 14:Atmos Ring**

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, December 4th 2020, 11:30 hours_

The days passed, and nothing happened. Ángel Román was testing the F-15S/MTD over Monte Breeze, and he found that it was extremely maneuverable, and it retained the F-15C's stability and speed. Most countries had chosen the F-15E Strike Eagle instead, but Aurelia chose the F-15S/MTD, since it had good air-to-ground capabilities and it was more agile than the Strike Eagle.

The ALC hadn't been able to convince the Aurelian Ground Forces to provide them with weaponry, so they returned to their improvised HQ to the southwest, but Alejandro, Ángel and Eugene had the hunch that the ALC would not give up.

Ángel had just landed after a flight test when Alejandro Bergman rushed to him.

-Good morning, Alejandro.-said Ángel, as he got out of his plane.-Any news about the document?

-Very few.-said Alejandro, shaking his head.-All we could get was that, whatever it is, it's some fighter of sorts. The specifications don't match those of any LAF or LN fighters, but the results are inconclusive. There is nothing else we could find out about it. At least not without our deciphering systems, which most of them are in Griswall.

-I see.-said Ángel.-Then we have one more reason to take back the capital. As if there were not enough reasons at all.

-Of course.-answered Alejandro.-There are lots of civilians waiting for us to return, and not with our feet ahead.

-Yes.-replied Ángel.-We take the capital, and this pointless war is over, and Navarro's dreams with it.

-Hey, if we catch him, you can slug that bastard one.-quipped Alejandro.

-Believe me, there is no person on Strangereal that could endure the beating I owe that coward and live to tell the tale.-said Ángel, darkly.-Besides, Diego Navarro is the kind of rat that leaves the hard work to his lap dogs, while he runs like the proverbial scalded dog to his dirty gutter.

-I wouldn't expect him to command his army in the first line of battle, either.-said Alejandro.-All dictators are the same kind of two-faced cowards; they rally the populace to battle and stay in their safe hideouts while both civilians and soldiers on both sides suffer because of their insanity.

-By the way, are your troops ready for an assault on Griswall?-asked Ángel.

-Well, everything is going much better than expected, so we may have a little problem.-said Alejandro.

-What do you mean?-asked Ángel, perplexed.-Either things are going well OR we have a little problem.

-Both of them.-replied Alejandro.-The problem is that there are some AGF stragglers coming from everywhere. We intend to group together to form a large scale attack unit, as we might need them for the liberation of Griswall.

-Oh, now I get it.-answered Ángel.-It might take a while for them to arrive to Monte Breeze, right?

-2 days, to be exact, and we will need to gain some ground to get to Griswall at the same time as you and the Ninox squadron.-answered Alejandro.

-I see.-answered Ángel.-I just hope that the ALC don't get either themselves or us in trouble.

-Knowing them, I'm sure that they might appear at the most inopportune moment.-answered Alejandro.-In any case, Griswall is as good as ours.

-I will not rest until Aurelia is freed of Navarro and his Army.-replied Ángel, shaking hands with Alejandro.

After that, Ángel went to the HQ building and met Eugene.

-Hello, Eugene.-said Ángel.-How do you do?

-I was taking a look at the MBSRs' specifications.-Eugene replied.-It seems like the Meson Cannon they built cannot track targets moving faster than 650 mph.

-In other words, we keep the throttle up, we save our necks up there.-guessed Ángel.

-Exactly.-said Eugene.-When are we expected to liberate Griswall?

-On December 7th.-answered Ángel.-A large bunch of troops are heading this way to provide reinforcements.

-I hope we can take back Griswall.-said Eugene. He then sighed, remembering his past.-Do you remember when we first met?

-How can I forget?-said Ángel.-You were one of the first persons I learnt to trust back in Aubrey Base. You were a rather nervous guy back then, and now, you've turned into one of the best AWACS operators I've ever met.

-You've changed, too.-said Eugene.-You were a very shy, unremarkable pilot in a 3rd class air base. You weren't a squadron leader yet. And look at you now, you've brought hope to a whole nation. I'm sure that your loved ones are thanking you for what you're doing here. And before you say it, I want you to know that, whatever you think, their deaths are not their fault. You didn't know that they were about to die, and thus you couldn't do anything to save them. I felt the same for your wingmen back on October, but the weapon that killed them and who knows how many innocent people is finally destroyed.

-You're right, Eugene.-said Ángel.-But the images of my hometown's destruction are etched on my memory forever. There were so many helpless people in the city, who didn't even protest against Diego Gaspar Navarro's coup d'etat... And still, the Gleipnir killed them all. Now my necklace is both a token of my love for my girlfriend and a reminder of what I will lose if I step aside and run away from trouble.

-I did meet some ALC members after they arrived to the airfield to meet you.-said Eugene.-At first, they were a bit angry at you for destroying the factories, but, when they realized why you did it, they realized that you were the pilot everyone talks about: the Southern Cross.

-The Southern Cross?-asked Ángel.

-Look at this.-Eugene said, as he gave Ángel a clandestine newspaper.-The ALC made me promise I'd give this to you.

Ángel read it. On it, his squadron's emblem was shown. Somehow they had managed to get a photo of it. But what really shocked him was that in the newspaper was an article talking about his actions, which brought hope and happiness to each and every just person either in Aurelia and Leasath. The last page was covered with support phrases addressed to him, saying things like "Long life to the Southern Cross!", "You brought us hope, Southern Cross. We're counting on you!", "Thank you for giving every breath for us all!", and "You are the light that shields us from Navarro's dark tyranny. Thank you, Southern Cross!".

Ángel began to cry. It had been very long since he had such support and faith from people, and they didn't even know him in person.

-"_It seems like Julieta was right, after all._"-he mused, as he wiped the tears from his face.-"_I've brought hope to both countries, even though I had to stain my hands with blood._"

-See?-said Eugene.-Everyone wants to thank you, and those who don't, that's their problem. You're a good person, Ángel. Never forget that.

-Thanks, Eugene.-replied Ángel, smiling.-I've always wondered what I was fighting for, but now it's clear to me.

-Going back to the MBSRs and the Meson Cannon,-said Eugene.-even though there are just two MBSRs, that might be enough to destroy everything in its range. And the other six turrets can fire bursts that act as AA guns' bursts. If they hit their targets, no matter what they are, it would be destroyed in milliseconds, and the bursts fly at sub-light speed, so you have a split second to evade.

-In other words, I have to destroy the turrets so that the ground forces can enter the capital and take it back.-guessed Ángel.

-Especially those equipped with the MBSRs.-said Eugene.

After that, they returned to their duties, spending the rest of the day with rather boring issues.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, December 7th 2020, 14:30 Hours_

The ground units had already grouped together, and formed a force comprised of a huge number of tanks, APCs, AA guns, SAM launchers, and both transport and attack helicopters.

Alejandro Bergman gave a briefing to the soldiers and Ángel Román and Eugene Solano.

-Gentlemen,-he said.-today, our most ambitious operation to date will be carried out. We've endured Leasath's tyranny for three months, and it's time for us to take back our capital and banish our invaders. Our ground forces, which will comprise the Victor regiment, will divide in three groups that will assault Griswall from the west, southwest, and south. Captain Román, you and the Ninox squadron will provide air superiority over Griswall and take out any airborne threats and the Meson Cannon, which is powered by the Atmos Ring. The attack will commence at 19:00 hours, but the ground forces and the helicopters will head towards the city in 30 minutes. Prepare for the mission and make Aurelia proud. Dismissed.

After that, Ángel and Eugene headed to the hangars to check the E-767 and the F-15S/MTD. The F-15S/MTD was armed with XLAAs and LAGMs, making it a deadly fighter, and the LAGMs could be useful against the Meson Cannon. An odd feature of the F-15S/MTD was that, just like the F-35C, its gun was not internally built, but mounted in a centerline gunpod.

-Finally, we're liberating our capital.-sighed Eugene.-It almost seemed like an eternity since Navarro's troops took over it and forced our forces to retreat throughout the whole country.

-This war should have never happened.-replied Ángel.-It has brought nothing but death, pain and grudge to Aurelia and Leasath. If only peace could be brought back...

-Don't worry.-said Eugene.-Once Navarro is taken out, both countries will get along again, and just as fine as before.

-Has the Ninox squadron been informed about the mission?-asked Ángel.

-Yes.-answered Eugene.-They're eager to free Griswall, too. Especially Ninox 2.

-I just hope his eagerness doesn't bring him trouble.-said Ángel.

At 15:00, the ground troops headed towards Griswall, commencing the operation that would liberate the capital.

_Monte Breeze, Aurelia, December 7th 2020, 18:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 was ready for takeoff, and Crux had already taken off.

-Gryphus 1, you are clear for takeoff.-said the tower controller.

The F-15S/MTD gained speed and took off rather quickly, and its landing gear was retracted afterwards. Gryphus 1 flew to the northeast and gained altitude.

-Gryphus 1, altitude restrictions canceled.-said the tower controller.-Return to your mission. Good luck. Liberate Griswall!

Gryphus 1 climbed to cruising altitude. The plan was to rendezvous with the Ninox squadron to the southwest of Griswall.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 7th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Gryphus 1 and the Ninox squadron had already rendezvoused minutes ago. The ground troops were a handful of miles away from Griswall.

-We've made it this far, sir.-said Crux.

Shortly after, the Atmos Ring, the Gaiuss Tower and Griswall itself came into view.

-I can make them out now.-said Ninox 1.-The Atmos Ring and the Gaiuss Tower.

-Makes me sick!-said Ninox 2, scowling.-Look at them, acting like they own the place.

Gryphus 1 saw that Ninox 2 was out of his squadron's formation.

-Ninox 2, you're too far ahead. Get back in formation!-he warned.

-We've finally made it to the capital!-retorted Ninox 2.-Like hell those Leasathians are going to make me hold back!

Gryphus 1 was about to repeat his warning when things took a nasty turn.

-Wait! I'm getting readings from the Meson Cannon!-said Ninox 1. His sensors showed that something was going on.

Before either Crux or Gryphus 1 could issue a warning, six volleys of reddish rays filled the sky. The 6 F-14Ds and the F-15S/MTD evaded them, but two long bursts converged into Ninox 2's aircraft. The next split second, the F-14D Super Tomcat exploded.

-Ninox 2's been shot down!-reported Ninox 1.

-That blast was huge!-gasped Gryphus 1.

-Two of the Meson Cannons are powered by the MBSRs.-reported Crux, in an ominous tone.-And even without them, the Meson Cannon is extremely powerful. Stay sharp up there.

The Ninox squadron's surviving members couldn't believe what was happening.

-What on earth is that!?-said Ninox 3.-There's no way we can get any closer than this!

-Watch out! That thing's a monster!-said Ninox 5.-The power of the MBSR enhanced Meson Cannon far exceeds anything we ever imagined.

-All Aurelian pilots. Listen up.-said Gryphus 1, aware that he needed to bolster the pilots' morale.-The Meson Cannon cannot track targets moving faster than 650 miles per hour. Keep your throttle up and you'll make it alive.

After that, he headed towards Griswall at low altitude. He picked up a lot of airborne contacts. Four Su-35Ss, two MiG 1.44s, four Rafale Ms, and four JAS-39 Gripen NGs flew over the city. And they would make sure that any aircraft lucky enough to dodge the Meson Cannons' beam would be shot down.

-Here comes the next one!-said a Meson Cannon operator.-Dodge this!

Gryphus 1 was flying too fast for the beam to track him. The fighters attacked him as soon as he overflew Griswall. Once he flew away from it, however, the Meson beam wasn't fired at him.

-Damn, the beam doesn't reach any further than the outer road!-complained a Meson Cannon operator.

-Lure them in, then let those Aurelians have it!-ordered their commander.

The Leasathian pilots now realized who was piloting the F-15S/MTD.

-He's here!-said an Su-35S pilot.-Nemesis!

-Is he for real!?-asked a MiG 1.44 pilot.-Doesn't he know what this beam can do?

-That bastard's too fast!-answered a Meson Cannon operator.-Tracking can't keep up!

Gryphus 1 and Ninox squadron were now engaging the Leasathian fighters. The five F-14Ds fired a volley of XLAAs to the fighters chasing Gryphus 1. Most of them dodged the fast but little agile missiles, but a couple of Rafales and the four Gripens were shot down. Gryphus 1 attacked two Su-35Ss with the standard missiles, firing his guns after they both evaded the missiles. After a burst to each fighter, they were shot down. Two Rafale Ms attacked Gryphus 1, but their attack lead them to be taken out by him as he pulled a Kulbit maneuver and firing two missiles to one of them and a burst of guns to the other one.

-Where's backup?-asked a MiG 1.44 pilot.

Two JAS-39 Gripen NGs headed towards Griswall from the northeast. The MiG 1.44s were taken out by Gryphus 1 before they could arrive. And the Gripens' fate was not different. After a short dogfight, Gryphus 1 took both of them down.

Meanwhile, the Aurelian Ground Forces were facing opposing forces that, despite being fewer in number, were hellbent on stopping their enemies literally dead in their tracks. Suddenly, the Leasathians got good news from HQ.

-Alright, backup's arrived!-cheered a Leasathian soldier, as he realized which pilots were heading towards the city.

-An enemy ace squadron has arrived.-reported Crux.-Ninox squadron and Gryphus 1, stay sharp.

Four Su-37 Terminators were heading towards Griswall from the east. Instead of their usual mustard and brown camo, these sported a plain white camo with a black cobra showing blood-stained fangs on their backs and red streaks across their wings and tail rudders.

-Nemesis must NOT destroy the Meson Cannon.-said their flight lead.-Cobra squadron, let's show him our fangs!

-Roger that.-answered his wingmen, and the four Su-37s headed to Gryphus 1.

When Gryphus 1 got a visual of the enemy fighters, he realized that Leasath was already resorting to desperate measures. He knew that the Su-37s were even more maneuverable than the Su-35S, and only the T-50 and the Su-47 could rival with it in maneuverability in the LAF. And the F-15S/MTD was not as maneuverable as the Su-37, let alone the T-50 or the Su-47. It didn't help that the Su-37s fired a volley of missiles to him. Gryphus 1 evaded the four missiled by inches, but he got hit by some bullets in the process. One of the Su-37s acted as a bait to lure him into a trap, while one of the others got behind him. However, their plan backfired when Gryphus 1 fired at the Su-37 and evaded the other one's fire.

-He avoided my missile!-complained Cobra 2.

-What's he got? Eyes on the back of his head?-asked Cobra 4, beside himself.

Cobra 4 only had time to say that as Gryphus 1 bounced on him and took him down.

-How many of our guys have we lost to him?-wondered Cobra 1.

Gryphus 1 attacked Cobra 2 and took him down. Cobra 1 retaliated by firing his guns, aiming for the F-15S/MTD's cockpit. A fast move saved Gryphus 1 from death, but his plane was hit. It was still flyable, but the hits took their toll, as the plane became a little bit sluggish. Gryphus 1 then attacked Cobra 1, and, after a whole minute, it was finally taken out.

-All enemy aircraft confirmed down.-reported Crux.-Now take care of the Meson Cannon and support our troops.

Gryphus 1 headed towards the outskirts of Griswall, where the ground troops were pinned down by the Leasathian Ground Forces. He then realized that he hadn't switched to any special weapons during the whole skirmish. He almost facepalmed.

-Someone drive a missile into that tank up ahead.-asked an Aurelian soldier.

Gryphus 1 switched to LAGMs and targeted a group of three tanks that were blocking the path of the troops heading from the south. A single LAGM blew the three tanks into pieces.

-Thanks!-greeted the soldier.

Gryphus 1 headed to another group of enemy ground units. This time it was comprised of two tanks and two rocket launchers blocking the southeast path. Another LAGM was enough to take them out.

-There's an opening up ahead.-reported an Aurelian soldier in the southeast unit.-Move out.

A tank and a rocket launcher blocked the eastern path. The tank had taken considerable damage, and Gryphus 1 wouldn't waste his LAGMs with those two frail units, so he switched to standard missiles again and fired one to each remaining ground unit.

-This is Major Bergman to Victor Regiment. All troops forward.-Bergman ordered.

The troops were heading to the city when a group of Yak-38 Forgers took off and proceeded to attack them. The Ninox squadron took them off quickly, but once again, the Meson Cannon attacked them, and this time, Ninox 6 was shot down.

-Ninox 6 is down!-said Ninox 1.-Southern Cross, take out the Meson Cannon for us.

-Roger that, Ninox 1.-said Gryphus 1.-Stay out of the danger zone.

Gryphus 1 headed to the Atmos Ring, switching to LAGMs to take the Cannons out. However, he only had 6 LAGMs left, and there were 8 turrets. He fired one LAGM after another to the turrets, taking them down one by one in a frightening pace.

-What's the Meson Cannon doing?-asked a Leasathian officer.

-He's too fast. We can't get a fix on him!-said a Meson Cannon operator.-I can't hit jack with this weapon! Dammit!

-Forget about the fighters and concentrate on the slow moving ground forces!-ordered the officer.

-"_Over my dead corpse._"-mused Gryphus 1, as his LAGMs were expent and switched back to standard missiles. He had left the MBSR enhanced cannons intact. Those two cannons were to the east and west of the city. It seemed like it was a risky move, but, since the control room was lower, Gryphus 1 only had to gun them out. He strafed each cannon, taking all of them out commission. He flew low and fast to avoid being targeted by the MSBR enhanced Meson Cannons.

-Wow, what flying.-gasped Ninox 4, amazed.

-He's even better than I heard.-admitted Ninox 1.-I never thought he'd be this good.

-He certainly is.-replied Ninox 3.-He's Aurelia's hero after all.

After the cannons were destroyed, the ground forces entered the city.

-Ground forces here. We've made it inside the Atmos Ring.-reported Bergman.-Look, it's Gaiuss Tower, the enemy's central command. We take the tower and this war's over.

Things got worse just two seconds later. Tanks, rocket launchers and attack helicopters appeared out of the blue.

-What!? Tanks!-said Bergman, surprised.

-Don't let them get any closer! Defend the tower!-ordered a LGF officer.

-So many troops were just lying in wait!-groaned an Aurelian soldier.

-Don't chicken out now!-ordered Bergman, trying to cheer his men up.-The liberation of Aurelia is just at our fingertips!

-Our troops are pinned down inside the Atmos Ring by an enemy counter offensive.-reported Crux.-Gryphus 1, go to their aid.

Gryphus 1 didn't have any special weapons that could be useful against ground targets, and even if he didn't use the LAGMs, he wouldn't have been able to help the Aurelian troops without causing major damage. However, before being able to put his F-15S/MTD in position to attack the ground forces, some tanks exploded.

-What was that!?-asked Bergman.-Who fired that anti-tank rocket?

-It wasn't me.-replied a soldier.

-Me neither.-answered another one.

-Hey, now you're happy to see us, right?-said a voice. One that both Bergman and Gryphus 1 knew too well.

-It's the Aurelian Liberation Corps!-muttered Crux.-What are they doing here?

-We might need your help. We don't have many of these in our hands.-said the ALC leader.-Let's liberate our capital anyway!

Bergman shook his head in both disbelief and amusement. It seemed like the Aurelian Liberation Corps had taken some weapons from Monte Breeze and capitalized on the situation by taking over the railway station while the Leasathian Ground Forces were busy fighting the Aurelian Forces. The ground troops and the helicopters forced their way to the Gaiuss Tower. The combined forces of the ALC and the Aurelian Ground Forces were too much for the remaining Leasathian forces.

-This is Victor Regiment. We're at the base of Gaiuss Tower!-reported Bergman.-Commencing assault!

-Warning! Cruise missile approaching!-said Crux.-It's flying towards the center of the city!

Seconds later, a cruise missile struck the city park. It caused heavy damage and scared everyone both in the air and on the ground.

-What was that!?-asked the ALC leader.

-It looks like a missile just struck the park!-replied Bergman.

-Damn them!-swore the ALC leader.-Our capital is being destroyed! What's going on?

-A cruise missile just struck the capital's center! It looks like it came from outside!-replied Crux. He then tracked eight missile carriers heading to the city from all directions.-Missile carriers are surrounding the capital!

-Trapped like rats in a cage! Crush them all!-said a triumphant voice. One that Gryphus 1 remembered too well.-It's about time they realized they're no match for Leasath!

-Dammit, the Hamlet Unit...!-groaned Gryphus 1.-Those despicable bastards! Haven't they done enough damage yet!?

Crux then tracked heat signatures from the enemy missile carriers.

-Missiles incoming! Lots of them!-he reported.-Shoot down all inbound missiles!

When the ground forces heard that, their hearts sank as if they were of lead.

-That's impossible, even for the Southern Cross!-said the ALC leader, almost crying in despair.-He can't shoot down missiles!

Gryphus 1 checked his weapons. He had some missiles, gun ammo and his XLAAs. It was good news, since the XLAAs were faster than the cruise missiles. However, there were lots of them on a collision course to the center of Griswall, and just one of them would be enough to destroy the ground forces.

Gryphus 1 switched to XLAAs and headed towards a cruise missile to the north. He fired one XLAA to the missile, and it was shot down. He then attacked another one in a counter clockwise pattern, firing another XLAA to it, this time from behind. It was destroyed a second later. Gryphus 1 strafed the missile carried to the northeast, heading towards the next target. Once again, a strafing run and an XLAA fired to a cruise missile alleviated the threat on Griswall a bit more. One by one, both cruise missiles and missile carriers were destroyed.

-Amazing!-said the ALC leader, as Gryphus 1 destroyed a fifth missile.-He's shooting down the missiles!

-What else did you expect?-asked Bergman rhetorically.

Gryphus 1 finally destroyed the last cruise missile and another missile carrier. It was then when he realized his mistake.

-"_OH, NO! I FORGOT THE ONE TO THE NORTH!_"-he thought.

The Hamlet Unit leader was hustling his men to load a ninth cruise missile.

-Come on! If we go with a bang, those Aurelian shits will be blown out, too!-he said.-Don't let Nemesis get away with this!

Gryphus 1 hurried to the last missile carrier, strafing it desperately. However, he couldn't stop the cruise missile from being fired. He almost had a heart attack, but he headed towards the missile, firing his guns to take out the missile, which covered a long distance each second, and it would destroy everyone on the ground if Gryphus 1 didn't stop it. This missile, however, seemed more resistant than the other ones. Gryphus 1 was having a bad time keeping up with it. One mile away from the city, Gryphus 1 finally shot down the missile.

-Enemy missile fire ceased!-reported Crux.-Are they out of ammo?

After that, the ground forces checked the Gaiuss Tower looking for Diego Gaspar Navarro while the ALC waited outside the tower.

-This is Victor Regiment.-said Bergman.-I've got bad news. It's the enemy command... They're gone, without a trace. It's too bad because I would have really loved to slug them one.

-So, that means...-guessed Ninox 1.

-That's right, we've secured Gaiuss Tower!-said Bergman.-Griswall has been liberated!

Everyone broke out in cheers.

-The Southern Cross has done it again!-said an ALC member.-I knew he could do it!

-We've driven the Leasathians back to their country with their tail between their legs!-said Ninox 1, as his squadron began to pull some fancy maneuvers over Griswall.

-It's a good thing we stepped in and saved you from the enemy troops.-pointed the ALC leader to Bergman.-We'll rebuild Griswall into a shining city once more!

-Gryphus 1! Sir! Did you hear that, sir? We did it!-cheered Crux.-We've freed Griswall! All right!

Gryphus 1 pulled off his mask and sighed in relief as he flew by near Gaiuss Tower. At night, it seemed even more beautiful than at daytime.

-Gryphus 1, this is Ninox 1. We'll return to the _Sea Lion_ now.-Ninox 1 said.-I'll see you soon, my friend.

-Roger that.-said Gryphus 1.

-Gryphus 1, Phuku Lagolla Base was secured before we reached Griswall.-said Bergman.-You may want to land there.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1, heading to the southwest.

After three months of grueling combats, the Aurelian-Leasathian War was finally over. It had taken fifteen minutes to take back Griswall.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 7th 2020, 19:30 Hours_

Fifteen minutes after freeing Griswall, Gryphus 1 was near Phuku Lagolla, Aurelia's largest air base.

-Phuku Lagolla Base, this is Gryphus 1.-he said.-Requesting permission to land.

-Gryphus 1, this is Phuku Lagolla control. You're clear to land. Thank you for freeing Aurelia.-replied the tower controller.

The F-15S/MTD's landing gear was deployed, and, seconds later, he had landed without problems, despite the damage it had suffered during Gryphus 1's faceoff against the Cobra squadron.

After he had landed and taken his plane to the hangar, lots of pilots came out and tossed Ángel Román, cheering him and thanking him for his actions. One of them caught his attention. Crístofer Hammond, his second cousin, who Ángel believed dead when the war started, hugged him when he had the chance.

-You're the best, Ángel.-he said.-I knew you would do it!

An E-767 had landed some moments ago, and Eugene Solano joined the group cheering Ángel.

-We made it, sir!-he said.

After some minutes, the pilots went to the dressing rooms to change their clothes and get some civilian ones. All of them wanted to rejoin their families and friends.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 7th, 20:15 hours_

The city was overflowing with Aurelians celebrating the defeat of those who had oppressed them. The bells of the church's chime echoed throughout the city.

Ángel didn't want to be in the limelight, but still, he joined in the celebration, as lots of soldiers from all branches of the Aurelian Armed Forces. He saw Alejandro Bergman reuniting with his wife and teen children, Crístofer Hammond reuniting with his family, Jesús Gates hugging his fiancée, and many people meeting their families, friends, loved ones,...

He headed to the outskirts of Griswall and looked up at the night sky, looking to the east, remembering his family and his girlfriend. Now their deaths would not be in vain anymore.

-See? Isn't it beautiful to be alive?-asked Eugene, who had followed him from the distance.

Ángel turned to him, smiling.

-Now that this pointless war is over, peace will return to both countries.-said Ángel.-Navarro is finally defeated, and not a second too soon.

-Of course.-said Eugene.

-Eugene!-shouted a woman who was running towards them. It was a brunette girl with blue eyes, and seemed to know Eugene very well.

-Monica!-said Eugene, running towards her and locking lips with her. After that, they realized that they weren't alone.-Er, sorry, sir...

-Nevermind, Eugene.-said Ángel.-I used to be the same with my girlfriend.

-You're Ángel Román?-asked Monica.-My name is Monica Iglesias. Pleased to meet you in person. Eugene says that you're a very nice guy.

-Pleased to meet you too.-said Ángel.-So, Eugene is your boyfriend, huh? I'm sure that you're delighted to see him after so much time.

-Of course.-said Monica.-I was worried sick when I heard that the base he was sent to was attacked. Thank you for taking care of him.

-Not at all.-said Ángel.-That's what friends are for.

-Are you sure you don't want to come with us?-asked Eugene to Ángel, hugging Monica.

-Don't worry.-said Ángel.-I'll be fine.

The couple left to the city, where they went to a fine restaurant. Meanwhile, Ángel looked up at the sky. The peace that reigned now over the city made the night sky much more beautiful. And the fireworks went off everywhere in the sky.

-"_Oh, Julieta, you would have loved this._"-he thought.-"_But don't worry. Your death is no longer in vain. Navarro is running away with his sorry tail between his legs. Let's just see how the Leasathians greet him._"

Nothing seemed to foreshadow the disaster that would come soon.

_Aurelian-Leasathian Border, December 7th 2020, 21:00 hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro had left Griswall two and a half hours before aboard his personal Il-76. This one had a huge range, and it could act as an airborne command center. He was a bit angry when he got the news of the liberation of Griswall, but he didn't mind.

That seemingly disastrous turn of events didn't affect his plans the very least. He phoned Roberto Testón.

-Captain Testón here.-said his voice.

-Testón, it's me, Navarro.-said the dictator.-I've got bad news. Aurelia has won this war.

-What?-said Roberto.-Didn't they use the Meson Cannon?

-It was no use. And not even the Hamlet Unit could destroy those Aurelian mongrels.-replied Diego Gaspar Navarro.-The whole unit was destroyed; or rather, what was left of it.

-Now you're gonna tell me that Nemesis was flying over Griswall, right?-said the pilot.

-Yes, he was.-said Diego.-And here's the kicker, he shot down the Hamlet Unit's cruise missiles.

-That circus clown...-muttered Roberto.

-If anyone's to blame, that's you.-said Diego Navarro, in an admonitory tone.-You refused to fight him over Griswall. The Cobra squadron was destroyed fighting him.

-My wingmen and I were testing the new Su-47s that our "sponsors" provided us with, remember?-asked Roberto.-And you know he will come to us, sooner or later. He, like those Aurelian lowlife pigs, is a righteous moron. He will move to stop us from our next plan.

-So, they are providing us with new hardware that we will send to Sentry Island, right?-asked Diego.

-Of course.-replied Roberto.-The Navy, the Ground Forces, and the Air Force have been informed. Everyone knows what they have to do. I'll fly to Sentry Island to test the new aircraft once the tests of the Su-47s conclude.

-The Aurelians have no idea of what they got themselves into.-said Diego Navarro, as he hung down the phone.

He knew that he would be pursued by the Aurelians sooner or later, and then, they would meet their doom.

* * *

><p>Fourteenth chapter. Finally, Aurelia is liberated, but, what are Navarro and Testón planning? You guys can guess what. After this, a new scene will be written. I'll try to give Albert Genette some protagonism in it, but I want to show some action in it, too. I made some changes on dialogue, too. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	31. Scene 4:No Calm After The Storm

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 4:No Calm After The Storm**

* * *

><p>"With each passing day, news of new Aurelian victories came pouring in. The Southern Cross' actions spurred the surviving Aurelian troops to battle.<p>

Commanding officer Diego Navarro has retreated and is currently being pursued by special forces.

No one would have guessed that a ragtag band of soldiers, smaller than a single unit, could have put up such fierce resistance.

December 10th, several days after the liberation of Griswall. I made my way through one of the many cities busy recovering from the ravages of the war. Despite my usual misgivings, I could feel myself getting excited at the prospect of meeting the Southern Cross.

But, before I reached the base, I saw his emblem already gleaming in the skies above. I had heard that today was his first break in a while, but something must have changed that. I merely watched as the jet's contrails stretched far off into the distant sky... Suddelnly, I was overcome with a strong sense of dread.

The misapropriated financial and material resources were on a scale much greater than the airborne fortress alone could account for. Would the weapon at Griswall prove to be the missing piece to the puzzle?"

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 8th 2020, 09:30 Hours_

Albert Genette read the newspapers that announced the liberation of Aurelia, even though Griswall had just been liberated the night before. The _World Times_ showed the headline "At Last, the Capital Griswall is Liberated."; _La Polémica_(The Polemic), "Acción milagrosa de un caza de combate_._"(Miraculous action of a fighter plane.); _The Osea Times_, "Diego Navarro's Military Headquarters Stands Down"; _Réactions_, "La Brigade de Callaghan anéanti l'État de North Puna; le regiment de Burlington, le canton de Lenal."(Callaghan Brigade North Puna State, Burlington Regiment Lenal County Suppressed.)

During the next days, while Aurelian troops drove the last remnants of the Leasathian Armed Forces out of Aurelia, the citizens kept celebrating the liberation of their capital and their country. Banners with slogans such as "Aurelian Victory. No unjust rule." and "Victory for Aurelian Freedom!", along with Aurelian flags, were waved throughout the streets of the city.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 10th 2020, 11:00 Hours_

Albert Genette had received some fantastic news. The Southern Cross had finally been allowed to have a break. It would be interesting to interview and meet the pilot who singlehandedly freed a whole country. He had some misgiving, though, as the pilot might not welcome reporters, or would react violently. But that was an opportunity he could not pass by.

While he drove his red jeep through Griswall streets, he saw citizens rebuilding damaged structures that had been hit during the skirmishes in the city. It was admirable how everyone collaborated in the rebuilding of their loved city. It was their capital, after all.

However, before reaching the limits of the city, he saw four planes heading to the east. Albert took his binoculars and took a look at the planes. The planes were two F-22 Raptors and two Eurofighter Typhoons. The F-22s had the telltale condor emblem on their tails.

Albert wondered why the Southern Cross had changed his plans, as he had been active during three months. Why would someone fly again after so many combats and so much suffering?

Suddenly, he remembered why Diego Navarro was so confident. Albert had read some classified documents that talked about "a new weapon that would revolutionize the arms market.". He wondered if it would be some of the weapons at Griswall.

But he didn't know that the origin of the ensuing chaos was far away to the east, lurking like a storm cloud on the horizon.

Despite not being visible to anyone.

* * *

><p>Fourth scene. Strong hints to Fenrir in this one. I edited some of the scene's narration. If anyone finds a better translation to the Réactions headline just PM me. I've uploaded a weapons and planes guide on DeviantArt, and I suggest you to take a look at it. Don't forget to fave, follow and review if you like it(unless you've already done the two formers.). As usual, constructive criticism is welcome, unlike flaming. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	32. Chapter 15:Armada

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 15:Armada**

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 8th 2020, 10:00 hours_

Ángel Román had returned to the base after spending the night at Griswall. Despite having liberated the capital, some Leasathian units were retreating from Aurelia.

He was greeted by his cousin, Crístofer Hammond, after he went to the cafe to get his breakfast.

-Why, if it isn't the Southern Cross...-said Crístofer.

-Hello, cousin!-said Ángel.-Finally, Diego Gaspar Navarro has been defeated.

-Actually, he's still on the run.-said Crístofer.-The Otus squadron is going to follow his plane. Navarro seems to be planning to head towards Sentry Island.

-Why would Navarro want to head to a prison?-asked Ángel.

-Beats me.-answered Crístofer.-All we know is that his troops are heading out of Aurelia.

-Not a single second too soon.-quipped Ángel.-By the way, I guess my squadron is a "little" too short on people. I'm getting tired of being a single-man squadron.

-I have good news for you.-said Crístofer.-A pilot lost his wingman during the war and he may be assigned to your squadron.

-Sad to hear it.-replied Ángel.-But I want to know him nonetheless.

-Boris, come in!-said Crístofer to a man sitting by the window. It was a blonde man with blue eyes, a bit shorter than Ángel.-Ángel Román, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Boris Valiente, former callsign Vultur 2. Boris Valiente, this is Captain Ángel Román, callsign Gryphus 1, also known as the Southern Cross.

-You're the famous Southern Cross?-asked Boris, shaking Ángel's hand.-It's a great pleasure to meet you.

-Just call me Gryphus 1 or Ángel. No formalities.-said Ángel.-Pleased to meet you too, Boris.

-I've got some more news.-said Crístofer.-You two will be flying F-22A Raptors as of now.

-F-22s!?-asked Ángel in disbelief.-Are you kidding me?

-Why?-asked Crístofer.-Don't you like that plane?

-No, it's not that.-answered Ángel.-But I though that Aurelia counted with just 12 units, and that most of them were destroyed during the first two days of the war.

-10 units were destroyed, to be exact.-said Boris.-And four of them belonged to my squadron. Come with me.

Ángel followed Boris to Hangar 4A, where a single F-22 rested. Ángel was shocked by an appalling sight.

The F-22's canopy was riddled with bullet holes, and the cockpit had blood stains all over the seat.

-This was my flight lead's plane.-said Boris.-Quite an awesome pilot. He didn't die until he landed, taxied it out of the runway and shut down the engines.

Ángel felt his nape chill at the mere sight. To think that there was a pilot that could land a plane after such degree of damage to both the plane and himself was unnatural.

-This plane needs a new emblem and urgent repairs.-said Ángel.-Once it's fully operative, we'll head to Aubrey Base.

-It'll take two days for that.-said a mechanic who overheard them.-But don't just head back to Aubrey Base right away. Griswall is a city worth a visit.

-Maybe I'll go there before moving back to Aubrey Base, but for now, I'll stay here.-said Ángel, going back to the HQ building with Boris in tow.

Ángel then met Eugene.

-Any news about the classified document we found at Monte Breeze?-he asked.

-Not much.-said Eugene.-It will take some time to fully decipher the document, but it seems like, whatever it is, it was scheduled to be made at Sentry Island if Leasath had to retreat from Aurelia.

-Navarro is planning to go to Sentry Island, and something is being built there?-wondered Ángel.-This is too much to be a coincidence. Call Bergman and tell him to try and hurry up deciphering that document.

-OK.-said Eugene.-Have a good day, sir.

After that, the day was rather eventless. Ángel had his emblem painted on both his and Boris' F-22s.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 9th 2020, 16:30 Hours_

Despite the hectic mood of the base's personnel, things were rather calm, and the most frenzied activity was the repair of one of the F-22s.

On December 9th, Ángel saw Crístofer packing some of his stuff.

-Hey, cousin.-said Ángel.-I guess you're taking a leave.

-After three months of imprisonment in this base, it's time for me to get back home for a while.-Crístofer answered.-I have an apartment in Griswall. I can rent it to you until you get something half-way decent to call a home.

-Thank you.-said Ángel.-I might need it for now.

-Here are the keys and the address of the apartment.-said Crístofer, giving him some keys and a paper that said "Milky Way Avenue, 27, Door C.".-Let's go back to Griswall, but don't you dare to go to the apartment without meeting my family again. They're all eager to see you.

After they both packed their necessary stuff, Crístofer and Ángel got in the former's yellow sedan and headed back to the capital. It took them a bit longer than usual to get to Griswall, but they didn't care, as it was because most Griswall citizens had fled from the city on October to avoid the Leasathian Armed Forces.

Ángel spent the rest of the afternoon with the Hammonds. Oscar and Isabel were delighted that their de-facto uncle had visited them. Ángel enjoyed their company, and was very happy that the whole family didn't die.

After dinner, Ángel took the keys and went to the apartment, which was just a couple of squares from Crístofer's house.

For an apartment, it was rather clean and roomy. There was a single bedroom, a toilet, a kitchen, and a dining room. There was also a balcony that had some great sights of Gaiuss Tower.

Shortly after, Ángel went to his bed. He fiddled with his necklace for a while before falling asleep. His dreams were much happier than those he had months ago. He dreamt of being with Julieta, having fun, holding hands as they watched the sun setting on the beach... In his dreams she was even more beautiful.

_Sentry Island, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 06:00 Hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro was in his Il-76, flying towards Sentry Island. He would land soon, but he had ordered that the fighters were dispatched in case any Aurelian fighter followed him.

However, the only planes in the air were his Il-76 and two YF-23 Black Widows.

-This is Otus 1.-said one of the pilots.-Navarro is escaping towards Sentry Island.

The Otus squadron finally sighted the island. There was a large disk on the top of a mountain and a tower sticking obliquely to the north, and the island was teeming with concrete buildings and a large runway sticking out of one of them.

-Hey, where he's headed...-said Otus 2.-There's some kind of strange complex.

-It looks like we hit the jackpot.-replied Otus 1.-Letting Navarro run was a good idea after all.

He then contacted Phuku Lagolla.

-Otus 1 to base command.-reported Otus 1.-We've spotted a suspicious structure on Sentry Island. It appears to be some kind of military complex. Commencing recon.

The two YF-23 flew towards the complex. Unbeknownst to them, a rippling form followed the two fighters at high speed.

-Wait a minute.-said Otus 2 suddenly.-Did you just see something on radar?

-Otus 2, negative.-said Otus 1, checking his radar.-I can't see anything.

-Huh, I must be seeing things.-shrugged Otus 2.

That was the worst and last mistake the two unfortunate pilots ever made. Just two seconds after Otus 2's reply, a single missile flew towards them.

-Wha...? Missile alert! Where did it come from!?-was all Otus 2 could say before the missile hit him.

However, the missile created a shockwave that destroyed Otus 1's aircraft too, since it was just 10 yards apart from him.

In his aircraft, Navarro grinned. He knew since the first moment that he was safe, and those Aurelians paid for being intruders in his country with their ruinous lives, even though they had no value at all.

After landing, Diego Gaspar Navarro was greeted by the base commander.

-Sir, thank you for visiting our base.-he said, as he saluted Navarro.-Welcome to Archelon Fortress.

-You already thanked me for taking those Aurelian leeches out of their misery.-Diego Navarro quipped.-Who shot them down?

-Chimera.-said the base commander.-He was a former prisoner, but he despises the Aurelians as much as you, My Honor.

-Remind me to present him with a bottle of cognac.-said Navarro.-He earned it on spades.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 10th 2020, 06:00:47 Hours_

-Otus squadron!-shouted Eugene.-Otus squadron, respond!

He obtained no answer. The stark reality hit him the next second.

He typed Ángel's phone number.

At the fifth ring, he answered his phone.

-Eugene, I just got to Griswall yesterday!-said a drowsy, angry voice.-It'd better be important!

-Sir,-said Eugene.-I'm not in the mood for jokes! The Otus squadron has been shot down!

-What!? Where!?-asked Ángel, alarmed.

-Two miles west of Sentry Island.-answered Eugene.-They were chasing Diego Navarro's aircraft, and they spotted some kind of military complex. Seconds after commencing their reconnaissance mission, they were shot down.

-Who shot them down?-asked Ángel.

-We don't know, sir.-answered Eugene.

-What do you mean?-asked Ángel.

-It seemed like they were both shot down by a powerful air-to-air missile, but there was not a single aircraft apart from Navarro's Il-76 and the Otus squadron.-answered Eugene.

Ángel was dumbfounded, but before he could answer, he heard someone knocking on his door.

-I'll go to Phuku Lagolla ASAP.-said Ángel.-See you later.

After that, he hung down the phone and dashed to the door.

It was Alejandro Bergman, and he seemed terrified.

-Ángel,-he panted, after Ángel opened the door.-I finally deciphered the document. You're not going to believe this.

-Is it about the unidentified fighter?-said Ángel.

-Yes.-replied Alejandro.

-I'll take a look at the document. But I need to get to Phuku Lagolla first.-said Ángel.

-No problem.-said Alejandro.-I was going there after all.

Ángel put on his uniform and headed out with Alejandro. They entered Alejandro's jeep and headed to the base. Ángel took a look at the document's files Alejandro's team had found out, and what he saw left him speechless and in a state of utter shock.

XFA-33 Fenrir.

Top speed: Mach 4+

Cruise speed: Mach 1.9 at supercruise

Wingspan:57 feet

Service ceiling: 65000 feet

Range: 1890 miles

Powerplant: 3 Gründer Dynamics WWX-GD-5011-B/C Phoenix MK XI thrust vectoring turbofan engines with 180+kN afterburning thrust

Armament: two Gründer Dynamics SRA-3 Demon 30mm 3-barrel cannons with a fire rate of 4500 rpm; Short-range Aerial Suppression Missile (SASM); High-Powered Microwave (HPM)

Ángel kept reading the files. It showed that the XFA-33's central engine was used for V/STOL operations; that the only load limit during maneuvers was put by the pilot itself; the capacity of the SASM to destroy any aerial target within a 300-feet radius; that the HPM worked using microwaves from the base and the fighter itself creating an overlapping field effect igniting any flammable substance in the process; a Connection for Flight Interface control system; and the most shocking fact: that it was fitted with optical camouflage. It also included a 3D blueprint of the fighter, which seemed a bit reminiscent of a fighter in a series he had seen during his teen years.

Ángel couldn't believe his eyes. An airborne fortress fitted with optical camouflage was one thing, but an invisible fighter, in the most literal meaning, was something even worse. His disbelief was soon replaced with anger.

-"_That was what Navarro used the aid money for, instead of helping Leasath's citizens!?_"-Ángel thought.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 10th 2020, 06:40 Hours_

Ángel Román and Alejandro Bergman had finally arrived to the base. They ran to the HQ building and met Eugene Solano, who was on the verge of tears.

-Tell me, what happened?-asked Ángel.

-The Otus squadron were beginning their recon mission when they were shot down over Sentry Island.-replied Eugene.

-Maybe this was the responsible.-said Ángel, giving Eugene the documents regarding the XFA-33.-You have to see it to believe it.

Eugene read the papers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-But, sir, we can't be sure this aircraft is based on Sentry Island.-said Eugene.

-Did the satellite surveillance system follow the Otus squadron?-asked Alejandro.

-Yes.-replied Eugene.-And every variant was checked.

-Can a thermal image be created with the satellite data?-asked Ángel.

-Sure.-said Eugene. He then typed some commands on a computer to create a thermal image of the incident. What they saw was shocking. They saw the thermal signature of the XFA-33 Fenrir.

-This is serious.-said Ángel. He then turned to Alejandro.-Do you have a digital copy of this data?

-Yes.-said Alejandro.-You want me to send this to the Navy and the Chief Staff?

-You got it.-said Ángel.-We can only begin to fathom what kind of disaster could unfold if this aircraft is in Navarro's hands.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 10th 2020, 09:00 Hours_

Crístofer Hammond, Boris Valiente and Crístofer's wingman had arrived an hour ago. During the next two hours and twenty minutes after Ángel arrived to Phuku Lagolla, they had received more appalling news.

The four pilots and Eugene Solano were at the base's briefing room. The Navy had been contacted and agreed to conduct a joint operation with the Air Force to stop Navarro's plans.

In an unexpected turn of events, Ángel was giving the briefing.

-Gentlemen,-he said.-at 06:00 hours, the Otus squadron was decimated over Sentry Island.

The three other pilots began to murmur at the shocking news.

-The fighter that shot them down was a new fighter called XFA-33 Fenrir, according to Leasathian documents found at Monte Breeze, which Alejandro Bergman and his team recently deciphered.-Ángel continued.-This new fighter is planned to be fitted with advanced weaponry, and it has high-output engines, high-caliber cannons, and optical camouflage, so, when we find it, we have to be very careful up there. However, before heading to Sentry Island to destroy these fighters, we must take two strategic points into account.

In the briefing screen, Ángel selected one satellite image that showed some signatures that appeared to be a large fleet heading southeast.

-First, a large fleet is heading towards Sentry Island via the Danern Straits, which includes two Kestrel-class carriers.-said Ángel.-According to Leasathian sympathizers, this fleet will be covered by a large contingent of LAF fighters, and it seems like the elite Alect squadron is among those groups covering them. In case we find them, all of you must stay out of their way for two reasons. The first and less important reason is that I have personal, unfinished business with these guys, and the second one is that they are a squadron of ace pilots, who will show no hesitation to kill anyone on their path. And believe me, I know that. If even a single member of that squadron reaches Sentry Island and gets the control of the XFA-33, it will be a great trouble for us. The second strategic point is a small island to the west of Sentry Island, called Cobalt Cave.-Ángel said as he selected the other point.-It is used to develop the new weapons for the Fenrir. We cannot allow those weapons to reach Sentry Island, since that would mean even more trouble. However, the fleet and the Alect squadron are our top priority. In order to keep our casualties to a minimum, it is imperative we sink their fleet and shoot down the enemy fighters.

After that, he handed some copies of the Fenrir's specifications. They were shocked when they saw what the new fighter was capable of.

-Keep in mind that we will enter Leasathian airspace.-said Ángel.-If we get caught, we will be treated as criminals, and we'll be executed immediately.

The four pilots headed to their planes at 10:45. Ángel's F-22 Raptor had been repaired and repainted. His squadron's emblem was now on the tail rudders.

Boris Valiente met him before he got into his fighter.

-Ángel, with you on our side, we can make this.-he said.

-Don't make the same mistake as others did before you.-said Ángel.-The last thing I need is to have my wingman shot down just after meeting him.

-I'll be fine.-said Boris, as he climbed into his F-22A.-I do have a reason to stay alive. I'll show you when we return.

After that, two F-22s and two Typhoons taxied to the runway. An E-767 had already taken off.

-Gryphus squadron, Falco squadron, you are cleared for takeoff.-said the control tower operator.

The Falco squadron was the first to take off, followed half a minute later by the Gryphus squadron.

-Gryphus squadron, Falco squadron, altitude restrictions canceled. Good luck.-said the control tower operator.

The four planes flew to the northeast to rendezvous with the Ninox squadron, which would be flying F-35Cs that replaced their F-14Ds.

_Danern Straits, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 12:30 Hours_

Three Aurelian squadrons were in the air. Two Eurofighter Typhoons, two F-22As Raptors and four F-35C Lightning IIs against a whole fleet and their airborne escorts.

-Multiple ships straight ahead.-reported Crux.-You'll be coming up on them shortly.

-This is Falco 1.-said Falco 1 to Gryphus 1.-I've always wanted to fly with you. My son's a big fan of yours. Well, me too.

Gryphus 1 flew towards a group of four ships that were falling behind the main fleet. The group was comprised of an AEGIS destroyer, a destroyer, a cruiser and a frigate.

-I can see them.-said Falco 1 in a sing-song voice.

-There's so many of them.-said Ninox 2.

-In the ten years I've been flying, I've never been in such a massive air-sea battle.-said Ninox 1.

-Listen up everybody!-said Falco 1.-Don't fall behind the Southern Cross!

Gryphus 1 and Gryphus 2 headed towards the ships.

-Don't waste GPBs and LASMs on these easy pickings. Save them for the strong stuff.-recommended Gryphus 1.

-Enemy aircraft. Coming up from the stern!-reported the cruiser's captain.

-Aurelians!-said the AEGIS' captain.

-Call back the advance fleet!-ordered the frigate captain.

-No time to prepare for intercept! They're coming!-said the destroyer's captain.

Gryphus 1 and 2 flew low to avoid the AEGIS, destroyer and cruiser's missiles. They fired two missiles to each ship and strafed them to sink the ships. Falco 1 and 2 strafed the frigate to sink it.

-Protect the carrier at all costs!-ordered the captain of the _Loki_ carrier.-Forget waiting for Archelon Fortress. We'll decide this here and now! Scramble all aircraft! Every last one of them!

The next group, located a couple of miles to the southeast of the first, was comprised of two destroyers, one command ship, two AEGIS destroyers, a cruiser, and the Leasathian carrier _Loki_, situated behind the group.

-Enemy aircraft are taking off from the carrier!-said Falco 2.

And he was right. A couple of Rafale Ms had already taken off, and two more were preparing to take off. Gryphus 1 switched to XMAAs and fired a couple to the Rafales, which were shot down. Gryphus 2 was following him closely.

-Gryphus 2, let's sink the carrier.-ordered Gryphus 1.-Use your GPBs.

-Roger.-replied Gryphus 2.

Both pilots switched to GPBs and dived towards the carrier, avoiding anti-aircraft fire, which stopped both Falco and Ninox squadrons in turn.

-The wall of fire is too thick! I can't get any closer!-complained Falco 1.

-Bombs away!-reported Gryphus 1 and 2 at unison, releasing one GPB each. The two bombs pierced through the carrier's deck and it was torn in half.

-Gryphus squadron just struck the carrier.-reported Ninox 1.

-We don't have time to celebrate that.-said Gryphus 1.-Enemy fighters are coming in from the north!

Four Su-35Ss, four Gripen NGs, four MiG 1.44s and a couple of PAK FAs were approaching fast from the north. Gryphus 1 attacked the two PAK FAs, getting behind one of them before firing an XMAA. Gryphus 1's position helped him to shoot down the enemy fighter, but the second PAK FA fired at him, missing by inches. Another XMAA fired from behind took out the last PAK FA. Gryphus 2 fired a volley to the Gripen NGs, shooting them all down. Falco 1 and 2 shot down two Su-35Ss each, and the Ninox squadron dealt quickly with the MiG 1.44s. After that heated dogfight, the 12 fighters attacked the remaining ships. The fleet shot missiles as the Aurelian fighters approached, but they were all dodged. Four LASMs sank the two AEGIS, while the destroyers, the cruiser, and the command ship were sunk after four GPBs dropped from the Falco squadron's Typhoons. Since the cruisers and the destroyers were not immediately sunk, a short strafe was enough to take them out.

-Hurry up and attach the catapult!-ordered the captain of the _Hades_, the second carrier, which was surrounded by 3 AEGIS, 4 destroyers, and a battleship.-He's coming!

-We've formed a line.-reported a crew member.

-All right! Blanket the sky with anti-aircraft fire! Do whatever it takes to destroy Nemesis!-ordered the carrier's captain to the rest of the fleet.

The eight ships fired on the enemy planes afterwards, and the pilots were deafened by the tremendous noise of the flaks, tracers, and missiles. The battleship was the most troublesome of them, since it was fitted with high-caliber guns.

-They're coming around! Fire all guns!-said a crew member of the battleship.

-That battleship is going to blow our planes to smithereens!-said Gryphus 1.-Ninox squadron, can you take care of it?

-Understood!-said Ninox 1.-Ninox squadron, release LASMs on that battleship.

Four LASMs were fired from the F-35Cs. One of them was intercepted by enemy fire, but the three others slammed into the starboard side of the battleship, sinking it. Four Rafales had already taken off from the carrier, and Gryphus 1 and 2 attacked it with GPBs, sinking them. As the Rafales followed the F-22s after their bombing run, four QAAMs shot them down, as the Ninox squadron covered the Gryphus squadron's tails. The Falco squadron was engaging a quartet of Su-37s to the north of the fleet, and both of them shot down a couple of them after two minutes. A group of eight MiG 1.44s came in from the northeast, as the Ninox squadron attacked the enemy vessels.

-Gryphus squadron, we'll sink the rest of their fleet. Please cover us meanwhile.-requested Ninox 1.

-Roger that, Ninox 1.-replied Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 2, let's get them!

-Understood.-said Gryphus 2.-Gryphus 2, engaging.

The two F-22s headed towards the Flatpacks. They dodged their attacks when they got in range. Gryphus 2 got on the flight lead's tail and fired an XMAA to it, shooting it down. He then turned around to find three more fighters heading towards him, but they were shot down by three more XMAAs fired from his plane. Two more MiG 1.44s tried to shoot him down, but Gryphus 1 fired two missiles to one of them and fired his guns to the other one, shooting them down. Gryphus 2 acted as a bait for the remaining two Flatpacks, which took the bait and followed him, falling prey to Gryphus 1.

Meanwhile, the Ninox and Falco squadrons had sank all the enemy ships, while evading heavy enemy fire.

-Destruction of enemy fleet confirmed. The mission was a success.-said Crux.

Gryphus 1 took a look at his radar. He didn't like what he saw.

-Crux, check your radar!-said Gryphus 1.

-What...?-asked Crux, but when he took a look at his radar, he understood what Gryphus 1 meant.-Oh, no... Enemy reinforcements! Six planes coming in from the north!

Gryphus 1 knew which squadron was even before getting a visual of the enemy fighters, as the squadron's formation was one he would never forget...

_Danern Straits, 60 miles north of the Aurelian fighters, Leasath, December 10th, 12:38:27 hours_

Six Su-47 Berkuts headed to the south. Instead of the usual blueish grey camo with white radome and yellow tail and wing trims, these Su-47s sported a black fuselage with a dark grey radome and red tail rudder tips. This paintjob revealed them as the feared Alect squadron, and their formation was enough to invoke fear on their enemies' hearts as soon as they were spotted on radar: Alect 1 and 2 led the formation, while the rest of the squadron covered them from behind. Such formation allowed a deadly tactic: once the first two planes passed by the enemy planes, the other four fired at them even before they had a chance to evade.

-These Aurelians got here sooner than expected.-said Alect 1, disdainfully.-So, which one's Nemesis?

-I've heard just about enough of this scumbag's tall tales for one lifetime.-scoffed Alect 2.-It's time to see if you measure up, Nemesis!

-Don't leave any survivors.-ordered Alect 1.-Shoot each and every last of those bastards down and turn the Danern Straits into their graveyard!

_Danern Straits, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 12:39:11 hours_

Gryphus 1 turned to the north. Finally, the Alect squadron came out of their hideout and faced him!

-All Aurelian fighters, stay out of this!-he ordered.-Don't try to engage them UNLESS I get shot down! If I'm shot down then you're free to do whatever you please with them!

Crux had never heard such ferreous tone from his friend. It seemed like his feud with the Alect squadron was not a bluff after all.

-Alect 1, you surely took your time!-mocked Gryphus 1.

-Look who's here; Nemesis finally got the guts and came to play with us!-answered Alect 1, sneering.

-You will fight me today or all of you will die fleeing, as the cowards you are!-said Gryphus 1.

-As if your meaningless plans could affect Navarro's plans!-replied Alect 1.-No matter what, we'll win.

Gryphus 1 snapped.

-MEANINGLESS!?-he roared.-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT MEANINGLESS!? I saw a whole city populated with innocents and people I loved being blown into oblivion just because of a fascist son of a whore's whim! And I had no choice but to flee from my own country, being forced to watch my flight lead being murdered by you, a group of six cowards and traitors to Leasath!

Gryphus 1 and the Alect squadron got a visual of each other at last.

-I'm warning you, I'm twice better than the last time I faced you, scum!-said Alect 1, spitefully.

-It just makes it better for me; twice the pride, double the fall!-answered Gryphus 1, as he engaged the Su-47s.-And I'll make sure that yours is as painful as my past was because of you and Navarro. Diego Gaspar Navarro has trampled over two countries' honor and over countless innocent lives, and his debt will be paid, no matter he likes it or not!

The Alect squadron's members tried to get a lock on to Gryphus 1, but they couldn't.

-Hmph, it seems like you are not just all talk and no action after all! Something unexpected from a slave to the Aurelians!-taunted Alect 1.

Gryphus 1 retaliated by getting a lock on to four of the Su-47s with his XMAAs and firing on them. Two of them hit Alect 5 and Alect 6, which were shot down.

-Tell me, Alect 1, is it when you become a slave when you get what you want?-asked Gryphus 1.

The Alect squadron' surviving members couldn't believe what they saw. Nemesis, the very same rookie they had on the run months ago, had now shot down two of their members.

-He's still alive!?-said Alect 2.-It can't be!

-You didn't answer my question, Alect 1!-said Gryphus 1.-I though you knew the answer, since you're a slave to the worst living being our country had the misfortune to be home to!

-You'll find out the answer alright!-answered Alect 1, enraged.

The four remaining Su-47s attacked Gryphus 1, but they failed, as he evaded their attacks with ease. For Gryphus 1, it was a delightful turn of events, but for the Alect squadron, it was utterly frustrating. How could that bastard outmaneuver them and even shoot down two of their squadron's members was unknown.

They tried to get to his tail time and time again, but, even though they managed to get a lock on to him and fire, Gryphus 1 always dodged it.

-Alect 4 converge with Alect 3! We'll trap Nemesis in the crossfire!-ordered Alect 1.

-Roger!-answered Alect 3 and 4 at unison.

-"_Like Hell you bastards are gonna get me with such a cheap trick!_"-mused Gryphus 1, attacking the two planes. Alect 4 was shot down when his Su-47's right wing was torn off by a gun burst from the F-22A.

-Alect 4, down!-said Alect 2.

-Dammit! That good-for-nothing pigeon!-grunted Alect 1.

Gryphus 1 sneered. It was certain that the Alect squadron was losing its cool. He got behind Alect 3 and shot two missiles, but he failed. However, Alect 3's evasive maneuver had left him in a precarious position, as Gryphus 1 found himself in a good position to fire his guns to the Su-47. Alect 3's aircraft was shot down afterwards.

-Alect 3, down! He's too quick!-said Alect 2.

Gryphus 1 attacked the Alect squadron's remaining two members. He managed to see a white infinity mark on one of them, which showed that it was Alect 1's aircraft.

-"_I'll save you for last, Alect 1. But first I'll take down your wingmen one by one!_"-mused Gryphus 1, getting on Alect 2's tail and firing at him. Alect 2 was shot down before he could evade.-"_So you were all talk and no action, Alect 2. I never expected more from you, after all._"

Alect 1 was beside himself; his whole squadron had been taken out by Nemesis. It was something he could not tolerate.

-Nemesis, you're going to pay for this humiliation!-roared Alect 1.

-Your bark has always been worse than your bite.-replied Gryphus 1, coldly.-Let's see if you can change it!

Gryphus 1 attacked Alect 1 immediately after. Alect 1 evaded furiously, not allowing Gryphus 1 a single chance of getting behind him. Both pilots used every last trick in the book to shoot each other down, twisting and turning in a maddening pattern. Unfortunately for Alect 1, he pulled a Pugachev's Cobra at the worst moment, and Gryphus 1 fired his guns at the Su-47, shooting it down.

-Destruction of the Alect squadron confirmed.-said Crux.-Good job, Gryphus 1!

-Man, I've never seen anyone fly like that!-said Falco 2.

-You've gotta see it to believe it!-added Falco 1.-I've heard he was good, but his flying skills put him on par with heroes like Mobius 1 or the Razgriz squadron!

-Just wow, buddy!-cheered Gryphus 2.

Gryphus 1, however, didn't feel all that comfortable. It was not like the Alect squadron didn't deserve to be shot down, but he felt that something inside him was changing, for the worst.

-Crux, how are things going on Cobalt Cave?-he asked, shaking any negative thoughts out of his head.

-It seems like they are trying to get everything they have already done to Sentry Island.-he answered.-However, all of you will need to refuel to get there.

-No problem.-said Gryphus 1.-Just send us a tanker and we'll refuel.

-Crux, this is Ninox 1.-said Ninox 1.-We'll return to the carrier. The Aquila squadron will replace us.

-Understood.-said Crux.

After that, the four F-35Cs headed to the southwest to return to their carrier, while the Typhoons and the Raptors headed to the south to rendezvous with the tanker.

* * *

><p>Fifteenth chapter. The fated duel between Ángel and Roberto has ended with the Alect squadron defeated over the Danern Straits, but have we seen the last of the Alect squadron? Of course, the data and the weaponry of the Fenrir are fan-made (by yours truly) and NOT to be taken seriously as canon material, especially the SASM, which name I borrowed from AC:JA, but this missile will be much deadlier than the JA version, combining the accuracy of a QAAM with a bit of the power of the MPBM. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.

EDIT(23/5/2015): The data I found yesterday in the Ace Combat Wiki was edited, so I re-edited the max speed, cruise speed and range.


	33. Flashback 14:Rising From The Ashes

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 14:Rising From The Ashes**

Ángel Román was slowly but surely gaining some confidence with his new wingmen, even with Alan Bellanco, who was constantly bitter towards him. However, his dreams were still plagued with the Gleipnir, Navarro, Testón, and the deaths of his loved ones.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, April 1st 2020, 10:27 hours._

_(Seven months before Day Zero)_

Ángel Román was on his ground duties when he saw a young man. He seemed nervous, and he had light brown haired and brown eyes.

-Hello, gentleman.-said Ángel.-Got any problem?

-Sir,-the man said, as he saluted, in a nervous tone.-I just arrived here, and I'm looking for the base commander. I came here to train as an AWACS operator.

-Our base commander, Colonel Hawkins, is not here yet. He'll come to this base at 14:00 hours.-said Ángel.-I'm Second Lieutenant Ángel Román, a.k.a Gryphus 2. What about you?

-Sir,-he replied.-I'm Second Lieutenant Eugene Solano.

-No need to call me "Sir".-said Ángel.-By the way, you seem rather upset. And it seems to be something different from not finding the base commander.

-It's just that I've just be destined to this base at the worst moment.-Eugene said.-Just five days before my birthday.

-Hold on.-said Ángel, taken aback.-Are you telling me your birthday is on April 6th?

-Yes, sir.-Eugene answered.-I'll be 26 by that day.

-26!?-Ángel gasped.-This is surreal!

-What's wrong, sir?-asked Eugene, getting nervous.

-Did you ever hear the phrase "I'm as old as you"?-replied Ángel.-Well, in this case, if I told you that, it would be in the most literal meaning!

-You'll be 26 years old on April 6th?-asked Eugene, not believing his ears.-Are you kidding me?

-I wish I were.-replied Ángel.-You don't come across someone with your very same age and sharing his or her birthday with you everyday.

-Hey, Ángel.-said Rick López, who had come across both Second Lieutenants.-Seems like you met a new guy.

-Leave him be, Rick.-said Ángel in a cheery but serious manner.-He just got here. The last thing he needs is you kidding on him.

-Oh, come on, it's not like I'm gonna be harsh to him.-retorted Rick, smiling.-I can't say the same for Alan, though.

-Yeah, Alan is a very grumpy guy.-sighed Ángel.

-How are your flying skills, by the way?-asked Rick.

-I manage.-said Ángel.-My birthday is within five days. And guess what, Eugene's too.

-Who's Eugene?-asked Rick. He suddenly realized he was talking about the AWACS operator trainee.-Oh, right! We'll have to throw a good party for you two!

-Thank you, sir.-said Eugene.

-No problem. And save the "sir" for our commander.-suggested Rick. He then talked to Ángel.-By the way, you and I will have a dogfight whenever you want. I see true skills in your flight. But let's see what can you do against a seemingly inferior opponent.

Ángel became a little worried. The confidence in Rick's voice showed him that he might be even better than Lucía Moreno herself.

And that was really something, since Lucía, despite never defeating him in combat, always gave him a run for his money.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, May 4th 2020, 15:51 hours._

_(150 days before Day Zero)_

The days passed, and Eugene Solano was liked by almost everyone. Alan was the obvious exception to the rule, though, but, for some reason, he was not as cold to Eugene as he was to Ángel. Ángel took his time to decide whether challenge Rick or not.

On May 4th, Ángel Román had finally decided to challenge Rick López to a dogfight. The leadership of the squadron was in the balance. Joaquín Hawkins promised Ángel that he would promote him to First Lieutenant if he defeated Rick.

When Ángel went to his hangar to check his F-4E, he found that Rick would use his F-1. But Ángel found a difference in the plane, or more exactly, in its paintjob.

-Rick, I thought the AAF F-1' standard paintjob was green and brown with black radome and nose stripe.-said Ángel.-But yours has a two-tone grey camouflage pattern, while conserving the black parts and adding a false canopy.

-So much for a keen eye.-replied Rick, smiling.-But that's just the tip of the iceberg. My F-1 outperforms the standard ones on every aspect, especially air-to-air combat. My theory, though, is that, if you really are as good as you've always showed, it won't be enough. As your future ex flight lead, I ask you not to dissapoint me up there, so let's give our friends a good show!

Ángel gulped, but he put on his helmet and got into the F-4E's cockpit. He felt as nervous as the first day he had flown.

At 16:00, Joaquín contacted the two pilots, who were standing by on the runway.

-Gryphus 1, Gryphus 2, you are clear for takeoff.-Joaquín said.-Good luck to you too.

Both pilots took off and flew towards the ocean. They were unarmed, but they still could lock on to each other. As usual, a lock meant a kill and the victory. And Rick seemed like he would win this dogfight.

-OK,-said Joaquín, who was being helped by Eugene in the control tower.-it's 16:04 hours. You have until 16:10 to claim the victory. Start at 16:05 hours.

-Ready, kid?-said Gryphus 1.-This is where the fun begins!

Gryphus 2 had a flashback when Gryphus 1 said that.

-"_Just what Alect 1 said to me when we first faced each other!_"-though Gryphus 2.-"_Seems like I lost against him, after all._"

However, before Gryphus 2 had a chance to move, Gryphus 1 had him on his sights, and had Gryphus 2 not broken left, he would have lost immediately. Gryphus 2 tried to get a lock on to Gryphus 1, but it was no use, since his opponent was much better than he thought. For Gryphus 2, the whole dogfight was a flashback of his dogfight against Alect 1, since, every time he got Gryphus 1 on his sights, he slipped away like a sopa tablet. Gryphus 1 managed to pull impressive maneuvers that would have been impossible in an standard F-1 Kaizen.

Gryphus 2 was having a bad time. His intent on locking away the memories of his life as a Leasathian citizen seemed to be taking an extreme toll on his flight skills.

-"_I can't lose like this! I can't spend all my life running away from my past! I have to live a new life no matter what!_"-he thought.

He took deep breaths just before Gryphus 1 got to his tail. Gryphus 2 managed to evade at the last moment. He then let go of his fear and attacked Gryphus 1. Now it was Gryphus 1 who was having a bad time trying to evade his subordinate. At 16:09:16 hours, Gryphus 2 managed to get a lock on to Gryphus 1, finishing the aerial combat.

Despite having lost, Gryphus 1 was amazed and happy.

When they landed, Rick shook hands with his friend and congratulated him for his victory.

-Ángel, you've earnt your 1st Lieutenant rank and your position as Gryphus 1 as a boss.-said Rick.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, September 24th 2020, 20:00 hours._

_(One week before Day Zero)_

Ángel Román was now officially Gryphus squadron's flight lead, and he had been promoted again on July, this time to Captain, due to his unprecedented skills. He was not a bossy flight lead, and, when the five pilots were in the air, even Alan Bellanco praised his skills.

However, not everything was as good as it seemed. Somehow, Diego Gaspar Navarro had returned to power some weeks ago after the "president passed the government's control to Navarro with a signed document". For Ángel, the answer was clear: Navarro had forced his puppet president to cease with a signed note and then had him murdered silently.

That day, he was in his room, after taking his four wingmen in a routine flight mission. He was taking a look at the photo the base commander had taken the day he had become a flight lead.

The five pilots and Eugene were on the photo, with Rick holding Eugene in a playful headlock under his arm, with the other blocking Ángel's face, who was laughing at his heart's content; Alan looked at Ángel with his trademark frown; Roy sighed in exasperation; while Ignacio looked at Rick as if he was his immature brother.

Ángel remembered the conversation they had after taking that photo:

"_-Ugh, that was disgusting!-groaned Eugene, grossed out.-I had to smell Rick's armpit!_

_Rick couldn't laugh more at his comment without passing out of laughter._

_-It wasn't funny!-exclaimed Eugene.-I really though I was gonna pass out due to the stench!_

_Now Ángel, Roy and Ignacio joined the laughter. Even Alan snorted a bit in amusement._

_-By the way, Rick, you blocked my face.-Ángel said, as he tried to breathe between his laugh._

_-I just had to.-Rick joked.-We can't have half of Aurelian female population coming to this base just to see you._

_Ángel shook his head in both amusement and exasperation. Even though she was dead, Julieta would not be replaced by any other woman in either his life or his heart._

_-Well, it's not like they could come to Aubrey Base because of you, Rick. You can't be defined as the Aurelian Air Force's "poster boy".-retaliated Ángel._

_Everyone bursted into laughter. Despite having been beaten at his own game, Rick was certainly having fun, just like the rest of the Gryphus squadron..._"

While he looked at the photo, he had no idea of the terrible events brewing up in Leasath, which would escalate into a terrible war just a week later.

_Alendai, Leasath, September 24th 2020, 21:00 hours_

_(One week before Day Zero)_

Diego Gaspar Navarro was in a rather good mood. His plan was working perfectly. Aurelia had unknowingly been supplying not the civilian population, but his army, which was ready for an attack on Aurelia. It seemed that the Belkan group which had been supplying him with the weapons he needed was accepting his money with pleasure. Roberto Testón would come later, but Navarro would have to deal with some businessmen from the "Grey Men" first.

His office had a great view of the capital, and behind him was a photo of the Gleipnir. His pride and joy, despite having been funded with Belkan money. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

-Come in.-he said, his gravelly voice thundering around the room.

A grey-haired man in a business suit came in.

-Good night, Mr Scheider.-said Navarro.-It was time you came. I was thinking about calling you.

-Few formalities, I see.-said Scheider, with a thick Belkan accent.-Seems like you've been busy.

-When you prepare a country for war, there are few breaks.-retorted Navarro.-I thought you Belkans knew that better than anyone else.

Scheider smirked.

-You've got a good sense of humor.-he said.-I came here to provide you with a new commander for the XB-337.

A robust man on his 40s clad in the LAF's uniform came into Navarro's office. After a glance to the dictator, he saluted.

-This is Captain Frank Burlington.-Scheider said.-He is a perfect candidate for the position of commander.

-I have no doubt about his capacity as commander, but I hope his Belkan accent doesn't get me in trouble.-said Navarro, frowning.

-Sir,-said Frank, without a grasp of Belkan accent.-I assure you that it will not be a problem. I just want to serve this country and the just cause of the Grey Men.

Diego Navarro was speechless. This guy was perfect for his task.

-I see.-he said.-You're dismissed, Captain.

-Sir.-said Frank before leaving.

-So,-said Scheider, after the door closed behind Frank.-what about the "backup plan"?

-Don't worry.-said Navarro.-The backup plan is being prepared as we speak. The Grey Men's best scientists are working around the clock to ensure the completion of the new aircraft. All we needed was money. And those foolish Aurelians provided us with that.

-If you continue your ways, you might end up in Hell, or worse.-joked Scheider.

-Not before I become rich with this.-said Navarro, shamelessly.-My life has been devoted to arms dealing, and finally I met some people who share my objective. If I have to trample over a country, or even a little baby, to achieve my objectives, you can be damn sure that I will do it and that I won't give a shit for who mourns someone's death because of my actions.

-Wow, that' sadistic!-said Scheider.-However, Aurelia doesn't even realize the time bomb they have blindly been making.

-Indeed, but serves them right.-said Navarro.-Money apart, I've always longed to put a needle filled with poison in those slobs.

-Well, everything is settled.-said Scheider.-Have a good night, Mr Navarro.

-Same for you, Scheider.-said Diego Navarro, as the Grey Men militant exited his office.

Roberto Testón came into the office shortly after Scheider left the office. He didn't seem pleased with the presence of the Belkans.

Roberto had been transfered to the Air Force to act as the eyes and ears of Navarro, in case someone dared to follow Nemesis' footsteps. However, those who dared would also have the same ending: death.

-This guys might get us in trouble.-said Roberto.-If someone finds our relationship with the Grey Men, our plan's history.

-As long as no one finds out, we're fine, Testón.-the dictator answered.

-So, we're waging war on Aurelia?-asked Roberto.

-You bet.-said Diego Gaspar Navarro.-Within one week. What we find out in this war will be useful for the new fighter's development.

-Certainly.-replied the pilot.-We will create a new fighter that will revolutionize the world. Our enemies will finally kneel before the might of Leasath! We were seen as Aurelia's weak neighbour; not anymore! Nemesis never understood the true Leasathian ideals, and he paid it with his life while fleeing like a coward.

* * *

><p>Fourteenth flashback. Dark events coming in from the horizon. I hope you like this flashback, as the next one will be the last one, its main event set just one day before the events of the first chapter. Please fave and review. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	34. Chapter 16:Fire Storm

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 16:Fire Storm**

_15 miles northwest of Cobalt Cave, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 13:55 hours_

The Gryphus, Falco and Aquila squadrons headed to Cobalt Cave from the northwest. There were two F-22s, two Typhoons and four F/A-18Es.

-Crux to all flights.-reported Crux.-There is no time to return to base for a briefing, so I'll brief you now. Please listen up.

The eight pilots prepared for the briefing.

-We have learned that Leasath is using Cobalt Cave to secretly conduct test on new weapons.-reported Crux.-Intelligence states that the weapons are to be mounted to the special assault aircraft Fenrir. It appears that, after the battle at the Danern Straits, Leasath got wind of our movements and is moving the the operation to Archelon Fortress. We don't exactly know much about these weapons but we need to put an end to their development ASAP. Simply destroying the transport ships won't suffice. You must also destroy all warehouses on the island. We've been warned, however, that the warehouses are loaded with explosive chemicals. Fly up and out as soon as you hit a warehouse or you'll be caught in the ensuing explosion. Also, there are satellite control antennas that must be destroyed, too. During the mission an allied amphibious unit will be deployed to the island to gather intel for the upcoming assault on Archelon Fortress. Falco squadron, you will maintain air superiority over the island; Gryphus squadron, you will attack the freighters and warehouses; Aquila squadron, you will attack the satellite antennas.

-Gryphus 1, roger.-said Gryphus 1.

-Falco 1, roger that.-said Falco 1.

-Aquila 1, understood.-said Aquila 1.

-Gryphus 1 to Gryphus 2, ammo check.-asked Gryphus 1.

-Same as you, Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 2 replied.-8 XMAAs, 6 GPBs, some missiles and gun ammo.

-Falco 1 and Falco 2, we have 8 XLAAs, 6 GPBs, some missiles and gun ammo.-said Falco 1.-The Aquila squadron have all ammo.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 1 to all units, let's start our operation.

-Crux to Gryphus squadron.-said Crux.-Stop the enemy freighters before they escape over the eastern border. Don't get caught up in the explosion when destroying the warehouses. We don't know how large they'll be yet.

Gryphus 1 descended and streaked towards a warehouse on the southwest coast of the island, with Gryphus 2 speeding towards a couple of cargo ships heading east.

-This is the amphibious unit. We're heading for the complex.-reported the unit's leader.

-Gryphus 1. The warehouses are surrounded by several small islands, making them difficult to hit from long range.-said Crux to remind Gryphus 1 of the warehouses' danger.-Strike the warehouses from close range to ensure their destruction. However, there's also an increased danger of being caught in the explosion, so make sure you get out of there as soon as you fire a missile. Hit the warehouses and pull out. Timing is very important. Fly with the grace of an angel and strike with the heart of a demon.

-"_Sometimes he can get very poetic._"-mused Gryphus 1, as he dropped a bomb over a warehouse.

After he hit the warehouse, Gryphus 1 pulled hard and made a 180-degree turn. A second later, a large explosion blew the warehouse into smithereens.

-That was a huge explosion!-gasped the amphibious unit's leader.-We could feel the blast all the way over here!

-What kind of explosives are those?-said one of his subordinates.

Meanwhile, Gryphus 2 attacked the two leading freighters.

-Freighter convoy here! We're being attacked by enemy fighters!-reported the captain of one of the freighters.-Please send assistance!

-We've got to give the freighters time to escape!-said a Rafale M's pilot.-Stop him!

Four Rafales and four JAS-39 Gripen NGs attacked Gryphus 2. However, before getting in range, two Rafales and two Gripens were shot down by a volley of XMAAs fired by Gryphus 1. In the ensuing chaos, the other pilots got shot down by Gryphus 2, who had fired another four XMAAs, one to each remaining fighter.

-Finished loading the cargo! Prepare for departure!-said the captain of a freighter. The captain the talked to the Leasathian pilots.-Air force, we're counting on you to keep Nemesis off our backs!

-"_That nickname..._"-though Gryphus 2.-"_I heard it over the Danern Straits, both during the anti-ship combat and the Alect squadron's attack, and here again! But who is Nemesis?_"

Gryphus 1 and Gryphus 2 proceeded to attack the freighters and the warehouses.

-Gryphus 2, attack any stray freighters you see.-said Gryphus 1.-I'll take care of the warehouses.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 2.

Meanwhile, the Aquila squadron attacked the satellite control antennas with XAGMs, while the Falco squadron attacked a group of Su-35Ss that came in from the northeast. Gryphus 1 fired a GPB over a warehouse on the southeast side of the island. After destroying it, a cargo ship was caught up in the explosion, its cargo only contributing to further damage the ship.

-A freighter was destroyed in the warehouse's explosion!-reported a Leasathian pilot.-We've got to protect the freighters!

Gryphus 1 attacked another warehouse, this one on the north of the island, destroying both it and yet another ship.

-If we don't do something, the whole island is going to be blown sky high!-said another Leasathian pilot.

-What's that?-said a crew member of an AEGIS destroyer.-There are enemy ships over there. Shall we attack?

-Forget about them for now!-ordered his captain.-We've got to take care of those fighters first!

The AEGIS tried to attack Gryphus 1, but they missed. Gryphus 1 dropped a bomb and fired two missiles on the AEGIS, destroying it. Meanwhile, Gryphus 2 destroyed two warehouses using his GPBs.

-"_My wingman seems to be very good. He attacked the warehouses without having me ordering that._"-though Gryphus 1.

-This is the amphibious unit. We've entered the cave. It's incredibly large.-said the amphibious unit's leader.-You could fly a fighter around in here.

Gryphus 1 proceeded to attack the last warehouse, dropping his second to last bomb over it and destroying it.

-All warehouses confirmed destroyed. Gryphus squadron, destroy all freighters.-reported Crux.

-Gryphus 1, cover me.-said Gryphus 2.-There are a couple of freighters I will destroy.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1.

He had some job to be done, as a couple of Su-37 Terminators attacked him. Gryphus 1 evaded the missiles and guns fired on him, and flew towards the sun to blind the pilots and attack them by surprise, shooting one of them down with his guns. However, the other one got behind him and fired two QAAMs on Gryphus 1, who dived towards the sea, pulling up at the last second and using the trails his plane created on the water to evade those missiles. Gryphus 1 pulled up and did a barrel roll to evade a gun burst the last Su-37 had fired on him. After getting behind the Su-37, Gryphus 1 fired his guns on the enemy fighter and shot it down.

-We've secured the command complex and we've apprehended a Leasathian scientist.-reported the amphibious unit leader.-He's requesting asylum!

Gryphus 2 was attacking the enemy ships, sinking them after firing a missile at each of them, and the Aquila squadron destroyed all antennas.

-Destruction of all antennas, freighters and warehouses confirmed. The mission was a success...-reported Crux. He then received a transmission from the amphibious unit.-Excuse, Gryphus 1. Hold on. According to the apprehended Leasathian scientist, destroying the antennas alone won't be enough. The underground control facility must also be destroyed. However, it's too deep for long range missiles to connect. You need to fly into the cave on the side of the island and take out the control facility. ...I know it's an impossible request, but we need you to take out that facility.

Gryphus 1 proceeded to attack the control facility, but as soon as he got close to the cave, a couple of submarines emerged.

-He fell for it!-said the captain of the submarine Proteus.-Surface and hit him with a missile!

Gryphus 1 was attacked by the enemy submarines with surface-to-air missiles.

-Good job! We've got him on the run!-said the captain of the submarine Triton.-Don't let him near the control room! Shoot him down now!

However, before having a chance to fire again, a GPB hit the Proteus, sinking it.

-The submarine Proteus has been sunk!-gasped the captain of the Triton submarine.

Another bomb hit the Triton shortly after.

-Submarine Triton, hit! Damage critical!-reported the captain of the Triton before it sunk.

-Thanks, Gryphus 2.-said Gryphus 1.

-Anytime, Gryphus 1!-replied Gryphus 2, saluting him as he flew away.-Take out the control facility.

Gryphus 1 flew into the cave, dropping his last GPB over the control room. He saw a small exit on the other side of the island and flew towards it.

-Hey, the Southern Cross just flew into that cave.-said Falco 1 when he saw Gryphus 1 flying into the cave.

-What? Where?-asked Aquila 1.

-The cave on the side of the island.-replied Falco 1.

-Incredible!-said Aquila 1, amazed.-That's too much for me to handle!

-Destruction of control facility confirmed. To fly through that small space and still successfully complete the mission, amazing.-said Crux, in complete awe.-That was incredible, sir. I mean Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 1 was about to reply when four T-50 PAK FAs flew by from the north and got behind him. He recognized the paintjob in an instant: a digital multi-tone brown camouflage and a snake mouth on their noses. He broke from side to side in an effort to shake the four fighters off.

-Nemesis! Did you miss me?-said Viper 1, in a singsong voice before returning to a more serious tone.-I didn't have a chance to get you after our skirmish over the Kalana Steppes. It seems like you're betting for stealth too, but even someone as dense as you should know that it doesn't work if you're within visual range.

However, before getting a chance to get a lock on to Gryphus 1, someone fired a couple of XMAAs towards the PAK FAs, shooting Viper 3 and 4 down.

-Who fired those missiles!?-said Viper 2.

-Guilty as charged, morons!-said Gryphus 2.-The rest are yours, Gryphus 1.

-Coward! You attack us and then you run away!?-said Viper 1, enraged.-Don't you dare to think so!

Gryphus 1 got behind the two PAK FAs as they attacked Gryphus 2.

-Hey, Viper 1, the fight's over here!-said Gryphus 1, as he fired two XMAAs. Both Viper 1 and 2 dodged them.

Gryphus 1 attacked the two PAK FAs. They pulled impressive maneuvers to shake Gryphus 1 off. Gryphus 1 fired his last two XMAAs at them. Viper 2 was shot down, but Viper 1 dodged the XMAA.

-You should be proud of yourself, Viper 1.-admitted Gryphus 1.-Not even the Alect squadron managed to dodge the same weapon twice.

-Grrrr! I will kill you!-roared Viper 1.

He then attacked Gryphus 1 head-on, firing his guns at him, but Gryphus 1 dodged the bullets and fired at the T-50. Some bullets hit the left engine and wing, but Viper 1 was not shot down. He groaned as he tried to keep his damaged plane under control.

-You fool!-he retorted, as he prepared for a final pass.-Any last words before you die, Nemesis!?

-I will NOT utter my last words until I free Leasath from Navarro!-said Gryphus 1, as he fired his guns at the PAK FA, ripping the right wing off the plane and sending it spiraling into the ocean.

-So, is that true?-asked Gryphus 2, a minute later.

-What do you mean?-said Gryphus 1.

-Are you the pilot the Leasathians call "Nemesis"?-said Gryphus 2.-The one who fled from his country and fought against them once this war started?

-It's no use hiding it now.-said Gryphus 1.-Yes. In the past, I was known as Nemesis. It was my callsign. I'll tell you everything once we land.

-Gryphus squadron, Falco squadron, you may want to head to Sachana Air Base.-said Crux.-It will be better than calling the tanker.

The two Typhoons and the F-22s flew to the west, while the Aquila squadron flew to the northwest to return to the carrier.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, December 10th 2020, 17:45 Hours_

Fifteen minutes ago, both the Gryphus and Falco squadrons had landed on the base. Ángel didn't seem too happy, since, everytime he took off from that base with an stealth fighter, something bad happened.

-Phew!-sighed Crístofer Hammond, falling over a couch in the lounge, tired.-I didn't fly so much in my life!

-You can say that again.-said his wingman, who was sitting on a chair nearby.-And we've been in rather crazy missions. Too bad two of our friends died when Leasath invaded our country.

Meanwhile, Ángel was talking with Boris Valiente outside.

-So, about your past...-said Boris.-If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand.

-It's alright.-said Ángel.-I had to do it once, and to my surprise, I felt better.

-How was Leasath? I mean, before you left.-said Boris.-Apparently, you were a fighter pilot there.

-Actually, I was an aggressor pilot.-said Ángel.-But in any case, life was wonderful back there, at least for me. There were lush, beautiful forests; the summers were warm, even though I never liked hot weather; the winters were cold, with snow falling every now and then; the sea water was so clear you could see the bottom of the sea if you were close enough... It was a paradise, populated with wonderful people, until "he" arrived.

-Diego Gaspar Navarro.-said Boris, knowing what his friend meant.

-Exactly. Navarro, the Devil's butler in human clothing.-said Ángel, as he frowned at the dictator's mere memory.-What he found in peace, he left in pieces, and just for mere greed of money and power. He used the Gleipnir to destroy my hometown.

-Neu Hoffnung?-asked Boris.-I heard about it in the news, but I though it was bombed!

-No, it was destroyed by the Shock Cannon.-replied Ángel.-I was devastated, since I lost everyone I loved: my parents, my sister, my girlfriend... And to add insult to injury, when I fled from Leasath with my instructor and flight lead, she was shot down by the Alect squadron.

-Your flight lead was a woman? It's not like it matters, but that's not something you hear every day.-said Boris.

-Her name was Lucía Moreno, also known as Valkyrie, and she was by far one of the bravest people I ever met.-said Ángel.-I wish I could say the same for me, but I fled from my country, like a coward. I was shot down by Falco 1 in an attempt to both fool the Alect squadron and be shot down by an honorable pilot. But what should have ended then, turned out to be just the beginning. I became a fighter pilot and was destined to Aubrey Base, where I met my future wingmen, who were killed by the Gleipnir two months ago.

-Man, it is sad to be forced to flee from your own country, lose everyone you love, and have your comrades killed.-said Boris.-And just because of a selfish bastard like Diego Navarro. Just when you think intolerance can't get any worse...

-Since the first day, I felt this war was started by Navarro just because he wanted to be even more rich due to arm sales.-said Ángel.-And also, when I first pulled the trigger, I felt disgusted with myself. I killed people from my own country; people who had family, loved ones, and friends.

-Ángel, don't forget that, if it wasn't for Navarro, you would have never pulled the trigger.-said Boris.-By the way, this is my reason to fight.

As he spoke, he pulled a photo from his pocket. It showed a red haired woman with brown eyes and fair skin.

-She's Silvia McCloskey, my girlfriend.-Boris said.-I was going to propose her when the war started. Since then, I lost contact with her. I don't know if she's alive or not. I just hope she's alive.

Ángel was amazed by that. It reminded him of when he lost his girlfriend, with the only difference that Julieta was dead. Boris almost seemed like his Aurelian counterpart.

-I'm sure she's alive.-said Ángel.-She will find you soon. Just give her time.

Boris tucked the photo back in his pocket.

-Ángel, I just want you to know that what happened to you during your past was not your fault.-said Boris, patting his flight lead's shoulder.-Sometimes fate seems cruel to people like you and me, but whatever happens, you must not grieve those you loved. Your feelings, even if they're good-natured, can betray you and turn you into a radically different person. If you find yourself in the brink of madness, you'll have to make a decision; one that, if you choose poorly, will turn you from a good person into a monster, and the worst part is that you will find pleasure hurting innocent people.

After that, they went back to the HQ building, to have some rest before going to Archelon Fortress to eliminate the XFA-33 Fenrir. The squadrons would take off at 02:00 hours.

Ángel though about the words Boris said to him.

-"_Is that true? That even the most kind-hearted person can turn into an evil monster? Judging by my experience, I think he's right, since Roberto Testón became Navarro's hitman just because he lost against me._"-thought Ángel, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sixteenth chapter. Finally, I wrote a briefing more accurate to the game ones. And yes, in case you wonder, the Gryphus 1 vs Su-37 part is a reference to the game's intro. The end of deception is near. Will Ángel be able to have his revenge without losing his humanity? Who will pilot the Fenrir? Will Navarro finally become the true winner of the Aurelian-Leasathian War? Find the answers in the next scenes and chapters. If you see changes on the past chapters, it's because I'm trying to correct typos and flaws. I'm not perfect, much to my dismay. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.


	35. Flashback 15:Beginning Of Deception

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Flashback 15:Beginning Of Deception**

_"There are secrets that cannot be told to friends, there are schemes that no one can be allowed to discover, there are loves that cannot be allowed to come to light. At that moment, when emotions intersect, flames shoot up and wings fracture in the roaring blaze." Area 88._

Ángel Román's life seemed to be slowly getting better, but there would be another date he would remember with wrath: October 1st 2020.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 1st 2020, 08:00 hours._

_(Day Zero)_

Ángel Román had entered Joaquín Hawkins' office some minutes ago, in order to request another routine flight. Suddenly, Joaquín received an urgent call from Phuku Lagolla. What he heard left him in shock. He tapped on the phone once he hung up.

-Well, your official documents will be coming here from Phuku Lagolla today or tomorrow.-he said.

-What's wrong?-asked Ángel.

-Leasath just declared war.-said Joaquín.-They're launching a massive air and ground attack on Griswall. The city is being bombed and the forces stationed around the city are being overrun as we speak.

Ángel was speechless. He went out of the office in shock.

-What's the matter?-asked Joaquín, but Ángel had already got out.

Ángel ran to his bedroom, almost running over some of his wingmen in the process.

Once he entered his room, he fell on his knees and began hyperventilating.

-"_This can't be happening! They just got out of a civil war, and now they're declaring war on this country!?_"-though Ángel. He got up, breathing heavily, and stared at the newspaper with the photo of Navarro.-"_IT WAS YOU! You stole the money meant for humanitarian aid and used it to rearm your army, and now you're sending them here just to make them serve your selfish purposes! Haven't you caused enough death!?_"

Ángel took the newspaper with the photo of the dictator, he put it against the wall and punched Diego Gaspar Navarro's photo until his knuckles began to bleed. He then tossed it to the floor and began crying in fetal position on his bed.

-"_All the sacrifices, the pain, the heartbreak,... It's been no use! Again and again, once I have the chance to live a good life, that chance is destroyed by an evil son of a bitch._"-he thought, as he sobbed.

Ángel took a look at the MiG-29C on his desk. A memento of his past as a Leasathian pilot, a past that now was just a pile of burnt ash and blood, just like Neu Hoffnung.

He then realized a terrible fact. His cousin Crístofer and his family lived on Griswall. The war had caught up with the family at the worst moment. He feared for the safety of his "nephews".

Eugene Solano knocked on the bedroom's door.

-Sir, can I come in?-he asked.

-Come in.-answered Ángel.

Eugene entered Ángel's room.

-What happened, sir?-asked Eugene, closing the door behind him.-I saw you running with a panicked face.

-Leasath declared war on Aurelia.-said Ángel.

Eugene almost fainted.

-There is something I wanted to tell anyone, but I never got the guts to say it.-said Ángel.-If you promise not to freak out, I can tell you.

Eugene sat on the chair, and Ángel, on his bed.

-Do you see that plane?-said Ángel, pointing at the MiG-29C model on his desk.

-It's very well made.-said Eugene, picking it up and taking a look at it. It had a rather beautiful paintjob.

-I used to pilot that plane.-said Ángel.-When I was an aggressor pilot back in Leasath.

-Wha...!?-Eugene almost shouted, but Ángel muffled him.

-Please, don't shout!-begged Ángel.-Besides, you promised not to freak out!

-Sorry, sir.-said Eugene.

-Nevermind.-said Ángel.-I used to be a good pilot, but then, fifteen months ago, a huge aircraft destroyed my hometown. Somehow I can't remember the details of the attack, but the next day, I fled from Leasath. My flight lead was shot down in the process. After obtaining the citizenship, I became a fighter pilot and was destined here.

-In other words, you are a Leasathian.-said Eugene.-Did you tell anyone else?

-No, only the top brass know my true nationality.-answered Ángel.

-Why?-asked Eugene, flabbergasted.

-You can imagine the pilots' faces if they knew that.-said Ángel.-Especially now that Leasath declared war on us.

Eugene couldn't believe what his friend was telling him.

-You know,-he said, after a moment of silence.-even though you were a Leasathian, your side is clear right now. I know that, when the time comes, you will do what you have to do.

After that, Eugene went out of Ángel's bedroom, still taken aback by the fact that Ángel was a Leasathian.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 9th 2020, 06:54 hours._

The days passed, and Leasath was gaining the upper hand with bloodcurdling speed. There was a weapon in particular that caught the pilots' attention: the SWBM, or Shock Wave Ballistic Missile. That missile was launched from the XB-337 Gleipnir, an airborne fortress. When Ángel saw a satellite photo of the airborne fortress, he almost freaked out.

It was the aircraft that killed his family, after all.

To make things even worse, he had no news about his cousin, or his family. He assumed they died during the invasion. To Ángel, it was a grievous loss. It seemed like his life would be a constant bloodbath.

The documents concerning Ángel's true nationality had been destroyed when the aircraft carrying them was shot down by enemy forces on October 2nd, and not even the digital data could be salvaged by either side. To Ángel, though, it was a bit of a relief.

On October 9th, Ángel was having another nightmare.

**Ángel's nightmare:**

_"Ángel ran through the ruins of Neu Hoffnung, just after the Gleipnir's attack. The streets were paved with mutilated bodies, and their stench was unbearable._

_Ángel spotted an unharmed house with his family and Julieta inside. They looked at him with a sad smile, as if they had the realization that their deaths were near, but they still were glad to see him, though._

_Lucas waved at his son, while Sara and Diana smiled and Julieta blew him a kiss, just before the house was reduced to a pile of rubble when a missile impacted on the house's roof._

_Ángel stared at the debris with sadness and wrath. Whoever had done that deserved the worst kind of torture._

_He then ran away from the city and found an airfield in the outskirst of the city, and found Aurelian and Leasathian planes taking off from it, attacking six black Su-33s. Amongst the scrambling aircraft he saw Valkyrie's MiG-29C, the Gryphus squadron, and the Falco squadron._

_Ángel recognized those Su-33s immediately: the Alect squadron._

_His blood boiled in an instant. He ran towards the airfiled, but an explosion destroyed it._

_Ángel looked up and saw the Gleipnir again, which launched a grey missile, which streaked towards the sky. The Alect squadron dissapeared, and then, a huge explosion ripped the sky, and every last plane exploded and fell from the sky, crashing into the ground._

_-So, how does it feel to be a coward?-asked Diego Gaspar Navarro, appearing from nowhere on top of the Gleipnir._

_-You've killed innocent people, you've taken everything that was precious and dear from me, you forced me to flee from my own country, you betray a country trying to support Leasath's starving citizens, and just for the sake of power and money! And you of all people dare to call me a coward!?-roared Ángel, casting a Kubrick Stare at the dictator._

_-It doesn't matter what I did; what really matters is what YOU didn't do.-said Diego.-You know what to do. If you want to stop me, there is only one way for you. But, beware, you will lose your humanity in the process, and this time, you won't have anyone to comfort you. Whatever you do, I win, and you lose._

_Before Ángel could answer, the Alect squadron reappeared from nowhere and fired at him. The deafening roar of the attack threw him to the ground."_

The air raid alerts were blaring all over the base. Ángel woke up and looked at his alarm clock.

It was 7:16 AM.

Ángel knew that something bad happened if they were forced to wake up that soon while the alerts were going off. He put his uniform and his flight suit on and dashed towards the briefing room.

His four wingmen and Joaquín Hawkins were waiting there.

-A combined air, ground and sea assault is planned to be launched on Port Patterson.-said Joaquín, beginning the briefing.-Our forces have managed to warn us, but we won't be able to get there in time even if we take off now. We will support our retreating fleet and try to keep their casualties to a minimum. Attack any Leasathian ships and fighters in sight. There will be stiff resistance, and the possibility of an SWBM attack must be highly considered. My callsign will be Betelgeuse. I'll keep you up to date with the battle situation, so you may want to pay attention to your radio. Good luck out there.

After the briefing, the five pilots stood up and raced towards the hangars. All of them picked up their F-4Es, except Rick, who chose his F-1, claiming that it was better fitted for an air-to-ship operation than the F-4E. All of them carried extra fuel tanks to give their fighters longer range.

Ángel felt ashamed. His hands would be stained with blood that day.

After taking off, they headed to the south. Port Patterson would be attacked before they arrived.

_Port Patterson, Aurelia, October 9th 2020, 09:30 hours._

The Gryphus squadron had finally arrived at Port Patterson. The outlook was bleak for the Aurelian forces.

-It's late.-said Betelgeuse.-We may not be able to save enough of our forces.

-We have to try.-said Gryphus 2.-After all, there are Aurelians down there. Right, Gryphus 1?

-Affirmative.-said Gryphus 1 nervously after a moment of silence.

-What's wrong?-asked Gryphus 5.-Did you leave your guts in the base?

Gryphus 1 didn't answer.

-Gryphus squadron, engage.-said Betelgeuse.

The five planes headed towards the port. The city was under siege by enemy ground forces, which despite being attacked by a couple of A-10s, were gaining ground, having a handful of Su-25SMs covering them from the air.

-This is Major Bergman.-said a man on his 40s, with black, graying hair and brown eyes.-We can't leave this city! Keep it up, people!

-Central Command to Major Bergman.-reported the Command.-We can't save this city. Your forces have been ordered to retreat.

-Dammit!-cursed the Major. He then realized that Port Patterson had been lost.-OK, people, we retreat! Head to the north!

The ground forces, covered by the CAS planes, headed to the north.

Meanwhile to the east of the city, a small group of F-16Cs were fighting against a swarm of MiG-29Cs, and they were losing the fight steadily.

-This is Fregata 1! I've got one on my tail! I can't shake him!-a pilot reported, before being shot down.

The ships were being attacked by a Leasathian fleet comprised of 2 AEGIS destroyers, 4 destroyers, 6 cruisers and 6 frigates. All of them trying to sink the last few ships near Port Patterson.

-The _Sea Lion_ has made it out of Port Patterson and it's closing to international waters.-said the captain of a cruiser.-This is the cruiser Thalassa to all ships. Retreat from the port and head to international waters!

-Oh, my God!-gasped Gryphus 1, as he saw the massacre.

The Leasathian fleet was firing on the retreating ships. A group of F-1s, callsign Cygnus squadron, was trying their best to attack the enemy ships, but they were shot down by enemy SAMs fired from the cruisers and the AEGIS.

-This is Ninox 1. We're engaging enemy fighters flying towards the _Sea Lion_.-said an F-14D pilot. His flight was engaging a group of Su-33s from a Leasathian carrier.

Suddenly, Gryphus 1's alarm blared. An AEGIS destroyer fired two missiles at him.

-Gryphus 1, evade!-said Betelgeuse.

Gryphus 1 shook off the missiles, but he was freaked out.

-OK, Gryphus 1, let's return to the fray.-said Gryphus 2.

However, Gryphus 1 was hyperventilating. Even though he was alive, his hatred for war was freezing him.

-I don't like this. I don't like this!-he muttered, and he broke to the north.

-What the...?-said Gryphus 3.

-Gryphus 1 is retreating.-said Gryphus 4.

-I knew it!-cursed Gryphus 5.-Dammit! That son of a bitch!

-Betelgeuse to Gryphus 1. You can't leave now.-said Betelgeuse.

Gryphus 1 took his necklace on his left hand and looked at the photo.

-Please, talk to me, Julieta.-he begged under his breath.

-...Our forces are in trouble.-continued Betelgeuse.-For God's sake, don't leave your squadron! They won't last for long out there on their own. Gryphus 1! GRYPHUS 1!

Gryphus 1 realized a stark truth. If he just ran away, he would lose his friends, and if he was to save his friends, he would stain his hands with blood.

-"_There is only one way for me now._"-he mused, as tears of grief rolled over his face.-"_Please, Julieta, whatever you see me doing here, forgive me. Forgive me, my love!_"

He then turned around and headed back to Port Patterson.

-Gryphus 1 is coming back!-beamed Gryphus 4.

-I knew he wouldn't leave us here!-said Gryphus 2.-He's our flight lead after all.

-Hate to interrump this party, but I've got a MiG-21-93 on my tail!-reported Gryphus 5.-I can't shake him off!

-I've got your MiG-21 in sight.-said Gryphus 1.-Break left and he's mine.

Gryphus 5 broke left, and Gryphus 1 got a good lock on to the MiG-21-93. He fired two missiles at the Fishbed, shooting it down.

-Woah, nice shot.-said Gryphus 3.

-Let's head for the enemy ships.-said Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 2, can you take care of the AEGIS?

-No problem!-said Gryphus 2, flying low and firing two LASMs at the AEGIS. When the missiles hit, the ship was torn in half.

The Gryphus kept bombing the ships for a long 4 minutes, with Gryphus 2 firing LASMs to the other AEGIS on the area. After the attacks, they had spent their air-to-ground ammunition, but the amount of enemy ships they sank was gargantuan. All 18 Leasathian ships had been sunk by then. However, their problems were not over.

-Betelgeuse to Gryphus squadron.-reported Betelgeuse.-There is a group of enemy JA-37 Viggens armed with long range air-to-ship missiles. You have to stop them before they get close enough to fire them.

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 2, stay out of the fight. You might not be able to dodge the Viggens if they fight back.

-Gryphus 2, roger.-said Gryphus 1, pulling out of the way.

-Gryphus 3 to 5, let's take out the Viggens. Use the SAAMs.-said Gryphus 1.

The four F-4Es attacked the JA-37s firing one SAAM each. Four Viggens were shot down, while the other 8 broke away.

-There's too many of them!-reported Gryphus 4.

-Don't let them attack the ships!-said Betelgeuse.-Shoot them all down!

Gryphus 1, 3, 4 and 5 attacked the JA-37s, which outnumbered them by 2 on 1. Gryphus 1 fired another SAAM to a Viggen, shooting it down. Following their flight lead's footsteps, the three other F-4Es fired their SAAMs to other three Viggens, with the same result. After that, the JA-37s' pilots decided to take the battle to close range, since the Phantoms were underdogs in close quarters engagements. The four F-4Es' pilots switched to standard missiles and engaged them. It was a difficult fight, but they managed to take the four remaining JA-37s in three minutes.

-The Aurelian fleet has escaped to international waters.-said Betelgeuse.-The mission was a... Hold on, I've got a reading on radar. It's a long range missile! It's heading this way at high altitude!

The Gryphus squadron dived to evade, but they were safe all the time. However, Betelgeuse wasn't.

A shockwave ripped through the sky, shaking the F-4Es. After that, there was a chilling silence.

-Gryphus 1 to Betelgeuse, report!-Gryphus 1 repeated twice.

His radar now only showed targets that could be detected by his onboard radar. Seconds later, he saw a fireball falling from the sky. It took him two seconds to realize it was an E-767, and it was falling towards them.

-SHIT!-he growled.-Gryphus squadron, evade!

The Gryphus squadron fanned out, as the E-767 fell into the water.

-Our AWACS has been shot down!-said Gryphus 4.

-Dammit!-said Gryphus 5.-That's low, even for those Leasathians two-timers!

Gryphus 1 frowned at that remark. However, he did manage to overhear an enemy conversation on the radio.

-The Gleipnir's SWBM has shot down their AWACS. Those Aurelians are confused and disoriented.-said the flight lead of a group of 10 MiG-21-93. These Fishbeds were painted in black with roses on their wings.-Rose squadron, engage!

The Gryphus squadron were attacked by the enemy flight from the east. Their maneuverability was much higher than the F-4Es'.

-There's too many of them, and we're without an AWACS!-said Gryphus 3.-Gryphus 1, get us out of here!

-Where is Gryphus 2?-asked Gryphus 5.-He could have got us out of here before these guys arrived!

Suddenly, two MiG-21s were shot down by QAAMs. Gryphus 2 appeared from nowhere.

-Hey, did you think I would escape?-said Gryphus 2.

The F-4Es attacked the enemy MiG-21-93s using their SAAMs. It was maddening, since the Fishbeds got on their tails time and time again. The SAAMs were very accurate, but they had to track the target using their steering circle, and the MiG-21-93s evaded them with ease. Gryphus 2's F-1's QAAMs didn't have that disadvantage, but he had wasted two of his four QAAMs. Eventually, six of the MiG-21-93s were shot down, at the expense of every last of their SAAMs and QAAMs, with Gryphus 2 shooting down four of them, and Gryphus 3 and 4 bagging another one each.

-This is Gryphus 5, I've got one on my tail!-Gryphus 5 said.-Get him off me!

Gryphus 1 came to his aid. He was too close to use missiles.

-Gryphus 5, break right!-said Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 5 broke right, and the MiG-21-93 found himself in a precarious position, at the worst moment, since Gryphus 1 fired his guns at the unfortunate fighter, shooting it down.

-Hmph, it seems you're good after all.-said Gryphus 5.

Gryphus 1 continued to engage the enemy fighters. The three remaining Fishbeds targeted him and tried to shoot him down, but they failed time and time again. Gryphus 1 fired two missiles at one of them and shot it down. The other two fired QAAMs to Gryphus 1, who evaded them with surprising ease.

-"_Who the hell is this guy!? There's no way any pilot can evade those missiles with an F-4E!_"-thought the other members of the Gryphus squadron.

Gryphus 1 attacked the other one with missiles. One of them missed its mark, but the MiG-21-93 was shot down seconds later by a short burst of guns. The other Fishbed hit Gryphus 1's left wing with a gun burst, but didn't shoot him down. In retaliation, Gryphus 1 attacked it with another gun burst, finally shooting down the enemy squadron.

The Gryphus squadron had survived the encounter, but Port Patterson was lost. And the best thing they could do was to retreat to Aubrey Base.

-This is Gryphus 1.-said Gryphus 1 to his wingmen.-We're bingo fuel. Let's return to Aubrey Base.

The five planes headed north, reeling from the loss of their allies and their commander. Gryphus 1 was grieving for another reason: his hands would be stained with Leasathian blood forever.

-"_Oh, God, what have I done?_"-though Gryphus 1.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, October 9th 2020, 11:45 hours_

The five planes were already on the base, and Eugene had ran to the pilots to ask them what happened.

-Our AWACS was shot down by the Gleipnir's SWBM.-said Rick.-Joaquín died over Port Patterson.

Meanwhile, Ángel was by the side of his plane. All the sickness and disgust he had felt during the battle, which seemed to be numbed while he was over Port Patterson, returned with all their strength. He vomited at the mere thought of his deeds.

-Sir, what's wrong?-asked Eugene, who ran to his friend's side when he noticed Ángel throwing up.

-I... killed them...-gasped Ángel, as he coughed and vomited again.

-We are also disgusted for killing them, but we had no choice. It was them or us.-said Roy.

-It's worse for me.-said Ángel, trembling.

-What could be worse?-asked Ignacio. He then realized what his friend meant.-Wait, you're not telling me...?

Alan was beside himself.

-You're a Leasathian!?-he roared, grabbing Ángel by his flight suit and pulling him up.

-You've got to listen to me...-said Ángel.

-I'm through listening!-retorted Alan, punching Ángel on the face.

Ángel fell to the ground, his nose bleeding; but before Ángel could take a breath, Alan grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up again.

-I'm going to...-said Alan.

But before being able to hit him again, Rick grabbed him by his wrist.

-Leave him alone!-he ordered.-Hasn't he had enough?

-Are you going to protect this traitor?-asked Alan, turning to face Rick.

-How can you call someone who didn't betray us a traitor?-said Roy.-Didn't he fight on our side? If it wasn't for him, we might have ended up killed, or worse.

-In case you've forgotten, Roy, he was about to leave us on Port Patterson.-reminded Alan.

-He did return in the end, didn't he?-said Ignacio.-He was born in Leasath, but he's not our enemy. He's fighting on our side. Besides, he has saved you from being shot down, twice.

Alan dropped Ángel and stormed towards his room.

-He's gonna need some time to accept it, that's all.-said Rick, pulling Ángel up.

-I deserve a worse punishment.-groaned Ángel, as he wiped the blood from his face.

-Just because you're a Leasathian?-asked Roy.-That's not enough reason. You were born in Leasath. But that's all.

-No, it's for killing people.-said Ángel.-My people.

-This is war.-said Ignacio.-There's no other choice. Did you enjoy killing them?

Ángel shook his head.

-That's the point.-said Ignacio.-We are fighter pilots, not murderers.

-At least, I owe you all an explanation.-said Ángel.

The group went to the briefing room, where Ángel told them about his past: his career as an aggressor pilot in the RLAF and his actions during the Civil War; he didn't include the Shock Cannon because he had somehow forgotten it to preserve his sanity. The three Aurelians were both shocked and disgusted by Diego Navarro's deeds.

-How could he destroy a city full of innocent civilians?-asked Rick.

-What a bastard!-said Roy.-Killing innocent people just to get rich!

-He's pure evil!-growled Ignacio.-A complete monster!

Despite Ángel saying that it was, at least partly, his fault, the three pilots said that it wasn't as he didn't kill his loved ones. It was just that he didn't know what would happen to them. Also, they praised his skills, stating that, if they had known it before, they would have made him their squadron leader when he arrived.

Ángel returned to his room after having lunch. At 18:00 hours, Alan Bellanco entered his room.

-Tell me, why is a Leasathian pilot fighting on our side?-asked Alan.

Ángel told him exactly what he had told the rest of his wingmen. Alan listened without flinching.

-I see.-he said, when Ángel's story was over.-You fled from your country to avoid the Civil War, and now you've just gotten yourself into another one.

Ángel nodded.

-Don't get me wrong. I still hate Leasathians.-said Alan.-But at least I'm going to tell you the reason.

Ángel listened to Alan's story.

-I was just a little kid, around 11 years old.-Alan said.-My parents and I were returning from a family party by car when a drunk Leasathian crashed his car against ours. My parents died, but the Leasathian didn't. And, since he was a spoiled rich bastard, he wasn't sent to jail for his crime. My whole life was destroyed by a drunk Leasathian who didn't even pay for his crime. Actually, even though I don't like you as a person, I understand what you're going through. That's why I trust you as a pilot.

After that, Alan got out of Ángel's room.

That night, Ángel stared at his necklace with shame and grief. He sat on his bed sighing.

-"_Julieta..._"-he thought.-"_I've committed what I swore never to do. If you were alive, I'd understand you saw me like a monster. I no longer deserve to be loved by you._"

He took off his necklace, saving on his desk drawer. He felt he didn't deserve it to be worn around his neck.

That would be the only time he didn't have his necklace when he slept.

However, little did he know that the fate of a whole nation would rest on his shoulders very soon.

* * *

><p>Fifteenth flashback. This is the last one I'll make for this fanfic. The intro phrase is an obvious reference to Area 88, and I found it fitting to this flashback. Please fave and review. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	36. Scene 5:The Final Act

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 5:The Final Act**

* * *

><p>"As I wrote down the words that would reveal the truth to the world, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.<p>

It's said that the only true winners in any war are those who achieve what they intended. Diego Navarro had left Aurelia's capital in defeat. Yet, his goal of increasing arms exports had been achieved. It seemed as though he may be the true winner in this war.

After returning to his homeland, it appears that he now plans to unveil the ultimate weapon before his contrymen. Satellite images of the Archelon Fortress will provide the backdrop for his speech to the world. Such audacity must come from his confidence in his ultimate weapon Fenrir.

"There's not such thing as a foolproof plan". I whispered to myself as I watched the sun slowly wheel across the sky overhead. Even the country's hero, still in the heat of battle, hadn't returned home for the celebration of victory. The Southern Cross would ensure Navarro's plan ends in failure.

Ain't that right?"

_Griswall, December 10th 2020, 14:30 Hours_

After having lunch, Albert Genette began to write a new article for the OBC. He didn't know if the Leasathians that were loyal to Navarro would take actions against him if he published his article, titled "The Truth Behind the Aurelian War." with the subheading "Commanding Officer Diego Navarro's Ulterior Motives.". Albert typed everything: the fake reason of retribution for the Aurelian "exploitation", the missapropriated financial and material resources used for both the Gleipnir and the Fenrir, and his involvement on the destruction of a Leasathian city during the war.

He remembered his days with the Wardog/Razgriz squadron. This war had some similarities to the Circum-Pacific War: a coup d'etat, a corrupt government attacking a former allied nation, a group of soldiers determined to find the truth behind the war, and the influence of the Grey Men. His hope was that, just like the Circum-Pacific War, the Aurelian-Leasathian War ended with a group of triumphant heroes and the defeat of the evil, but this time, wiping the Grey Men off the map.

When he was over, it was about 18:30 hours. It was a typical early summer day, and the sun was shining over Griswall.

-There's not such thing as a foolproof plan.-Albert whispered, looking at the blue sky.

-"_Will the Southern Cross stop Navarro's plan?_"-he wondered.

Albert hoped the Southern Cross made it through this ordeal alive. He wanted to interview him. He wanted to know everything about his actions during the Aurelian-Leasathian War.

_Alendai, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro was supervising the stage where he would reveal the existence of the XFA-33 Fenrir. He would reveal not just to his countrymen, but to the whole world. Leasath would not be an ignored country anymore, and Aurelia would be crushed.

There was a Fenrir mock-up on a scaffold about 5 feet high, where he would boast the performance of the new fighter. The spectators would see the images on a huge screen on the city stadium.

To Diego Gaspar Navarro, the XFA-33 Fenrir was a rather beautiful plane. At least the Grey Men had managed to design a fighter that was both beautiful and lethal.

-"_The Aurelians that fell during the war are but a taste compared to the endless blood the Fenrir will spill._"-thought Navarro, grinning.-"_I will finally bring those putrid Aurelians and anyone who opposes our cause to their knees!_"

-Sir,-said an officer, heading to the dictator.-the Alect squadron was shot down by Nemesis over the Danern Straits. Also, most freighters headed to Archelon Fortress were intercepted by the Aurelians. There will be very few special weapons for Fenrir.

-How many fighters we have stationed on the base?-asked Diego Gaspar Navarro.

-12 Su-35Ss, 6 PAK FAs, 10 Rafale Ms, 8 Su-37s, 8 MiG 1.44s and 6 Su-47s, along with the four operative Fenrirs and the one which will bring the data to Leasath once the combat is over.-said the officer.-"Chimera" will bring the data in person.

-In case this plan fails, he will group with my plane and head to Belka, right?-asked Diego Navarro.

-Yes, sir.-said the officer.-We will make sure you get to the northern border safe and sound.

-Not even Nemesis can be in two places at once.-said Navarro, sneering.-He won't be able to catch up with me.

-There are good news, though.-said the officer.-Most of the members of the Alect squadron survived the encounter with Nemesis, and are being taken to the base via helicopter.

-MAGNIFICENT!-roared Navarro.-If Nemesis had a bad time keeping up with Testón and his men when they piloted the Su-47, he's in for a fatal surprise when he gets to Archelon Fortress. HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

_Archelon Fortress, Leasath, December 10th 2020, 20:15 Hours_

Roberto Testón was fuming. Nemesis had killed two of his wingmen without even being hit by his squadron's attacks. As if that was not enough, only 8 HPM and 8 SASMs had arrived to Archelon Fortress.

A Mi-26 had rescued him and three of his wingmen, and taken them to Archelon Fortress, which was suspected to be the next target of the Aurelian forces. Roberto took a glance at the XFA-33s that he and his wingmen would pilot. There were six units, painted in the squadron's paintjob, and Roberto's plane had the infinity mark on its nose; however, due to the loss of two members, two of the Fenrirs would be used for "scavenging"; in other words, once the fight was over, the Fenrirs, if they suffered any damage, would use the two spare planes to get the required parts.

There was also another XFA-33, but this one was painted in a dark blue paintjob with white underside and grey radome. The codename "Chimera" and a tail emblem of its monster namesake showed that it belonged to the one who had shot down the Otus squadron.

The pilot known as Chimera showed up suddenly.

-I see you were shot down by the low-class Nemesis.-said "Chimera".

-That bastard had his chance to surrender, and he wasted it in favor of a meaningless cause.-retorted Roberto, frowning at "Chimera".-However, at least, he seems to be a skilled pilot. But he's ran out of luck now.

-That punk is a worthless half-Aurelian son of a whore.-said "Chimera".-I knew him, and he is not worth more than a pile of shit.

-You seem to have a personal grudge against him.-observed Roberto.

-Just a grudge!?-asked "Chimera".-He ruined my life and my family's. I'll kill him when he comes near this base!

-He's mine, asshole!-said Roberto, fed up with "Chimera"'s arrogance.-Even if he wasn't, you have a more important task to do. You have to take your XFA-33 to Navarro in the unlikely case I don't make it. Don't forget your task!

-It's because of Nemesis we are in this trouble.-retorted "Chimera".-If I get the chance, I'll kill him personally.

-At least you will see him die tomorrow.-said Roberto.-Isn't that enough for you?

-I want to make him bleed with my hands!-answered "Chimera".-And, if his girlfriend was alive, I would kill her in front of him, too! When I heard those two were together, I swore that, if I found them, I'd kill them both.

-At least his girlfriend is dead now.-said Roberto.-She died when Neu Hoffnung was destroyed.

-Those were fantastic news to me.-said "Chimera".-I would have paid any price to see that filthy bastard's face when his loved ones were blown to ashes!

-In any case, remember, unless I'm shot down, don't try to kill Nemesis.-said Roberto, in a threatening tone.-I have a personal vendetta with him. And no one MUST interfere with that, and I mean NO. ONE.

_Sachana Air Base, Aurelia, December 11th 2020, 01:30 Hours_

Ángel Román woke up from his rest. The base was silent and the rest of the pilots were sleeping.

He went out of the HQ building and went for a walk. He remembered his time when he was based on that air base during the war: the attack on the Nevera Jammer, the bombers' attack, the sniper that rendered the base totally inoperative, the mission against the Hamlet unit that almost costed him his life,...

-"_This will be my final sortie._"-Ángel thought, as he walked around the taxiway.-"_For better or worse, this ends today. Within half an hour, 12 pilots will take on Navarro's ultimate weapon. Only one side will be able to tell the tale_."

-Hey, Ángel.-said Boris, who had woken up shortly after him.-Taking a walk, I see.

Ángel smiled at Boris.

-Certainly.-he answered.-Nothing like a night walk to prepare for a sortie.

-You know we trust you, right?-Boris said.-You survived this long on the battlefield on your own strength and skills. If anyone can do this, it's you.

-I failed my loved ones in the past.-answered Ángel.

-Well, now you can make sure their deaths were not in vain.-said Boris.

-All this will be in vain if any more lives are lost.-replied Ángel.-As much as I want to crush Navarro, I still don't want to become a monster.

At 02:00 hours, the four pilots got in their planes and taxied to the runway facing the east. Crux's E-767 had taken off shortly before.

-Gryphus squadron, Falco squadron, you are clear for takeoff.-said the control tower officer.

The four planes had been equipped with extra fuel tanks in order to reach Archelon Fortress with as much fuel as possible. The two Typhoons and the two Raptors took off shortly after receiving clearance from the tower.

-Gryphus squadron, Falco squadron, altitude restrictions cancelled. Give them hell. Good luck.-said the control tower officer.

The four planes climbed and got as high as possible to achieve supercruise altitude and speed.

The next mission would be the ultimate sortie, and the ultimate face off between Aurelia and Navarro's regime. One way or another, the struggle between them would end over Archelon Fortress.

At 03:00 hours, an hour before the attack, the Aquila and Ninox squadrons rendezvoused with the Falco and Gryphus squadrons. Half and hour later, they crossed the Aurelian-Leasathian border.

Twelve pilots had the hopes of the entire world over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Fifth scene.<p>

"_The next battle will determine the fate of the entire world, as Diego Gaspar Navarro plans to mass produce the XFA-33 Fenrir and export it to every country in order to become rich. The success of his plan would mean despair and doom for anyone who opposes him, especially the Aurelians. Only twelve pilots stand between him and his objectives. Gryphus 1 is determined to keep his humanity intact while obtaining revenge at the same time. Will he succeed? Or will Navarro's forces manage to thwart either or both of his objectives? Find out the answers in the next episode of Skies of Deception, "End Of Deception"._"

Regarding "Chimera"'s identity, I ask of you not to post it on the comments if you guessed it, for it would be a spoiler. The next scene will be split in three parts, with the two first being titled Aftermath, each one with a subtitle that will make a reference to the events, and the last scene will include a surprise, and no, I will not give any details about that one; I want it to be a surprise for everyone. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.


	37. Chapter 17:End Of Deception

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Chapter 17:End Of Deception**

_Archelon Fortress, Leasath, December 11th 2020, 03:45 hours_

The base was on red alert. All pilots had to prepare for an Aurelian attack, that was meant to destroy both the XFA-33 Fenrir and the base itself.

-Our border radar has detected Aurelian fighters entering Leasathian airspace fifteen minutes ago.-reported the base commander.-Scramble all combat worthy fighters.

The Alect squadron was the first to take off. The four black Fenrirs took off without problems thanks to their powerful engines, one of them optimized for V/STOL capabilities. Those four Fenrirs had been equipped with the HPMs and the SASMs, and would be the ones to take out the Aurelian fighters. The rest of them were just used as decoys to lure the Aurelians into a trap.

_10 miles west of Archelon Fortress, Leasath, December 11th 2020, 03:53 hours_

The Gryphus, Falco, Aquila and Ninox squadrons were ready for the final assault on Archelon Fortress. The plan seemed simple: to provide air superiority over the island to allow an amphibious unit to reach an energy transmitter that powered the Fenrir's optical camouflage, destroy the XFA-33s in the area, and destroy Archelon Fortress itself.

-To all aircraft. This is likely to be our final sortie. Our mission will be to wipe Fenrir, and its production facility, Archelon Fortress, off the map.-said Crux.-Unlike you, fighting on the front lines, I stay behind and watch the battle through my monitor. I'm in no position to ask anything from you, but please allow me this one request. End this war and come back to Aurelia. That is all.

-"_I will make sure of it, Crux. I'm not letting anyone down today!_"-mused Gryphus 1.

-This is Aquila 1. Roger that.-said Aquila 1.

-This is Ninox 1. Understood.-said Ninox 1.

-This is Falco 1. Sure thing!-said Falco 1.

-We need to make certain that nothing like this ever happens again.-said Gryphus 2.-Isn't that right, Southern Cross?

-I won't be able to rest until we take out Navarro.-said Gryphus 1, as he nodded.

-Our lives are in your hands.-said Aquila 1.-Southern Cross, lead the way!

The twelve pilots headed for Archelon Fortress. It was a sight to behold. Four Super Hornets, four Lightning IIs, two Typhoons and two Raptors against a force comprised of 12 Su-35Ss, 6 PAK FAs, 10 Rafale Ms, 8 Su-37s, 8 MiG 1.44s and 6 Su-47s. However, this group of 54 high-end fighters was just a diversionary force.

And the main threat had just got behind the Aurelian pilots: the XFA-33 Fenrir, piloted by a revenge-thirsty Alect squadron. To make things worse, they were armed with other-worldly weapons.

Ninox 4 saw a purple light approaching his F-35C from behind.

-What the...!?-he said, startled.-What's that light!?

-Watch out!-said Crux.-It seems to be one of the Fenrir's special weapons...

Ninox 4 tried to evade it, but the light kept following him.

-Dammit, the light keeps following me! What the hell is this?-he said.

After that, the light began to send lightning-like beams to the F-35C, and Ninox 4 exploded.

-Ninox 4 suddenly burst into flames!-gasped Ninox 1.

-Crap!-said Falco 1.-Scatter now!

The XFA-33s passed over the remaining Aurelian fighters, and became visible for a brief moment.

-There it is! Fenrir!-said Crux, as the Fenrirs turned invisible again.-The destruction of Fenrir is the only thing that's going to end to this war.

-All right!-said Gryphus 1.-Bring it on!

_Archelon Fortress, Leasath, December 11th 2020, 04:00 hours_

-That attack probably came from the Fenrir's HPM.-said Crux, as an MPG appeared in every pilot's HUD.-Your fuel tank's internal sensor will be displayed on the MPG. The MPG will display any increase in fuel temperature. Watch it closely.

The eleven fighters got a lock on to the diversionary fighters and took the bait. The F/A-18Es, the F-22s and the Eurofighters spearheaded the attack with XMAAs and XLAAs, but the missiles were evaded.

-"_These guys are much better than I though._"-thought Gryphus 1.

-Fenrir is equipped with the same type of optical camouflage as the airborne fortress. However, with Aurelia's satellite surveillance system back online, we should be able to track its position.-said Crux.-Although, the tracking is far from perfect. Please keep that in mind when attacking.

That didn't mean any good news at all for the Aurelian pilots. And things just got worse when they heard a voice over the radio. A voice that sent chills over the pilots' spines.

-Hah! We meet again, NEMESIIIIIS!-said Alect 1.

-Alect 1, still alive?-asked Gryphus 1, rage hidden in his voice.-A very big mistake on my part. But do not grieve. I will put an end to your miserable life!

-You bite more than you can chew.-replied Alect 1. The two squadrons attacked each other. However, the Gryphus squadron was on the defensive, as the Alect squadron didn't seem to get bored of using the Digital Optical Stealth.

-Here it comes, Fenrir.-said Ninox 1.

-It's glowing and translucent, like some kind of jellyfish.-quipped Falco 1.

-This is the first time I've ever seen it!-said Aquila 1.-Optical camouflage!?

The three remaining squadrons attacked the decoy fighters, despite being clearly outnumbered. A huge dogfight ensued, but the Aurelian pilots were constantly harassed by the Alect squadron. No matter how good they were, the Aurelian pilots couldn't attack the Leasathian pilots without risking their necks thanks to the Alect squadron, who shot HPMs, saving the SASMs.

Gryphus 1 attacked Alect 1, but suddenly, Alect 1 fired an HPM towards Gryphus 1. The pilot recognized the purple light sphere instantly, and tried to escape from it. However, no matter how hard he broke, he couldn't shake it off.

-You'll be caught in the HPM's plasma if you fly too slow!-warned Crux, as Gryphus 1's MPG's bar increased its width and changed from green to mustard yellow.-Try to maintain a high speed!

Gryphus 1 then hit the burners and swayed from side to side to shake it off. When the bar just hit red, Gryphus 1 managed to escape the lethal attack, and the MPG began to decrease at an agonizingly slow rate.

-These things are worse than they look.-said Gryphus 1.-I was very close to die this time.

-Serves you right, Nemesis.-said Alect 1, sneering.-And I'm still saving a great surprise for you!

The next second, Gryphus 1 spotted a group of fighters chasing his wingmen. He fired a volley of XMAAs to spook them, and he managed to get them off his wingmen, despite not shooting a single plane down. Alect 3 attacked Aquila 2 with his guns. The guns were extremely powerful, taking just 6 impacts to damage Aquila 2 enough to shoot him down, while most guns would take up to 10 bullets to take out a fighter like that, and the A-10A and the Su-25SM would need 8.

-Aquila 2, I've been hit!-he reported, as his plane fell into the ocean.-Controls are out!

-Eject! Aquila 2!-pleaded Aquila 1, in vain.

-This is the amphibious unit. The enemy is blocking our way.-reported the amphibious unit's leader. The amphibious unit was on board of a landing ship, escorted by two frigates and two destroyers.-Can you take care of it?

-Negative, amphibious unit.-said Gryphus 1.-We're currently under attack by the Alect squadron. We can't make it towards your position.

-With the Alect squadron behind its controls Fenrir is unstoppable.-complained Aquila 1.

-"_There's gotta be some way!_"-though Gryphus 1.-"_There's not such thing as an unstoppable plane. The Gleipnir was supposed to be such a plane, and now it's rusting in peace in the Lenal River_."

-Dammit, I can't get a lock on!-said Gryphus 2.-He's too fast!

Ninox 3 attack Alect 2, but, when he got in gun range, the XFA-33 Fenrir stopped short and flew vertically over him, making Ninox 3 overshoot.

-Oh my g...!-Ninox 3 said.-He just stopped in midair!

A second later, Ninox 3 was shot down by Alect 2. Gryphus 1's anger was slowly building up. The next 2 minutes were spent with the Aurelian planes doing evasive maneuvers and the Leasathian ones attacking without mercy. Despite that, the Falco, Aquila and Ninox squadrons managed to bag four Su-35Ss, two Su-37s, and another two Rafale Ms respectively.

-Amphibious unit. Our unit has just taken the electrical transmitter.-reported the unit's leader.

-This is the landing unit.-said a member of the amphibious unit.-Opening the gates, fire on them now!

-They've opened the gate.-said Crux.-Strike now!

-Roger that.-said Gryphus 1.-Gryphus 2, let's take out that energy transmitter!

-Understood.-said Gryphus 2.

The two F-22s dived in towards the transmitter and dropped two GPBs each over it. It suffered too little damage.

-"_How can this be possible!?_"-thought Gryphus 1.-"_Four GPBs would have been enough to take a battleship out!_"

However, they had no time for a second bombing run, since the Alect squadron attacked them with missiles. The two pilots evaded by the skin of their teeth.

-What are you doing!?-asked a member of the landing unit.-We can't keep the gate open forever! Hurry up and fire!

-We can't attack now!-replied Gryphus 2.-We're being attacked by the Alect squadron!

To make matters worse, a couple of tanks attacked the landing unit, forcing them to retreat.

-This is the landing unit. The enemy counterattack has intensified. Temporarily withdrawing.-a landing unit member reported.

The energy transmitter's gate closed afterwards.

-Energy transmitter gate has closed.-said Crux.-We'll just have to wait for the next chance.

-Gryphus 1, we aren't getting anything done screwing around like this.-said Gryphus 2, as he evaded Alect 3's fire.-We can't be certain there will be a second chance!

-OK, let's try another pass.-said Gryphus 1.-It might be suicide with the Alect squadron behind us, but there's no other choice.

Gryphus 1 and 2 attacked the tanks with missiles, destroying them, and the landing unit, who took control of the energy transmitter again.

-This is the landing unit. We've managed to push back the enemy forces and are opening the gate again.-reported a landing unit member.

Gryphus 1 and 2 fired two GPBs each, and this time, they also used missiles and guns. Fortunately, this time, the energy transmitter was destroyed.

-The Southern Cross destroyed the energy transmitter!-said Aquila 1.

-Fenrir's cover's been blown!-chimed Falco 1.

-Aha! Let's see what they can do now!-boasted Ninox 1.

-Crux to Gryphus squadron.-said Crux.-You did it! Fenrir's camouflage has been disabled! They're in plain view! Now's your chance!

-Landing unit, continue with infiltration and destroy the fortress from the inside.-ordered the leader of the unit.

-Landing unit here! Understood!-acknowledged a member of the unit.

-"_Now you will not be so cocky, Alect 1! You are as good as dead!_"-mused Gryphus 1, sneering.

-Don't you dare to think you've won, Nemesis!-said Alect 1.-Here's a little present for you from Leasath!

Alect 1 fired an SASM towards Gryphus 1 afterwards. However, before Gryphus 1 was within range of the destruction area, Gryphus 2 committed the unthinkable. He got himself between the missile and his flight lead, being hit by the SASM and dying in the process.

-GRYPHUS 2! NOOOOOO!-shouted Gryphus 1, overcome with grief, as he saw his wingman falling into the ocean.

Alect 1 smirked cruelly when he saw the unfortunate pilot being shot down. Meanwhile, Gryphus 1's grief rapidly changed into a murderous wrath.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-he shouted, as he headed towards the Alect squadron.

The Alect squadron was taken aback by Gryphus 1's seemingly reckless move, and scattered soon enough. However, Gryphus 1 chased Alect 4, firing his guns and two XMAAs at him.

-This is Alect 4! Somebody help meeeee...!-he said, but he was shot down before someone could help him.

-The Southern Cross destroyed Fenrir!-said Ninox 1.

-They're only human!-said Aquila 1.-You can take them!

-NO!-roared Gryphus 1.-They're mine! Stay out of this!

-But, sir, you can't take them on your...-said Crux.

-Shut up, Crux!-shouted Gryphus 1, interrupting the AWACS operator.-SHUT. UP.!

Crux's blood froze when he heard his friend's voice. It sounded very different from his natural voice; instead of sounding rather calming and friendly, Gryphus 1 now sounded like a enraged and bloodthirsty demon.

-"_Sir..._"-he mused.-"_What's happening to you? Even now I can feel the pain in your voice._"

Gryphus 1 kept attacking the Alect squadron, hellbent on killing them and anyone who dared to interfere. Alect 3 found himself being attacked by Gryphus 1.

-This is Alect 3! Nemesis' behind me! I can't shake him!-he said.

Alect 1 and 2 attacked Gryphus 1, but their attacks missed. Gryphus 1 chuckled when he heard their frustrated groans.

-You are worthless!-he said.-All of you!

Alect 1 felt insulted, but he realized that Gryphus 1's voice sounded very different from before his wingman was shot down. He realized what Gryphus 1 was going through and smirked a bit.

However, Alect 3 was again on Gryphus 1's sights, and this time, he was not going to allow him to escape.

-I can't shake him!-Alect 3 said.

Gryphus 1 fired two XMAAs at him and fired his guns at the XFA-33. The plane exploded shortly after.

-HAHAHAHAAA!-laughed Gryphus 1.-I understand you don't want to fight back, Alect 1, but I'm going to kill you all, no matter you fight back or not!

The remaining Aurelian pilots shivered at Gryphus 1's words. He was no longer the friendly pilot he was before; in fact, Gryphus 1 now seemed to be exactly the very same kind of pilot he formerly despised.

Even Alect 2 was scared of Gryphus 1 now.

-Alect 1, get us out of here!-he begged.-Nemesis has gone crazy!

-Negative, Alect 2.-replied Alect 1.-Not until he's down!

Gryphus 1 sneered when he heard Alect 1 and 2 arguing.

-You're digging your and your wingman's grave, Alect 1!-he said.

After that, he chased Alect 2. Alect 2 seemed to be fearing for his life, turning and jinking to evade Gryphus 1.

-What? Are you running away like a coward now, Alect 2?-said Gryphus 1, mocking at Alect 2.-I guess it's true, after all! You're all talk and no action! Nothing more than a piece of trash!

-Help me!-begged Alect 2.-He's right behind me!

Gryphus 1 chuckled cruelly, hearing his enemy begging for his life. After a minute of maneuvers, Alect 2 was hit by a burst of guns, which scratched his plane badly, but not enough to cripple the XFA-33.

-I'm hit!-reported Alect 2.

-No, you're dead!-retorted Gryphus 1.

He fired two XMAAs at the unfortunate pilot, destroying the plane and shooting it down.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Bleed! Bleed, you filthy bastards!-barked Gryphus 1, snarling.-Let you bastards rain from the skies and cover this planet in blood!

The Leasathian pilots trembled at Gryphus 1's violent words. Gryphus 1 attacked Alect 1 with his last two XMAAs, but Alect 1 evaded both missiles.

-What's wrong, Alect 1?-asked Gryphus 1.-Still not comfortable with the idea of dying, you scum? Hahahaha!

One of the Leasathian pilots finally shook his fear off.

-If Nemesis destroys the last Fenrir, it will be the end of all of us!-said that pilot. He was piloting a PAK FA, and he was certain that Gryphus 1 would kill them all after taking out Alect 1.-NOOOOO!

He streaked towards Gryphus 1, got behind him, and fired two missiles at him.

-How dare you!?-growled Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 1 evaded the two missiles, turned around, flew head-on towards the PAK FA and fired his guns. The bullets pierced the left engine, but didn't shoot it down. Gryphus 1 flew past the enemy fighter, so close that the PAK FA pilot could almost see his face, twisted by wrath.

Gryphus 1 turned around to finish the PAK FA off.

-"_Please, Ángel, don't!_"-begged a voice.

It wasn't any of the Aurelian pilots, and it wasn't Crux either.

It was Lucía Moreno, or more exactly, Gryphus 1's memories of her.

-"_Please, let him go._"-she said. Her voice sounded pleading.-"_He's already defeated._"

-"_Ángel, you're not a monster! You're one of us_!"-begged Julieta's voice, which sounded desperate to calm Gryphus 1 down, and on the verge of tears.-"_Please don't turn into the same kind of monster you've been fighting!_"

-"_Ángel, don't throw your humanity aside for this_."-said Boris' voice.-"_Don't kill him. If you do, my death will truly be in vain!_"

Gryphus 1 then realized what he had been doing and what he had said during his psychotic episode. He felt ashamed of his actions.

-"_Oh, God, what have I done?_"-he thought.-"_I was so close to become a monster!_"

Gryphus 1 then saw the PAK FA he had hit before. Its left engine was on fire, and the fighter shook badly. It was certain that it would go down soon. However, the pilot hadn't ejected.

Gryphus 1 tried to contact with that pilot.

-Gryphus 1 to Leasathian PAK FA pilot, Gryphus 1 to Leasathian PAK FA pilot,-he said once he found the correct radio frequency.-Why haven't you ejected?

-My canopy is stuck!-replied the pilot. There was a "Master Caution" alarm as a background noise.

-I see.-said Gryphus 1, ashamed of what he had done to that pilot. He still was sure about what he had to do.-I'll try to get you out of there.

-What!?-said the PAK FA pilot.-First, you fire at me, and now you want to get me out of here!?

-Would you prefer to resign and die?-asked Gryphus 1.

-...OK.-said the PAK FA pilot after a moment of silence.-Do what you have to do.

-I need you to invert and stay invert.-said Gryphus 1.-I'm going to try and blow the canopy off so you can jump out of the plane.

-Are you sure about this?-asked the PAK FA pilot.

-If you have a better idea, I'm all ears to it.-replied Gryphus 1.

The PAK FA rolled over and stayed in that position.

-Nemesis,-said the PAK FA pilot once he completed the maneuver.-I can barely control my plane.

-Try your best to keep it steady.-begged Gryphus 1.-And make sure you duck when I shoot.

-Understood.-said the PAK FA pilot.

Unfortunately, just before Gryphus 1 could get a clear shot on the PAK FA's canopy, Alect 1 came in.

-You'll pay for getting in my way.-he said, and he fired.

Alect 1 had fired his last SASM to the damaged PAK FA. Gryphus 1 desperately tried to shoot that missile down, but before he attacked the missile, Alect 1 fired two missiles to him. As he evaded, Gryphus 1 was forced to see how the pilot he had tried to save was shot down.

He almost gave in to rage again, but he tried his best to calm down. If he failed, the deaths of all the pilots there, and thus, all people during the Aurelian-Leasathian War would be in vain.

A Leasathian pilot was taken aback by Alect 1's horrible act.

-I saw him...-said a Su-47 pilot.-Nemesis,... and Alect 1...

-What do you mean?-asked a Rafale M pilot that didn't witness the attack.

-He shot him down...-continued the pilot.

-Who?-asked an Su-35S pilot.

-Alect 1!-shouted the Su-47 pilot.-He killed one of his own allies!

There was an angry murmur around the Leasathian pilots.

-You've got to be joking!-said the PAK FA pilot's wingman.-I thought Nemesis was cruel, but to think Alect 1 would shoot down his own allies...

-I heard that Alect 1 is Navarro's enforcer.-said a MiG 1.44 pilot.-At least Nemesis has a good reason to shoot us down. He's our enemy, after all. But Alect 1 has crossed the line.

-I don't know you guys,-said the Su-47 pilot who had seen Alect 1's attack.-but I'm sure as hell I'm not going to follow the orders of a dictator who allows his enforcers to kill their comrades. I'm leaving!

-You won't be alone in this!-replied another pilot.-We're all turning against Navarro. This is a coup d'etat!

Every surviving Leasathian pilot disengaged and headed north.

-Get back here, traitors!-roared Alect 1.

-They finally realized Navarro's government is no longer worthy to protect.-said Gryphus 1, in a calm voice. His voice sounded even more calm than usual.

Alect 1 attacked Gryphus 1 immediately after.

-So, why don't we finish this?-asked Gryphus 1.

The two fighters engaged each other as the Aurelian pilots watched. It was a battle of aces.

-People who survive a long time of the battlefield on nothing but negative feelings begin to think they're invincible and above human morality.-said Gryphus 1, as he tried to shoot Alect 1 with his guns.-I was so close to become someone like you, Alect 1. It's scary.

-Don't you dare to lecture me!-retorted Alect 1, as he got behind Gryphus 1 and tried to shoot him down.

The XFA-33 and the F-22 kept evading each other's attacks for a while, alternating their positions every now and then.

-I'm going to have my revenge.-swore Alect 1.-That's what the Fenrir is for, besides changing the world.

-That fighter is just the dream of a sick dictator.-replied Gryphus 1.

-Dead men's words hold no meaning!-said Alect 1.-This fighter will terrorize anyone who opposes Leasath.

-Your problem is that you cannot tell between friend and foe.-said Gryphus 1.-Terror is not your friend!

Alect 1 fired two missiles at Gryphus 1, who evaded them. After that, Alect 1 tried to use his guns to shoot him down, but Gryphus 1 evaded the bullets.

-It's not over, at least not for Leasath.-said Gryphus 1.-This is where it all starts. You know what I'm talking about, right?

-You fool!-retorted Alect 1.-There is no mercy in war. People live and people die.

-And that's why Navarro's twisted game needs to be stopped.-said Gryphus 1.-When Navarro is defeated, freedom will return to Leasath.

Gryphus 1 fired his guns at Alect 1's aircraft. Some bullets hit the XFA-33, but it was not enough to affect its performance the very least.

-How dare you!?-roared Alect 1, attacking Gryphus 1.

Gryphus 1 evaded the attack by inches. When Alect 1 passed him by, Gryphus 1's radar went crazy.

-Dammit!-said Crux.-Alect 1 activated a powerful ECM system!

Gryphus 1's targeting system was impaired. He could still track Alect 1, but his missiles couldn't lock on.

-"_I guess this will be like the first dogfights. No missiles, just guns and the pilot skills._"-mused Gryphus 1.

The two fighters attacked each other head-on. Gryphus 1 had to evade Alect 1's missiles, which passed his F-22 by buzzing. However, his evasive maneuvers prevented him from having a clear shot on the Fenrir.

-You and I are opposite sides of the same coin.-said Gryphus 1.-When we face each other, we can finally see our true selves. There may be a resemblance, but we never face the same direction. Today we will find out who's number one!

Alect 1 was overcome with rage. He was not going to let Gryphus 1 win this time.

-I'm the best pilot of Leasath!-roared Alect 1, after a second pass.-That's why I'm going to kill you! You will die by my hands, Ángel Román!

Gryphus 1 and Alect 1 went in for the final head-on pass. Alect 1 tried to kill Gryphus 1, but he evaded the attack and fired his guns. The Fenrir was badly hit, and it began to trail black smoke. There was no way the fighter could make it even to Archelon Fortress' base. However, Alect 1 still turned around and tried to ram Gryphus 1 in a last, desperate try to kill his sworn enemy. However, Gryphus 1 evaded the enemy pilot's attack, and the XFA-33 Fenrir, with Alect 1 inside, exploded three seconds after the pass.

However, the pilots' problems were not over yet.

-Fenrir's been destroyed!-gasped a soldier in the Archelon Fortress' base.-Looks like the Southern Cross was the real monster!

-We've got no choice!-said the base commander.-Prepare the fortress defense weapon! Let's sanitize the skies!

A large dome on the top of the island began to move.

-Something on top of the fortress is moving!-said Crux. He then realized a terrible fact.-That's... the same Shock Cannon that was on the airborne fortress! We can't allow Leasath to remain in possession of that kind of weapon. Do what it takes to destroy the Shock Cannon.

-"_An anti-air Shock Cannon!? You've gotta be joking!_"-thought Gryphus 1. He was calm but unnerved nonetheless.

-Shock Cannon firing preparations complete.-reported Crux. He then saw Aquila 3, Aquila 4, Falco 2 and Ninox 2 flying too high.- Aquila 3, Aquila 4, Falco 2 and Ninox 2, lower your altitude!

The four pilots tried desperately to lower their altitude, but Crux began an ominous countdown:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cannon firing!-said Crux, as the Shock Cannon fired. The four planes were destroyed.

-Aquila 3, Aquila 4, Falco 2 and Ninox 2 have been hit!-said Aquila 1.-Dammit, we've lost them!

-Destroy the Shock Cannon!-said Crux.

-Leave it to me.-said Gryphus 1.-I owe you for being such a monster before.

Gryphus 1 switched to GPBs and fired two of them on the Shock Cannon on the top of the island, but the damage was minimal. He tried to do a second pass, but then the Shock Cannon prepared to fire again.

-The Shock Cannon is preparing to fire again!-said Crux, as the Shock Cannon prepared to fire.-In 5 second, 3, 2, 1, cannon firing!

The Shock Cannon fired again. This time, all the surviving pilots were out of the danger zone.

-Watch out!-warned Crux.-This cannon firing time is shorter than the airborne fortress'!

Gryphus 1 went all-out against the Shock Cannon, firing his last two GPBs and missiles on it. He even strafed it to destroy it. Eventually, he managed to destroy it.

Meanwhile, the ground forces were trying to infiltrate into the fortress.

-Landing unit. We've arrived at the front gate.-reported a landing unit member. He hacked the security system and tried to open the gate.-Alright! It opened!

The unit spotted something from the entrance.

-What's that...!?-said another member. He picked up his binoculars and spotted a dark blue XFA-33 with a pilot climbing into the cockpit. The pilot spotted the Aurelian soldiers and he made a bras d'honneur combined with a finger before the canopy closed. He then proceeded to do a vertical take off.-Oh, crap, it's Fenrir! And there's a pilot inside! He's taking off! We can't go after him! Take care of him for us!

-The amphibious unit has opened Archelon Fortress' front gate. There are still working Fenrirs inside. If we let even one escape, they're sure to take data from this battle back to Leasath. If that happens, then this war will truly never end!-said Crux.-Enter the fortress, chase down and destroy Fenrir!

-Understood.-said Gryphus 1.-In case I don't make it out of here, please forgive me for shouting at you, Crux.

-This is the landing unit. Sorry we couldn't deal with him ourselves.-said the member of the landing unit who spotted the Fenrir.-Go get him for us.

Gryphus 1 flew into the fortress' tunnel. Once he went in, the front gate began to close behind him.

-Oh no... the gate is going to close! The Southern Cross'll be trapped inside!-said a member of the landing unit, as he saw the gate closing behind the pilot.

-We have no choice. We must withdraw.-said the leader of the landing unit.-We leave it up to you to end this.

Gryphus 1 headed towards the Fenrir. Unlike the Alect squadron ones, this was dark blue. The pilot tried to attack Gryphus 1 once he got behind him, but Gryphus 1 fired two missiles to the XFA-33. One of them missed and hit a fuel tank, but Gryphus 1 used his guns to finish off the fighter.

The fighter debris hit some fuel tanks, provoking an intense fire and making the whole base go ablaze.

-Fenrir's been destroyed!-said a Leasathian soldier.

-Put out that fire!-ordered the base commander.-Protect the control system!

-It's no good, the fire's spreading!-replied the soldier.-Dammit! It spread all the way in here!

-Use whatever you can find! Put that fire out! Leasath's future depends on it!-ordered the commander, mishearing the soldier's words.

-The hallways are engulfed in flames! There's nothing we can do!-said another soldier.-It's too big! The flames are spreading!

-It's no good! The fire extinguishing system is out!-said the soldier who saw Gryphus 1 shoot down the Fenrir.-The warehouse just burst into flames! It's too late! There's nothing we can do! Run for it!

Most of the soldiers got out of the complex, but the commander stayed, in a catatonic shock.

-The future of our country destroyed, all because of one single pilot: Nemesis!-he said, before the fire engulfed him.

Gryphus 1 saw the tunnel around him exploding and being engulfed in flames. He tried to get to the other side of the tunnel to find an exit.

Gryphus 1 saw an ascending section of the tunnel and headed towards it, but the explosions shook his plane...

_Sentry Island, Leasath, December 11th 2020, 04:19:35 Hours_

Aquila 1, Falco 1, Ninox 1 and Crux were waiting for his friend. They saw the whole complex exploding.

-Where is the Southern Cross?-asked Aquila 1.

-He's still inside Archelon Fortress!-said Falco 1.-But his radio is not responding!

-Oh, God!-gasped Ninox 1.-Gryphus 1...

-Gryphus 1, Gryphus 1...-said Crux, trying to get an answer from his friend.-Come in! Sir!

The base kept exploding and it was engulfed in flames. The three pilots and the radio operator watched in grief as the only exit began to expel fire.

Suddenly, a grey F-22A Raptor flew out of the fire.

It was Gryphus 1.

-There he is! Gryphus 1!-said Falco 1.

-Unbelievable!-said Aquila 1.-He destroyed that entire fortress!

-He did it!-exclaimed Falco 1.-Yeah!

-That's our ace!-said Aquila 1.-The Southern Cross!

-Argh!-groaned Ninox 1, although he was glad to see his friend alive.-If the door hadn't closed, I could have been the one to destroy the fortress!

-Give me a break.-retorted Falco 1.-Like there's any way you could have made it through there.

-Whatever.-shrugged Ninox 1.

-Crux to Gryphus 1. Good to see you're alright.-said Crux.-It made me nervous just watching you. I thought for a second you were caught in the explosion. It wouldn't feel like a victory if you weren't there to celebrate with us, sir.

-It wouldn't feel like a victory if I had given in to my hatred, either.-said Gryphus 1.-I can't help but wonder what could have I done if I had.

Gryphus 1 stared at the destroyed fortress as it burned down.

-When you think about it, you can't help but feel sorry for Leasath's soldiers.-pointed Crux.-They were nothing but pawns in Navarro's sick game...

-"_I was so close to become a puppet of his game..._"-mused Gryphus 1.-"_In a different way, but still..._"

-Well, it's finally over, isn't it...?-said Crux. The four surviving planes got into a cross-like formation, one that resembled the Southern Cross.-Let's get home. To Aurelia.

The four planes headed to the northwest. The fight was finally over.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 11th 2020, 06:45 Hours_

The four pilots had split up once Ninox 1 and Aquila 1 reached their carrier. Gryphus 1 and Falco 1 had continued to the mainland. On the way, Falco 1 praised how Gryphus 1 had let go of his hatred, helping a pilot who didn't deserve a terrible fate. Gryphus 1 replied that, if it wasn't for his memories of the ones he loved and cared for, he might have ended up like Alect 1: killing for the mere pleasure of battle and hatred.

The two pilots landed on Phuku Lagolla at 06:45 hours.

Ángel Román went to his room and took the few things he had there. Once he came out, he bumped into a woman. Her brown eyes, red hair and fair skin showed that she was Silvia McCloskey, Boris Valiente's girlfriend.

-Hello, sir.-said Silvia.-I'm looking for Boris Valiente. Could you tell him I'm looking for him?

Ángel's face went sad.

-Lady, I regret to tell you that Boris Valiente has died.-he said.

Silvia's face was twisted with grief. She fell on her knees and began to sob.

-I wish I had better news.-said Ángel, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

-W... were you his wingman?-Silvia sobbed.

-Yes, I was.-said Ángel.

-I just hope you did your best to protect him.-Silvia said, as she dried her tears.

-He was the greatest pilot I flew with.-said Ángel.-And he really loved you.

-I know that.-said Silvia.-I just wanted him to know something. Something I couldn't tell him.

-What was it, lady?-asked Ángel.

-I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant.-answered Silvia.-I wanted to tell him, but the same day Leasath declared war on our country, and I lost contact with him. I just hope you have better luck than him and I.

After that, Silvia entered Boris' bedroom and took his stuff. There were very few things, so she had no problem taking them.

-Sir,-said Silvia, after he got out of the bedroom.-I don't blame you for what happened to him. I know that you didn't want him to die. I can tell you're a good person.

After that, Silvia McCloskey left the base.

Ángel went out of the HQ building and took a look at the sky. He had never seen such a beautiful sky in 17 months.

However, he planned to make a visit to Aubrey Base. He wanted to say goodbye to his former wingmen, some days later.

Eugene Solano met him some minutes later.

-Ángel.-said Eugene.-It's good to see you alright.

-I've never been better.-said Ángel.-At least, I didn't give in to my hatred, and I still could avenge the innocent people who died in this pointless war.

-But, what about Navarro?-asked Eugene.

* * *

><p>Seventeenth chapter. The final battle has ended up with an Aurelian victory, but which will be the consequences of this turn of events? The next scene, which will be split in three parts, will give you the answers. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.


	38. Scene 6:Aftermath, Part 1

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 6:Aftermath Part 1:**

**Navarro**

* * *

><p>"Archelon and Diego Navarro's beloved weapon Fenrir were ripped by explosions and engulfed in flames. While these images flashed on the screen the eyes of the press watched as the enraged citizens of Leasath stormed in on commanding officer Diego Navarro. When the rage of the thousands had finally subsided, it is said that there was nothing left but the shattered remains of Fenrir.<p>

It's ironic that the stage for the unveiling of his greatest triumph would be his ultimate undoing."

_160 miles south of Leasath's northern border, Leasath, December 11th 2020, 06:30 Hours_

Diego Gaspar Navarro was fleeing from Leasath on board his Il-76, which was flying at high altitude to get out of Leasath as quickly as possible. The events of that morning still fresh in his head:

**Diego Gaspar Navarro's flashback:**

"_Archelon Fortress was in flames, and all the XFA-33s had been destroyed, either by Nemesis or the explosions. Diego Navarro trembled as he saw the tragedy._

_The reporters took photos of the events, and, suddenly, the citizens attacked the dictator, throwing stones, glass bottles, ice cubes, cans,... while some others tried to lynch Diego Gaspar Navarro. Some of his forces were still loyal to him and protected him as he got to an airfield where he had his Il-76 landed, but what he found next was an even worse sight._

_Most of the military had turned against him, and the few forces still loyal to him could only escort him out of the airfield, but most of them were killed, along with most of the Grey Men."_

Diego Navarro had managed to save a handful of militants of the Grey Men, including two pilots. Also, he had managed to secure the XFA-33's blueprints.

However, not even Diego Navarro had been able to get out of the rioting mob unscathed. He had been hit with a glass bottle that someone had thrown at his head. He had a rather nasty wound that he covered with a bandage.

He entered the cockpit and talked to the pilots.

-So, how long will it take us to reach Belka?-asked Diego.

-We might get to Belkan airspace at 16:30 hours.-answered a pilot, with a rather thick Belkan accent.

-My dreams of destroying Aurelia, destroyed by that half-Aurelian monkey...-Diego uttered.-But still, he won't be able to destroy the Fenrir. Not anymore!

Suddenly, an enraged voice was heard over the radio.

-NAVARROOOOO!-roared the voice.

Diego Gaspar Navarro looked at the radar and spotted two blips behind him.

-It was you the one behind all this!-said the voice.-You declared war on Aurelia, and now we have friends, siblings, and loved ones to bury! You sent us into the wolf's mouth!

Diego Navarro listened dumbfounded. It was not new, but he was still surprised that the military was against him.

-Nemesis wouldn't have killed them if he hadn't been forced to!-continued the pilot.-He was one of ours! And that backstabbing lapdog of yours, Alect 1, killed a defendless pilot who Nemesis tried to help! You're no better than him!

Two Su-35Ss Flankers got behind the Il-76.

-I've locked on to the engines.-said another pilot.

-Roger that.-said the first pilot.-I'll get in front of the plane and dispatch it with my guns. Carcharodon 2, fire on my mark.

One of the two Su-35Ss got in front of the transport. Its paintjob resembled a great white shark's skin, even featuring a shark mouth and black eyes.

-Now!-said Carcharodon 1.

Carcharodon 2 fired four XLAAs to the Il-76's engines. The four engines were destroyed. To make matters worse, Carcharodon 1 fired his guns on the transport's cockpit, killing the pilots. Diego Navarro tried to get out of the cockpit, but his left leg was hit by a stray bullet.

Diego Navarro fell over the plane's floor, writhing in agony. His leg had been torn off by the bullet. He grabbed the pant left leg and used it as a tourniquet to stop his leg's bleeding. All of the Grey Men aboard the plane had also been hit by the bullets, and no one was in better condition than him, most of them dead or about to die. He grabbed a parachute and opened an emergency door to get out of the plane.

The pressure change pulled Diego Navarro out of the plane, which dived out of control to the ground, engulfed in flames. Diego Navarro watched helplessly how the XFA-33's blueprints burned with the plane. He opened his parachute.

-"_What a fiasco!_"-thought Navarro, furious.-"_I'm going to have those two traitors killed as soon as I touch the ground!_"

However, karma had somthing radically different in mind.

Carcharodon 1 headed towards Navarro, and fired his guns to him. Navarro only had a second of horror before being hit by the bullets. The wounds they left hurted like fire when they pierced his body. His parachute was hit too, and the strings snapped shortly after.

Navarro fell towards the ground at high speed. However, he didn't feel anything for now. He seemed to be in a numbed state. Even when he was facing a certain death, he didn't feel guilty. People like him never knew what guilt was.

He only felt a slight pain when, several seconds later, he hit the ground head-first, snapping his neck.

* * *

><p>Sixth scene. Sorry if this is a bit too short and graphic, but I just love when bastards like Diego Navarro get what they deserve. "Revenge is a dish best served cold" really fits this. Let's see if you find a reference to Area 88(the 1980s OVA) in this bugger's death. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.


	39. Scene 7:Aftermath, Part 2

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 7:Aftermath Part 2:**

****Román****

* * *

><p>"When it was all over, I tried to get an interview with the Southern Cross, only to find that he had already returned to Cape Aubrey.<p>

"He said he's never really liked hot weather", Eugene Solano, the young radio operator, answered sheepishly."

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 11th 2020, 16:00 Hours_

Ángel Román was having a lime soda in the base's cafe, not liking the intense heat on the base.

-"_Just when I thought things could be a little less rough on me..._"-he mused, despite having a wide smile on his face.

He had chosen not to chase Navarro. After having been too close to become an evil person for his own comfort, he had decided to just let it go. However, he smiled at the thought of the dictator living in the utmost misery, and exiled.

Eugene Solano entered the cafe, having heard some news from Leasath.

-Ángel, I've got good news.-he said.-Diego Gaspar Navarro has been killed.

-What!?-said Ángel, after spitting the soda in surprise.-What happened to that demon?

-Some pilots killed him after he tried to escape from Leasath.-said Eugene.-According to the reports, his plane was shot down, and he tried to escape by parachuting from his plane, even when he was missing a leg. However, he was gunned by a pilot.

-Twisted.-said Ángel, taking a sip from his soda.-But, no matter how much he suffered, he deserved it. At least, his victims can now rest in peace. And I can live with a clear conscience. I have no need to bear grudge to a dead man, even if that man is Navarro. It's just no use.

Eugene Solano looked at his friend with a rather sad face.

-What's wrong, Eugene?-asked Ángel, when he noticed his friend's face.

-Well,...-stammered Eugene.-I guess you... you'll be going back to Leasath soon.

Ángel sighed, taking a last sip and crushing the soda can in his hand before throwing it to the bin.

-I wish I could.-said Ángel.-I have no ties back in Leasath. And, even if I had, I wouldn't be able to live there. I'm certain that, if someone recognizes me as Nemesis, the pilot who killed so many Leasathians, would kill me without a second thought. Even if peace is restored between Leasath and Aurelia.

-But, sir...-said Eugene.

-No, Eugene.-said Ángel.-All ties I had in Leasath dissapeared when the Gleipnir destroyed my hometown. So, so to say it, here in Aurelia, I can't help but feel at home.

-So,-said Eugene.-you'll stay here in Aurelia?

-Yes.-answered Ángel.-I might pay a visit to my former wingmen before I return here.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 18th 2020, 09:00 Hours_

Ángel Román, Eugene Solano, Crístofer Hammond, Jesús Gates and Anthony Fuertes had been awarded with "The Mark of Vioarr" for their actions over Sentry Island, and every pilot that died over that base were also awarded posthumously.

Peace had returned to both countries, and both governments aimed their efforts to rebuild both countries. Aurelia sent some workers to Leasath to help them with the rebuilding of the cities.

Eugene Solano heard that Albert Genette, an Osean reporter, was looking for the Southern Cross, so he told Ángel about this.

-So, an Osean reporter, huh?-said Ángel.-I'm not very fond of curious busybodies.

-But, sir, this guy seems rather nice.-objected Eugene.-At least guve him a try.

-Maybe, but not today.-answered Ángel.-I want to pay a visit to Aubrey Base. If that Genette guy happens to appear here, you can tell him that I left because I hate hot weather.

-I don't think I can lie a good person like that.-said Eugene.

-You wouldn't be lying, my friend.-said Ángel.-I do hate hot weather, and I guess that the base's weather is better than this base's.

-As you wish.-said Eugene.-Still, I'm not gonna be comfortable lying to that reporter.

-Don't worry.-said Ángel.-We'll solve that issue in due season.

After that, at 09:45, Ángel Román got in his F-22A's cockpit. His plane had been fitted with two fuel tanks and no ammo. He wanted his plane to be kept as light as possible to make it to Aubrey Base.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 18th 2020, 09:50 Hours_

Albert Genette had finally arrived at Phuku Lagolla Base. He saw a brown-haired man with an Aurelian Air Force baseball cap.

-Hello, sir.-said Albert.-I'm looking for the Southern Cross.

-Good morning.-said the man.-I'm Eugene Solano. I'm afraid that the Souther Cross has already left to Cape Aubrey.

-Sad to hear it.-answered Albert.-Why did he leave now?

-He's said he's never really liked hot weather.-said Eugene, sheepishly, as they saw Ángel Román's plane fading out in the sky.-But don't worry. He'll be back. It's just that it takes him some time to open up. He has a tragic past behind.

_Aubrey Base, Aurelia, December 18th 2020, 12:00 Hours_

After a three-hour flight, Ángel had arrived at Aubrey Base. He saw some soldiers around the base, taking stuff to some trucks.

-What's wrong?-asked Ángel.-Why are you taking this documents off the base?

-Sir,-said a soldier.-this base is going to be shut down, so the Department of Defense wants all the documents relocated.

-Is this base going to be demolished!?-Ángel asked, unnerved.

-No, this base is going to be turned into a monument.-replied the soldier.-Nothing will be destroyed.

-Thank goodness.-sighed Ángel, calming down.

Ángel visited his bedroom for the last time. He found five postcards on his desk.

-"_Maybe these are the cards that my wingmen's families sent to me. Too bad they didn't know where to send them._"-Ángel mused, as he picked up one of them, belonging to Rick's family.

Ángel then read the cards one by one, and none of them even showed any harsh words to him. Everyone said that it wasn't Ángel's fault that their beloved ones had died, and that they hoped that Ángel would restore peace between Aurelia and Leasath.

Ángel almost broke down in tears while he read them. All those people, even though they didn't know him, showed that they didn't bear any grudge to him.

After that, he went to visit the place where Ángel had left the gravestones. He buried the cards in front of each pilot as a token of his memories of the four pilots. Ángel remembered how things were when he arrived at the base: he was morally shattered, and he had left a whole life behind; he also remembered the best moments with the Aurelian pilots: how Rick was a cheery pilot who could save anyone even when things seemed bleak; how Roy would be always by his friends' side; how Ignacio seemed to be right no matter what; and how brave but stern Alan was.

-"_I still didn't get the chance to thank my wingmen._"-mused Ángel, sighing.-"_However, this base and the gravestones will remain here as a tribute to their memories. Rick, Roy, Ignacio, Alan, thank you all for showing me that there are things worth fighting for._"

He spent a moment staring at the sea, listening to the sound of the waves. Everything seemed peacful now. It didn't look like three months earlier, a war had occured in that same country.

Some minutes later, Ángel went back to his F-22A, eager to return to Phuku Lagolla Base. It would be the last time he would take off from that base, and the last time he would pilot an F-22.

* * *

><p>Seventh scene. I don't know if you can guess the surprise I've reserved for the eighth(and last) scene. A scene, an epilogue, and this fanfic will finally be concluded. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p> 


	40. Scene 8:Aurelian Christmas

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Scene 8:Aurelian Christmas**

* * *

><p>"Peace had returned to Griswall, and it was now covered in the colors of the Christmas season. I went ahead and bought a figure of Santa. The kind that I could only find here.<p>

"Albert, I thought you couldn't stand the Southern Hemisphere!", a fellow reporter said to me as he saw the Santa figure, a memento of this Southern Hemisphere of backward seasons.

"I like the design", I said as I embarrasingly showed it to him.

It bore the emblem of the Southern Cross."

Aurelia and Leasath now advocated for a new policy: peace. The war had been enough of a lesson for both countries, and the benefit of their cooperation was too much for them to ignore. Aurelia financed Leasath's efforts to rebuild their cities. Neu Hoffnung, however, was not rebuilt, as it would remain as an improvised memorial place for the victims of the Leasathian Civil War, in the same role as Aubrey Base for the Aurelian-Leasathian War.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 23rd 2020, 16:00 Hours_

Ángel Román was now part of the team of test pilots who would test the new plane that would equip the elite squadrons: the XFA-24A Apalis, a revolutionary plane that could be adapted to any conditions. The XFA-24 could also be equipped with an advanced tracking system that could automatically aim the gun to an enemy plane in front of the aircraft, albeit in a limited angle. Furthermore, it boasted high maneuverability and rather high defense, but, due to its design, it was not extremely fast and it had a rather low stability.

Despite those disadvantages, Ángel was very pleased with the XFA-24A Apalis. The XFA-24 prototypes were painted in grey with light grey nose, canards and wings' leading edges, and tail trims. The XFA-24As' underside was also light grey.

Ángel had just returned after a routine flight test when his friend Eugene met him.

-Sir, how's the new plane doing?-said Eugene.

-Rather smoothly.-answered Ángel, as he climbed out of the XFA-24A's cockpit.-It's a very versatile plane. It could have given the XFA-33 Fenrir a run for its money. Had it been available before, that is.

The AWACS operator and the pilot walked into the base's HQ building.

-By the way, are you going to allow Albert Genette to get an interview with you?-asked Eugene.

-Oh, Eugene, please...-sighed Ángel.

-Please, sir.-begged Eugene.-You might be gratefully surprised.

-OK.-sighed Ángel, giving up.-I'll meet him after Christmas. You can call him and ask him to stay for a little longer in Aurelia.

-Fantastic!-cheered Eugene.-I'll call him right away.

-Do not give him any personal information about me.-said Ángel.-Just tell him that an Aurelian Air Force pilot wants to talk to him, OK? I want to make sure he's a trustworthy guy, and not just a shameless vulture.

-No need to worry, sir.-said Eugene.

-"_This guy will never change._"-mused Ángel.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 25th 2020, 19:26 Hours_

Albert Genette had been called by Eugene Solano, who told him that the Southern Cross would talk to him after Christmas. He had planned to leave Aurelia after Christmas, but the promise of an interview with the hero of Aurelia was an unique opportunity. One that he couldn't afford to waste.

He had just bought a figure of Santa Claus; one that could only be bought in Aurelia: Santa Claus on a surfboard which bore the emblem of the Southern Cross.

-Albert, I thought you couldn't stand the Southern Hemisphere!-said a fellow reporter. He was an Aurelian reporter called Jerome Morales.

-Hello, Jerome.-said Albert.-It seems like I learned to like this place.

-So, what about that figure?-asked Jerome.-Why did you buy such a thing?

-I like the design.-replied Albert, showing him the Santa figure with a bit of embarrassment.

-Well, I admit it's funny.-said Jerome.

The two reporters went to a pub and had some drinks to celebrate Christmas. But soon, Albert would receive a call that would give him a new reason to stay in Griswall.

_Phuku Lagolla Base, Aurelia, December 25th 2020, 21:00 Hours_

Ángel Román decided that he would allow Albert Genette to have an interview with him the next day. He phones Eugene Solano to tell him to contact the reporter.

-Eugene,-said Ángel.-tell Genette that I'll meet him tomorrow at 20:00 at the Red Crown diner.

-Said and done.-replied Eugene.-I'll be telling him right now. Once I tell him, I'll send you a photo of Genette.

Some minutes later, Ángel received Albert Genette's photo. Albert seemed to be a man in his early 40s with brown har and blue eyes. Ángel still had his doubts, but he finally decided to let go of his misgivings.

_Red Crown diner, Griswall, Aurelia, December 26th 2020, 20:00 Hours_

Albert Genette was waiting at the café, fiddling with the Santa Claus figure he had bought. He was a bit nervous, eager to see what kind of person the Southern Cross could be.

-"_Come on, Albert, calm down. You've been in worse situations. Knowing another pilot cannot be that bad, or can it?_"-he mused.

Albert Genette didn't notice someone coming close to him.

-That's a very cool figure.-said a voice behind him.-Especially the emblem on the surfboard.

Albert almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to see a man with black hair in a mohawk, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a scar in his right cheek.

-Hello.-said Ángel.-My name is Ángel Román. I guess you are Albert Genette.

-Hello, Mr Román.-said Albert, shaking hands with him.-How do you know my name?

-I'm a friend of Eugene's.-answered Ángel.-He told me about you. You wanted to interview the Southern Cross, right?

-Yeah.-said Albert.

-Well, let's go to my apartment.-said Ángel.-I'll tell you everything once we get there. I don't want to talk about it in public.

Albert and Ángel entered the reporter's red jeep and headed towards Ángel's apartment.

_Ángel's apartment, Griswall, Aurelia, December 26th 2020, 20:15 Hours_

Ángel and Albert entered the apartment.

-Wow, it's rather nice for an apartment.-said Albert.

-Thanks.-answered Ángel.-But it's just a temporary roof. Once I get the chance, I'm getting a better house.

-I see.-said Albert.-I'll prepare the stuff for the interview.

Some minutes later, Albert had everything he needed. They took their seats, with Ángel's back facing the balcony. The night sky gave an eerie light to the apartment's living room.

-So, you know the Southern Cross?-asked Albert.

-Know him?-said Ángel.-Well, that's a way to see it. It's going to take a while. The Southern Cross' story started years ago. A wise man said that there are three kinds of aces: those who seek strength, those who live for pride, and those who can read the tide of battle.

-Yeah, those are the three.-said Albert.-So, what about him?

-Him? He was, and is, a true ace.-said Ángel.-But, to explain the Southern Cross' story, I must start with the story of a Leasathian Air Force pilot, whose callsign was Nemesis.

-Nemesis?-asked Albert, as he took some notes.-You mean, _that_ Nemesis!?

-The one and only.-answered Ángel.-Nemesis joined the Leasathian Air Force when he was 18, to become an aggressor pilot. His first exercise, which was against his instructor, whose callsign was Valkyrie, ended in a draw.

-In draw?-said Albert.-That's amazing.

-Nemesis' instructor told him that the true meaning of air combat is to survive and not to let yourself to be controlled by your own hatred.-said Ángel.-After his first sortie, he skyrocketed through the ranks. Before long, everyone in the military had at least heard about Nemesis. He seemed unstoppable. Four years after joining the Air Force, he became an instructor himself. His students said that he was capable of assertaining the situations in an instant and change the tide of battle without breaking a sweat. Everyone in the base where Nemesis was destined to was eager to see him take off to go on sortie. Maintenance crew or pilots, everyone wanted to burn his image on their memories.

-Most certainly.-said Albert, as he wrote down what Ángel was telling him.-I guess his life was a rather perfect one.

-Well, Nemesis had potential.-replied Ángel.-However, things went downhill months months before the Leasathian Civil War.

-How could that be possible?-asked Albert.-What could have made him fail?

-Everything started when he met Roberto Testón, also known as Alect 1.-answered Ángel.-Nemesis and Alect 1 challenged each other in an aerial duel, and Nemesis won.

-But, if he won, why things went wrong for Nemesis?-asked Albert.

-It turned out that Alect 1 was a sore loser and a merciless person.-said Ángel.-But even so, the catalyst was no other than Diego Gaspar Navarro. He had secretly built the XB-337 Gleipnir, and "tested" the Shock Cannon on Neu Hoffnung, Nemesis' hometown.

-That's terrible!-gasped Albert, almost dropping his pen.-Is that true? I mean, I heard rumors about it, but I never though he had used the Gleipnir on the city for real.

-Believe me, it is true.-said Ángel.-After that, Nemesis was devastated. He had lost everything he loved. There was no reason for him to stay in Leasath. That's why he fled to Aurelia.

-I see.-said Albert.-So, he fled to Aurelia.

-But things were not that easy for him.-said Ángel.-Valkyrie was escorting him to the border when the Alect squadron attacked them. Valkyrie tried to shoot them down, but she failed and was killed protecting her wingman. Valkyrie had died, but her objective was ultimately accomplished. Nemesis managed to reach Aurelian airspace and his death was staged.

-I guess that it was then when he became the Southern Cross.-said Albert.

-No, not yet.-said Ángel, shaking his head.-Nemesis abandoned his life as an aggressor pilot and was destined to Aubrey Base when he achieved the Aurelian nationality. After that, you could say that, during the 14 months between his arrival to Aubrey Base and the beginning of the Aurelian-Leasathian War, he rised from the ashes of his life, not without pain or difficulty.

-So, when the war started, things went downhill for him again, right?-asked Albert.

-Yes.-answered Ángel.-That's when he stained his hands with blood, and the next day, he lost his wingmen. They were all killed by the Gleipnir.

-That's sad.-said Albert.-So, after that period of darkness, the Southern Cross managed to take back Aurelia, right?

-Exactly, but it was difficult.-answered Ángel.-Since the very first day the Southern Cross counterattacked, the Leasathians fought back ferociously, but they were defeated, and the destruction of the Gleipnir over Santa Elva was the hardest blow for the Leasathians. After that, they resorted to more desperate tactics; their lowest move was to use cynocrine to kill civilians in Santa Elva. Thanks to the Southern Cross, the city was saved, but the Southern Cross himself barely made it.

-What happened?-asked Albert, fearing the worst.

-The Hamlet unit attacked him with Cynocrine.-said Ángel, confirming Albert's fears.-He managed to stay conscious for rather long, but he almost died. He fell into a coma. It took him three weeks to awaken. After that, he freed Griswall. Navarro then unveiled his ultimate weapon: Fenrir, a fighter which used technology used on the Gleipnir.

-Oh, God!-said Albert.-I guess the Fenrir was hard to destroy.

-By itself, the Fenrir posed a great challenge to the Aurelians.-answered Ángel.-With the Alect squadron on its controls, it was almost unstoppable, but the Southern Cross managed to destroy it. However, his greatest challenge was to retain his humanity. He was very close to lose it after his wingman was shot down, but he managed to preserve it when he tried to save a Leasathian pilot. However, he couldn't do anything to save that pilot, since Alect 1 shot him down just for getting in his way.

-That's cruel!-said Albert.

-The following dogfight was one that only true aces are capable of.-continued Ángel.-It was during that fight that the Southern Cross understood what it meant to be a fighter pilot. He was finally able to overcome his guilt and let go of his hatred. He also destroyed Archelon Fortress and a Fenrir that tried to escape with data of the battle.

-That was an awesome story.-said Albert.-But still, I think I'll never be able to interview the Southern Cross himself.

There was a moment of silence. Ángel pondered whether or not telling him who was the Southern Cross. Finally, he got tired of leaving secrets untold.

-Actually, you had the chance.-said Ángel, smiling.

-Really?-asked Albert.-Then where is he?

Ángel took a deep breath.

-Albert, the Southern Cross you've been looking for is me.-said Ángel.-Sorry for hiding that from you. I wanted to see if I could trust you.

Albert Genette was thunderstruck. He had the Southern Cross in front of him all the time, and he didn't even realize.

-I... I can't believe it.-he stammered.-Nonetheless, I enjoyed the interview. You gave it a shade of mistery and suspense that it really deserved. Thank you for this, Ángel.

-One last thing.-asked Ángel.-Is it true that you met the Demons of Razgriz?

-Yeah, I did.-said Albert.-You remind me of their flight lead. That pilot was a person with a rather dark past, but in the end, that pilot brought back peace to Osea and Yuktobania. By the way, I couldn't help but notice your necklace.

-This necklace has a lot of meaning for me.-said Ángel, showing him the photo of him and Julieta.-This is the person that made me know what love was. She's dead, of course, since she was killed by the Gleipnir. But I would never change the years I spent with her.

-I see.-said Albert.-Still, the people we love never abandon us.

-It was thanks to her memory that I retained my humanity.-said Ángel.

-Thank you for the interview.-said Albert, shaking hands with Ángel.

-Not at all.-answered the pilot.-It was a pleasure. Take my phone number in case you want to talk to me about anything.

-Right.-said Albert, writing down Ángel's number.-I'll take a flight to Osea tomorrow. I might do a stop in Leasath, but still, it will be a rather tiring flight.

After that, Albert Genette got out of Ángel's apartment and left.

_Ángel's apartment, Griswall, Aurelia, December 27th 2020, 16:45 Hours_

Ángel was relaxing in his apartment. He had a leave for the New Year's Eve and the previous days.

He was about to watch a movie on the TV when he received a message from Albert Genette.

-"_I wonder what he wants._"-thought Ángel, picking up the phone.

The message said:

Someone wants to see you. Wait for that person at Griswall's park at 19:15. This person didn't allow me to give you any personal information, but don't worry; this someone doesn't mean any harm at all. At least for you.

-"_This better not be a trap. If it is, Albert Genette will know why Diego Gaspar Navarro feared me._"-thought Ángel.

At 19:00 hours, Ángel dressed up and headed to the park.

_Griswall's park, Griswall, Aurelia, December 27th 2020, 19:13 Hours_

Ángel was looking at the sky. He was uneasy. Only God knew what this person wanted to do to him, or if that person was a vengeful one who wanted to make him pay for his deeds. He wouldn't be so surprised at all.

He sighed as he saw the beautiful sky, as it reminded him of his days with Julieta. It would soon be eleven years since they first kissed.

What he didn't notice was a person heading towards him. The person hadn't seen him, either. That one was looking for him, though. The reporter had said that Ángel Román would be at the park at 19:15.

Suddenly, Ángel heard a suitcase and some luggage falling to his left. He stood up and looked in that direction.

What he saw was the absolute definition of astonishment. He felt his mouth go agape, and his eyes almost got out of their orbits.

-I... I... I thought... you...-Ángel stammered, almost hypnotized by what he was seeing.-I thought you had died!

* * *

><p>Eighth scene. That's the surprise. Albert Genette finally gets an interview with the Southern Cross! YAYYYYY! But, who is this new person that just appeared from nowhere? Please do not post any name in the comments. Needless to say, it is humanly impossible for me to finish this before 2015, but don't worry, I will give this an ending. Just beware, I didn't update the summary for nothing. Good luck and take care. See you next time<p>

EDIT(14/5/2015): Changed Fenrir's designation to the one it received in the 9th update of Ace Combat Infinity.


	41. Epilogue:New Year, New Life

**Ace Combat: Skies of Deception**

**Epilogue:New Year, New Life**

**Disclaimer**: Hello guys, this is the final chapter of the fanfic. I warn you that there is some M-rated content in this chapter, so read at your own discretion. It's too bad I can't rate the chapters individually, though. Without anything more to say, let's return to the chapter...

* * *

><p><em>Griswall, Aurelia, December 27th 2020, 19:06 Hours<em>

A lone figure walked through the airport. This person was a woman, who had just arrived to Aurelia.

She called a taxi and entered in it, leaving her luggage in the trunk.

-To the park, please.-she said.

-Right on, missy.-said the driver.

It took six minutes to arrive to the park limits.

-23 zollars, missy.-said the driver.

The woman reached into her pocket and handed the driver a bill and some coins. After that, she took her luggage from the trunk and headed into the park.

An Osean reporter had told her that the person she was looking for would be in the park. She took some glances of the surroundings, trying to find that person. She also took notice that the park was a bit damaged.

-"_That's what happens when a war is fought in a city._"-she thought.

A couple of minutes later, she found the person she was looking for, sitting on a bench, and staring into the sky.

-"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE REPORTER WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!_"-she thought, as she looked at the person sitting on the bench.

It was him; his physical description could only match him: black hair in a mohawk, brown eyes, and tanned skin, and she was certain that there was a scar in his right cheek.

Her eyes began to tear up, as her luggage fell on the ground.

The sound of the luggage hitting the ground startled the man sitting on the bench, and his reaction was exactly the same as hers when he saw her.

-I... I... I thought... you...-the man stammered.-I thought you had died!

The two persons stared into each other, as if they thought they were dreaming.

Before they knew, they ran into each other's arms and kissed passionately. The kiss could barely show how much they missed each other, and it couldn't even come close to show how happy they were now that they were in each other's arms.

-J... J... Julieta...-stammered Ángel, with tears of joy.-I'... I'm so glad... you're alive...

-Ángel,-said Julieta, drying her tears, with a broad smile across her face.-I missed you so much.

They embraced each other for what it seemed like hours, before pulling apart.

-I guess you don't have a place to call home.-said Ángel.-I've got an apartment nearby. You can stay there for now.

Julieta picked up her luggage and the couple headed to Ángel's apartment.

-I guess you're wondering why I'm alive.-said Julieta, as they returned to Ángel's apartment.-It was a rather lucky mishap. During a struggle between Navarro's forces and the government's, there was a blackout over all Alendai, and I overslept until 12 o'clock. When I heard that Neu Hoffnung was destroyed, I almost fainted. The next day, I heard that you had been killed in Aurelian airspace. I'm so glad I was wrong!

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 27th 2020, 19:28 Hours_

Ángel and Julieta arrived to the apartment.

-Feel free to take a look anywhere you want.-said Ángel.-I'll prepare something to eat.

-I hope it doesn't take too long, because I'm rather hungry.-said Julieta.

-I'll try.-said Ángel, as he headed to the kitchen.

Julieta took a look at the bedroom first. She saw some of Ángel's stuff. There was an Air Force uniform, a photo of him with some pilots, and a figure of his former plane. There was a single bed in the room. She then headed out of the bedroom and took a glance at the living room, where there was a balcony, from where she could see a huge, white building on the distance.

-Ángel!-Julieta said.-Which is that white skyscraper?

-Is it a large building with two large tower-like structures joined by the base and three beams?-asked Ángel, not going out of the kitchen.

-Yeah, sort of.-answered Julieta, going out of the balcony.

-It's the Gaiuss Tower.-said Ángel.

Julieta went to the kitchen. Ángel noticed her, but he kept focused on the food.

-"_He seems to be skilled at cooking._"-thought Julieta. Her stomach growled softly.-"_Argh! Just looking at him cooking makes me hungry, and the fact that it smells so delicious doesn't help at all!_"

Ángel overheard her stomach growling and chuckled.

-Don't worry. This won't take too long.-said Ángel, who was preparing an Aurelian sea bass.

Julieta blushed a bit and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, as she giggled.

-"_Her giggle is even cuter than I thought!_"-mused Ángel, as Julieta headed to the living room.

Several minutes later, Ángel had a great dinner ready. Not only Aurelian sea bass, but also some salad, tangerines, and his personal favorite: spaghetti with tomato sauce.

-Feel free to eat what you want.-said Ángel.-I'll get something for myself later.

Julieta's eyes sparkled with hunger as she saw the banquet Ángel had prepared for her.

-Chew attack!-she said, and ate as if there was no tomorrow.

Ángel saw Julieta eat, and he couldn't help but to be amused.

-Take it easy, Julieta.-said Ángel.-If you keep eating that fast, you're gonna pop.

-No, I wont!-Julieta replied, as she kept eating.

Julieta ate everything within minutes, while Ángel had an Ustian omelette. After that, she left a content sigh and laid in the couch.

-I hadn't eaten such tasty food for a very long time.-Julieta said.

-I'm glad you liked it.-said Ángel, grinning.-By the way, how did you know where to find me?

-Well, a certain reporter told me where I could find you.-said Julieta.

-Albert Genette, I guess.-said Ángel.

-Exactly.-said Julieta.

**Julieta's flashback:**

_"Julieta Álvarez was waiting at Alendai's airport terminal. She had been on the run for the whole dictatorship. She was certain that, if she was caught, she would be in great trouble._

_Julieta would take a flight to Aurelia. There was nothing holding her there, since everyone she loved had died._

_Suddenly, she bumped into a man, who had brown hair and blue eyes._

_-Excuse me, ma'am.-said the man, in a thick Osean accent._

_-No problem, sir.-said Julieta.-I'm Julieta Álvarez. Who are you?_

_-I'm Albert Genette.-said Albert. Albert remembered something Ángel had shown him. He then realized who this woman was.-Ma'am, I think I've seen you somewhere._

_-What do you mean?-asked Julieta, uneasy. Since Albert didn't answer, she got angry and grabbed the reporter by his shirt's collar.-Tell me now! Who told you about me?_

_Albert Genette squeezed his brain to remember where he had seen Julieta._

_-It was Ángel Román.-he said, panicking._

_-Ángel Román is dead!-said Julieta, frowning.-He was killed in Aurelia!_

_-No! He's alive!-said Albert.-He's living at Griswall!_

_-How can I be sure that you're not lying?-asked Julieta._

_-Because I interviewed him.-said Albert._

_-If that's true, you will be able to describe him.-said Julieta.-If not, I'm going to beat you to a pulp here and now!_

_-He has black hair in a mohawk, brown eyes, tanned skin and a scar in his right cheek.-said Albert._

_Julieta calmed down a bit, letting go of Albert._

_-OK, I'll trust you.-she said.-Now send him a message so that I can find him. Make sure that you don't give any information of me to him. Not even my gender, understood? However, tell him that I don't mean any harm to him._

_-OK, I'm on it.-said Albert, typing a message on his phone.-I'll tell him to wait for you in the park of the city._

_-Just beware.-said Julieta, picking up her luggage.-If this is a trick, I'll make sure you don't live to regret it._

_-"_Yikes! She means business!_"-mused Albert, as Julieta went to the plane that would take her to Aurelia."_

-That guy interviewed me.-said Ángel.-He was obsessed with the Southern Cross.

-You mean the Aurelian pilot who freed Aurelia and overthrew Navarro's dictatorship?-asked Julieta.-It would be great to meet him.

-This might surprise you, but I am the Southern Cross.-said Ángel, his smile disappearing.

-WHAT!?-shouted Julieta.-Are you serious?

-Dead serious, and not proud of it.-said Ángel, downcast.

-But why?-asked Julieta.-You did what you had to do.

-I killed people, Julieta.-said Ángel.-I did what I vowed not to do. In order to bring back hope and freedom, to live a life where I didn't need to kill, I murdered people with just the flick of my fingers!

-You had no choice.-retorted Julieta.-If you hadn't killed your enemies, they would have killed you.

-That's not the point.-said Ángel, shaking his head.-Thanks to me, there are families mourning for their loved ones. I'm a monster!

Julieta couldn't bear her boyfriend' self-loathing anymore. She stood up and slapped him hard. Ángel didn't even react.

-Ángel Román, get the wax out of your ears and take off your blindfold!-she said, almost breaking down.-You fought for what you thought it was just! No one has the right to call you a monster for that! It is true that you couldn't save everyone, but still you didn't back down when the time came! And, in case you don't know, in Leasath you're considered a savior! You mustn't hate yourself for what you did! And before you say anything about it, I don't consider you a coward for fleeing from Leasath!

Ángel couldn't believe what she was saying. When he first met her, Julieta feared that Ángel could turn into a fighter pilot as he that might meant that he would kill people. And at that moment, she was justifying his actions during the Aurelian-Leasathian War.

-Julieta...-he stammered.

-Besides, you're not the only one who stained his hands with blood.-said Julieta.-I did some terrible things during the civil war.

-What do you mean?-asked Ángel.

-I killed a soldier during the war.-said Julieta.

Ángel was dumbfounded and speechless. Julieta had killed someone? His Julieta? That was preposterous, to say the least.

-It was a rainy day of September.-said Julieta.-I was in a city in the center of Leasath when I saw a soldier of Navarro's Army raping a woman. I hid, fearing for my life, certain that, if the soldier spotted me, he would kill me on the spot; but the panicked shouts of the poor woman are something I'll never be able to forget.-Julieta trembled like a leaf at the sole thought.-Some minutes later, I heard a gunshot, and after that, I saw the soldier going away from the scene with a demonic smirk across his face. I came out of my hiding spot, and I saw the corpse of that poor woman, covered in grievous wounds and with a bullet hole on her forehead. The impotency I felt in that moment tore me apart, almost as much as when I thought you had been killed. That day, by the way, I spent the whole night crying, and the next weeks nightmares of you drowning in the ocean, or being eaten by sharks attracted to your lifeless corpse, or being killed by enemy pilots, prevented me from having enough sleep. I always woke up covered in sweat, and longing for you to hold me in your arms, even if that was the last thing I felt.

Ángel heard his girlfriend' story in complete shock.

-Back to the story I was telling you,-Julieta continued.-I was walking through the city during the night when someone grabbed me by the mouth and pulled me into a dark alley. To my shock, it was the same soldier that I saw raping that poor woman. I was certain that I would be raped and killed brutally. I could see in his eyes that I would be shown no mercy. When he was about to rip my clothes off, your face came into my mind. I couldn't believe that filthy bastard would dare to have his way with me, and that I wouldn't be able to see your face inching to mine again, to kiss my lips as only you were capable and worthy of. I kneed that bastard and pulled away from him. However, the street was deserted, and even if it hadn't I wouldn't have been able to get help fast enough. The soldier lunged himself over me. However, I grabbed an empty glass bottle and hit him on the temple with it. The soldier fell to the ground, bleeding. I came closer to his body and checked his pulse. To my surprise, that guy was dead. At first, I was scared. I had killed someone, even if he was an evil one. But later I thought of what made me kill that man: it was your sole memory. I knew (or better said, thought) you were dead, and I wouldn't be able to love someone as much as I loved you. And certainly, I wouldn't allow anyone to have his way with me.

-I see.-murmured Ángel.

-What I'm trying to tell you is that you cannot blame yourself for saving both Aurelia and Leasath.-said Julieta, holding Ángel's hand.-Just like me, you stained your hands to save more people.

-But one thing is killing in self-defense, and a very different one is killing people when you have a choice.-said Ángel, averting her gaze.

-You of all people should know that in war you have no choice but to fight.-said Julieta.-Maybe you will feel guilty for what you did, but I'm sure as hell I'm not going to leave you because of what you did. What really breaks my heart is that you refuse to see that you're a good person.

-Julieta,-said Ángel.-when I faced the Alect squadron over Sentry Island, I was very close to become a radically different person. My wingman was killed, and I was absolutely mad. During a short time, I actually enjoyed killing. That's why I blame myself for what I did.

-Tell me one thing, Ángel.-said Julieta, unfazed.-Do YOU enjoy killing?

-No, but...-started Ángel.

-That's the point.-interrupted Julieta.-You don't enjoy killing. Whatever you felt back then, is now over.

Ángel sighed. Julieta was right after all. He stood up and hugged her.

-Thank you, Julieta.-he said, his tears falling from his cheeks to her shoulders.

-I'll always be with you, Ángel.-Julieta replied.

They both looked at the sky. It was night by then.

-Well, you must be tired after such a long journey.-said Ángel.-Get one of my pajamas if you don't mind. I'll sleep in the couch.

-No.-said Julieta.-I'm not sleeping alone now that I'm with you again, Ángel. We'll sleep together.

Both of them blushed, but Julieta was not going to back down. It had been too long since she last saw him, and she was not going to miss any chance. She would be with the person she loved, no matter what.

After putting their pajamas, the couple got in the bed, tucking each other in. They slept peacefully for the first time in 17 months.

However, Ángel had what it seemed to be another nightmare:

**Ángel's "nightmare":**

_"Ángel, who had his hands covered in blood, was standing in front of the remains of the Gleipnir, which had crashed over the ruined Neu Hoffnung. Diego Gaspar Navarro climbed from the mountain of debris, injured._

_-You!-roared Navarro.-You did this to me! I'll make you pay!_

_-Your time is over, Navarro.-quipped Ángel.-You've lasted too long for the world's comfort._

_-NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOUR DEAD BODY!-said Navarro, lunging over Ángel._

_However, before reaching him, Navarro transformed into a hideous demon-like beast. It was about 30 feet tall. Ángel tried to flee, but he fell on the ground. He closed his eyes and prepared for a terrifying blow._

_Suddenly, a white light came in from the sky, and a white-cloaked woman stood between Diego Navarro and Ángel, and fired what it seemed to be a white beam of energy from the palm of her hand. The monstrous Navarro fell on the ground, back into his former self._

_-You've caused too much damage, Navarro.-said the woman, which resembled an angel.-Now it's time for you to leave._

_After that, the angel fired a beam of light over Navarro. The dictator began to be consumed by the light and disintegrated shortly after, the Gleipnir disappearing afterward_

_-Thank you.-said Ángel._

_The woman turned around. It turned out to be Julieta, but with a white robe and angel wings._

_-Don't sweat it.-said Julieta.-I'm proud of you._

_Before Ángel could reply, Julieta embraced him. Ángel saw how his hands' blood began to fade out._

_He saw over his shoulder the ghosts of the people he loved but couldn't save: Rick, Roy, Ignacio, Alan, Boris, Lucas, Sara, Diana, Lucía,..._

_Despite everything, they seemed happy, knowing that Ángel was now rid of his guilt. They faded out as they waved him goodbye."_

Ángel didn't wake up at all. At first, he was nervous, but it all ended shortly after.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 28th 2020, 09:00 Hours_

Ángel woke up, but, as usual, he found that Julieta was embracing him tightly in her sleep.

-Time to wake up, sweetheart.-said Ángel, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Julieta rubbed her eyes as she woke up, smiling broadly as she saw Ángel beside her.

-I'm so glad the last day was not a dream.-she said.

-I'd like to have some breakfast.-said Ángel.-And then we can meet Eugene and Monica.

-Who are they?-asked Julieta.

-Eugene is my best friend, and Monica is his girlfriend.-answered Ángel.-And, believe it or not, I have a cousin here in Griswall.

-The world is so small!-quipped Julieta, shaking her head in amusement.

After having their breakfast and getting a shower, Ángel and Julieta met Eugene and Monica at Eugene's house.

-Julieta, these are Eugene Solano and Monica Iglesias.-said Ángel introducing them.-Eugene, Monica, this is Julieta Álvarez, my girlfriend.

-Pleased to meet you two.-said Julieta.

-Pleased to meet you, too.-said Monica.

-Ángel said you died.-said Eugene.-Seems like he was wrong. Thankfully.

-Always that surprised tone!-said Julieta.-I'm glad to know that Ángel made friends here.

-Every good person is welcome in Aurelia.-said Monica. She then noticed Julieta's clothes.-You may want to get some new clothes. Ángel, do you mind if I take Julieta to the mall to get her new clothes?

-Well, what do you say, Julieta?-asked Ángel.

-It's good to me.-said Julieta.-It doesn't help that you find me pretty in anything.

Ángel blushed at that comment, as Eugene and him saw their girlfriends heading to the mall.

-So, how did you and Julieta met?-asked Eugene, as the two ladies rushed out of Eugene's house.

-Well, it all started a Friday, in the school's library.-said Ángel.-I first saw her there, and believe it or not, the next Monday we met again, but in more serious circumstances. Julieta was being harassed by the school's bully, a guy I knew too well. While I was defending her, I earned this scar.-he said, as he passed his index finger over his scar.-Some days later, we introduced to each other properly. During the next weeks, we began to develop feeling for each other, but we blatantly denied it, and, on December 31st, we became a couple.

-Wow, that's romantic!-quipped Eugene.-Did you...?

-What?-asked Ángel, tilting his head.

-Did you two...?-tried to ask Eugene, but he was afraid that his friend might get angry if he made that question.-Did you two get laid yet?

-EUGENE!-shouted Ángel, scandalized.

-Please sir, it's not like I meant anything bad.-apologized Eugene, trembling at his friend's outburst.-Monica and I make love at least once in a week when we have the chance.

-Well, I didn't ask you for your sexual affairs!-said Ángel, who was red like a tomato.-Actually, it was YOU who asked ME about Julieta's and mine!

-Could you please answer my question?-insisted Eugene.

-Well, no.-replied Ángel, whose blush didn't fade at all.-Unless Julieta asks me, I won't have sex with her.

Ángel was certain that, unless Julieta felt comfortable with it, he wouldn't have sex with her. But still, she was so hot he melted in her hands. During a day in the beach, he had realized how insanely hot she was.

-Anyway,-said Eugene, slipping a condom in his friend's hand.-keep this just in case.

Ángel reluctantly saved the condom in his pocket.

_Meanwhile, at the city's mall_

Julieta was trying on some clothes, while Monica complimented her looks.

-Wow,-said Monica.-I've never seen anyone who can look so nice with anything.

-Maybe I should have brought Ángel instead of you.-said Julieta as she took off some trousers and a shirt she had .-It wouldn't have made any difference, since you're just complimenting me no matter what I wear.

-Are you kidding?-asked Monica.-Had Ángel seen you in these clothes, he would be drooling all over the floor. That guy surely has the hots for you.

-That's not something new to me.-replied Julieta.

-I mean the hots.-said Monica.-I bet he's aching for you to get laid with him.

-MONICA!-said Julieta, scandalized, blushing madly.-Watch your words!

-No need to be so edgy.-chuckled Monica.-It's only natural. I bet that you two love each other madly. It's just a matter of being comfortable enough with each other.

Julieta pondered about that. Yes, it was true that she loved Ángel guts, and yeah, she was certainly comfortable with him. But the matter was, would she be able to have sex with her beloved boyfriend?

-Eugene and I made love for the first time about six months after becoming a couple.-said Monica.-How long have you and Ángel been a couple?

-About a decade.-said Julieta, as she tried on a dress.-But we've been out of touch since he fled from Leasath. I can't just jump over him and ask him to, you know...

Monica's jaw dropped.

-Ten years!?-she said.-Lady, you need to get that boy FAST!

-But why?-said Julieta.-What's the rush?

-Well, he's got tanned skin, he's well-built, he's handsome, he can broil a mean fish dinner...-pointed Monica.-If I weren't with Eugene, I would call dibs on him. I mean, Ángel's marriage material!

-I find difficult that Ángel could give you a chance.-said Julieta.-I mean, Ángel has always been wrapped around my finger.

-Then what are you waiting for?-asked Monica.-Get that lucky punk on a bed and make sure you two have a hell of a good time. If you know what I mean.

After choosing some clothes, Julieta and Monica paid them and went to meet their boyfriends. After that, Ángel and Julieta went to Crístofer's house.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 28th 2020, 12:10 Hours_

Ángel and Julieta had arrived at Crístofer's house.

-Julieta, this is Crístofer Hammond, my second cousin.-said Ángel.-Crístofer, this is my girlfriend, Julieta Álvarez.

-Pleased to meet you.-said Crístofer.-My wife and my children will be coming shortly. Come in. I'll bring you something to drink. Do you want anything in particular?

-I'll make do with some cola.-said Ángel.-What do you want, Julieta?

-Same as you; cola.-said Julieta.

-I'm on it!-said Crístofer, heading to the kitchen. He picked up a couple of cans and gave one to Julieta, tossing the other one to Ángel, who caught it in midair.-You've got reflexes, cousin!

The couple laughed their hearts out, but Ángel's laughter was cut short when his cola was spewed onto his face. Julieta and Crístofer rolled over laughing at Ángel's misfortune.

-"_Why these things happen only to me?_"-mused Ángel, who, despite his situation, was chuckling.

Seconds later, someone knocked on the door. Crístofer opened the door and Clara, Oscar and Isabel.

-Hello, honey.-said Crístofer, after kissing Clara on the lips.-Ángel and his girlfriend, Julieta Álvarez, came here to pay us a visit.

-Hello, Ángel.-said Clara.-And pleased to meet you, Julieta. My name is Clara, and those are my children Isabel and Oscar.

The two kids rushed towards Julieta.

-Hello, missy.-said Isabel.-I'm so glad you're Ángel's special someone!

-Mommy, Mommy,-said Oscar.-will Julieta be our aunt?

Julieta and Ángel averted each other's gaze, blushing madly.

-That's up to them, my children.-said Clara. She then turned to the Leasathian couple.-Hey, why don't you stay here and have lunch with us?

-It sounds good to me.-said Ángel.-What about you, Julieta?

-Same here.-answered Julieta.

At 13:30 hours, the Hammonds, Ángel and Julieta had lunch. The lunch itself was rather uneventful. After having lunch, Ángel and Julieta returned to the former's apartment. Before they left, Crístofer suggested that Julieta should take the citizenship exams. Julieta promised that she would take them on January.

Once they arrived to the apartment, the couple got to the living room and sat down.

-So, what are you doing now?-said Julieta, curious.-I mean, as a pilot.

-Well, it's top secret.-said Ángel.-In other words, I can't tell you.

-Really? Are you sure you can't tell me?-asked Julieta, putting a seductive smile and leaning close to Ángel. So close their foreheads touched.

Ángel couldn't help it. There was no possible way he could resist that smile, and her beautiful brown eyes didn't help him at all.

-OK. I'll tell you.-said Ángel, giving up after 5 seconds of her stare.-But please, do not tell anyone about this. And I mean ANYONE.

-I promise.-said Julieta.-I cross my heart, and hope to die.

-I'm a member of the testing team of a new aircraft for the Aurelian Air Force.-said Ángel.-It's called XFA-24A Apalis. It's supposed to be the next generation of combat aircraft.

-I see.-said Julieta, leaning back a bit, but staying close to her boyfriend.-Too bad you're not an aggressor pilot anymore, right?

-Actually, I feel that it's better off this way.-said Ángel.-After the loss of Lucía, I don't think I can become an instructor again.

-Lucía was very important to you, right?-said Julieta.

-She was my instructor, and my friend.-said Ángel.-It was unfair that she died.

-Ángel, I want you to know that, as long as you stay alive, she won't have died in vain.-Julieta said.-And I will always be with you, no matter what.

Ángel smiled when Julieta said that. When he looked at her, he realized that all the heartache and grief he had gone through was not in vain anymore. They kissed after some seconds of silence. The taste of each other's lips was even sweeter than it had been before.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 30th 2020, 19:00 Hours_

Ángel and Julieta had spent the next two days taking long walks around Griswall. Ángel enjoyed showing her the most beautiful places, like the park, the museum, Gaiuss Tower,... The collection of fossils in the museum left Julieta speechless. She was certain that she would work for the museum when she obtained the Aurelian nationality.

However, Ángel was saving a trump card for their anniversary. One that would surely make Julieta very happy.

On December 30th, at 19:00 hours, Ángel was hanging around with Eugene, while Julieta and Monica were getting some things for the Leasathian couple's anniversary.

-So, what are you gonna do this New Year's Eve, Ángel?-asked Eugene.

-Well, I've got a "little" surprise for Julieta.-said Ángel, quizzically.

-What kind of surprise do you have for her?-asked Eugene.

-If you keep it as "classified", I'll tell you.-said Ángel.

-OK, I will not tell anyone.-promised Eugene.

Ángel leaned close to Eugene and whispered his plan into his ear. Eugene's face was the definition of pure awe.

-WOW! THAT PLAN IS GENIUS!-Eugene shouted.

-Why don't you shout it louder, Eugene!?-asked Ángel, with sarcasm on his voice.-Maybe someone in Erusea or North Point didn't hear you!

-Oops!-said Eugene, putting his hands over his mouth, in embarrassment.-Sorry, Ángel!

However, that was just part of Ángel's plan. The other part was not something he would reveal until the very last moment, and he would reveal it just to Julieta herself.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 31st 2020, 21:20 Hours_

Ángel and Julieta went to Gaiuss Tower, wearing their finest clothes. Ángel headed to reception and talked to the guard. When Ángel showed his card, the guard smiled.

-We were waiting for you, Lieutenant Román.-said the guard.-Please come in. Welcome to Gaiuss Tower.

Ángel reunited with Julieta, and the couple entered an elevator.

-Julieta, could you put this blindfold over your eyes?-asked Ángel.

-But why?-asked Julieta.

-Please, just do it.-begged Ángel.

Julieta sighed, but allowed her boyfriend to put the blindfold around her eyes. Some minutes later, Ángel guided her out of the elevator. Julieta heard a door opening and she was guided into a room.

-Now, take your blindfold off.-said Ángel.

Julieta took her blindfold off and almost fainted in awe at the sight before her. The couple was in a fancy, spacious suite. Through the balcony, the southern sector of Griswall could be seen.

-Where are we?-asked Julieta.

-We're in one of the suites of Gaiuss Tower.-answered Ángel.-I had to pull some strings, but anything for my beloved girlfriend.

Julieta pulled her boyfriend into a passionate Ustian kiss. Ángel returned the kiss with the same passion.

However, things would be much different that night.

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 31st 2020, 22:30 Hours_

**(WARNING: Here come the mature content. If you're not comfortable with mature content, please skip to** **Griswall, Aurelia, December 31st 2020, 23:50 Hours.)**

Ángel and Julieta had a good dinner at ten o'clock. After that, they enjoyed the sights of the suite for a while.

However, something in their relationship would change that night.

-You know, I did this to give you a decent present to make up for all those dark days I wasn't by your side, Julieta.-said Ángel.

-Ángel, this is nothing.-said Julieta.-At least, without you. After all this time, I understood how much you meant to me.

They kissed again, with even more passion than before. This time, there was also something else in that kiss: lust.

Julieta allowed herself to be guided into the bed, as both she and Ángel got undressed. In short notice, both of them were just in their red underwear, since it was a tradition to wear red underwear in New Year's Eve. However, she realized something all of a sudden.

-Wait!-Julieta said.-You may want to make sure we have our quality time in peace. That might throw off our groove.

Ángel headed to the door and put a "Don't disturb!" sign on the handle without going out of the room. He turned around to see Julieta, who was already naked. Ángel was speechless at the mere sight of her body, which was utterly tempting.

Julieta resisted the urge to giggle at the sight of her boyfriend. However, she had to admit that she was also attracted to Ángel's nude body.

Ángel felt a bit weak on his knees, but he moved closer and closer to Julieta. He knelt before her and began to kiss her feet in adoration, later adding his tongue, licking her footsoles and between her toes. Julieta giggled as she felt Ángel's tongue tickling her feet. Ángel had made it half purposely, since he had discovered a long time ago she was very ticklish in her feet.

Ángel inched his way up over Julieta's supple legs, kissing her left leg as well. He added caresses to his machinations, making Julieta blush. Ángel continued his way upward, teasingly letting his face linger close to Julieta's hips, letting his warm breath caress her. Julieta moaned softly when she felt him approaching her pussy, leaving her longing for more, but then, she felt Ángel kissing her belly and wrapping his arms around her.

Julieta felt a strange but pleasant mix of weakness and power. She felt powerful because she had Ángel Román, the very person who jeopardized Navarro's army at her mercy, aching for something as simple and primal as her mere touch; but she also felt weak since he had her at his mercy, with something as simple as his touch. Those feeling became stronger when Ángel reached her breasts.

Ángel cupped Julieta's breasts with adoration and lust, licking one of them in an spiraling fashion. Julieta couldn't help but moan, this time a bit louder. She blushed to a maddening extent when he massaged her breasts, wrecking her mind with pleasure and lust. Julieta closed her eyes as she felt Ángel groping her gently.

Shortly after, Ángel came eye to eye with Julieta, kissing her on her lips again. Julieta moaned in his mouth, and shortly, after, she pulled apart to kiss his neck, her hands running throughout his back. Ángel rolled his eyes in pleasure, as Julieta left a hickey as she softly nibbled his neck. He let his hands go down her back, reaching her lower back in a couple of seconds.

-Julieta...-moaned Ángel, as they took a small break.-If you want to stop, just tell me.

However, the passion in his words betrayed his craving for her. Despite promising that he would not take advantage of her, it would be extremely difficult for him to hold back.

-Ángel...-whispered Julieta, holding his hands,and looking into his eyes in a reassuring manner.-I... I don't want this to stop. I want to feel you.

Ángel understood what Julieta meant. He got out of the bed and took the condom Eugene gave him. He put his condom and returned to Julieta's arms. They kissed once again, this time with much more lustful, messy moves.

-Julieta...-moaned Ángel, as they kissed.-You're so gentle, wise and beautiful... I can barely think of any better way to thank you for coming in my life...

Julieta was touched by his words. Even in his heat, Ángel was putting her before him, making sure she felt good and comfortable with him.

-You don't need to...-said Julieta, as she returned his kisses.-You being with me, sharing this moment of intimacy, is the perfect way to thank me...

Ángel rose his head, staring into Julieta's eyes; the same eyes that had made him fall for her. He brushed her hair behind her ear, taking deep breaths.

Seconds later, the real intercourse started.

It almost seemed primal, but for the couple, it was the ultimate test of their love for each other. The pleasure they felt was overwhelming. Ángel and Julieta had never experienced such pleasure before, as they approached the climax.

The couple let a moan of pleasure as they reached their climax, a couple of minutes after beginning.

After a moment, the couple's hard breathings were the only thing heard around the room, as Ángel paid a visit to the bathroom, and Julieta rested on the bed, after putting her underwear on. Ángel returned to the bed and put his red underwear, too, going into the bed with Julieta by his side.

-I love you, Julieta.-he said.

But Julieta was already asleep, with a dreamy smile across her face.

Ángel let a content sigh as he set the alarm of his phone at 23:50, falling asleep by his girlfriend's side afterward

_Griswall, Aurelia, December 31st 2020, 23:50 Hours_

Ángel's phone's alarm went off, waking the couple up.

-Sorry to wake you up, Julieta.-said Ángel, as Julieta rubbed her sleep off.-But soon it will be 2021.

The couple got dressed. After 8 minutes, they headed to the balcony to enjoy the views, as there would be a nice fireworks show at 00:00 hours. Taking her to see the fireworks from a good point of view was part of the plan.

Soon, the countdown for the New Year began.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6,-counted Ángel and Julieta as the New Year approached.-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!

The fireworks went off in the sky, and Julieta's eyes sparkled in awe at their sight.

-Happy New Year!-said Ángel, as he wrapped an arm over Julieta's shoulders.

The couple stared at the fireworks for a minute, before Ángel knelt before Julieta.

-Julieta, there's something I need to tell you.-said Ángel.-Thanks to you, I was able to become a good person, and I truly learned the meaning of love. Maybe this is too much to ask of you, especially since we just reunited after being out of touch for eighteen months, but...

Ángel couldn't bring himself to complete the phrase, despite being more than willing.

-But what?-asked Julieta, not realizing what Ángel wanted.

Ángel took some deep breaths, more nervous than ever before.

-Julieta Álvarez, will you marry me?-Ángel finally asked.

Julieta almost fainted when Ángel proposed to her. Even after the events of that night, she didn't expect that Ángel would propose to her, in the anniversary of their relationship, nothing less.

-Oh, Ángel,-she said.-you could have just kidnapped me and forced me to be your wife! The answer would have been the same, and for the same reason!

-So, that means...-said Ángel.

-YES, ÁNGEL ROMÁN!-Julieta shouted.-I WILL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Ángel's eyes began to water out of joy. Julieta and he hugged each other, crying of joy.

-Just one condition.-said Julieta.-I want to marry you on April 6th.

-Why then?-asked Ángel, curious.

-Because waiting for November 23rd is too much for me to handle.-answered Julieta.-And I want to marry on one of our birthdays.

-I understand.-said Ángel.-Thank you, Julieta.

They kept hugging each other as the fireworks went off in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>A long time after...<em>

The next months were the dawn of a new era for Ángel Román. With new friends and Julieta by his side, his life as an Aurelian Air Force pilot just went smoothly. He was finally rid of his sins.

As for Julieta Álvarez, she got a job as a paleontologist in the Natural Science Museum of Griswall. She was behind the discoveries of awesome fossils of the Middle Cretaceous over the Kalana Steppes, amongst them the largest sauropod ever discovered.

On April 6th 2021, Ángel Román and Julieta Álvarez finally got married. The wedding was spectacular, with people coming from everywhere to witness it: Albert Genette, the Hammonds, Eugene and Monica, some Leasathian friends of Julieta's that survived the war,... The guest list was huge.

After that day, Ángel and Julieta lived together happily, in a new home in the outskirts of Griswall.

One day of winter, long after the wedding, as they relaxed on their garden, Julieta Román turned to her husband.

-How do you think our lives had been if we hadn't separated after the attack over Neu Hoffnung?-she asked, as she relaxed on her hammock.

-I don't know.-said Ángel.-All I can say is that a single change can affect the future dramatically.

Julieta smiled at her husband, as he laid a hand on her belly.

She was pregnant, and she was expecting a boy and a girl.

-So, how should our children be called?-asked Ángel.

-I was thinking that our daughter should be called Lucía.-said Julieta.-In honor to your instructor. And our son should be called Boris, like your last wingman.

-If you like those names, that's all I need.-said Ángel.-Thank you for being in my life, Julieta.

They kissed again, with a bright future ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Epilogue. Finally, this fanfic is finished. I want to thank everyone of you readers for reading this fanfic, and I wish you had as much fun as I had writing this. However, as much as I enjoyed writing this, I have no choice but to tell you that, after this, I'm taking a well-deserved break. In other words, I will put my fanfic projects in hold for a long time. But do not grieve, because, just as Razgriz, after a period of slumber, I will return. Good luck and take care. Until we meet again<p> 


End file.
